Un Nuevo Hogar (Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: Lo hizo de nuevo. Se sacrificó para salvar a sus camaradas, aunque esta vez fue su propia elección. Pero ahora, se encuentra en un mundo nuevo que podría ser aún más loco que el suyo. Al menos no lo involucra a él, eso es una ventaja, ¿verdad? Ah, debería haber sabido que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo hiciera.(Autor Original AbyssEater)
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Se podía ver una mancha anaranjada a toda velocidad a través del dosel espeso del bosque que rodea la Tierra de los Ríos.Los ojos azules estaban mirando hacia arriba, atrapando brevemente su objetivo cada dos segundos antes de que su forma quedara oculta por las ramas sobre él.

Solo había regresado por un día, pero aquí estaba, persiguiendo criminales de alto rango que habían logrado con éxito no solo secuestrar al Kazekage fuera de su propia aldea, sino también extraerle el Bijuu, lo que resultó en su muerte.Y si eso no fuera suficiente, ni siquiera les permitieron recuperar su cuerpo para ser enterrado.

¡Estaba bastante seguro de que incluso escuchó a uno de sus miembros hablar sobre comerlo!

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.Él canalizó una cantidad decente de chakra a sus piernas antes de estallar hacia adelante en un aumento drástico de o resultado, su sensei, que también estaba persiguiendo, quedó atrás.

"¡Oi, Naruto!", Gritó su sensei antes de chasquear la lengua cuando se vio obligado a aumentar su propia velocidad.Si bien su estudiante se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes de irse, enfrentarse a un criminal de rango s fue un gran salto del combate que tuvo con él y su compañero de equipo.

Mientras tanto, cuando su sensei lo alcanzaba, Naruto había alcanzado su objetivo y se detuvo cuando llegó a un claro.Mirando hacia arriba, entrecerró los ojos cuando comenzó a moldear chakra dentro de su cuerpo mientras formaba los sellos de mano que necesitaba mientras esperaba.

¡Ahí!

Entró en su visión periférica, volando sobre su pájaro de arcilla mientras arrojaba pequeñas bombas detrás de él.Si Naruto no sabía nada mejor, no estaba seguro de haber notado que ya no estaba detrás de él.

Esperó un poco más y ... ¡ahora!Lanzó su chakra acumulado en forma de pequeñas balas de viento casi invisibles que se dispararon hacia arriba en el momento en que su objetivo voló sobre él.

Incluso desde su posición en el suelo, su vista mejorada le permitió ver su expresión de arrogancia transformarse en una de sorpresa cuando una de las balas de aire que había creado perforaba un agujero en el ala derecha del pájaro de arcilla que usaba para el transporte.

"Esto va a ser un problema, ONU". Su enemigo, un ninja desaparecido de Iwa llamado Deidara, murmuró mientras observaba su viaje desestabilizarse debido al agujero que tenía su ala derecha.No era así como esperaba que fuera.Se suponía que el jinchuuriki era impetuoso, ruidoso y fácil de incitar, y de acuerdo con la información, solo sabía cómo usar el Shadow Clone y el Rasengan.

¡No había menciones de manipulación de chakra elemental en ningún lugar hasta donde él sabía!Así que ahora Deidara solo podía pensar en lo que podría hacer a continuación cuando comenzó a perder altitud.

Kakashi finalmente había logrado alcanzar a su alumno, justo a tiempo para presenciar el magistral despliegue de manipulación elemental de su alumno.Su ojo Sharingan rastreando el chakra creó balas de viento y notó que fueron creadas de tal manera que uno tendría que ser un maestro en lo que respecta a la manipulación del viento.

Sin embargo, planteó algunas preguntas.Principalmente por qué Naruto no había demostrado su habilidad para usar técnicas elementales de alto rango durante su combate.Y Kakashi podría haber jurado que esos ojos azules de su estudiante parecían un poco más oscuros de lo normal.

Tomó una nota mental para preguntarle a Naruto sobre eso más tarde, cuando no estaban ocupados persiguiendo criminales de rango s, ya que al menos le gustaba saber por qué.

Naruto ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a su sensei mientras despegaba una vez más, corriendo en la dirección que estimó que su enemigo iba a estrellarse.Tenía razón cuando llegó a otro claro.Aunque este no era natural ya que varios árboles habían sido desarraigados con fuerza y las ramas habían sido arrancadas de unos pocos árboles que todavía estaban de pie a su alrededor.

Lanzó sus ojos alrededor antes de que su mirada aterrizara en el pájaro de arcilla que había sido utilizado como transporte.Debido a que se había estrellado, una parte se había roto, revelando el cuerpo del Kazekage que yacía allí sin fuerzas con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía cubierto.

Sin palabras y sin ninguna mano sella dos clones que existieron y con una orden mental se acercaron al pájaro donde comenzaron a desenterrarlo.

Mientras sus clones estaban ocupados liberando al Kazekage, el verdadero Naruto estaba escaneando sus alrededores con los ojos entrecerrados.No pudo haber llegado muy lejos ya que el lugar del accidente aún estaba fresco.Olfateando un puñado de veces, un aroma metálico invadió sus sentidos y podía oler sangre, sangre fresca.

Sus ojos captaron un rastro de manchas oscuras que conducían hacia los arbustos y supuso que era sangre que se había mezclado con la tierra.Un destello entró en su ojo mientras deslizaba su mano en un movimiento lateral.

Para un civil no se parecía a nada especial sino a un shinobi, uno bien entrenado habría atrapado la brizna casi invisible de vientos que fue expulsado por él.En el caso de Naruto, Kakashi lo había captado, pero rápidamente entendió lo que estaba haciendo, incluso cuando más preguntas llenaron su mente.

La brizna de viento que había creado cortaba el follaje con facilidad.Su agudeza podría compararse con pasar un cuchillo caliente por la mantequilla mientras continuaba su vuelo incluso después de reducir los arbustos a la nada.

Desafortunadamente, Deidara logró sobrevivir arrojándose al suelo de tierra.Aunque no salió ileso ya que parte de su largo cabello rubio había sido cortado y tenía una herida en su costado que sangraba en gran medida.

Cuando sus clones regresaron con Gaara en su espalda, se sintió una acumulación de chakra proveniente del pájaro de arcilla estrellado.Esta vez, Kakashi saltó a la acción cuando estaba frente a Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus manos ya se movían a través de un conjunto de sellos manuales que golpeó contra el suelo cuando una pared de tierra se levantó y se cubrió a él y a Naruto de la explosión. lo que siguió.

El muro de tierra recibió una paliza, pero hizo su trabajo ya que los dejó ilesos por el ataque.El polvo que se había levantado se asentó, revelando a Deidara, que parecía bastante decepcionada de que su ataque sorpresa hubiera fallado y chasqueara la lengua.

Necesitaba salir de aquí y rápido, ya que la herida en su costado todavía estaba sangrando y podía sentirse un poco aturdido.Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se redujeron bastante cuando se detectaron varias firmas de chakra antes de que aparecieran Guy y su equipo, luciendo un poco maltratados, pero de lo contrario estaban bien.

"Parece que tienes esto bajo control", comentó Neji mientras miraba al enemigo maltratado que a su vez fruncía el ceño.

Naruto asintió en reconocimiento, pero aparte de eso mantuvo su enfoque en su objetivo, listo para actuar en cualquier momento.Sus sentidos de peligro hormigueaban debido a todas las reacciones que esperaba que saliera de su objetivo, verlo sonreír no era eso.

Naruto trató de advertirles cuando vio que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y el movimiento sutil de su mano derecha que estaba cerca de su espalda, pero era demasiado tarde.

"¡Katsu!"

'' ¡Vuelve! '' Naruto solo logró apagar su advertencia antes de que el cuerpo de Deidara se abultara de una manera bastante grotesca mientras explotaba en una enorme bola de llamas que cubría toda la limpieza.

Todos retrocedieron con la excepción de Kakashi, quien se mantuvo firme.Él canalizó el chakra hacia su ojo izquierdo donde yacía su Sharingan que había comenzado a girar y evolucionar."¡Kamui!" Su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de la explosión antes de que el espacio frente a él comenzara a distorsionarse.

Lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a correr por su mejilla cuando Kakashi de alguna manera logró disipar la explosión.Tanto para él como para sus camaradas se sintió como si tomara una eternidad cuando en realidad estaba sucediendo en solo unos segundos.

Naruto tampoco pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, ya que era bastante fascinante para él.Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una de ojos estrechos cuando vio que algo sucedía cerca de la explosión que actualmente estaba siendo atendida.

Fue raro.Parecía ser una especie de lágrima que estaba allí, flotando e ignorando por completo la explosión y cualquier técnica que Kakashi estuviera usando.Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención.

Miró hacia abajo y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando notó que estaba dejando marcas de arrastre y que lo estaban acercando.Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, notó que los otros también estaban teniendo el mismo problema, aunque parecían no haberse dado cuenta.

Frunciendo el ceño al pasar por encima de lo que podría terminar sucediendo, es decir, Kakashi perdió el equilibrio, lo que resultó en una explosión que aún no se ocupó por completo de alcanzarlos y probablemente terminará con ellos muertos o heridos, ya que él mismo tenía un buen factor de curación.

Dirigió su mirada entre la técnica de Kakashi y el extraño fenómeno que también podía sentir que lo llamaba de alguna manera.Sabiendo lo que debía hacerse, volvió la cara hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa."Dile a Tsunade que lo siento". Fue todo lo que dijo, confundiéndolos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar a qué se refería, corrió hacia adelante.

"¡Naruto!", Gritaron, incluso Kakashi, aunque mantuvo su enfoque en mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Lee trató de correr tras él, pero Neji lo detuvo y le puso una mano en el hombro.Quería protestar, pero Neji simplemente señaló, finalmente se dio cuenta de hacia dónde corría Naruto antes de señalar el suelo cerca de sus pies."Mira, lo que sea que vaya a hacer podría tener que ver con eso allá". Como también había notado, lo estaban empujando hacia adelante.

Solo podían ver la espalda de Naruto ya que una vez lo suficientemente cerca saltó hacia arriba, pero todavía se sorprendieron cuando la lágrima en el espacio lo tragó y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Neji incluso activó su Byakugan para ver si esto era una especie de ilusión, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de Naruto en ningún lado, no podía sentir su chakra.

A estas alturas, Kakashi había terminado de disipar la explosión y cubrió su ojo Sharingan que estaba ardiendo por el uso mientras miraba a su alrededor.''¿Que pasó?¡¿Dónde está Naruto ?! '', gritó, sorprendiéndolos antes de que Guy se acercara a su amigo y rival y al igual que Neji había hecho con Lee antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"Kakashi, se ha ido", le dijo Guy en un tono serio."No sé dónde está, pero desapareció después de saltar a través de algo".

"Sensei, creo que Naruto nos salvó". La voz de Neji sonó mientras les hacía un gesto para que miraran hacia abajo, lo que hicieron.

"¿Cómo?", Le preguntó Kakashi a nadie específicamente cuando notó que no estaba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando comenzó su técnica, ya que parecía que lo habían arrastrado por la tierra por varios pies sin darse cuenta.

"No estoy seguro", reflexionó Neji mientras investigaba con su Byakugan.'' Parece que lo que sea que fue tragado por Naruto también nos estaba empujando hacia él.Parece que saltó a él para salvarnos, ya que nos atraía hacia él y podría haberlo hecho tropezar o perder el enfoque ''.

Guy asintió de acuerdo con la evaluación de su estudiante cuando llegó a la misma conclusión después de obtener la información que le faltaba.

''Entiendo.Es solo ... '' Kakashi no terminó su oración pero Guy entendió.

'' Solo reunámonos con tu otro estudiante y traigamos el Kazekage con nosotros.Podemos investigar más sobre esto una vez que hayamos terminado ''.

* * *

Fue dos días después cuando Kakashi y Guy junto con su equipo llegaron a Konoha, aunque todos parecían bastante angustiados.Se apresuraron hacia la torre Hokage, sin perder tiempo en bromas, ya que tenían que informar sobre lo sucedido.

Al dirigirse hacia su destino, pudieron escuchar algunos susurros cuando aquellos que habían visto o escuchado el regreso de Naruto notaron que él no estaba entre ellos.

Al llegar a la torre entraron y subieron las escaleras donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage.Kakashi llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de abrirla cuando entró, seguido del resto.

Mirándolos desde detrás del escritorio, Tsunade cruzó los dedos mientras miraba a cada persona en su oficina.Sin embargo, frunció el ceño e hizo una doble toma, ya que faltaba alguien.Cierto rubio vestido de naranja para ser específico y no perdió el tiempo dirigiéndose a su sensei.

"Kakashi, ¿por qué Naruto no está aquí?" No obtuvo respuesta cuando el hombre desvió la mirada hacia abajo."Kakashi ... responde la pregunta".

"Naruto ... Él, él se ha ido, Tsunade-sama". Eventualmente respondió cuando encontró la fuerza para encontrar su mirada con su propio pesar lleno.

El silencio que siguió después de eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que un hombre menor sintiera miedo mientras Tsunade estaba congelada desde donde estaba sentada.

"Kakashi, será mejor que me cuentes una broma o habrá problemas".

"No está mintiendo, Tsunade-sama". Neji dio un paso al frente en defensa del hombre.'' Con la excepción de Sakura, todos vimos que sucedió pero no pudimos detenerlo a tiempo.Donde quiera que fue, puedo decir que no soy el único cuando digo que su acción puede habernos salvado, ya que de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí en su oficina ''.

"Secundo las palabras de mi estudiante Hokage-sama". Guy habló sin sus payasadas habituales para mostrar lo serio que era.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio mientras Tsunade solo miraba al grupo en su oficina, poniendo a más de uno bastante nervioso ya que todos sabían lo cerca que estaba de Naruto.Finalmente, abrió la boca y los hizo tragar por miedo a lo que pudiera decir.''Salir.Yo ... necesito algo de tiempo solo, así que solo vete.Yo eh, quiero un informe mañana de todo.Estás despedida ''. Ella contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

"¡Vete!", Gritó, ya que no podía contener más sus emociones después de verlos a todos todavía en su oficina.Cuando salieron corriendo y la dejaron sola, se recostó en la silla y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran."... Por qué Naruto ..."

* * *

Bip ... Bip ... Bip ... Bip ...

"Mmmhg ..." Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando el molesto pitido que escuchó lo despertó de su sueño reparador.Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por el momento mientras trataba de mover los brazos y las piernas, solo para hacer una mueca sintió que su cuerpo dolía por todas partes.

Beep ... Beep ...

Gruñó cuando el sonido no se detuvo, ya que no le importaría volver a dormir, especialmente porque la cama en la que estaba actualmente era lo más cómodo que había sentido.Nada se acercaba, ni su propia cama ni la de los hoteles, moteles en los que se había alojado durante su viaje con Jiraiya.

Fue solo cuando recordó lo que había sucedido que era responsable de su estado actual que abrió los ojos, sus azules profundos mirando a una máquina extraña que era responsable del ruido.

Frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba, sin reconocer lo que era correcto ya que no tenían esto en Konoha.No, parecía mucho más avanzado tecnológicamente, incluso Spring Country, conocido por su tecnología avanzada, no tenía un mecanizado como este.

Después de inspeccionarlo por un momento, comprendió que sonaría en sincronía con los latidos de su corazón, después de lo cual latió.Girando sobre su espalda con un gruñido, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una habitación de un tamaño bastante decente que tenía poco dentro.

Estaba la cama en la que descansaba actualmente, un armario al lado de la cama en el lado opuesto de la máquina y un par de cuadros que colgaban en la pared lejos de él.Parecía muy extraño, incluso las pinturas, ya que no podía reconocer de qué se trataba.

Sus oídos temblaron cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y miró a una joven entrar en la habitación.Era bastante bonita con su cabello castaño claro y ojos verde bosque que actualmente estaban enfocados en algunos papeles que sostenía.

"... H-ello .." saludó, su voz sonaba un poco ronca por estar deshidratado.

La mujer levantó la vista de sus papeles antes de soltar un grito al verlo despierto."A-ah ... espera aquí un momento". Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolo una vez más solo.

"¿Huh?" Parpadeó mientras la veía irse.¿De qué se trataba todo eso?¡Pensó que ella lo verificaría y no se iría!

Oh, bueno, no puede hacer nada al respecto en este momento, ya que sintió que su chakra comenzó a aliviar sus dolores.Frunció el ceño y logró inclinar la cabeza para poder verse a sí mismo.La razón de esto fue porque sintió que su chakra se movía de una manera más controlada.No solo eso, sino que la cantidad que tenía parecía mucho más ...

No pudo reflexionar sobre ello cuando la puerta que conducía a su habitación se abrió una vez más y alguien más entró. Girándose hacia el recién llegado, solo miró para luchar de inmediato contra el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas al ver la belleza inhumana. él ya olvidó a esa enfermera de antes, se dirigió hacia él con suaves pasos.

Tenía el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta suelta que le caía hasta las piernas y terminaba en espiral.Era más pálido que el suyo y parecía tener algún tipo de brillo.Su rostro era perfecto con rasgos delicados.Sus cejas se cortaron pero solo amplificó su belleza y sus ojos eran de un dorado brillante que lo miraba con una intensidad casi sofocante.

Su atuendo consistía en un haori blanco con una hakama roja que hacía poco para ocultar su figura curvilínea, aunque hizo todo lo posible por no mirar.

Demonios, si Jiraiya hubiera estado en su lugar, estaba seguro de que el hombre habría muerto por la pérdida de sangre al verla.

Sin embargo, mientras deambulaba por su forma, de alguna manera logró pasar por alto ciertas características de ella que hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran.

Detrás de ella, balanceándose suavemente con cada paso que daba, no había uno sino nueve colas tupidas de pelaje dorado junto con un par de orejas de zorro que se asomaban por su cabello.Si bien fue bastante impactante, solo la hizo parecer mucho más ...

'' ... Hermosa ... '' La palabra salió de sus labios antes de que supiera lo que había hecho y solo hizo que sus mejillas todavía rosadas se oscurecieran y sus ojos se abrieran.Ella también había escuchado cómo la llamaba.Al menos así lo supuso al tomar nota del rosa que le sacudió las mejillas.

Quería disculparse, pero fue golpeado cuando la mujer rubia habló, habiendo bajado su sonrojo por el inesperado cumplido con el que la había honrado."Te levantaste mucho antes de lo que esperaba". Su voz era suave y relajante y causó que su corazón se agitara con el sonido."Dime, ¿qué eres?"

Abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo y parpadeó.Espera, ¿le acaba de preguntar "qué" es y no "quién"?Eso no tenía sentido, ¿verdad?Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron en sus colas, eso era algo que no había visto antes durante sus viajes con Jiraiya.'' Um ... disculpe pero, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?'' La curiosidad entrelazó su voz cuando le hizo esa pregunta.Había esperado que ella le pidiera un nombre primero.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos ligeramente hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos para ver si estaba jugando con ella o diciendo la verdad.Después de unos segundos de mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión cambió de acusar a una suave sonrisa.'' Mis disculpas pero no estaba muy seguro.Lo que quiero decir es que puedo sentir el chakra de ti pero parece ser un Youkai.Del mismo modo, podía sentir algo bastante malicioso proveniente del área cerca de su estómago, pero podía decir que tampoco era suyo.Entonces, una vez más, pregunto, ¿qué eres?

"Yo ... ¿soy humano?", Respondió aunque la forma en que lo hizo sonar era como si él mismo no estuviera muy seguro.Había entrado en pánico por un breve momento cuando mencionó que era capaz de sentir al Kyuubi sellado dentro de él, pero se sintió aliviada cuando también pudo decir que no era él quien irradiaba tanta malicia.

En realidad se preguntó si ella estaba relacionada con el Bijuu, pero rechazó esa idea, ya que le parecía ridículo incluso a él.

Ante su respuesta, fue sometido a una mirada escrutadora de esos fascinantes orbes dorados por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que se ablandaran y ella asintió.Aunque eso no significaba que estaba fuera del gancho.

''Muy bien.Lo aceptaré por ahora.¿Cuál es tu nombre?''

'' Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cuál es la tuya señorita ...? '' Se detuvo y la miró expectante ya que ella no le había dicho su propio nombre.

"¡Ah!" La rubia se llevó las manos a las mejillas que tenían un ligero rubor de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado."Soy Yasaka, líder de los Youkai aquí en Kyoto". Hizo un gesto hacia las colas detrás de ella que se movían suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Naruto miró esos apéndices con asombro mientras quería extender la mano y tocarlos, ya que se veían muy suaves.

"¡Ejem!" Se aclaró la garganta, lo que también lo sacó de su estado de transfiguración y él parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que había estado mirando.

"Ah ... lo siento Yasaka ..." Se disculpó mientras se rascaba la mejilla con una de sus manos.Agitó la mano como señal de que estaba bien.Aunque internamente estaba sorprendida por la falta de un sufijo '' sama '' o '' dono '' agregado detrás de su nombre.Sin embargo, no es que le importara, fue bastante refrescante escuchar a alguien llamarla simplemente por su primer nombre.

"¡Espera!" Él la miró con una ceja levantada.'' ¿Kyoto?No he oído hablar de un pueblo llamado Kioto antes ... ¿Dónde diablos me envió ... ¿Todavía estamos en la Tierra del Fuego? ''

Era el turno de Yasaka de confundirse cuando sus colas detuvieron su balanceo.''¿Tierra de Fuego?Y Kyoto no es un pueblo sino una ciudad en Japón.¿Estás seguro de que nunca has oído hablar de eso antes?

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta y ella pudo decir por su expresión que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

''Veo.Esto solo trae más preguntas que tengo, aunque también tengo algunas teorías en mi mente.Aparece en uno de los campos cerca de las afueras cubierto de sangre con su ropa hecha jirones y aparentemente nunca ha oído hablar de Kyoto o Japón.Sí, definitivamente extraño ya que hablas perfectamente japonés ... ''

Un ceño fruncido empañó la cara de Naruto mientras hablaba mientras trataba de entender dónde estaba exactamente.No importa cuán duro rastrillara su cerebro, no podía obtener una respuesta aparte de eso de alguna manera, por extraño que pareciera, sea lo que sea lo que hizo, lo envió a otro mundo.Sí, incluso en su mente sonaba increíble.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa ahora?", Preguntó finalmente Naruto mientras la miraba."¿Puedo al menos irme?"

"Bueno ~". Soltó un grito cuando Yasaka dio un paso más cerca antes de quitar las mantas de su forma y revelar su torso desnudo."Oh, Dios mío". La escuchó murmurar con asombro cuando ella lo miró.Sus mejillas se calentaron y él se estremeció cuando ella deslizó sus dedos sobre su forma.Eran suaves y también su toque cuando sus dedos se movieron desde su estómago hacia arriba sobre sus abdominales ligeramente musculosos antes de detenerse en un área justo debajo de su corazón."Ni una sola cicatriz presente aparte de esta ..." Sintió sus propios dedos temblar mientras los de ella trazaban los bordes de la única cicatriz que tenía en su cuerpo.El que le había dado Sasuke cuando había empujado su puño cargado de chidori a través de su pulmón.

"Sí, me curo bastante rápido". Salió en un pequeño silbido acompañado de una leve risa a la que Yasaka asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba pasando los dedos sobre su pecho.'' ¿Entonces crees que puedo irme?Realmente, realmente odio los hospitales, ¿sabes? '', Se quejó mientras trataba de enfocar su mente en algo más que esos dedos de ella que seguían trazando su cicatriz.

Ella rió suavemente ante sus palabras y él encontró el sonido de su risa bastante hipnotizante antes de que ella retirara su mano, haciéndole reprimir un pequeño gemido mientras se enderezaba después de haber perdido el foco en por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar.

'' Sí ~ Puedes ... pero!Preferiría que te quedaras en Kioto por ahora ''. Ante su mirada confusa, explicó.'' Si bien es cierto que pareces estar bien, lo que explicaste es normal para ti, nunca puedes estar tan seguro, ¿verdad?Por lo que sabemos, es posible que tenga algunas heridas internas que no conoce.Aparte de eso, también tengo curiosidad por ti ''. Ella le envió una mirada que hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran.'' Dijiste que eres humano, pero eso no debería ser posible ya que los humanos no pueden usar o dije antes, tengo algunas teorías a pesar de lo raras que suenan, especialmente con tu repentina aparición aquí en Kioto y sin signos de cómo has llegado, aunque no voy a entrar en ellas hasta que comprenda mejor quién eres, Naruto Uzumaki.''

Para Naruto, su elección fue clara en el momento en que ella le dijo que estaba en Kyoto, Japón, los cuales eran lugares de los que no había oído hablar antes.Eso, combinado con la tecnología avanzada que había visto, la falta de chakra presente en los humanos y la mujer zorra rubia en la habitación aquí con él, una Youkai como ella se refería a sí misma ... Bueno, él tenía la menor idea de que él ya no estaba en Fire Country.Demonios, sospechaba que con el extraño fenómeno que sucedió con Kakashi y el resto lo había enviado a un mundo completamente diferente.

Por extraño que parezca, mientras pensaba en su situación actual, no podía encontrarlo en sí mismo para estar triste.De hecho, fue todo lo contrario ya que un peso masivo parecía haber sido quitado de sus hombros.Un peso que le había sido impuesto por la presencia de los Akatsuki que estaban secuestrando a Jinchuuriki como él.Aquí, en este mundo no existían.No tenía que temer que un grupo de criminales de rango s lo siguiera, ya que dudaba mucho que pudieran venir aquí.No se hacía ilusiones de que este mundo no tuviera sus propios conflictos, pero al menos no giraban en torno a él.

Hizo una pausa cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a descarrilarse antes de mirar a Yasaka para verla mirándolo mientras esperaba su respuesta.'' Yo ... me gustaría eso.Especialmente porque no estoy familiarizado con respecto a dónde estoy actualmente.Gracias. Él le dirigió una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Yasaka juntó las manos ante su respuesta, que fue acompañada con una hermosa sonrisa propia.''¡Excelente!Me aseguraré de que te vayas bien, mientras que también haré que alguien te traiga algo de ropa.Podemos hablar en privado entonces ''.

Le agradeció una vez más antes de verla darse la vuelta y marcharse.Sus ojos seguían sus colas balanceándose que se movían con tanta gracia con cada paso que daba hasta que salía de la habitación y él estaba una vez más solo.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, desvió la mirada para mirar hacia afuera.Desafortunadamente, debido a la habitación en la que se encontraba, no podía ver mucho cuando miraba por la ventana, ya que lo único que podía ver eran los árboles y el cielo azul y sin nubes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Ni siquiera pareció notar que su cuerpo se calentaba cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

Naruto parpadeó cuando se encontró de pie en los pasillos del sello con poca luz.No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo, casi olvidaba cómo era.

Ignoró la forma en que sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua hasta los tobillos y comenzó a caminar.Había sido forzado aquí porque estaba seguro de que no habría venido aquí solo.La única forma era estar en una situación de vida o muerte y no fue la última vez que lo comprobó.

Así que con eso en mente, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.Era una habitación grande en la que se podían ver varias barras doradas masivas y se acercó.

"Naruto ..."Oyó su nombre gruñir antes de que un puño del doble de su tamaño golpeara contra las barras.Sin embargo, no mostró ninguna reacción cuando el puño se retrajo antes de que dos ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de ira dirigidos únicamente a él se revelaran."Me has hecho enojar, Naruto ..."

"¿Huh?" Salió porque no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho."¿Y cómo hice eso?" Su respuesta llegó en forma de Kyuubi acercándose a las barras y permitiendo que la tenue luz brillara en su forma.Miró al ser, sin ver nada malo mientras miraba desde la cabeza hasta las seis largas colas.

¡Espere!Parpadeó y miró de nuevo y, de hecho, solo había seis colas en lugar de las nueve que se suponía que tenía.

''Te diste cuenta.Ahora mira hacia abajo ...

"¿Está bien ...?", Murmuró, ya que todavía no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que ver con él.Moviendo su mirada hacia abajo, vio su reflejo en el agua y levantó una ceja, ya que no estaba muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía ver.Hasta que lo vio.

Allí, revoloteando detrás de él, había tres colas doradas y peludas, muy parecidas a las de Yasaka, que había visto con dos orejas de zorro asomando de su cabello que fueron ignoradas por ahora."¡EH!", Gritó cuando su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba y se volvió para agarrarlos, pero se encontró con el fracaso cuando las colas se movieron con él.

El Kyuubi observó con una expresión indescifrable cómo su carcelero comenzó a perseguir sus propias colas, literalmente antes de tener suficiente y rugir.'' ¡Mira lo que has hecho!¡Mis colas, mis colas hermosas!¡Mi orgullo se fue!Me los has robado, Naruto, y estoy realmente enojado ... ''Su rugido fue acompañado por una dosis de malicia que hizo que el niño dejara de moverse.

'' P-Pero, ¿cómo?Yo ... no lo hice ... '' Murmuró mientras continuaba mirando su reflejo, tomando nota de otros pequeños cambios que no había notado antes.Principalmente que era más alto de lo que recordaba y parecía un poco más maduro a juzgar por su rostro que había perdido la grasa de su bebé y era un poco más anguloso.

'' ¡Es por tus acciones!¿Sabes cuánto de mi propio chakra tuve que usar para mantenerte con vida?¿Qué clase de tonto salta a una lágrima literal en el espacio sin un plan?Las dimensiones de viaje, incluso para un Uzumaki, son muy exigentes para su cuerpo.¡No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera has absorbido mi chakra! ''Si las miradas pudieran matar a Naruto, estaría muerto diez veces más, ya que incluso sus reuniones anteriores con la bestia del chakra no habían sido así.

'' A-absorber?Pero- Espera, si tengo colas, ¿cómo es que Yasaka no comentó sobre ellas?Incluso me preguntó qué era y ... '' No dejaba de hablar, aunque no se perdió el Bijuu, lo que confirmó que realmente estaba en un mundo diferente por increíble que pareciera incrédulo.

"¿Esa mujer zorra rubia de la que parece que te estás enamorando?"Ante su asentimiento, el Bijuu continuó mientras ignoraba el sonrojo en las mejillas del niño y el chisporroteo indignado."Simple, a diferencia de los otros pequeños cambios que sufrió su cuerpo, necesita" querer "para que se muestren o de lo contrario están ocultos en el mundo exterior".

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos ante eso antes de cerrarlos y enfocarse.Volviendo a abrirlos, giró la cabeza y el Bijuu tenía razón ya que ya no podía ver las colas detrás de él."Espera, ¿es por eso que siento que tengo mucho más chakra que ahora?"

'' ¡Por supuesto muchacho estúpido!¡Ahora deja mi presencia! ''Con otro rugido ensordecedor, Naruto fue forzado a salir del sello mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

* * *

Él dejó escapar un gemido de molestia al ser expulsado.Sus ojos se abrieron antes de sentarse, notando la ropa cuidadosamente doblada que yacía al pie de la cama.

Al quitar las cubiertas restantes y ver que estaba vestido solo con su ropa interior, sin duda su ropa restante terminó destruida si se creía a Yasaka.

Saltó de la cama y casi de inmediato cayó de bruces al confirmar su sospecha anterior de que realmente había crecido más alto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a su altura adicional.

Afortunadamente, no le causó tantos problemas cuando se levantó y con pasos más lentos de lo habitual se acercó y agarró la ropa que le quedaba para ponerse.Lo desdobló para revelar un kimono negro decorado con hojas de color gris oscuro y una faja naranja quemada para acompañarlo.

Aparte de eso, había un hakama gris oscuro que iba junto con un par de sandalias de madera.Se las arregló para ponerlo con un poco de problemas para asegurar el hakama correctamente, pero una vez que lo hizo, encajó bastante bien.

Luego se puso las sandalias y salvó la habitación una última mirada, afortunadamente lo hizo al notar que el collar verde que había recibido de Tsunade todavía estaba en el gabinete y rápidamente se lo puso y se escondió dentro de su kimono.

Al salir de la habitación, vio a Yasaka allí esperándolo, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio llegar mientras lo miraba."Tenía razón cuando pensé que te verías bien con esa ropa".

"¿Elegiste estas ropas?" Ante su asentimiento, él se miró y asintió.''Me gustan.Son cómodos y encajan muy bien, incluso si tuve algunos problemas para ponerlo.Sin embargo, ¿cómo descubriste mi talla?

''¿Oh eso?Hice que alguien los midiera mientras dormías ''.

'' ... '' No tenía respuesta para eso.

"Bueno, vamos a un lugar más privado para que podamos hablar", dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y comenzar a sacarlo del hospital.No tenía muchas opciones, pero sígala mientras disfrutaba del contacto directo entre los dos.Su mirada se desplazaría hacia las colas tupidas de ella que se balanceaban y a veces rozaban contra su brazo.

Le recordó lo que sucedió en el sello y que aparentemente él también tenía sus propias colas.Eran solo tres de ellos, pero eran tres más de los que había nacido.Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo porque no se había asustado ahora que lo pensaba, pero pensó que era sobre todo porque realmente podía ocultarlos.

Je, supongo que esos nombres que los civiles de Konoha le habían llamado de niño eran ciertos ahora ... Una risa seca dejó sus labios ante eso.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Kioto, Naruto dejó que sus ojos vagaran mientras observaba todo lo que podía ver.En realidad, le recordaba a algunas de las aldeas por las que había viajado durante su viaje de entrenamiento, pero a un tamaño mucho mayor.

Y en todas partes que miraba podía ver personas con ciertas características animales, otras más notables que algunas y todas venían en diferentes tamaños.No se perdió las miradas enviadas mientras él y Yasaka se abrían paso, pero pensaron que era normal.Después de todo, recordó que ella dijo que ella era la líder de estos Youkai aquí en Kioto y en el propio Kioto y, por lo tanto, asumió que no todos los días la veían caminando con alguien, especialmente no tan cerca, incluso si no quería decir nada con eso. .

Por extraño que parezca, no se sintió mal acogido por sus miradas.Sus miradas no tenían más que curiosidad, que ya era una mejora en comparación con sus años anteriores en Konoha y no pudo evitar saludar a un grupo de niños pequeños que le apuntaban con los dedos.

Después de caminar durante un par de minutos más en los que fue atendido por más de la ciudad, se detuvieron cuando llegaron a su destino.

"Whoa ..." Naruto silbó asombrado mientras se paraban frente a lo que solo podía llamar un palacio de lo que normalmente pertenecería a un Daimyo.De hecho, le trajo recuerdos de aquella misión que había emprendido cuando era más joven, que consistía en investigar un castillo embrujado como este.Aunque a diferencia de la de esa misión, esta consistía en múltiples edificios.

'' Este es el Palacio Youkai y también donde vivo '', le dijo Yasaka una vez que terminó de mirar el palacio antes de que ella tirara de su brazo."Vamos, nos llevaré a una habitación donde podamos hablar".

* * *

En este momento estaba en una de las habitaciones del edificio principal que era parte del palacio al que Yasaka lo había llevado.Estaba de rodillas en posición de seiza con Yasaka frente a él y ella también estaba en la misma posición.

Una pequeña mesa estaba entre los dos con dos tazas de té para cada uno.

"¿Desea comenzar o debería hacerlo?", Le preguntó Yasaka mientras inclinaba la cabeza de manera linda, sus colas extendidas en el suelo se retorcían de vez en cuando, lo que en realidad era un poco molesto.Aunque eso no era lo único que distraía.Con la forma en que estaba posicionada actualmente combinada con su atuendo, él entendió que era una versión más reveladora del tipo habitual, ella mostró su escote así.

Tal vez los cambios en él le produjeron hormonas, ya que le costaba encontrar su mirada en lugar de bajar la mirada.

Creo que comenzaré porque me has apoyado tanto hasta ahora.Estoy seguro de que ya lo has descubierto o al menos tienes tus sospechas, pero soy de un mundo diferente ... Sí, sé que suena increíble ... '' Murmuró esa parte principalmente para sí mismo, ya que su expresión no cambió. con la excepción de una de sus cejas cortas que se alzó.

'' Ahora, la razón de por qué puedo usar chakra y por qué te causó confusión es porque, por alguna razón, todos pueden usar chakra de donde soy.Incluso los civiles si entrenan con él, aunque a menudo no lo hacen.Podemos usarlo para aumentar nuestros cuerpos, piense en aumentar la velocidad o la fuerza, aunque se usa principalmente para crear Jutsu ''.

"¿Jutsu?"

''¡Sí!No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo correctamente, pero con él podemos formar ataques de diferentes elementos.Hacemos eso moldeando nuestro chakra junto con ciertos sellos manuales.Sin embargo, no siempre se necesitan, ya que hay algunos Jutsu que no los requieren, pero para la mayoría son necesarios.¿Quieres que te enseñe?

"¿Mostrarme?", Se repitió para sí misma antes de asentir lentamente.Al ver que él le sonrió antes de levantar una mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba.Canalizó el chakra hacia su palma y Yasaka vio como en unos segundos se formaba una bola azul en su palma.

Yasaka se maravilló de la bola azul en su mano.De hecho, era chakra, podía sentirlo, pero era diferente del chakra que Youkai usaba.Podía sentir que era mucho más puro, potente pero fluido al mismo tiempo, incluso en comparación con el suyo.

Ella extendió la mano con un dedo en un intento de tocarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, él retiró la mano."No lo hagas". La vio enviarle una mirada inquisitiva que era bastante adorable."La forma en que funciona es que se muele con todo lo que toca, así que si te gusta mantener los dedos no haría eso".

Mientras explicaba esto, mantuvo vivo su rasengan alimentándolo continuamente con chakra.¡De hecho, se sorprendió de que fue capaz de hacerlo tan perfectamente en tan poco tiempo y con una sola mano!Parece que a pesar del aumento de sus reservas, su control también había mejorado mucho.

''Veo.Si bien suena difícil de creer, la existencia de otro mundo es decir, puedo decir que estabas diciendo la verdad.Al ver que Jutsu en tu mano solo confirma tus palabras ya que, aunque puedo decir que en realidad es chakra, tiene varias diferencias entre las nuestras.Entonces, ahora que lo solucionamos, ¿me importaría explicar por qué lo encontramos en uno de nuestros campos en la condición en que se encontraba?

Naruto no vio problemas en eso y así lo hizo.Él le explicó que estaba en una misión para recuperar a alguien importante de varios criminales poderosos.Incluso fue a explicar qué tipo de ocupaciones la gente de su mundo tenía sobre ella preguntándole.Que durante el final, cuando él y el líder de su equipo acorralaron a uno de los criminales, se inmoló en un último intento de matarlos.Él le contó cómo su líder usó cierta técnica para disipar la explosión cuando ocurrió la rotura en el espacio.Cómo saltó a él para garantizar la seguridad de su equipo y que la única razón por la que había logrado sobrevivir fue debido a su factor de curación.

"... Entonces me desperté aquí en el hospital y ya sabes lo que sucedió después".

'' Eso es muy admirable de tu parte.Sacrificarse para garantizar la seguridad de su equipo sin saber que saldría vivo '', dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.Y ella realmente lo decía en serio.

'' Gracias Yasaka.¿Es tu turno ahora?

Yasaka asintió mientras estaba satisfecha por lo que le habían dicho.También le gustó mucho que la llamara simplemente por su nombre.

De acuerdo, entonces, ¿puedes darme un resumen rápido de la historia de este mundo y cómo funcionan las cosas?Creo que la información sería de gran ayuda, ya que podría leer libros si quisiera saber más sobre eso en una fecha posterior ''.

Otro asentimiento cuando Yasaka le dio un breve resumen de los eventos importantes que ocurrieron en este mundo.Incluso le contó sobre las otras facciones que existían aparte de Youkai y sus líderes.

A lo largo de su explicación, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, especialmente cuando ella le contó sobre la existencia de dioses reales que vivían.

"Wow ... Eso es ... wow.De donde soy, solo tenemos un gran continente que se divide en cuatro con varias pequeñas aldeas repartidas por las tierras '', reflexionó, lo que fue bastante sorprendente para Yasaka antes de ponerse serio.''¿Y ahora qué?Quiero decir que necesito un lugar para quedarme pero no tengo nada conmigo actualmente y dijiste que querías quedarte en Kioto por ahora ''.

''Si, eso.Me gustaría ofrecerle que se quede en una de las habitaciones aquí en mi casa por ahora hasta que podamos ofrecerle algo mejor, si es que desea quedarse en Kioto ''.

Él parpadeó hacia ella.''¿De Verdad?¿Me estás ofreciendo quedarme aquí, así como así?Nos acabamos de conocer.¿No te preocupa que haya mentido o algo así?

La amable sonrisa en su rostro le dijo que no lo era.''No no soy.Puedo decir que eres una persona amable solo hablando contigo.También tienes una cálida presencia a tu alrededor que me hace sentir segura por alguna razón ''.

"¿Sí?", Preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.'' Escuché que alguien más me dijo eso antes, pero pensé que solo estaban diciendo tonterías.¿Entonces supongo que hemos terminado aquí?

"Correcto". Ella se levantó para arrodillarse y él la copió poco después."Ven, te mostraré dónde puedes quedarte, después de lo cual haré un almuerzo ya que estoy seguro de que tienes hambre".

Naruto no pudo responder mientras ella envolvía una de sus colas alrededor de su brazo y lo condujo fuera de la habitación.Aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo, ya que se dejó arrastrar por ella.

* * *

Fin del capitulo!

Ahí vamos, primer capítulo y tengo que decir que ya es mucho más de mi agrado.Haré todo lo posible para obtener el segundo capítulo en los próximos días, aunque podría ser un poco más, ya que quiero centrarme en una historia diferente con la que estoy ocupado: p

Así que sí, ¡gracias por leer todo!


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Naruto emitió un leve gruñido cuando los rayos del sol se abrieron paso a través de las cortinas y entraron a su habitación donde le salpicó la cara.Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos aún cerrados cuando una de sus manos se levantó y comenzó a deslizarse hacia su propia cara.

Su mano volvió a caer sobre las sábanas y su cara se arrugó antes de acurrucarse y lograr levantar las mantas sobre su rostro.Por fin, su expresión se relajó cuando una vez más comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo después, el sonido de alguien golpeando una de las paredes de madera desde el exterior de su habitación.

Y así, las sábanas fueron arrojadas a un lado, revelando a Naruto que estaba mirando el techo de madera con una mirada en blanco.

"Naruto-san, ¿estás despierto?" Oyó la voz de Yasaka que venía desde el otro lado de la puerta, ligeramente amortiguada pero aún lo suficientemente clara.

"Sí ..." Él dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras salía lentamente de la cama antes de arrastrarse hacia la puerta que abrió para revelar la forma de Yasaka mientras vestía el mismo atuendo que tenía ayer.

"¡Buenos días!" Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo sacudió sus mejillas mientras se enfocaba en su rostro y no en el hecho de que solo llevaba pantalones cortos.

"Buenos días Yasaka", le devolvió el saludo con su propio murmullo, ya que sus ojos todavía estaban medio cerrados y se le quitó el sueño.'' Ah, y no hay necesidad de ningún sufijo, ¿sabes?Ya que no te importa que te llame por tu nombre ''.

"Está bien, lo haré luego, Naruto". Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. Estaba un poco inseguro a pesar de ayer.Ahora, ¿te importa ponerte algo de ropa?Si lo haces, nos harás algo bueno para comer ''.

Él asintió antes de levantar una ceja.''Voy a.¿Aunque está bien si me ducho primero?

''Por supuesto.¿Recuerdas dónde está todo? '' Ella recibió un asentimiento de él.

'' Sí, lo recuerdo.Principalmente.Pero en serio, creo que puedo resolverlo.Nos vemos en un momento ''. Compartieron una sonrisa más cuando Yasaka se dio la vuelta y se alejó, Naruto vio que sus colas se agitaban de manera controlada antes de que ella doblara una esquina y fuera de su vista.

"Heh". Se rió para sí mismo antes de cerrar la puerta y agarrar la ropa limpia para cuando terminara de bañarse.

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Yasaka antes, Naruto estaba realmente perdido.Sin embargo, no fue su culpa.De ningún modo.Este palacio era simplemente demasiado grande para la cantidad de gente que vivía aquí, que era solo Yasaka y él como invitado.

Afortunadamente, el aroma de la comida logró llegar a su nariz que se retorció en respuesta.Parecía que sus sentidos también habían mejorado, mucho mejor de lo que ya estaban antes del cambio que sufrió cuando solo siguió su nariz que lo condujo hacia Yasaka.

Parecía haberlo estado esperando ya que ya estaba en posición de seiza frente a una mesa baja con sus colas descansando tranquilamente en el suelo detrás de ella."He estado esperando que llegues", le dijo Yasaka mientras le hacía un gesto para que la copiara y se colocara frente a ella en el lado opuesto.

Hizo lo que ella le pidió mientras lentamente se arrodillaba sobre el suave cojín que estaba preparado."Huele bien", comentó una vez que él también estaba en posición de seiza y miró lo que ella había preparado.

Dos cuencos para los dos.Uno lleno de arroz y el otro era sopa de miso.

''Gracias.Espero que te guste.''

'' Creo que lo haré Yasaka.Itadakimasu. '' Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un par de palillos y agarraba un poco de arroz que se llevó a la boca.

Delicioso.Sus papilas gustativas fueron tratadas con una experiencia completamente nueva.Era como si el cielo mismo fuera entregado a su boca.No pudo evitar soltar un gemido con los ojos cerrados mientras lo saboreaba.

No creía que fuera posible, pero la pequeña cantidad de arroz sabía mejor que la de ichiraku.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con Yasaka, que parecía estar esperando su opinión, ya que todavía no había tocado su propia comida."¿Y?" Ella inclinó la cabeza al preguntar.

"¡Está delicioso!", Dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras se lamía los labios.'' Nunca he probado algo tan bueno como esto.Bueno, aparte de la comida que hiciste ayer también ''.

Yasaka sonrió ante sus palabras antes de que ella comenzara a comer también.De vez en cuando mira hacia él y reprime una risita al ver su expresión mientras come.

"Haaaa ~" Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad una vez que terminó con la comida.El sabor aún persistía en su boca.''Eso era bueno..''

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto", dijo Yasaka cuando ella también terminó con su propia comida y dejó los palillos.'' Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan sobre lo que harás hoy?Estaré ocupado con mis deberes aquí en el palacio y ocasionalmente visitaré uno de los santuarios ''.

''Esta bien.Creo que leeré un poco más sobre el mundo y cómo funcionan las cosas.Realmente me has ayudado mucho hasta ahora, pero creo que sería prudente aprender más necesidades.¿Aunque debería dirigirme a una biblioteca o tienes libros aquí que pueda leer? ''

"Debería tener algunos libros aquí", le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza."¿Puedo traerte más tarde si quieres?"

"Bueno, si no es una molestia, estaría agradecido". Él se rascó la mejilla ante su sonrisa.

''Sin preocupaciones.Iré a tu habitación más tarde para dártelos ''. Yasaka se levantó lentamente y colocó sus cuencos vacíos en una bandeja.

"¡Ah!" Naruto chasqueó los dedos antes de que se formara un clon a su lado, sorprendiendo a Yasaka con su repentina aparición.'' Haré que mi clon limpie y lave los platos si no te importa.Es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme un desayuno tan delicioso ''.

"¿Puedes crear clones?", Preguntó Yasaka mientras el clon le quitaba la bandeja de las manos.Al mirarlo, vio que era exactamente lo mismo que su creador, incluso podía sentir que contenía chakra y una cantidad decente.

'' Sí, se llama Shadow Clone.Son un tipo especial de clon que crea una copia del original reduciendo a la mitad su chakra.Son indistinguibles de quien crea y son capaces de realizar tareas básicas como limpiar, cocinar y leer hasta luchar y usar Jutsu también.Sin embargo, algo bueno es que cuando se disipan, los recuerdos, la experiencia y el chakra se transfieren a mí.

¿Imagino que puedes ver sus usos?Puedo crear más de mil, lo que acelera mucho la capacidad de aprender y entrenar nuevas técnicas mucho '', terminó y la esquina de sus labios se torció hacia arriba al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Yasaka.

''¡Eso es increíble!Dijiste que usaba chakra, ¿verdad?¿Crees que me lo puedes enseñar? '', Yasaka ya podía imaginar el momento en que podría hacer lo mismo con un solo clon.Podía visitar los santuarios más a menudo mientras su clon se quedaba en el palacio.

'' No estoy seguro ... Mencionaste que tu chakra es diferente al mío, por lo que podría no ser posible.Sin embargo, podemos intentarlo, no estaría de más ver si puedes ''. Luego se puso de pie también, estirando las extremidades de estar en esa posición durante bastante tiempo.'' Bueno, me dirijo a mi habitación por ahora.Te veré cuando dejes esos libros de los que estabas hablando ''. Con un gesto de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa, la dejó sola mientras salía.

Sus orbes dorados siguieron su forma hasta que ella ya no pudo verlo cuando él deslizó una puerta para cerrarla.Permaneció en silencio por un momento, su mirada aún clavada en la puerta ahora cerrada antes de levantar una mano y sostenerla sobre su pecho, su corazón para ser precisos.

Podía sentirlo martillar en su pecho.Había sido así desde el momento en que había estado cerca de él en el hospital.Y solo aumentó cuando ella estaba en su presencia.Cuando él le sonreía, hacía que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Yasaka dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

No podría ser, ¿verdad?¡No podía enamorarse de él tan rápido! ¡Había pasado menos de un día desde que se conocieron! Sin embargo, lo que sentía era una experiencia nueva incluso para ella.

Si bien era mayor de lo que parecía, todavía era joven en comparación con otros sobrenaturales e incluso Youkai y se destacó por no tener una pareja.Por supuesto, su estar sin uno había abierto las puertas de ofertas para su mano.

Yasaka sabía que era hermosa, incluso en lo que respecta a ser considerada una de las mujeres más bellas entre lo sobrenatural.Y eso solo había aumentado las ofertas de matrimonio, aquellos que la querían como amante o para agregarla a su harén.Pero ella los había rechazado a todos.Desde poderosos demonios que la deseaban hasta dioses menores y mayores de diferentes facciones en todo el mundo.

No, Yasaka sabía que si iba a elegir una pareja, se aseguraría de elegir a alguien que la quisiera a ella y solo a ella.No tenía interés en unirse al harén de alguien y ser reducida a solo otro número.

Por eso ni siquiera se molestó con las ofertas de hombres que sabía que ya tenían otras mujeres.Otra razón era que ella sabía que la mayoría de ellos la deseaban.No era amor porque nunca había conocido a ninguno de ellos en persona.Y si no eran ellos los que deseaban su aspecto, era el poder que venía con ella.

Si bien ella solo gobernaba Kyoto y los Youkai dentro, todavía era muy valiosa en comparación con su pequeño tamaño.

Así que no era que ella no quisiera una pareja, compañero, esposo o lo que sea que uno llamara.No le gustaría nada más que tener hijos propios con un hombre que amaba.Es solo que no se había encontrado con la persona adecuada.Pero quizás esta vez sea diferente.Había sido diferente para ella hasta ahora.

Yasaka sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.Era algo en lo que podía pensar en otro momento.Por ahora, debería traer a su invitado esos libros que serían una buena fuente de información, después de lo cual ella también podría comenzar con los deberes que su posición requería.

* * *

Naruto tarareó una melodía suave mientras se miraba a sí mismo mientras estaba parado frente a un espejo.Actualmente estaba sin camisa mientras pasaba los dedos por sus nuevos apéndices que tenía a la vista.

Casi se había olvidado de ellos si era honesto.Y ahora estaba mirando su mano peinarse a través de una de sus tres colas de color dorado, algo impresionado por lo suaves que eran.Al igual que el de Yasaka cuando ella había envuelto uno de los suyos alrededor de su brazo el día anterior.

Aunque moverlos fue un poco más problemático.No era que fuera difícil per se.Más aún para que reaccionaran ante el más mínimo pensamiento y más bien erráticamente.Estaba pensando en incorporarlos en un posible estilo de lucha con eso pasaría un tiempo hasta que lograra obtener el control adecuado de ellos.

Incluso ahora mismo, dos de las colas se balanceaban hacia atrás y adelante detrás de él en respuesta a la que estaba pasando actualmente sus dedos.

"Me pregunto ..." Soltó la cola que se unía a los demás detrás de él.Intentó concentrarse en ellos, frunciendo las cejas mientras intentaba formar algún tipo de conexión.Sin embargo, se encontró con el fracaso ya que lo que esperaba no sucedió.

"Naruto, te traje el libro que quieres-"

Su cabeza giró hacia un lado a tales velocidades que fue un milagro que no rompiera nada.Se congeló y también sus colas en el aire detrás de él cuando vio a Yasaka parada allí, en la puerta que conducía a la habitación de invitados que ella le había ofrecido.Ni siquiera la había escuchado abrir la puerta.

Del mismo modo, Yasaka también estaba inmóvil mientras miraba a su invitado o más bien su nueva apariencia, cortesía de los apéndices adicionales que estaba bastante segura de que no tenía antes.

"Y-Yasaka .." murmuró Naruto sorprendido.

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que eras humano?", Preguntó con igual sorpresa, aunque ahora tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se concentraba en su forma.

'' W-Bueno, yo soy- ¿O fue?Quiero decir, no era antes pero uhm ... '' farfulló antes de darse por vencido y bajó la cabeza.Las orejas que sobresalían entre su cabello cayeron al igual que sus colas, ya que no podía darle a Yasaka ninguna explicación por el momento.

Sin decir una palabra, Yasaka usó una de sus propias colas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de dirigirse hacia su cama y sentarse."Naruto, ven aquí".

A pesar de la forma suave en que habló, Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco mientras se dirigía hacia la cama y se sentaba también.Yasaka frunció el ceño cuando notó que él se mantenía alejado de ella y envolvió una de sus colas alrededor de su cintura, sorprendiéndolo mientras usaba su cola para acercarlo."Relájate, tengo curiosidad, no estoy enojada". Susurró y sonrió levemente al notar que él ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque mantenía una de sus colas envuelta alrededor de él."Sé que dijiste la verdad en el hospital cuando dijiste que eras humano, así que creo que estaría en lo correcto si hay algo más en juego, ¿verdad?"

''..Correcto..''

'' Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices?Honestamente, estoy interesado ya que en lugar de una sola cola ahora tienes tres ''. Sus ojos dorados miraron su rostro que tenía una expresión pensativa mezclada con nerviosismo."Prometo que no hablaré hasta que hayas terminado".

'' Yo ... no estoy seguro ... quiero decir que tendré que contarte todo desde el momento en que nací y prefiero no revivir mi infancia.Si incluso puedes llamarlo así ... '' Soltó una risita hueca que solo la hizo sentir mucho más curiosa.'' Pero, supongo que si ayuda.Ya has sido tan amable conmigo y sería grosero rechazar una solicitud tan simple ''. Luego la miró con una sonrisa rota que hizo que el corazón de Yasaka doliera por alguna razón."Te contaré una historia, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki desde su primer recuerdo hasta ahora".

Y así lo hizo y, como prometió, Yasaka simplemente escuchó, ya que parecía que necesitaba esto.Solo alguien con quien pudiera hablar sobre sus emociones reprimidas.

* * *

Una suave sonrisa adoraba la cara de Yasaka mientras sus ojos dorados se enfocaban en la forma dormida de Naruto.Ella pasó los dedos por su cabello sorprendentemente suave mientras su cabeza descansaba en su regazo, se había quedado dormida cuando él terminó de contarle su historia.

Fue un gran viaje cuando Yasaka llegó a comprender el tipo de persona que es la rubia en su regazo.Un joven egoísta que solo quería ser amado.Un joven al que se le habían negado incluso las formas básicas de afecto desde una edad temprana hasta ahora.

Le resultaba admirable, cómo todavía podía sonreír incluso ahora después de contarle sobre su infancia.Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando traía ciertos recuerdos a la superficie que prefería mantener encerrados.

Sí, él era más fuerte que ella en virtud de pasar por una infancia como la suya y todavía se veía tan feliz por fuera.Una máscara perfecta para ocultar que en realidad está solo y alguien que quería estar cerca de una persona por temor a estar solo por más tiempo.

Ella no pudo evitar estar enojada con su hogar y con las personas que podían tratar a un niño como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad y quedó impresionada de cómo podía proteger una aldea que lo había hecho con él.Sin embargo, por lo que ella podía decirle a este Hokage, el anciano que lo cuidaría aunque fuera un poco, parecía haber manipulado un poco a Naruto al darle ese pequeño afecto que ansiaba y asegurarse de que se esforzaría por convertirse en Hokage. muy parecido a sí mismo en un intento de lograr que cumpla con la aldea.

Por otra parte, ¿qué debería esperar de un lugar donde enseñan a niños de apenas doce años cómo matar en lugar de darles una infancia adecuada?Sí, la opinión de Yasaka sobre su mundo era baja, muy baja, incluso para los Demonios no les enseñaron a sus hijos cómo matar a esa edad.

Sin embargo, algo bueno salió de todo esto.Yasaka podía decir que se sentía más cerca de él que antes.Ella lo entendía ahora y sabía por qué él no quería decirle la causa de su cambio inicialmente y no lo tenía en su contra.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar, ella también habría estado insegura si no hubiera tenido miedo de decirle a alguien que tenía que ver con la razón por la cual las personas lo trataron como una enfermedad en primer lugar.

Sus dedos rascaron la base de sus orejas que estaban casi escondidas entre su cabello puntiagudo y ella se rió suavemente mientras él soltaba un ronroneo y frotaba su mejilla contra su muslo mientras aún dormía.

Ella se congeló por un momento ya que sin previo aviso sus párpados se abrieron y las esferas azules la miraron.Parecía tan vulnerable como ella podía leer las emociones que cruzaban por sus ojos antes de que las empujaran hacia abajo y sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

En lugar de devolverle la sonrisa, Yasaka le frunció el ceño, ya que podía decir que su sonrisa era falsa.En respuesta a su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa se redujo un poco, convirtiéndose en triste."¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó suavemente, ya que no había dejado de pasarle los dedos por el pelo.

"Debería estar ... He sufrido en tiempos más duros y salí bien, ¿no?"

Mirándolo por un momento, Yasaka sacudió la cabeza mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos hacia su cara y frotaba su pulgar sobre las delgadas y casi imperceptibles líneas en su mejilla.Ella se rió mientras él ronroneaba en respuesta antes de sonrojarse de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

Soltó un gemido prolongado y se sentó, quitando la cabeza de su regazo con un pequeño ceño fruncido, ya que era cómodo antes de que él volviera la cabeza para aflojar los músculos de su cuello.'' Dime, ¿hay algún lugar alrededor donde pueda entrenar?Preferiblemente uno que esté alejado de las personas, ya que necesito probar mis técnicas después de mis mayores reservas.Si bien mi control de chakra parece más preciso, prefiero probarlo en lugar de descubrirlo durante una batalla en la que me puede costar la vida ''.

Yasaka tarareó por un segundo o dos antes de asentir.'' Debe haber un lugar donde puedas entrenar cerca de algunas de las montañas en las afueras de Kioto.La gente no viene a menudo y hay una barrera para mantener el ruido bajo y también crea una ilusión para hacer que todo parezca normal ''.

'' Oooh, eso suena exactamente lo que estoy buscando.No te importa si los uso más tarde, ¿verdad?

Ella le envió una mirada."Si lo hiciera, probablemente no te lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?" Yasaka se puso de pie."Al ver que hemos terminado aquí, comenzaré con mis propios deberes.Si necesitas algo, puedes encontrarme en el ala derecha del palacio inmediatamente después de entrar.Más tarde, Naruto-kun. '' Echándole una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación.Sus colas tocaron brevemente su rostro cuando ella se giró antes de que ella se fuera y él estaba solo.

No dijo nada durante un par de minutos, incluso después de que ella se fue hasta que él parpadeó."Lo hizo ... ¿Me acaba de llamar 'Naruto-kun'?". El rubio se preguntó si la había escuchado correctamente.

Oh bien.¡Podía pensar más sobre eso más tarde ya que tenía algo de entrenamiento que hacer!Se sintió bastante emocionado solo por probar y ver si su Jutsu se había vuelto más fuerte o no.Y realmente esperaba que lo hicieran.

Naruto luego saltó de la cama, creó un clon que leería los libros que Yasaka había traído con ella cuando ella vino aquí mientras él mismo salía, ignorando el resplandor enviado a su espalda mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Ojos anillados, de color morado, pasaban por alto el pueblo que llovía que acertadamente se llamaba Amegakure.Los ojos se estrecharon cuando el dueño de ellos se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo cuando una criatura parecida a una planta se levantó del suelo del edificio en el que estaba parado.

"Zetsu, ¿alguna noticia sobre el paradero del Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Ningún líder-sama". Zetsu sacudió su cabeza de doble color.''Hemos buscado a través de la Tierra de los ríos y las áreas circundantes, pero no hemos encontrado ningún rastro.Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.Incluso miramos a través de Konoha y tampoco hay rastro de él allí.De hecho, aunque parece que Konoha está tratando de encubrir que también falta su Jinchuuriki ya que corrieron rumores de que está en una larga misión con Jiraiya de los Sannin.''

"¿Asumo que revisaste esos rumores?"

'' 'Sí líder-sama, localizamos a Jiraiya que parecía estar disfrutando cerca de Yu no Kuni.'' Dijo la mitad negra de Zetsu mientras la otra mitad asentía de acuerdo.

''Veo.Sigue buscándolo, amplía el área de búsqueda a Kaze no Kuni y busca si puedes encontrar algo allí ''.

El miembro similar a una planta del Akatsuki le envió otro asentimiento de comprensión antes de volver a unirse al suelo y seguir su camino.

"¿Qué está pasando con el plan si la búsqueda resulta infructuosa, Madara?"

'' Bueno, Pain, si la búsqueda no arroja resultados, Zetsu busca en los demás países.Haz que busque las tierras de invocación tan bien como podría estar allí '', dijo Madara después de aparecer una vez que Zetsu se había ido.Su ojo de Sharingan visible desde el agujero en su máscara naranja brillaba mientras hablaba.'' Que los otros continúen trayendo sus objetivos.Si las cosas empeoran, puedo visitar a cierta serpiente, ya que Gedo Mazo solo necesita una pequeña porción del chakra de Kyuubi ''.

Pain le dio a Madara un simple asentimiento cuando lo entendió.No había necesidad de intercambiar palabras y Pain lo prefería así, ya que no le gustaba Madara.El hombre sabía de él y fue capaz de matarlo si así lo deseaba.También era bastante reservado con sus propias acciones, a menudo cambiando el tema cada vez que él o Konan le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo.

Pero él lo superaría.Fue un pequeño sacrificio cuando su objetivo era la paz.

* * *

Naruto se quedó allí mientras el área circundante estaba plagada de marcas de quemaduras y llamas persistentes que lamían los bordes de varios cráteres que se habían creado.

Estaba jadeando ligeramente después de haber usado todos los Jutsu que conocía e incluso aquellos que no conocía perfectamente.Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho con el resultado, ya que sentía que todavía le quedaba una cantidad decente de chakra a pesar de haber usado lo que equivale a varias reservas de Jounin.

Curiosamente, su afinidad por el fuego había aumentado mucho, lo que había descubierto después de formar los sellos del Jutsu de Bola de Fuego básico y terminar con una enorme bola de llamas muchas veces más grande que la que había sido capaz de crear antes de los cambios en su cuerpo.

¡Y hacía tanto calor también!

Se había quitado el kimono después de sentir el calor que lo dejó solo en su hakama cuando una ligera capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo.Sin embargo, no se quejaba, ya que era solo otro aumento de su repertorio de Jutsu.

Desafortunadamente, no se molestó en estudiar ninguna técnica de fuego aparte de la Bola de Fuego, ya que era un elemento con el que no estaba sintonizado de antemano.Solo recordaba ese específico ya que a Sasuke le gustaba usarlo y los sellos manuales eran fáciles de recordar.

Pero era hora de concluir las cosas aquí, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que había estado aquí durante un tiempo decente.

¿Y qué mejor manera de finalizar una sesión exitosa que probando algo nuevo?

Naruto extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, similar a cómo se prepararía para formar un Rasengan.Pero en lugar de formar la bola de chakra de color azul en espiral, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Buscando dentro de sí mismo su otra fuente de chakra y no estaba hablando del Bijuu.Después de encontrarlo, se concentró antes de intentar tirar de él hacia la superficie, su cara se arrugó ya que era mucho más densa en comparación con su chakra normal.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba empujándolo hacia la superficie y debido a eso no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la palma de su mano mientras se formaba una bola.

Era de color púrpura oscuro e increíblemente denso, esto era evidente por cómo las grietas comenzaron a formarse en el suelo cerca de sus pies.Sin darse cuenta de esto, Naruto continuó alimentándolo con chakra hasta que el suelo se quebró audiblemente y le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar la bola púrpura en su palma.

Notó que su mano temblaba ya que tenía problemas para mantenerla controlada a diferencia del Rasengan que podía sostener sin ningún problema.Sus sentidos de peligro hormigueaban mientras más lo miraba y le decía que dejarlo disiparse en su mano como lo haría con el Rasengan no sería seguro para él.

Así que, actuando rápidamente, empujó su palma hacia la ladera de la montaña más cercana y observó cómo avanzaba a gran velocidad.

KA-BOOM!

Una explosión ensordecedora siguió al impacto que sacudió la tierra.La repentina ráfaga de viento creada lo tomó desprevenido y lo obligó a caer al suelo mientras la tierra y las pequeñas rocas fueron levantadas y lloviendo por todas partes.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que los temblores se detuvieron y abrió los ojos con miedo, que se ensanchó rápidamente hasta el punto de que era una maravilla que se mantuvieran en sus cuencas mientras miraba el gran cráter que ahora estaba presente en la ladera de la montaña.Era como si alguien le hubiera dado un gran mordisco.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notó que la barrera aún estaba levantada y agradeció a los cielos porque de lo contrario habría sido imposible perderse una explosión de ese tamaño.Sin duda, lo habría puesto en muchos problemas con Yasaka y eso era lo último que quería actualmente.

Mientras miraba el cráter por un tiempo, sabía que no podía dejarlo así, ya que eso simplemente plantearía demasiadas preguntas que no podrían responderse sin revelar lo sobrenatural a los humanos.Y así, poniendo sus dedos en un sello de mano familiar, canalizó una cantidad absurda de chakra mientras creaba más de cien clones y les dio la orden de llenar el agujero lo mejor que pudieran, ya que le quedaba suficiente chakra para Regreso al palacio.O al menos eso esperaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Recordaba haber visto un pequeño arroyo en su camino hacia aquí y planeaba limpiarse allí, ya que sería grosero regresar al palacio sucio como estaba ahora.Levantándose del suelo, marchó hacia donde había desechado su kimono antes de abandonar el área, asegurándose de que los clones saltaran diez en el momento después de que terminaron para no terminar con un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Yasaka tarareó una melodía suave mientras paseaba por su casa.Las orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza se retorcieron cuando escuchó voces débiles provenientes de la sala de estar y decidió echarle un vistazo.

"¿Ya volviste Naruto-kun?", Preguntó al ver a su compañero rubio en la sala de estar con los ojos pegados a la televisión.

"¿Eh, Yasaka?" Naruto parpadeó un par de veces mientras su mirada se movía hacia ella.'' No te escuché venir.Pero sí, he estado aquí por ... '' Miró el reloj colgado en la pared cerca de él."Una hora más o menos, quizás un poco más". Yasaka asintió después de escuchar eso.

''Veo.¿Tuviste algún éxito ya que supongo que pudiste encontrar el área ya que no te había visto venir? ''

"Lo hice". Él asintió.'' No fue tan difícil.Y fue un verdadero éxito.O parcialmente al menos como al menos noté que podía continuar por mucho más tiempo de lo que había podido hacer antes.Solo tengo que esperar a un objetivo para ver si son más poderosos, pero diría que lo son solo por el daño que causé en el área circundante ''.

"¿En serio?", Reflexionó mientras caminaba hacia él antes de sentarse a su lado. Curioso, ¿tuviste algo que ver con el breve aumento de energía que sentí viniendo del norte?Desapareció en un segundo, así que creo que tuvo algo que ver con la barrera ''.

'' Uhmm ... ¿tal vez ...?Intenté un nuevo ataque y los resultados fueron bastante explosivos.No, en realidad estoy bastante seguro de que fue mi culpa, ya que el ataque fue bastante poderoso y no me sorprendería ya que hizo que la barrera se desvaneciera por un segundo más o menos bajo la fuerza explosiva ''.

''Eso es bueno, entonces.Solo asegúrate de ser un poco más cuidadoso la próxima vez, ¿está bien Naruto-kun? ''

Él asintió mientras ella lo miraba con un puchero en su cara bonita.También confirmó que ella realmente estaba usando el sufijo 'kun' con su nombre y haciendo que el calor se extendiera por él."Lo haré, Yasaka-cha- Yasaka". Se abstuvo de usar un sufijo cariñoso detrás de su nombre.

Su puchero solo aumentó.'' Mou ~ Puedes llamarme Yasaka-chan si quieres a Naruto-kun.Es justo si se me permite hacer lo mismo ''.

Él parpadeó tres veces antes de mirar esos fascinantes orbes dorados mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora."Está bien ... Yasaka-chan". Todavía sonaba un poco inseguro, pero al ver su hermosa sonrisa borró sus inseguridades.

"Haaa ~" La zorra rubia soltó un suspiro prolongado mientras se apoyaba en Naruto, su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro.Ella sintió que se congelaba por un segundo antes de calmarse, aunque él trató de alejarse de ella, lo que ella no permitió, ya que mantuvo la cabeza sobre su hombro hasta que se dio por vencido después de darse cuenta de que esto era lo que quería.

Yasaka estaba realmente algo sorprendida consigo misma y cómo estaba actuando.Una parte de ella diciéndole que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido pero ignoró esa voz por ahora.

Era agradable, la forma en que se apoyaba contra él.Su cuerpo era realmente cálido y acogedor, lo que la hacía sentir cómoda de una manera que no se había sentido antes.No hay duda de que su presencia tenía parte en ello.

En realidad, le recordó los pensamientos que tuvo durante el desayuno esta mañana cuando un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, lo que la hizo empujar su cabeza más sobre su hombro.Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió que le rozaban las colas.Mirando hacia el regazo de Naruto, vio que tenía una de sus colas en el regazo, por la que estaba pasando los dedos.Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes, ella misma no lo sabía.

Mientras estaba sentada allí con él, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía entre ellos, Yasaka supo en ese momento que era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse.Quería más de.Con la esperanza de que él fuera el que llenara el vacío en su vida como su compañero.

Llevaría tiempo, por supuesto.Si bien ella ya se sentía bastante cercana a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo, no le importaba esperar un poco más para convertir su relación en una relación romántica.Ambos tenían tiempo de sobra para conocer a otro y ella iba a usarlo ya que él estaba viviendo con ella de todos modos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Terminé esto mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero con la Navidad sucediendo y demás, tuve poco tiempo para concentrarme en sacar otro capítulo.

De todos modos, ¡espero que todos los lectores hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y hasta la próxima!


	3. chapter 3

AN:No he tenido mucho interés en escribir las últimas dos semanas, lo siento por la carga tardía.He estado ocupado con la vida y terminé el nuevo RE2 que realmente logró devolver el impulso de terminar como ya había escrito una parte.Así que sí, espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 3

* * *

Yasaka observó desde detrás de su escritorio como Naruto entraba a su oficina, un pequeño salto en sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ella con un pequeño montón de papeles en sus manos.

"Aquí tienes, Yasaka-chan". Colocó los papeles cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio mientras le enviaba una sonrisa, una que no pudo evitar devolver con lo inocente y cálida que era la que estaba dirigida a ella.

"Gracias Naruto-kun", miró por encima de los papeles mientras asentía."Perfecto, estos son solo los que he estado esperando".

Mientras Yasaka revisaba los papeles, Naruto se había tomado el tiempo de sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba colocada al otro lado de su escritorio.Sus brazos descansaban sobre los muebles de madera mientras parecía contento solo de verla trabajar.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme Naruto-kun?" Yasaka levantó la vista de los papeles y lo miró.

"No ..." Murmuró mientras seguía mirándola antes de sacudir la cabeza.'' Lo siento ... Eres realmente hermosa, ¿sabes?Y no puedo evitar solo mirarla '', le dijo por lo que tenía que ser la enésima vez desde que la conoció.

Sin embargo, nunca dejó de sonrojarse, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, ya que podía decir cuán sinceras eran sus palabras.Ella no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se formara en su rostro cuando él animó su estado de ánimo solo por estar aquí.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que lo había encontrado herido en los campos cerca de las afueras de Kioto y podía decir honestamente que estaba contenta de que él hubiera entrado en su vida.Incluso si fue involuntario de su parte.

El mes pasado había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con la rubia.En realidad, pensando en el pasado, estaba bastante segura de que era parte de su tiempo libre.Realmente se había acostumbrado a que él viviera con ella, aunque en realidad lo había hecho en el primer día.

Una semana antes, ella le había preguntado si deseaba mudarse o seguir viviendo y estaba bastante contenta de que hubiera elegido a este último.Vivirla sola en un palacio así de grande era bastante solitario.

"En realidad ..." Yasaka se animó cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto, alzando una ceja delicada cuando lo vio sonrojarse."¿Te gustaría ... me importaría ayudarme con esto?" Extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba mientras se formaba una pequeña llama azul, parpadeó un par de veces antes de que se disipara como si pasara una pequeña brisa.

Al escuchar lo que le estaba preguntando, Yasaka no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por alguna razón, como si hubiera esperado que él le hubiera preguntado algo más que preferiría escuchar.Las orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza cayeron y un pequeño ceño fruncido adorna su rostro, aunque Naruto no pareció darse cuenta de eso mientras miraba su palma vacía con su propia cara arrugada por la frustración."Así que uhm ... ¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo mal?" Apretó el puño antes de volver a abrirlo.

Sacada de sus pensamientos, Yasaka parpadeó antes de pedirle que convocara la llama de nuevo de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.Haciendo lo que ella le pidió, Yasaka observó como una vez más una pequeña llama azul apareció en la palma de sus manos antes, al igual que lo había hecho antes, parpadeó un par de veces y luego perdió su poder.

''¿Y?''

Yasaka tarareó.'' Creo que sé lo que estás haciendo mal.Por lo que puedo ver, parece que lo estás debilitando.Si bien puede ser confuso para un principiante, en realidad desea usar un poco más de chakra de lo que cree que es necesario al crear FoxFire.Te mostraré '', extendiendo su propia mano, Naruto miró atentamente cuando una llama azul estalló en su palma.Era mucho más grande que cuando lo haría y lo vio encogerse un poco, pero no desapareció como cuando lo haría.''¿Ver?''

"Sí ..." Naruto asintió."Así que tengo que hacerlo en una explosión, ya que parece reducirse de cualquier manera".

"Correcto, de lo contrario es imposible mantener la llama".

'' Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Yasaka-chan.¿Hay algo que necesites de mí? Quiero ver si tengo más éxito ahora ''.

Sí, es lo que ella quería decir."No lo creo ... ¿Volverás a almorzar?"

'' Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría perder la oportunidad de probar más de su deliciosa cocina?De todos modos, hasta luego ''. Se levantó, le dijo adiós antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su oficina.

Una vez que se fue, Yasaka dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla.Una expresión pensativa empañó su rostro cuando se preguntó exactamente por qué se sentía decepcionada cuando él le pidió ayuda.

¿Qué esperaba ella que él le preguntara?Tal vez si le hubiera preguntado si quería hacer algo con él.Sólo los dos de ellos.O si él la hubiera invitado a salir.Ella aceptaría una invitación para salir si fuera él quien le pidiera.

Pero, por desgracia, no lo hizo.

Se necesitaba más tiempo, supuso.Durante la conversación que tuvieron en ese entonces, donde él le contó su vida antes de conocerla, ella sabía que era un alma atribulada.Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él sabía lo que era el amor, al menos así lo supuso por lo que le dijo.El amor de una manera más romántica en lugar de uno de un amigo es lo que ella quiso decir.

Oh bien.Ella tenía tiempo, al igual que él.Podrían vivir mucho más tiempo que cualquier humano normal, por lo que esperar un poco más no fue un gran problema en retrospectiva.Aún así, parte de ella esperaba que sucediera más temprano que tarde.Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con él, ayudarlo con su entrenamiento y demás.Deja caer algunas pistas aquí y allá de que ella también estaba interesada en él, algunas más directas y esperan resultados positivos.

* * *

"Hola hola ..." Jiraiya saludó a Tsunade suavemente cuando entró en su oficina por la ventana.Un ceño frunció su rostro mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero de equipo.De alguna manera parecía haber envejecido una década o dos en el lapso de un mes con bolsas visibles debajo de los ojos.

"Jiraiya ..." Tsunade lo saludó con poco o ningún entusiasmo, lo que hizo que el Sabio Sapo se estremeciera un poco."Por favor, dime que tienes buenas noticias".

"... ¿Tal vez?" Aunque la expresión de su rostro la hizo desconfiar. Me he encontrado con algunos de mis contactos en todas las naciones y les pregunté si alguno de ellos vio alguna pista de Naruto, pero todos quedaron en blanco.A menos que algo haya cambiado con su apariencia en lo que sería un intento en vano.Sin embargo, tengo otras noticias y se trata del Akatsuki ''.

'' Akatsuki?Bueno, sal con eso entonces '', preguntó con impaciencia.

'' Bueno, la buena noticia es que podemos estar seguros de que no es capturado por ellos, ya que parece que también lo están buscando.Se observaron varios informes de que el dúo llevaba capas negras con nubes rojas en todas las naciones.Y aunque no estoy seguro de si es cierto, pero parece que están en pánico un poco después de la repentina desaparición de Naruto.Supuestamente, han detenido su búsqueda del otro Jinchuuriki ''.

"... Ya veo", respondió Tsunade después de un momento de reflexión.'' Al menos es algo.Solo espero que esté donde esté, esté bien.Sin embargo, el hecho de que Akatsuki no tenga más éxito que nosotros me llena de esperanza ''.

"Yo también, hime, yo también", tarareó Jiraiya.'' Hablaré de la situación con mamá y papá pronto.Tal vez tengan más ideas sobre cómo encontrarlo ''. Sin esperar una respuesta, saltó por la ventana de la misma manera que entró, dejando a la Hokage sola en su oficina, que miraba las fotos de sus predecesores en la pared con Una triste sonrisa.

* * *

Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Yasaka mientras miraba a Naruto desde donde estaba parada actualmente.Encontró a su compañera rubia en el jardín del palacio, debajo de un árbol y dentro de la sombra que proporcionaba, ya que parecía estar en una especie de meditación.

Al menos eso es lo que ella asumió ya que él estaba actualmente en una posición de loto, sus manos juntas y el único movimiento era el de su pecho en aumento con cada respiración lenta que tomaba.Pero no era por eso que se sonrojaba.No, la razón de esto fue porque estaba sin camisa, dándole una vista agradable de sus músculos magros que mostraban un paquete de seis ligero que estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor.Nada demasiado loco, pero lo suficiente como para que no le importara pasar sus dedos sobre sus abdominales de una manera similar a la que había hecho cuando todavía estaba en el hospital.

Sí ... No me importaría un poco y ella inconscientemente se lamió los labios de una manera bastante sensual que podría haber atraído a cualquier hombre que lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Pero no era porque ella era la única aquí ... Bueno, y Naruto, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.A su alrededor había tres bolas de fuego, fuego azul o fuego de zorro dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras.Las bolas hechas de llamas continuaron dando vueltas a su alrededor.¿Era algún tipo de ejercicio de entrenamiento para él?Sin embargo, fue un poco sorprendente, ya que parecía tener todo bajo control a pesar de su visita a principios de este día, donde le pidió consejo.

¿Era algún tipo de prodigio entonces?No, Yasaka sacudió la cabeza.Ella recordó que él le había dicho que era más bien lo contrario, pero verlo ahora era algo difícil de creer.Ella misma ni siquiera había pensado en hacer algo como ahora él le estaba mostrando.

Luego, sin ningún tipo de acumulación, los orbes de llamas circundantes se extinguieron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su mirada cayera sobre ella y Yasaka notó que sus profundos orbes azules brillaron una vez que la notaron.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Naruto solo ... se dejó caer sobre su espalda, descansando en la hierba fría contra su espalda sudorosa.Tendría que ducharse más tarde de todos modos.

Perezosamente levantó la cabeza después de que el sonido de la hierba que se partía involuntariamente llegó a sus sensibles oídos.Su geta hacía ruidos crujientes mientras caminaba sobre pequeñas rocas escondidas dentro de la hierba.

Dejando caer la cabeza sobre la hierba, suspiró mientras miraba hacia arriba y las hojas verdes que cubrían las ramas.Sus ojos giraron hacia un lado cuando Yasaka entró en su visión periférica.Ella estaba parada allí, al lado de su figura acostada, sus manos descansando sobre sus caderas bien formadas mientras le mostraba una sonrisa agradable.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste viendo?"

'' Hm?No sé de qué estás hablando '', resopló.

"¿En serio ahora?", Preguntó con una sonrisa de dientes, sus ojos se movieron desde su rostro hacia el resto de su cuerpo, observando su figura curvilínea que su atuendo hacía poco por ocultar.

"Oh ~ ¿A alguien le gusta lo que ve?" Ella le dio un ligero empujón a su lado con uno de sus pies.

"... Tal vez, ¿qué hay de ti?"

La sonrisa de Yasaka se volvió juguetona."Tal vez ~". Soltó una risita suave y la mirada que él le envió.Levantando uno de sus pies, lo bajó una vez que estaba uno al otro lado de él, de modo que estaba parada con uno de sus pies a cada lado de su cintura.

"¿U-Uhm Yasaka-chan?" Naruto farfulló lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cálmate Naruto-kun", dijo la mujer kitsune suavemente mientras bajaba lentamente, de modo que ahora estaba posicionada con las rodillas a cada lado de él.Tragó audiblemente mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas."Dije cálmate ..." Murmuró mientras se dejaba ir más y más y durante el tiempo de Naruto pareció detenerse mientras él observaba cada movimiento hasta que ella ya no se sostenía a sí misma y en su lugar se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura, simultáneamente deteniéndose a su retorcerse.

"¡Qué estás haciendo!" Trató de mirar a todos lados menos a ella.Al mismo tiempo, estaba obligando a su área inferior a relajarse, ya que no quería que cierta parte de su anatomía se elevara con la forma en que ella estaba sentada sobre él.

Yasaka simplemente tarareó mientras estaba sentada allí, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado ya que sus orejas estaban un poco caídas.Ella mantuvo sus manos cerca de sí misma, ya que Naruto se había convertido en una estatua inmóvil."Sabes ..." Yasaka comenzó suavemente, desplegando sus brazos mientras comenzaba a arrastrar ligeramente sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos que yacían cojeando a su lado.Sus dedos dieron ligeras sacudidas ante su toque, pero sus brazos no se movieron.'' ... He estado pensando '', ella agarró sus manos con las suyas, extendiendo sus dedos antes de entrelazarlos con los suyos."Obviamente tienes sentimientos por mí, no lo niegues como lo he notado desde el principio".

Yasaka notó que se retorcía debajo de ella ante sus palabras y decidió consolarlo mientras frotaba círculos en sus manos con los pulgares."Y creo que yo también he desarrollado algún tipo de sentimientos por ti". Ella no extrañaba cómo sus ojos se abrieron y por un segundo se lanzó hacia ella antes de que él volviera a mirar hacia otro lado."De hecho, comencé a sentirlos en el momento en que nos conocimos, pero no pensé mucho en eso en ese momento, al menos ... Pero parece que esperar que me invites a salir me llevará más tiempo del que quisiera".Entonces, '' Yasaka le sonrió.Su sonrisa era diferente de las que solía enviarle y lo hacía sentir incómodo.Aunque no de mala manera per se ..

Más rápido de lo que esperaba que ella moviera, Yasaka soltó sus manos antes de que ella se dejara caer hacia adelante.Solo pudo parpadear una vez antes de ver que su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya.Incluso a través del haori de Yasaka podía sentir su abundante pecho presionándose contra él mientras sus manos descansaban junto a su cabeza.

Tragó audiblemente ante su proximidad, con un rubor saludable en sus mejillas al sentir el aliento de Yasaka contra su rostro.Sin embargo, sus ojos de cerca eran fascinantes ya que esos orbes dorados parecen mirar directamente a través de sus defensas, haciéndolo sentir más vulnerable de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo."S-so w-what?" Se las arregló para salir ya que podía sentir sus labios secarse.

"Así que lo he decidido". Su rostro se acercó más y más al suyo y Naruto intentó presionar su cabeza contra el suelo detrás de él.Su cara ahora estaba a solo centímetros de la de él y él podía sentir sus labios rozar su mejilla.'' Saldremos esta noche.Tu trato.''

Yasaka movió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se encontró con su mirada sorprendida.''¿Fuera?¿Te refieres a una cita "?" Ella asintió mientras él parecía tímido con sus mejillas de un color rosado.

"Sí, exactamente así".

"Uhm ... está bien, pero nunca he hecho algo así antes ..." Sin mencionar que en Konoha las chicas de su edad estaban todas centradas en Sasuke.Incluso a Sakura, a quien le había gustado a pesar de las docenas de veces que lo había rechazado.Le tomó hasta su viaje con Jiraiya que logró salir de su enamoramiento.Si ella deseaba ir tras alguien que empujaba su puño a través del pecho de su camarada, que así fuera.Mientras no sea en su nombre.

"Está bien". Yasaka frotó suavemente su mejilla con un par de dedos mientras sostenía una suave sonrisa."Será mi primera vez también". Ahora eso sorprendió a Naruto ya que estaba seguro de que una mujer tan hermosa como ella tendría algo de experiencia, pero aparentemente no.Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de ser el primero de la misma manera que ella sería para él.'' Ahora, ¿qué tal si vas y te limpias mientras te preparas para más tarde esta noche?Haré lo mismo ''.

"Lo haré", le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y Yasaka volvió a sentarse.Los dos compartieron otra mirada duradera antes de que ella finalmente se levantara, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño brevemente, ya que se sintió bastante contento con ella encima de él.Se sacudió la ropa antes de saludarlo, después de lo cual se dio la vuelta y entró.

La observó irse, sus ojos apreciaron su forma hasta que ya no pudo verla."Haaa ~". Soltó un suspiro prolongado antes de mover una de sus manos hacia su corazón y pudo sentir que latía mucho más rápido de lo normal.Aún así, no pudo evitar mirar hacia adelante más tarde hoy.

¡Tenía una cita con una mujer hermosa que estaba interesada en él tal como él estaba en ella!Una parte de él se preguntaba si todavía estaba soñando.Oh hombre, si solo aquellos en Konoha pudieran verlo ahora.Sin duda pensaron que seguía siendo un naranja con bocazas.Peh, se aclaró la mente de esos pensamientos.No quería arruinar su buen humor debido a ellos.

Poniéndose de pie, se movió hacia donde había arrojado su blusa que recogió cuando él también comenzó a dirigirse hacia el palacio.Aunque todavía era temprano en la tarde, necesitaba tener todo listo ya que la sugerencia de Yasaka había surgido de la nada.Necesitaba algo de ropa bonita y buscar un restaurante o algo que pudiera llevarla.

* * *

Naruto se miró en el espejo por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.Estaba nervioso como el infierno, mucho más de lo que había estado antes en su vida.Incluso durante las finales de los Exámenes Chunin hace años contra Neji, no lo había sentido tan severo como ahora.

Ajustó ligeramente el kimono que logró recoger antes.Era una hermosa mezcla de chaqueta de kimono blanco que tenía ramas llenas de pétalos de Sakura bordados.Con él, usaba jeans ajustados negros que combinaban sorprendentemente bien si lo decía mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo.

El collar que había ganado de Tsunade esos años también estaba en exhibición y terminó su atuendo.

Mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared, Naruto notó que eran las 7:10 PM.Se las había arreglado para reservar una reserva en uno de los restaurantes aquí en Kyoto a las 7:30 y estaba a solo un par de minutos caminando.

El sonido de los golpes provenientes del otro lado llegó a sus oídos, alertándolo de que probablemente era Yasaka quien estaba lista para partir.Respiró hondo antes de exhalar lentamente.'' Muy bien Naruto, has experimentado cosas más difíciles en la vida ... ¿Cómo puede ser esto peor?Vas a salir con Yasaka, la mujer que te gusta ... Al menos a ella también parece gustarle, así que tienes eso para ti ... '' Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y Lo abrió, revelando que efectivamente era Yasaka quien había llamado a la puerta.

Al verla, la boca de Naruto se abrió inconscientemente mientras le quitaban el aliento.Hermosa, era la única palabra en la que podía pensar mientras la miraba e incluso entonces descubrió que no le hacía justicia.Simplemente no había una palabra en su vocabulario que pudiera usar para describirla adecuadamente mientras ella sonreía hacia él con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Permitió que sus ojos la recorrieran justo como ella lo hacía con él, observando cada centímetro de ella y asegurándose de imprimirlo en su mente.

Llevaba un kimono amarillo con un obi negro alrededor de su cintura delgada.El kimono tenía un interior blanco y estaba abierto en el hombro, ofreciéndole una vista de su enorme cofre.Tenía una estimación de cuán grande era su pecho debido a haberla visto en su traje de doncella del santuario junto con sentirla presionarse contra él a principios de este día, pero aun así todavía estaba sorprendido.

"¿Te gusta?", Le preguntó ella con una ceja levantada, aunque la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos le dijo que había visto claramente dónde había estado mirando.

"Ah ... lo siento ..." Tímidamente se rascó la mejilla."¿Pero estás seguro de que eso es lo que vas a usar?"

"¿Por qué, no te gusta?" Su labio inferior tembló cuando le preguntó y Naruto entró en pánico, perdiendo el destello de travesura que brilló brevemente a través de sus orbes dorados.

"¡No, lo hago!", Dijo rápidamente."Es solo eso, estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo.Sin embargo, te ves muy hermosa ''.

'' Awww ~ Que adulador.Pero también te ves guapo.¿Nos vamos entonces? '' Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto salió de su habitación y salió del palacio junto con Yasaka.

* * *

Las calles de Kyoto estaban iluminadas por el sol poniente, junto con numerosas linternas que colgaban del lado de los edificios, tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha.

Y caminando por esas calles, Yasaka y Naruto hicieron una vista interesante, especialmente para aquellos que conectaban los puntos cuando los vieron cerca así con la ropa que ambos vestían.Por supuesto, eso es si uno no estaba distraído por el abundante cofre de Yasaka que estaba en exhibición.

Yasaka, por supuesto, era consciente de los ojos que estaban en ellos, más específicamente de ella, pero hizo todo lo posible para no prestarles atención.Peinando un par de mechones de su largo cabello rubio hacia un lado, miró a su cita, notando lo rígido que estaba caminando.Ella frunció el ceño por un momento antes de que ese ceño se convirtiera en una sonrisa cuando extendió la mano y tomó su mano, acercándose un poco más a Naruto que se sacudió ante el toque inesperado.

"No seas tan rígido Naruto-kun, esta es nuestra cita y quiero disfrutarla".

Naruto la miró por unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente y calmarse, su postura se volvió menos tensa.Al darse cuenta de esto, Yasaka se acercó un poco y comenzó a apoyarse contra él, usando ambos brazos para enredarse con los suyos y presionarlo contra su cuerpo.

"Entonces ... ¿Alguna pista sobre a dónde vamos?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.'' No, es una sorpresa.Sin embargo, estamos bastante unidos, así que ten paciencia un poco más, Yasaka-chan ''. A pesar de poner mala cara, Yasaka obedeció mientras continuaban caminando un par de minutos más.

Después de doblar un par de esquinas, llegaron a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante y Naruto mantuvo la puerta abierta para Yasaka, quien entró mientras la seguía.Se encontraron con una camarera cuyos ojos se abrieron al verlos y los saludaron antes de llevarlos a una mesa para dos.

Naruto sacó una silla para Yasaka, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa y aceptó el gesto.Ella empujó su largo cabello rubio que estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo suelta y se mantuvo unido por vendas, ya que simplemente era demasiado largo.

Una vez que Yasaka se sentó, caminó hacia la silla en el lado opuesto al cual ella se sentó.Mirando a otro desde donde estaban sentados, el oro se encontró con el azul cuando sus miradas se encontraron.El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras miraban al otro hasta que Yasaka rompió su mirada a favor de mirar alrededor del restaurante que Naruto le había traído.Genuinamente impresionado, había logrado encontrar un restaurante que no estaba lleno hasta los topes, como era habitual aquí en Kioto.

No mucho tiempo después apareció otra camarera y se detuvo en su mesa."Uhm ... ¿P-dos querrían pedir algo para beber?", Preguntó la camarera, una joven que parecía tener poco más de veinte años, con un tartamudeo nervioso.O al menos eso es lo que asumieron cuando notaron que tenía problemas para encontrar los ojos de Yasaka con los suyos.

"Sí, una botella de sake Junmai-shu y dos tazas estarían bien", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.Estaba seguro de que la niña estaba a punto de desmayarse si Yasaka se dirigía a ella como estaba actualmente.

'' A-Muy bien.Regresaré pronto ''. Garabateó su orden en una pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo antes de dejar a la pareja.

Compartiendo una mirada divertida con su cita, Yasaka y él soltaron risitas suaves."Pobre chica", murmuró Yasaka antes de sonreírle."Aún así, no sabía que conocías mi sake favorito".

'' No lo hice.Es el que más me gusta del que he tenido.Noté que nuestros gustos son casi exactamente los mismos, así que solo jugué.Afortunadamente parece que mi loca suerte sigue ahí ''.

''¿Oh?Y tienes algunos ejemplos de esto ... ¿suerte loca,supongo? ''

"En realidad sí", las palabras lo dejaron tan emocionado que Yasaka no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante con interés.'' ¿Qué tal si te cuento sobre el momento en que me expulsaron de un casino de donde soy? '' Antes de que pudiera comenzar su historia, la camarera de antes regresó a su mesa con una bandeja que contenía la botella de sake Naruto había ordenado junto con dos tazas pequeñas en un platillo.

''Aqui tienes.¿Has elegido lo que te gustaría pedir? '' La camarera todavía estaba nerviosa pero había logrado controlar su tartamudeo mientras colocaba uno de los platillos delante de Naruto y Yasaka.

Al compartir una mirada con su cita para ver quién ordenaría primero, él le dijo que ella podría ir primero con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.'' Bueno ... Para empezar, me gustaría un plato pequeño de sushi.¿Usted?''

"Hmm ... Me gustaría lo mismo ... Sí, sushi para mí también, por favor".

'' Muy bien, pronto traeré tus pedidos.Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en hacerla ''. La camarera hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dejarlas solas.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal esa historia que me ibas a contar antes de que te interrumpieran?"

"¡Correcto! Bueno, sucedió hace un par de años cuando estaba buscando a una persona importante con mi entonces maestro ..." Y así, Naruto comenzó a contarle a Yasaka su historia. En realidad, fue la mayor parte de la noche. contándole historias sobre las misiones que había hecho como genin entre su comida, manteniendo alejados los momentos tristes ya que no quería arruinar el buen humor que tenían.

Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, habían pasado casi dos horas.La pareja se reía juntos cuando Naruto le contó sobre una de sus bromas que había hecho cuando era más joven.Botellas de sake vacías colocadas sobre la mesa, lo que demuestra que ambos tenían bastante bebida.Aunque debido a que su cuerpo es diferente de los humanos normales, no fueron tan afectados como deberían haber sido.

Su tiempo en el restaurante llegó a su fin y Naruto pagó tanto a Yasaka como a su propia comida junto con bebidas antes de que los dos salieran del restaurante a las calles de Kioto.

Estaba mucho menos ocupado que antes.Para entonces, el sol se había puesto y en su lugar estaba la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno.

"¿Lo disfruté, tú?" Naruto miró a Yasaka.

La mujer rubia kitsune le envió una sonrisa afectuosa mientras se frotaba contra él."También disfruté de nuestra cita, más de lo que pensé que honestamente". De pie sobre sus puntillas, Yasaka se inclinó y lo sorprendió plantando sus labios contra la comisura de su boca.Ella se rió después de retirarse y ver su expresión cuando Naruto levantó una mano y se frotó ligeramente donde lo besó.

'' ... Uh ... '' Sin saber qué decir, se sonrojó antes, al igual que antes, Yasaka entrelazó sus brazos y llevó el suyo a su pecho.Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo y tragó saliva al hacer contacto directo con el pecho de ella, que todavía estaba fuera para su placer visual."Oye, ¿no hace frío así?"

'' No ~.La mayoría de los youkai no tienen problemas con el resfriado.Tú tampoco deberías ''.

"Ahora que estás diciendo eso ... Aunque pensé que se debía al prisionero que tengo".Realmente nunca tuve un problema antes de venir aquí ''. Frunció el ceño, pero no fue capaz de reflexionar sobre ello mientras sentía que Yasaka tiraba de su brazo.

"Naruto-kun, volvamos al palacio".

"Claro, un agradable paseo para terminar la noche suena agradable". La pareja comenzó a caminar.Sin ninguna advertencia, Yasaka decidió apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro, lo que no le importó.Ella tenía un olor agradable y él no estaba seguro de lo que le sucedió cuando de repente se detuvo, haciendo que Yasaka levantara la cabeza y se volviera para mirarlo.

"Algo funcionó-" Yasaka se cortó cuando Naruto ahuecó su mejilla y sintió algo suave en sus labios.El dorado sorprendido miró el azul igualmente sorprendido mientras el dueño de esos ojos parecía estar tan sorprendido de sus propias acciones como ella.

Sin embargo, a medida que su beso progresaba, Yasaka dejó que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, sumergiéndose completamente en los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en este momento.

Fue Naruto quien primero rompió el beso que inició.Parpadeó un par de veces como si no estuviera seguro de haber hecho lo que creía que hizo cuando Yasaka también abrió los ojos, los de ella con un destello de lujuria mientras ella intentaba inclinarse y ser la que capturara sus labios.

No fue hasta que Naruto se frotó suavemente la mejilla que salió del trance en el que había estado y el destello desapareció y en su lugar se sonrojó."Naruto ..." susurró su nombre mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

'' ¡Ah!lo siento Yasaka-chan!No estoy seguro de qué me venció ''. Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo avergonzado.

Suavemente apretó la mano que aún sostenía."Está bien Naruto-kun". Levantó la vista y vio que ella le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora."Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta ... Pero, sigamos regresando, ¿de acuerdo?". Ante su asentimiento, ella se inclinó rápidamente y le dio un beso rápido antes de comenzar a caminar y él no tuvo elección, pero mantenerse al día con ella o ser arrastrado.

El viaje de regreso hacia el palacio se hizo en silencio, ambos preguntándose cómo continuarían después de esto.Porque ambos sabían que su relación había cambiado en algo mucho más.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	4. chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando que sus tonos azules se sintieran cómodos con el mundo exterior.Un gruñido lo abandonó cuando rodó el cuello, solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba acostado en una cama, algo que había asumido.

No fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un peso extra en su regazo, acompañado de una calidez cómoda, que permitió que sus ojos bajaran, parpadeando algunas veces mientras lo hacía.Se sonrojó cuando miró hacia abajo, identificó el peso de Yasaka.Estaba dormida en su regazo, acurrucada contra ella.Su kimono se separó ligeramente, lo que resultó en que su cabeza descansara contra su pecho desnudo.

Sus brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo similar al que él le estaba haciendo.Tal vez esta fue la razón del sueño confortable que había experimentado la noche anterior, ya que se sentía más relajado que en las últimas dos semanas.No pudo evitarlo, ya que estaba cautivado por su rostro dormido.Sus labios rosados y carnosos se separaron ligeramente y él pudo respirar suavemente debido a eso, su cálido aliento hormigueó su piel cuando inconscientemente apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella.

Una parte de él deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre, ya que sintió el calor extenderse por todo su ser.

Dejando que sus ojos continuaran su camino hacia abajo desde su rostro, observando cada centímetro de su piel pálida e impecable que parecía brillar con la pequeña cantidad de luz solar que había entrado en la habitación.Sin embargo, rápidamente lanzó sus ojos hacia atrás mientras lucía un sonrojo de varios tonos de rojo más profundo en comparación con el que tenía antes.

¿La razón de esta reacción?Uno de los pechos de Yasaka se había salido de su kimono.El montículo enormemente grande y de aspecto suave se sacudía un poco con cada respiración que tomaba y él tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de no mirarlo... Fue difícil, tan cierta parte de su anatomía como no pudo evitarlo.Tenía una zorra inhumanamente hermosa durmiendo en su regazo que le interesaba románticamente. Estaría más preocupado si no tuviera una reacción en respuesta a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba debatiendo internamente si debería ... empujar su pecho nuevamente dentro de su kimono, pero no por miedo.¿Qué pasaría si ella se despertara para verlo y lo acusara de acariciarle el pecho mientras dormía?¿O suponiendo que fue él quien lo sacó de su kimono en primer lugar?

Sí.Él prefiere no.

Tras controlar su sonrojo, la miró de nuevo, esta vez asegurándose de no dejar que sus ojos vagaran por debajo de su cuello.Él frunció el ceño cuando notó que parte de su largo cabello rubio en espiral estaba en contacto directo con el suelo, ya que probablemente se había deslizado del sofá.

Así que lo agarró, deleitándose con su suave tacto durante unos segundos antes de levantarlo para que ya no estuviera en contacto con el suelo.Un sonido suave salió de Yasaka cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello, sus dedos se movieron hacia arriba donde le había rascado ligeramente el cuero cabelludo.

'' ... Uwh ... Naruto-kun ... '' Su nombre dejó los labios de Yasaka como nada más que un suave susurro mientras ella se apoyaba en sus dedos aún rascándole el cuero cabelludo mientras también frotaba el costado de su cara contra su pecho mientras se movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

Era bastante la vista, de verdad.Había llegado a comprender que ella era una mujer coqueta durante sus semanas aquí.No tiene miedo de mostrarle un poco de piel aquí y allá a propósito incluso.Era una descarada seductora si deseaba serlo, y ciertamente era efectivo para él y lo sabía.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba su forma dormida ... Incluso con la guardia baja y luciendo indefensa como ella, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por su aspecto.Era algo que no podía controlar a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó y se obligó a hacerlo.

¿Quizás los cambios que había sufrido tenían algo que ver con eso?

No lo sabía, pero era una posibilidad que tenía sentido, de alguna manera.La sensación de algo suave presionado contra sus labios lo sacó de sus pensamientos.Parpadeó un par de veces para ver a Yasaka despierta.Sin embargo, todavía parecía algo adormilada.Sus párpados se levantaron lo suficiente como para que él viera sus brillantes orbes dorados apuntando a los suyos, que tenían un cierto destello que no pudo descifrar.

Aunque incluso si era capaz de hacerlo, dudaba que lo estuviera haciendo en este momento cuando superó su sorpresa y lentamente permitió que sus ojos se cerraran mientras presionaba y correspondía el beso.Fue un poco raro ... Fue solo ayer cuando tuvieron su primer beso que él había iniciado, pero ya se sentía ... natural.

Cuando sintió que Yasaka se alejaba lentamente, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y destellaron brevemente.La acción no fue extrañada por la rubia que parecía curiosa por el rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas antes de que ella también mirara hacia abajo."¡Oh!" Algo avergonzada, ella rápidamente actuó empujando su pecho, uno que estaba a la intemperie y sacudiéndose con cada respiración que tomaba en su kimono, después de lo cual se dejó caer contra su pecho, un suspiro anhelante escapó de ella. como ella lo hizo.

''¿Naruto kun?''

"¿Mhm?"

¿Podemos salir de nuevo pronto?Realmente disfruté anoche y no me importaría repetirlo ''. Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para poder ver sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que podemos". Él le dirigió una sonrisa que envió una agradable sensación a su cuerpo.'' También disfruté nuestra cita.Todo salió bien por primera vez, al menos eso pensé.Sin embargo, ¿significa que tendré más oportunidades de saborear tus labios?Por cierto, tienen un sabor bastante dulce ''. Se deleitaba con la forma en que sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un color rosado antes de que ella mordisqueara su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados de una manera juguetona."Está bien, está bien ... Solo estoy bromeando sheesh ..."

Yasaka resopló antes de parpadear."Espera, ¿eso significa que no habrá más citas?"

"¡Noo ~!", Dijo rápidamente para aliviar sus preocupaciones.'' Como dije, también disfruté nuestra cita y me aseguraré de que haya muchos más.Mientras me dejes, por supuesto.

Cuando sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Yasaka se inclinó y capturó sus labios una vez más en un hormigueante beso en la columna.Levantó las manos y pasó los dedos por sus suaves mechones rubios mientras sentía el suyo envuelto alrededor de su cintura.'' ¡Por supuesto que te dejaré!¿No pensaste que después de todo esto iba a dejarte ir?

"Bueno ... Estaba en mi mente brevemente pero ..." Él retiró una de sus manos de alrededor de su cintura y se rascó la mejilla mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"Entiendo". Fue la suave respuesta de Yasaka cuando ella ahuecó sus mejillas y frotó suaves círculos con sus pulgares.Probablemente tenía que hacer algo con su pasado, al menos eso era lo que ella suponía.Un cierto evento que podría haber sucedido que lo hizo un poco inseguro.

Pero estuvo bien.Ella se aseguraría de ayudarlo a superarlo, ya que para eso o mujer para su hombre.Incluso si todavía era un niño cuando se trataba de su edad, las cosas por las que había pasado y experimentado cuando era niño resultaron en que él era más que un simple niño.

La edad no era importante para ella ni para la mayoría de lo sobrenatural.Mientras no fueran un niño real, lo que claramente no era.Parecía mucho más viejo que su edad también, lo cual era una ventaja.A ella le gustó cómo se veía.Su rostro mostraba al pequeño bebé gordo y los bigotes delgados, casi imperceptibles, que lucían sus mejillas.Tenía que mirar muy de cerca para verlos.Eso o tocarlos directamente con sus dedos o cuando ella frotó su mejilla contra él.¿Ya mencionó que le gustaba su cabello?Era tan puntiagudo pero suave también.Las sensaciones que sintió al pasar los dedos por esas cerraduras eran únicas.

Sí, si mantenían sus interacciones y él terminaría siendo su compañero, Yasaka, sería muy feliz.Él era todo lo que ella veía en un hombre que podía amar.Con suerte, también pondría fin a los pedidos de su mano que detestaba.

Deteniendo su estado de pensamiento, Yasaka movió la cabeza para poder mirarlo y ver que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados.Él no estaba durmiendo, se dio cuenta por el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración.

Lo que ella daría por pasar el resto del día en sus brazos donde se sintiera segura.Por desgracia, tenía que atender sus propios deberes, que podía posponer mucho más tiempo.Y así, con una vista arrepentida, se apartó de sus brazos y se puso de pie, notando que Naruto abría los ojos para mirarla con el ceño fruncido antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Tienes hambre Naruto-kun?", Preguntó Yasaka ya que era casi mediodía y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había comido nada desde ayer y se había saltado el desayuno.

"Ahora que lo mencionas ..." dijo Naruto mientras su estómago hacía un gruñido para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo.

Yasaka se rió suavemente antes de asentir.'' Entonces nos prepararé algo de comer.¿Te importaría ayudar?

"¡Claro!" Poniéndose de pie, pudo dar un paso antes de congelarse.Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras se quedaba allí, preocupado por Yasaka, quien vio cómo se ponía rojo lentamente.

"N-Naruto-kun?", Preguntó ella, preocupada mientras daba un paso hacia él.Luego, sin previo aviso, dejó escapar un grito desgarrador antes de que sus ojos rodaran por la parte posterior de su cabeza y cayó hacia adelante como un títere cuyas cuerdas acababan de cortarse.

En pánico con sus propios ojos muy abiertos, Yasaka actuó rápidamente mientras se movía y lo atrapó antes de que su cabeza pudiera impactar el suelo.Ella no perdió ni un segundo cuando lo giró y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su regazo, una mano se levantó y la presionó contra su frente para sentir que estaba caliente, no era un término mejor para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Canalizando energía, chakra, hacia sus manos, estaban rodeadas de un brillo azul claro, después de lo cual ella procedió a colocar una de sus palmas en su frente.Ella observó cómo sus músculos faciales tensos se relajaban lentamente.Su rostro estaba arrugado con pequeños movimientos de sus ojos aquí y allá mientras ella mantenía su palma presionada contra su frente ya que lo que había hecho le había enfriado la mano.

Fue un minuto, pero podría ser el minuto más largo de su vida, ya que finalmente se calmó por completo, su cuerpo inmóvil con la excepción de la subida y bajada de su pecho que también se había calmado.

* * *

Un ceño fruncido empañó la cara de Naruto cuando se sentó.El entorno familiar del sello lo saludó cuando se sintió sentado en el agua hasta los tobillos.

Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie tambaleándose.Fue desafortunado que su estado de cómo aparecía aquí dependiera de cómo estaba en el mundo exterior.Vadeó por el agua con grandes zancadas, su destino era donde se encontraba el Kitsune y descubrió qué le había causado sentir el dolor que acababa de sentir.

Se sentía como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo junto con la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba siendo separado por alguna fuerza invisible.Y había dolido en un nivel completamente nuevo.

"¡Oi!" Gritó Naruto cuando llegó a la gran habitación que albergaba al zorro.Ya podía ver su forma tendida allí, detrás de las rejas con la cabeza apoyada en sus ... manos porque no tenía patas.

"¿Hm?"El zorro gigante abrió uno de sus ojos cuando su iris rojo encontró la forma de su carcelero parado cerca de las barras antes de que el mismo ojo se cerrara.'' Mph.¿Qué quieres mocoso?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante el gran zorro e ignoró cómo se dirigía a él.'' Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes lo que sucedió que me hizo terminar aquí.¿Te importa decirme?Cuanto más rápido lo hagas, más rápido saldré de aquí y recuperarás tu silencio ''.

El silencio reinó durante un par de segundos, probablemente debido a que el zorro consideró si debía o no consentir esa información antes de decidir que le gustaba más su silencio de lo que valía la información.'' El dolor que sintió fue porque estaba siendo convocado inversamente.O al menos lo intenté, ya que el invocador falló, ya que el chakra requerido es incluso más que yo ''.

"Ya veo ..." murmuró Naruto mientras miraba hacia abajo pensativo.'' ... Supongo que debería esperar que vuelva a suceder pronto.Saber quién me está convocando, o al menos intentar dudar de un intento fallido, será suficiente para saciarlos.¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no suceda?Prefiero no volver a experimentar ese dolor ''.

''No sé de esas formas.Quizás si fueras un maestro de sellos, podrías crear un sello que rompería la conexión, pero como no lo eres, no tienes suerte ''.

"Huh ... Eso realmente apesta". Hizo chasquear la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo.Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia el zorro mientras su forma desaparecía lentamente del sello.

* * *

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Yasaka cuando sintió una de sus manos apoyadas contra su frente, que emitió un frío agradable al sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente de lo habitual.

'' ¡Ah!Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? '', Le preguntó Yasaka inmediatamente después de soltar un grito ahogado cuando notó que recuperó la conciencia.

A pesar de que su visión todavía estaba algo borrosa, Naruto logró asentir débilmente mientras presionaba su cabeza más profundamente en su regazo como si fuera un cojín suave."Yo ... ¿creo que sí?""Heh ... no creo que pueda ayudarte en la cocina en este momento". Él se rió entre dientes, a lo que se unió Yasaka, quien se rió suavemente mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

''Está bien.Tu salud es más importante ''. Levantó la cabeza de su regazo, colocándolo en una posición sentada mientras se ponía de pie antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llevarlo de regreso al sofá donde lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo.'' Iré a prepararnos un almuerzo.Después de eso, ¿te importaría decirme qué causó esto?

Al mirarla, pudo ver la genuina preocupación que sentía por él, que era bastante conmovedora cuando asintió.''Por supuesto.''

''Bueno.Regresaré pronto con nuestro almuerzo, no vayas a ningún lado ''. Ella no pudo contener una risita ante la mirada que él le dirigió antes de salir de la habitación.Al verla irse, no pudo evitar notar la manera elegante y seductora de cómo se movía y no estaba seguro de si lo hizo deliberadamente o no.Independientemente de la respuesta, fue agradable a los ojos ya que todavía llevaba ese mismo kimono de ayer por la noche que se aferró y resaltó su figura que generó celos en cualquier mujer, especialmente en las del mundo sobrenatural.

Y pensar que de todas las personas que pudo haber elegido, ella lo eligió a él.¿Quizás esta era la forma en que un ser superior se disculpaba por su infancia y su vida en general antes de esto?Si es así, le dio la bienvenida, honesto.

Dudaba que terminaría con alguien más de lo contrario.Desde que era un niño quería a alguien que se preocupara por él y alguien a quien pudiera interesar.Una familia propia que había anhelado después de ver a todos a su alrededor con uno y se quedó solo.Incluso cuando se quedaba en el orfanato, habían logrado hacerle sentir que no había nadie para él, incluso excluyéndolo de cualquier actividad que realizaran.

Fue doloroso.Era doloroso en aquel entonces y era doloroso en este momento, incluso pensarlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo parecía haber pasado hasta que el aroma de la comida llegó a sus fosas nasales y olfateó un par de veces mientras regresaba al mundo exterior.

Y mientras lo hacía, fue recibido al ver a Yasaka caminando de regreso a la habitación, su cabeza moviéndose ligeramente de lado a lado con cada paso que daba.Llevaba una bandeja en la que podía ver dos cuencos y dos platos que eran la fuente del delicioso olor que ya había llenado la habitación.

"He regresado". Yasaka colocó la bandeja mientras se sentaba a su lado."Parece que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor ahora".

Ante su pregunta, desvió su atención de la deliciosa comida que olía a ella y le daba un asentimiento.''Porque lo hago.Sin embargo, todavía necesito aflojar algunos de mis músculos, probablemente tomar un baño largo y tibio o algo más tarde ''. Aceptó el tazón que Yasaka le ofreció, mirando su contenido que consistía en arroz al vapor, trozos de pollo, huevo y cebolla verde que se utilizó para terminar el plato.

Se lamió los labios mientras sus dedos temblaban mientras tomaba los palillos en su mano.Antes de cavar, le agradeció a Yasaka por preparar el plato que le devolvió su sonrisa cuando comenzaron a comer juntos en un cómodo silencio.

"Ya sabes", habló Yasaka mientras jugaba un poco con su comida para decirle algo.'' Hay un onsen no muy lejos de aquí.El agua caliente funciona de maravilla si necesita aflojar los músculos tensos.Lo he usado muchas veces después de ciertos días que me han cansado.Entonces, si quieres, ¿puedo arreglar algo? '' Ella lo miró y esperó su respuesta.

'' Yo ... me gustaría eso.Es mucho mejor que un simple baño, así que si pudieras, te lo agradecería ''.

''Bien.Enviaré a alguien después de que hayamos terminado con la comida ''. Le dirigió una sonrisa y ella volvió a su comida tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió cuando Naruto entró en el área que contenía el onsen.Ya podía sentir el cambio de temperatura cuando el aire estaba lleno de vapor que podía sentir directamente sobre su pecho desnudo.Estaba desnudo con la excepción de la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no había nadie más aparte de él.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor mostró que el área que rodeaba el onsen también era agradable.Un bosque comenzó no muy lejos, que estaba separado por un pequeño arroyo que corría frente a él.Daba una sensación calmante que era bastante agradable.

Decidiendo que había perdido suficiente tiempo mirando y que podía hacerlo mientras disfrutaba del onsen, se dirigió hacia él, donde procedió a deshacer la toalla y la dejó sobre una piedra cercana cuidadosamente doblada.

Naruto probó el agua rozando sus pies contra la superficie, notando que el agua estaba caliente pero no de una manera incómoda.Entonces, con eso en mente, hundió un pie primero antes de seguir con el otro.Un suspiro largo y prolongado abandonó su garganta y cerró los ojos mientras estaba sumergido de cintura para abajo en el agua confortablemente caliente.

Después de un minuto, o al menos eso es lo que calculó, abrió los ojos antes de caminar lentamente hacia el borde del onsen, el lado que le proporcionaría la hermosa vista de la naturaleza.

Apoyó los brazos sobre el piso de baldosas que rodeaba el onsen, después de lo cual apoyó la barbilla sobre los brazos.El tiempo pasaba mientras él permanecía en esa posición.Sus ojos se habían cerrado pero no estaba durmiendo.Solo descansando.Aunque su conciencia era severamente menor ya que mantenía su mente vacía de cualquier pensamiento.

Un par de brazos delgados lo envolvieron por detrás, seguido de la sensación de dos montículos muy grandes, suaves y blandos que luego se presionaron contra su espalda con dos protuberancias más pequeñas que también podía sentir claramente contra su piel desnuda.Le hizo sobresaltarse y congelarse mientras tragaba.

"U-Uhm ..." No pudo encontrar ninguna palabra y lo que dejó su boca fueron simples tartamudeos, ya que podía sentir los dos montículos moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra él.

"Jejeje ~." Una risita suave y melifluo llegó a sus oídos cuando reconoció rápidamente al dueño de la voz.

"¿Y-Yasaka?", Preguntó y su respuesta llegó en la forma de esos mismos montículos moviéndose arriba y abajo contra su espalda una vez más."¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Todavía no podía controlar sus nervios ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como esto.

'' Hm?¿Qué quieres decir ~? ''. A pesar de su estado actual, no se perdió el tono burlón que sostenían sus palabras y una parte de él quería darse la vuelta, pero cierta parte de su anatomía se había elevado y eso era un poco vergonzoso para él. menos.

"Bueno, uhm ... ¿por qué estás aquí?" Él se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella acariciando su estómago.

''¿Oh?¿No te dije que era un baño mixto?Oops ... ¡Supongo que lo olvidé! '' Mientras las palabras que pronunció hicieron que pareciera que lo lamentaba, la forma en que las pronunció claramente mostró que lo había hecho a propósito.

Sintió que ella le quitaba las manos de encima y luego, antes de darse cuenta, lo había hecho girar.Sucedió tan rápido e inesperado que no estaba preparado cuando puso sus ojos en la forma desnuda de Yasaka, sus ojos incapaces de mirar a otro lado, ya que pudo ver lo que debió haber sido la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Era al menos la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Completamente desnuda, su pecho era aún más grande de lo que él podría haber imaginado.Incluso hoy, cuando vislumbró, no estaba a la altura de ver esos mismos dos montículos en este momento.Eran tan grandes como su propia cabeza y, por alguna razón, se preguntaban si no dolía cargar a esos dos.

Él bajó brevemente los ojos hacia su estómago plano antes de moverse hacia arriba, permaneciendo un par de segundos más en su pecho antes de finalmente alcanzar su rostro que estaba espolvoreado por un tono rosado en sus mejillas, no comparable a su propio rubor carmesí y colocó una de las suyas. con las manos cerca de su entrepierna para ocultar la reacción que había tenido tanto al verla como al sentirla levantada antes.

"¿Te gusta?", Preguntó Yasaka mientras levantaba su pecho con un brazo antes de dejarlos caer y sacudirse.Naruto no respondió, o más bien no pudo, pero ella sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, ya que sus ojos todavía estaban en su forma, lo que ella no pudo evitar disfrutar.

"A-Ah ..." Naruto trató de dar un paso atrás, pero se olvidó de que ya estaba al borde del onsen y, por lo tanto, no llegó muy lejos cuando Yasaka dio un paso más cerca hasta que ella se paró frente a él.Había una pulgada más o menos de aire entre el lugar donde su pecho tocaría su pecho que podría ser cerrado por su inclinación hacia adelante, aunque se abstuvo de hacerlo.

"Jeje ~". De nuevo soltó una suave risa mientras lo miraba también, su lengua salía y humedecía sus labios."También me gusta lo que estoy viendo". Extendió la mano y le pasó la mano por el pecho, pero no se movió debajo de su cintura y él no pudo evitar respirar ante su toque.

"Uhm Yasaka ... a-no nos estamos moviendo un uh ... un poco rápido?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" A pesar de la inocente pregunta, eso no le impidió extender la mano y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.Ambos, mientras ella tomaba el que estaba usando para ocultar su erección, ahora estaba divirtiéndose mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Afortunadamente ella mantuvo sus ojos en su rostro, lo que ayudó a mantenerlo calmado, o lo más calmado posible.

'' Estoy aquí para disfrutar del agua tibia.No tenía idea de que tú también estarías aquí ''.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que al final se conformó con una mirada inexpresiva mientras Yasaka intentaba parecer inocente.

''¿Naruto kun?¿Qué tal si te das la vuelta y te ayudaré a eliminar un poco de tensión? '' El rubio la miró por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaban desnudos y que el agua no le pasó por la cintura y fue un poco más allá con Yasaka, que era un poco más bajo que él.Aun así, se volvió sin palabras y se colocó de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando todavía estaba solo aquí.

Poco después de haberlo hecho, sintió que Yasaka presionó su pecho contra su espalda como antes, aunque mucho más rápido y obviamente de una manera burlona cuando su audición sensible captó la suave risita que ella no había podido contener.Su pecho luego dejó su espalda y fue reemplazado por sus manos que eran deliciosamente suaves cuando ella comenzó a trabajar sus músculos.

Una mezcla de gemidos y gemidos reprimidos lo dejó cuando Yasaka parecía saber exactamente dónde necesitaba aplicar presión adicional para masajear los nudos que se habían formado en varios lugares.Un suspiro de alivio lo dejaba cada vez que ella se deshacía de uno, ya que el efecto era inmediato."Ghhhk ... justo ... allí ~". Sus ojos se pusieron en la parte posterior de sus cuencas mientras sus manos masajeaban un cierto lugar con el que ni siquiera sabía que tenía algún problema.

Pero maldita sea ... debe haber sido una especie de punto altamente sensible en su cuerpo cuando su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente cuando ella hundió su palma más profundamente en esa área.

'' Mmmh.Tus músculos realmente están tensos, ¿sabes?Mucho más de lo que inicialmente esperaba ''. Hizo una pausa breve mientras continuaba con el masaje, moviéndose hacia diferentes lugares que había sentido necesarios para relajarse también.'' Sin embargo, no se preocupe ~!Eso es para lo que estoy aquí.Para ayudarte a relajarte ''.

A medida que el masaje continuaba, Naruto estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido varias veces, solo para ser sacada de hacerlo cada vez que golpeaba un nuevo lugar.Aún así, lo había agotado lo suficiente como para que solo pudiera asentir en respuesta a lo que ella dijera.

Eventualmente, y para su consternación, su masaje llegó a su fin y no pudo evitar el gemido decepcionado que se le escapó."¿Uah?" Él dejó escapar un ruido cuando Yasaka se colocó sobre su espalda.Sin embargo, decidió ser considerado y la retiró de su espalda cuando se dio la vuelta y luego se sentó en el onsen, el agua llegaba justo debajo de su cuello.

Esperaba que Yasaka se sentara en el agua junto a él, por lo que estaba visiblemente sorprendido cuando ella decidió lo contrario y procedió a tomar su lugar en su regazo de una manera similar a la que tenía cuando se había despertado temprano esta mañana.Estaba contento de que ella hubiera decidido sentarse de lado, así que no estaba frotando contra su miembro, que era lo último que quería que sucediera en este momento.O al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Yasaka apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras pasaba el tiempo y disfrutaba del agua tibia en su cuerpo desnudo."Oh ~". Abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró a la cara cuando sintió que él le pasaba la mano por la espalda.Fue bastante agradable y no pudo evitar presionarse un poco más contra él.

Mientras tanto, Naruto lucía una sonrisa relajada mientras disfrutaba del peso extra de Yasaka por su cuenta.Algo sobre el contacto directo de la piel con ella siempre lo había anhelado por más y no podía evitarlo presionando sus labios contra el costado de su cabeza.Realmente se sentía natural, mostrando su afecto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.Quizás porque ella realmente le devolvería el afecto que él le dio.

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición en el onsen hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse.Cuánto tiempo no se supo, pero había pasado bastante tiempo hasta que Yasaka se bajó de su regazo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había puesto su toalla que estaba en una piedra al lado de la suya.Él la siguió, por supuesto, sus ojos ocasionalmente se movían hacia abajo antes de retroceder rápidamente sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Yasaka.

* * *

'' ¡Huaaaa ~!Qué día tan muuuucho ''. Estaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama mientras estaba ocupado mirando al techo.Estaba afuera y en su habitación.La única luz proveniente de la luna que brillaba intensamente en el cielo nocturno y entraba por la ventana que quedaba descubierta.

Hacía calor en la habitación, así que tenía la ventana abierta, disfrutando de la sensación de las ráfagas de viento que ocasionalmente pasaban.Y al mirar por la ventana pudo ver la rama que se balanceaba lentamente de una flor de cerezo que estaba afuera.

Hoy realmente había estado lleno de acontecimientos, ya que había sucedido mucho más de lo que pensaba que sería posible.Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando la imagen de Yasaka, desnuda, apareció en su mente que rápidamente desterró.

Sí, eso había sido bastante inesperado, aunque él no se quejaría.Eso sería grosero y un insulto para ella.

Se preguntó cómo iban a actuar a partir de esto, como le había dicho a Yasaka que se movían bastante rápido.Aunque una parte de él dio la bienvenida a su entusiasmo.Sus pequeños toques y besos que ella le daría eran agradables y algo a lo que él podría acostumbrarse.

Al mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared, pudo distinguir lo tarde que era cuando enterró más la cabeza en la almohada mientras se preparaba para entrar en la tierra de los sueños.Sus ojos apenas se cerraron antes de reabrirse cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.

"¿Eh?" Murmuró suavemente mientras volvía la cabeza hacia un lado después de escuchar que la puerta se cerraba."¿Y-Yasaka?", Gritó al notar un par de ojos dorados que brillaban en la habitación oscura.La luna se había movido y dejaba entrar menos luz que antes.

'' Shhhh.¿Naruto-kun? ''. Ella se paró junto a su figura tendida y de cerca él pudo distinguir el vestido de noche que llevaba que se veía desde su pecho hacia abajo antes de volverse opaco una vez que llegó a su área de la entrepierna.No pudo evitarlo mientras su mirada vagaba por sus piernas cuando ciertas imágenes comenzaron a llenar su mente.

"¿Mhm?" Dio un gruñido para mostrar que todavía estaba despierto.

'' ¿Te importa si yo ... si duermo aquí ... contigo?Después de anoche, tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño solo ''.

"..." Naruto guardó silencio por un momento antes de procesar adecuadamente lo que ella le pedía.Y una rápida mirada a su rostro mostró que estaba siendo sincera con su pregunta.'' Uhm, ¿seguro?Quiero decir que no me opongo a eso ... '' Anoche debe haber sido una de las mejores noches de sueño que tuvo y no me importaría experimentarlo de nuevo.Algo sobre un cuerpo cálido descansando contra el suyo era muy agradable.

Después de decirle que cerró los ojos una vez más cuando Yasaka se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama.Debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados, perdió la mirada de travesura que cruzó por su rostro, aunque no perdió el sonido de algo suave que aterrizó en el suelo.Pero no abrió los ojos ya que realmente quería dormir.

Levantando las mantas, Yasaka se deslizó en la cama y rápidamente se movió hacia Naruto, donde procedió a presionarse contra él, entrelazando una de sus piernas con la de él mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.Ella sintió que él se ponía rígido en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la de él y retuvo el impulso de soltar una risita.

'' Estás desnudo '', susurró Naruto después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, ya que podía sentir su gran pecho presionarse contra su costado, uno de ellos incluso descansando sobre él.

'' Jejeje ~.Vamos a dormir un poco Naruto-kun '', se inclinó brevemente y plantó un beso en su cuello antes de volver a acurrucarse contra él."Buenas noches". Fue lo último que dejó sus labios cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

"Buenas noches Yasaka-chan ..." Susurró a cambio un minuto después de que ella lo hiciera.Mirando hacia abajo a su forma de dormir por un tiempo más largo mientras él tenía una mano apoyada en su espalda.Sus ojos nunca la abandonaron, incluso cuando sus ojos cayeron antes de que él también estuviera dormido.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	5. chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Una risa alegre sonó en toda la habitación de Naruto mientras la persona en cuestión le hacía cosquillas a la rubia que yacía en la cama debajo de él.Era temprano en la mañana cuando los rayos del sol se encontraron en la habitación usando la ventana y sobre la cama.

"¡S-Stooop ~!" Yasaka dejó escapar un gemido mientras se retorcía en la cama, sus colas se agitaban y golpeaban ligeramente contra él.Fue breve, pero por un momento logró controlarse y aprovechó esto envolviendo algunas de sus colas alrededor de sus brazos y poniendo fin a su ataque, ya que le había estado haciendo cosquillas en sus puntos sensibles.Su pecho se agitó mientras respiraba profundamente, haciendo pucheros lindos ante la maldita sonrisa que lucía mientras la miraba.

"Entonces ... supongo que eso significa que gano". Sus dientes blancos brillaron cuando le dirigió una sonrisa.En respuesta, Yasaka lo golpeó en la cara con una de sus colas libres, enviándolo a la cama junto a ella.

Sin perder tiempo, Yasaka se levantó antes de sentarse en su cintura, a horcajadas sobre él."Hmm ... no sé, ¿verdad?" Se golpeó los labios con uno de sus dedos mientras mostraba una expresión pensativa, aunque no pudo ocultar la alegría que se podía ver bailando en sus orbes dorados.

Bajándose, lo sorprendió con un beso suave pero apasionado que los sacudió a ambos.Ella había soltado sus brazos de sus colas mientras yacía allí encima de él, escuchando el latido calmante de su corazón.

¿Había sido qué?¿Un par de semanas?¿Un mes?Quizás un poco más desde aquella noche en que ella había dormido en la misma cama que él.Aaaah ~ ¡Fue un recuerdo tan agradable!Desde entonces, ella casi le había hecho la cama a él, así como dormir sola en una cama grande después de experimentar que el calor se convirtió en un problema.

Simplemente ya no era posible.Ella seguía moviéndose en su propia cama, buscando desesperadamente algo o alguien para ser más específico al que pudiera aferrarse y compartir su calor corporal.De hecho, las últimas dos semanas había estado pensando en que él se mudara de esta habitación y compartiera la suya.

Era más grande que el que estaban actualmente, ya que todavía era una habitación de invitados.La cama era más grande y más suave junto con el baño más grande que estaba adjunto a la habitación.La habitación perfecta a la que le faltaba una segunda persona con la que Yasaka pudiera compartir su cama.

Eran una pareja ahora.Al menos, estaba bastante segura de que lo estaban.La había llevado a varias citas más las últimas semanas, que ella disfrutó inmensamente.Habían compartido varios besos y un poco de tientas aquí y allá.Se habían visto desnudos, varias veces ahora, incluso sin incluir el tiempo que los dos habían pasado en el onsen en ese entonces.

Ella estaba feliz y podía decir que él también.Él era el eslabón perdido en su vida que ella había estado buscando.Una persona en la que podía confiar y le devolvió la confianza con la suya.Su compañera de vida, una compañera con la que podría envejecer y tener una familia.

Sí.Lo único que les esperaba era consumar su relación, algo que había estado esperando y fantaseando en secreto.Aunque estaba bastante segura de que él tenía los mismos pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza como ella.Estaba segura de que él estaría eufórico al saber que no había sido tocada por ningún otro hombre que él.Aunque ya no tenía su himen, nunca antes se había acostado con alguien.Por lo general, ella atravesaba su temporada de apareamiento con la simple ayuda de sus propios dedos y estaba ansiosa por pasarlo con una persona real.

En el pasado, había recibido numerosas ofertas de Youkai u otros seres sobrenaturales que amaban ayudarla a superar su período de celo, pero ella los negó.Y ahora, después de conocer a Naruto, se alegraba de haberlo hecho, ya que había planeado entregarse a él cuando llegara su próximo período de celo o cuando consumaran su relación, lo que ocurriera primero.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Yasaka levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho mientras lo miraba.

"¿Hm?", Su compañero rubio tarareó cuando él detuvo las manos que había estado usando para frotarla justo detrás de las orejas, provocando un suave ronroneo.

"No, no es nada". Ella le dio una sonrisa suave antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Oh ... está bien". Volvió a frotar su cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo.

La pareja estaba absorta en nada más que la cálida presencia del otro y, por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos notó un breve destello de luz que apareció en la habitación, parcialmente cubierto por el sol que estaba cerca de brillar en la cara de Naruto.

Después del destello brillante, se podía ver a una mujer parada en la habitación.Parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba a su alrededor, su largo cabello color cuervo seguía sus movimientos hasta sus ojos, dorados como pequeños soles.

Las cejas de la mujer se levantaron cuando su mirada se detuvo en las dos personas que veía acostada en la cama mientras se encontraba en una ... habitación de todos los lugares."¿Yasaka?", Preguntó la mujer al notar las nueve colas doradas que se agitaban en el aire detrás de la mujer.Su voz tenía un tono regio junto con un tono dominante que lo complementaba bien.

Al escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, Yasaka rápidamente se sentó y se volvió hacia la fuente de la tercera voz en la habitación antes de que un jadeo saliera de sus labios abiertos."¡A-Amaterasu-sama!", Exclamó en estado de shock al ver a la diosa que estaba en la habitación con ellos antes de sonrojarse rápidamente mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

Naruto se inclinó un poco, apoyándose usando los codos mientras también miraba al recién llegado.Tenía los ojos entrecerrados un poco, ya que podía sentir el extraño aura de la mujer que Yasaka llamaba Amaterasu.Los engranajes en su mente comenzaron a girar, aunque se mantuvo en silencio ya que sospechaba que había más en la mujer que podía ver a primera vista.

Su nombre, que era el mismo que la diosa sintoísta del sol, también había despertado su interés.

"Sabes, he estado tratando de ponerme en contacto contigo estas últimas semanas ..." Sus ojos se movieron hacia el otro rubio en el que estaba sentada Yasaka.Ella se abstuvo de levantar una ceja ya que él parecía un poco ... joven."Pero ahora veo por qué no has estado respondiendo".

Amaterasu no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba al ver que las mejillas de Yasaka se ponían rojas por sus palabras.

"¡Amaterasu-sama!", Gritó Yasaka mientras se avergonzaba de sus palabras.

'' Hihihi ~ Sabes que solo estoy bromeando contigo Yasaka.Aún así, no esperaba esto cuando vine aquí ''. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la rubia en la cama con ella y Yasaka lo entendió.

'' Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí Amaterasu-sama?Admito que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas tratando de contactarme porque estaba ocupado con asuntos personales ''.

''Si puedo ver eso.¿Por qué traté de contactarlo?Hace un tiempo registramos una energía desconocida que apareció aquí en Kyoto.Inicialmente no pensamos mucho en eso y asumimos que abandonaría el territorio sintoísta, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas estaba claro que no.Quería reunirme con usted y preguntarle si tiene más información, ya que la firma energética era bastante grande ''.

Yasaka y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, algo que Amaterasu no pasó desapercibido antes de que la rubia Kyuubi saliera de la cama, ajustando ligeramente su kimono, ya que amenazaba con mostrarle a Amaterasu más de lo que ella quería.

"Discutamos esto en algún lugar más apropiado si te parece bien".

Un gesto de su mano fue su respuesta.''Esta bien.¿Se unirá a nosotros?

Yasaka asintió lentamente."Sí ... creo que sería prudente tener presente el tema de nuestra conversación".

"¿Huh?", Fue la respuesta de Amaterasu mientras veía a Yasaka salir de la habitación.Luego miró hacia el otro rubio que también se había levantado de la cama mientras procesaba las palabras de la mujer zorra.No fue hasta que fue la única que quedó en la habitación que salió de su estado aturdido y rápidamente se apresuró a seguirlos.

* * *

'' Así es como es '', reflexionó Amaterasu mientras miraba a Yasaka y al otro rubio que Naruto conocía ahora.Actualmente estaban en una especie de oficina que estaba cerca del frente del palacio.Ella estaba sentada frente a un escritorio mientras ellos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro."Aunque estoy contento de saber que no fue nadie peligroso, me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras denunciado, al menos para que seamos conscientes de su presencia aquí".

"Lo siento, Amaterasu-sama". Yasaka inclinó la cabeza."Iba a hacerlo, pero he estado bastante ocupado estos últimos meses y lo olvidé".

Con la cabeza aún inclinada, Yasaka no pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de la diosa del sol a diferencia de Naruto que lo hizo."Sí, vi que estabas bastante ..." ocupado "antes cuando vine aquí".

"¿Eh?" Yasaka le dirigió una mirada de asombro mientras sus colas se movían, frotándose las mejillas sonrojadas mientras lo hacía.

''Jajaja.Solo estoy bromeando contigo Yasaka-chan '', se utilizó un sufijo más afectuoso cuando Amaterasu le sonrió.'' Sin embargo, debo decir que me alegra ver que finalmente has encontrado un compañero después de tanto tiempo.Pareces mucho más feliz que la última vez que vine.Entonces, como ustedes dos son una pareja ...?Puedo enviarle las ofertas que he recibido por su mano ''.

"Uwgh ... ¿Todavía no se han detenido?" Yasaka hizo una mueca mientras sacaba la lengua con disgusto.

Amaterasu sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada empática.'' Me temo que no lo han hecho.Algunos de ellos no parecen saber lo que significa 'No' y siguen enviando más cartas ''. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto.'' Deberías considerarte bastante afortunado, Naruto.La cantidad de hombres que ha rechazado a lo largo de los años es impresionante.Yasaka-chan aquí es una mujer muy buscada en el mundo sobrenatural, que se ha ganado el interés de los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los dioses de otros panteones que quieren hacerla su esposa.No estoy seguro de qué hay de diferente en ti en comparación con los anteriores, pero espero descubrirlo ''.

"¿Hemos terminado aquí Amaterasu-sama?"

La diosa del sol asintió mientras se levantaba pero luego se detuvo.'' En realidad, casi lo olvido, pero ¿por qué siento la persistente presencia de la muerte a tu alrededor?Dudo que hayas estado en contacto con Shinigami ya que has estado aquí solo un par de meses ''.

"¿Shinigami?", Naruto repitió mientras una expresión confundida empañaba su rostro que había arrugado.Sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar una información que Jiraiya le contó durante su viaje de tres años.Una de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendió de ese sapo pervertido.Y parece que las dos mujeres en la oficina se dieron cuenta y lo miraron para continuar."Cuando nací un ... Kyuubi atacó el pueblo.Para salvar el pueblo lo habían sellado dentro de mí ... '' Frunció el ceño brevemente ante eso.'' Y para sellarlo, habían invocado al Shinigami para que lo ayudara, ya que era demasiado poderoso para hacerlo solo.Así que sí ... estoy bastante seguro de que debe ser por eso, pero no estoy seguro de si tiene alguna conexión con el Shinigami aquí, aunque a juzgar por cómo pudiste sentirlo, creo que lo hace, de alguna manera ''.

"Interesante ... Pero sí, puedo sentir que la energía es exactamente la misma.Podría visitarlo más tarde y pedirle que responda algunas preguntas, ya que nunca me dijo que había hecho algo así.Por lo general, se guarda para sí mismo y envía subordinados.Tampoco hace mucho más que enviar almas de los fallecidos en territorio sintoísta ''.

"¿Podrías regresar si logras sacarle algo?", Le preguntó Naruto."Sería bueno que él supiera alguna forma de entrar en el mundo del que soy".

"¿Quieres irte?", Preguntó Yasaka mientras fruncía el ceño.

''¡No!No, no, no, no lo dije en serio.Me gusta aquí, y prefiero el lugar de donde soy y espero seguir viviendo aquí ... contigo '', dijo este último en un susurro suave, pero los otros ocupantes de la habitación aún lo escucharon.Amaterasu sonriendo ante sus palabras y cómo Yasaka se animó al escuchar eso."Es solo que hay algunas personas allí que probablemente se están preocupando a muerte por mí y solo quiero que sepan que estoy a salvo y bien".

"Qué considerado de tu parte". Amaterasu sonrió cuando ya comenzó a tener una idea del tipo de persona que es.'' Si algo sale de esto, me aseguraré de pasar.Eso es todo por ahora.Encantado de volver a hablar contigo, Yasaka-chan, tú también, Naruto, y espero que la próxima vez que venga con ustedes dos lo haya hecho oficial '', les guiñó un ojo a sus rostros sonrojados antes con otro destello de luz que se había ido.

Reinó un momento de silencio durante el cual Naruto y Yasaka miraron a otro antes de que el primero lo rompiera.'' Huh, ella era agradable.Mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba que sería alguien como ella.¿Son todos como ella o es un caso especial? ''

"Hmm". Yasaka tarareó mientras lo pensaba.'' Su hermano, Susanoo es como ella.Inari es similar también.No he conocido a otros, pero escuché de Amaterasu-sama que son diferentes.Aparte de ellos, sé que los dioses griegos, con la excepción de Hades y Ares, son algo excéntricos, si no un poco pervertidos ... '' La mirada inexpresiva que acompañó sus palabras le dijo todo lo que debía.

''..Bien entonces.Di, ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy? ''

'' No, no lo hago.¿Por qué?''

''Simplemente porque.¿Te importaría pasar el día juntos entonces?Estaba planeando dar un largo y agradable paseo y que te unieras a mí sería bueno ''.

''Me gustaría eso.¿A dónde piensas ir? ''

''Bosque de bambú.Lo leí y quise verlo yo mismo.El clima afuera también es agradable, lo cual es una ventaja ''.

"Está bien". Yasaka asintió."Pero déjenme prepararnos un almuerzo, ya que supongo que nos iremos por un tiempo".

"¿Quieres que te ayude?", Preguntó y obtuvo su respuesta cuando ella tomó su mano y salió de la oficina en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Ocho pares de ojos observaron impasiblemente cómo los últimos restos del chakra Bijuu fueron succionados del Jinchuuriki de las cuatro colas, su cuerpo sin vida impactando severamente el suelo después.

"¿Son las cuatro ahora, eh, Itachi-san?", Kisame le murmuró a su compañero, quien había sido el único que se había llevado el Jinchuuriki.'' Solo quedan cinco más ahora.Digamos líder-sama, ¿alguna actualización sobre nuestro otro objetivo? '' Refiriéndose al Kyuubi Jinchuuriki que ha sido una noticia excelente desde que desapareció.

''No.Hasta ahora no tenemos nada y Zetsu tampoco ha tenido suerte.Afortunadamente, el Kyuubi está sellado en último lugar, así que tendremos algo de tiempo.Si se trata de eso, Zetsu informó que hay un niño entrenado como monje en el templo del fuego que tiene rastros de chakra Kyuubi en él.Pero ese es solo nuestro último recurso ''.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos mientras tanto, líder-sama?" La voz suave y monótona de Itachi sonó a través de la cueva en la que estaban.

El dolor se encogió de hombros.''Haz lo que sea.Busque recompensas o algo así y esté atento a cualquier ninja cazador que se envíe después de usted.En este momento, los cinco pueblos nos conocen y nos están buscando activamente.Nos veremos de nuevo cuando el Gobi esté listo para ser sellado ''. Con eso rompió la conexión ya que los hologramas que pertenecían al resto de los Akatsuki desaparecieron hasta que solo quedaron él y Konan.

"¿No sería prudente que ayuden a los otros miembros a capturar el Bijuu?"

''No.A cada uno de ellos se les ha asignado una tarea y si dos shinobi de rango S ni siquiera pueden capturar un solo Jinchuuriki, entonces ni siquiera son dignos de su rango.Hasta ahora, los únicos que han tenido problemas han sido los Nibi y Yonbi y eso es solo porque su Jinchuuriki sabía cómo aprovechar sus poderes.Según Zetsu, los únicos problemas que quedarán serán las colas Seis y Ocho, que obtendré yo mismo, ya que ellos también pueden aprovechar su Bijuu, especialmente el Jinchuuriki de las Ocho colas se considera un Jinchuuriki perfecto y hermano del Raikage, que espero luchar también ''.

'' Si tú lo dices, Pain.Con su permiso.''

* * *

"¡Hola!" El sonido provenía del campo de entrenamiento que pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga.Se podía ver una figura allí golpeando repetidamente contra un tronco con golpes rápidos antes de terminar con un golpe de palma que hizo que el tronco explotara en pedazos astillados.

La persona responsable de la explosión del tronco retrocedió para no ser golpeado, jadeando un poco como lo habían estado haciendo durante la última media hora.

'' Hinata-sama '', una voz llegó desde detrás de ella, incitándola a darse la vuelta para ver a su primo, Neji parado allí con el ceño fruncido.'' ¿No crees que es sabio tomar un descanso?Has estado en esto durante bastante tiempo y dudo que sea bueno para tu cuerpo si sigues así ''.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.'' Lo siento, Neji-nii-san, no puedo.Tengo que ser fuerte para cuando regrese Naruto-kun.Necesito poder estar a su lado y tal vez decirle cómo me siento ''. A pesar de lo mucho que había mejorado, todavía no podía deshacerse por completo de los tartamudeos cada vez que cierto tema era el rubio.

Al ver cómo estaba determinada, Neji solo podía dejar escapar un suspiro.'' Muy bien, al menos tenga en cuenta su propia salud.A nadie le vendría bien si terminas desmayándote o te lastimas a largo plazo ''. Neji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse antes de detenerse y mirar por encima del hombro.'' Por cierto, el resto es reunirse en Yakiniku para almorzar en media hora.Solo pensé que te lo haría saber ''. A pesar de no mirarlo, Hinata todavía asintió.

"Hai, diles que estaré allí". Dicho esto, se movió a otro tronco y comenzó a atacarlo también, repitiendo sus movimientos anteriores cuando Neji la dejó sola.

* * *

Fue pacífico.

Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los de sus propios pasos y el silbido de los pájaros a su alrededor.Realmente se sumó a la belleza del lugar, ya que era una excelente manera de despejar la mente de sus pensamientos.

"Me he estado preguntando ..." reflexionó Naruto mientras miraba a su derecha donde Yasaka descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ella se apoyaba en él mientras caminaban."Dijiste que eres capaz de transformarte en un zorro, ¿verdad?" Ante su murmullo de confirmación, continuó."¿Sería capaz de transformarme en un zorro también?" No pudo evitar preguntar, ya que la posibilidad de correr como un zorro era bastante buena en su mente al menos.

'' ... ¿Tal vez? '' Yasaka movió un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. De acuerdo con lo que dijiste y lo que descubrimos, parece que ha alterado tu ADN y te ha convertido en un Youkai tan teóricamente que deberías poder hacerlo.Podríamos probar uno de estos días en algún lugar apartado, ya que no estoy seguro de qué tan grande sería su forma de zorro si tuviera uno ''.

''Correcto.Recuerdo que me dijiste que el tuyo es bastante grande, aunque me pregunto cómo se compararía con la bola de pelo que tengo en mí, que mide unos cuarenta metros, más o menos, sin contar las colas que son tan grandes como su cuerpo ''.

"¿Tan grande?" Yasaka dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hombro."Eso es el doble del tamaño de mi forma de zorro y algo más, sin contar las colas tampoco".

'' Sí, uno de sus ojos es más grande que yo.Es una vista bastante imponente ''. Siguió un período de silencio mientras la pareja continuaba caminando por el bosque antes de que Naruto de repente hablara."Me alegro de no haber terminado con esas estúpidas orejas que tiene". Un gruñido estrangulado lo dejó al sentir su chakra arder como si escuchara su comentario.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Yasaka preocupada mientras tomaba nota de su expresión de dolor.

"Sí". Él le dirigió una sonrisa cuando cerró un ojo, ignoró la sensación de ardor que disminuyó lentamente.'' ¿Es normal que no haya una sola persona aquí?Esperaba que no estuviera ocupado, pero hemos estado caminando durante bastante tiempo y no nos hemos encontrado con una sola persona ''.

Yasaka parpadeó ante sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y que definitivamente no era normal.'' ... No lo es ''. Se enderezó y se puso más alerta cuando Naruto hizo lo mismo.Sus ojos se movían rápidamente, sus dedos se retorcían y estaban listos para actuar en cualquier momento.

Sin previo aviso, el brazo de Naruto se alzó al colocar a Yasaka detrás de él.Sosteniendo en su mano había una lanza ligera que había atrapado y que estaba dirigida hacia la espalda de Yasaka.

"¡Sé que estás allí!", Gritó mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por los alrededores.Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta y nadie se mostró tampoco.Entonces, con los ojos entrecerrados, giró la lanza de luz en su mano antes de lanzarla como lo haría con un kunai, enviándola volando hacia un área aparentemente aleatoria en el bosque.

"Eso estuvo cerca". Luego se escuchó la voz de un hombre y vieron cómo el aire se distorsionaba como si se hubiera roto algún tipo de ilusión, revelando un trío de hombres negros alados flotando en el aire donde había enviado la lanza volando.

"Ángeles caídos". Oyó a Yasaka gruñir detrás de él cuando ella dio un paso adelante.''¡Ustedes tres!¿Por qué intentas matarnos?¿Azazel quiere que estalle una guerra?

Para su sorpresa, se burlaron.'' Azazel?Ese idiota pervertido no es de nuestra incumbencia.Está demasiado ocupado jugando con Sacred Gears y jugando y ya hemos tenido suficiente de él.Si no fuera por sus alas, nunca lo habríamos seguido ''. Se burló de los cuatro Caídos alados, que asumieron que eran los líderes de los tres, dado que los otros dos solo tenían un solo par de alas.

"De hecho", dijo uno de los dos alados a continuación.'' Hemos tenido suficiente de escuchar al hombre predicar sobre la paz y esa mierda.Somos ángeles caídos, cometer pecados está en nuestra sangre.Es una pena que hayas logrado sobrevivir, pero después de verte creo que tenemos que agradecerle a esa rubia de allí.Si bien es impresionante que haya atrapado nuestra lanza, nos aseguraremos de matarlo rápidamente antes de divertirnos contigo '', la miró burlonamente, lamiéndose los labios mientras asimilaba la forma de Yasaka, casi desnudándola con sus ojos

"¿Supongo que no somos tu primer objetivo?", Preguntó Naruto mientras se calmaba después de escuchar lo que iban a hacer con Yasaka, incluso si la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era prácticamente nula, ya que no tenía dudas de que ella podría hacerlo. despacharlos fácilmente.Al parecer, no la reconocieron, lo que funcionó a su favor.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", Dijo su líder mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro placentero.'' Hay una razón por la que está tan desprovisto de humanos.Aaaah ~ Sus gritos fueron como música para mis oídos, especialmente los de las mujeres que usamos ''.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Yasaka cuando notó que su puño se cerró con fuerza, ya que estaba claro lo que estaban insinuando lo que había sucedido aquí, en Kyoto, que está bajo su cuidado.Entonces, habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, Yasaka dejó escapar sus orejas y sus colas, deleitándose con lo rápido que se callaron y sus expresiones se volvieron temerosas al darse cuenta de que se equivocaron.

Adivinando que probablemente iban a huir, Naruto se movió a toda velocidad cuando apareció detrás de los tres y plantó sus pies en la parte posterior del líder con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo al suelo frente a Yasaka.Todavía en el aire, giró su cuerpo y arremetió con otra patada a uno de los Caídos restantes que fue golpeado en el costado de su cabeza y enviado a volar de regreso, rompiendo un par de tallos de bambú con su cuerpo.

El Caído restante intentó huir después de ver lo que le había sucedido a sus dos camaradas.Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, ya que Naruto solo logró agarrar su pierna y tirar de él hacia abajo antes de lanzar una serie de golpes en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, principalmente sus brazos, ya que podía sentir que sus huesos se rompían con sus golpes mejorados de chakra. .

Mientras tanto, mientras Naruto estaba ocupado con su oponente, Yasaka trabajó rápidamente con el líder proclamado que se había estrellado duramente en el suelo al exhalar una corriente de llamas azules, cortesía de su Fox Fire.Se aseguró de contenerse ya que quería que cada uno de ellos fuera capturado por sus crímenes.Entonces, cuando dejó de respirar llamas, mostró al aparente líder acostado boca abajo con la espalda quemada.Sus alas ya no estaban allí, ya que ella las había quemado.

Mirando a Naruto, lo vio de pie mientras otro Caído inconsciente yacía a sus pies después de haber sido enviado al suelo y haberlo hecho aterrizar sobre él mientras empujaba las rodillas contra su pecho.

Naruto lo arrastró hacia su líder por la pierna donde luego procedió a dejarlo caer sobre él, intercambiando miradas con Yasaka ya que su tercer miembro aún debería estar cerca ya que ninguno de los dos lo había notado irse.Creando un par de clones para vigilar a los inconscientes en caso de que se despertaran mientras la pareja caminaba hacia varios tallos de bambú que habían sido derribados.

Ambos pudieron ver un brazo que sobresalía de debajo de una pila de bambú que hizo que Naruto levantara una ceja, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que no lo había pateado tan fuerte ... Pero bueno.Levantó un par de tallos antes, como lo había hecho con su amigo, lo sacó de allí y lo llevó al resto.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa ahora?", Le preguntó Naruto a Yasaka mientras estaba con ella junto a la pila de cuerpos inconscientes con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

'' ¿Puedes pinchar tu chakra?Debería actuar como un faro y resultar en la llegada de algunos Tengu que pueden tomarlos bajo custodia ''. Cumpliendo con sus palabras, Naruto formó un sello de Ram con su mano derecha mientras liberaba su chakra en un estallido repentino, más que suficiente para ser detectado a través de Kyoto por cualquiera que sea un sensor.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la primera pareja, Tengu, que se inclinó con respeto hacia Yasaka, quien luego señaló los cuerpos en el suelo.'' Quiero que los encierren en la cárcel mientras los vigilan.Además, quiero que el resto de ustedes busquen en el bosque y traigan de vuelta los cuerpos que puedan encontrar, asegúrese de decirle a cualquiera que venga a unirse. Naruto-kun y yo volveremos y enviaremos un mensaje a Azazel y solicite una reunión sobre lo que ha sucedido aquí.vamos Naruto-kun ''. Ella tiró de su brazo cuando comenzaron a regresar hacia el palacio cuando los Tengu se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

'' ¡Hmph!¡El nervio de ese hombre! '', Se quejó Yasaka con un resoplido mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Naruto, donde procedió a acurrucarse rápidamente.

"¿Estás hablando de esta persona de Azazel?", Preguntó Naruto mientras la frotaba con la esperanza de calmarla.

'' ... Sí '', llegó la respuesta amortiguada de Yasaka mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho, asimilando su aroma que le había gustado y que a menudo la ayudaba a relajarse.

''Veo.¿Supongo que te las arreglas para organizar una especie de reunión? '' La sintió asentir mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de él en un fuerte pero acogedor abrazo."¿Y qué se ha decidido?"

"Él vendrá aquí la próxima semana, el viernes para ser exactos para discutir las repercusiones de lo que han hecho sus hombres".Porque a pesar de que afirman que estaban actuando solos con Azazel como líder de Grigori, la culpa también recae en él ''.

"Mmhm ... ¿Quieres que yo esté allí también?", Susurró en los oídos en la parte superior de su cabeza, haciéndolos temblar tiernamente antes de darles un mordisco juguetón.

"¡Mhm!" Yasaka se sacudió cuando su agarre sobre él se apretó antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y enviar una adorable mirada.'' Sí, sería bueno tenerte a mi lado durante la reunión.Cambiando de tema, ¿quieres mudarte de tu habitación? ''

'' ¡Eh!¿Salir de qué manera?¿Dónde voy a dormir entonces?

"Mi habitación, por supuesto". Dijo de manera casual cuando su barbilla se posó sobre su cabeza."Creo que ahora es un buen momento, ¿verdad?Quiero decir, hemos estado durmiendo juntos en su habitación las últimas semanas y, por agradable que sea, la habitación es un poco pequeña al menos en comparación con mis habitaciones que han estado vacías.Somos una pareja ahora, ¿verdad?Entonces es normal ... creo?

Naruto se rió cálidamente cuando Yasaka siguió divagando, silenciándola mientras él se recostaba y levantaba su rostro por la barbilla antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso suave y tierno que se rompió a regañadientes."Claro, Yasaka-chan, tendré algunos clones que moverán mis cosas más tarde". La radiante sonrisa con la que lo honró le aseguró que su elección era la correcta.

* * *

Fin del capítulo


	6. chapter 6

AN:Una gran parte de este capítulo consiste en un limón entre Naruto y Yasaka que es necesario para que su relación progrese aún más.Solo una advertencia en caso de que este capítulo te decepcione.

Capítulo 6

* * *

El aire en la habitación estaba tenso.

Mucho, mucho, y afirmar lo contrario no sería más que falso.Estaba sentado en una mesa, una de madera común que estaba en una habitación de tamaño decente.Sentada en la silla junto a él estaba Yasaka, vestida con su atuendo de doncella del santuario y actualmente sus orbes dorados miraban a un par de violetas que también eran la causa de la atmósfera en la habitación.

Azazel se llamaba.Un ángel caído con doce alas y el líder de Grigori que estuvo aquí a pedido de Yasaka con respecto al evento que tuvo lugar a principios de esta semana.El hombre era alto, su cabello era negro con flequillo rubio un tono diferente al de Yasaka o el suyo.

Se sentó allí con una pierna sobre la otra, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Yasaka, un poco demasiado intenso para el gusto de Naruto.

Sí, no le gustaba el hombre.Principalmente debido a cómo estaba mirando a Yasaka desde que llegó aquí.Reconoció fácilmente esa mirada como la había visto en varios hombres cuando él y Yasaka saldrían en una cita.Era una mirada de interés, aunque el hombre sentado allí ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la lujuria que estaba allí cuando llegó.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de ver el estoico acto de Yasaka, sin responder a nada de lo que el hombre estaba tratando de hacer, ya que había sido llamado aquí para manejar los asuntos entre sus facciones.Y una parte de él disfrutó cuando captó el breve destello de frustración en los ojos de Azazel cuando Yasaka colocó su mano sobre la de él como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

"Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta, Azazel-san".

"Vamos Yasaka-chan", Azazel levantó las manos, perdiendo o sin prestar atención a la contracción de su ojo izquierdo al sufijo que estaba usando con su nombre. Lo dijeron ellos mismos, ¿no?Actuaban solos ya que sus puntos de vista no se alinean con los míos ''.

'' Antes que nada Azazel-san, prefiero si te abstienes de agregar un sufijo a mi nombre.No estamos tan cerca y hay dos personas a las que permito que me llamen como tal.En segundo lugar, no vengas aquí con o líder de Grigori, es su deber controlar a su gente, ya que al final del día siguen siendo ángeles caídos, incluso si afirman que no están asociados con usted.¿Sabes que hemos recuperado más de dos docenas de cuerpos desde allí?Hombre, mujer e incluso niños con las mujeres mostrando signos de violación, mientras que los otros dos fueron brutalmente o gobernante de Kioto, no puedo permitir que eso suceda bajo mi vigilancia.Amaterasu-sama estaba muy enojada cuando le informé de lo que había sucedido ''.

Cuando Yasaka mencionó a la diosa sintoísta del sol, incluso Azazel se enderezó en su asiento.Se esperaba, por supuesto.De todos los panteones, se sabía que los dioses sintoístas eran los más cercanos a sus admiradores, especialmente Amaterasu, que amaba a su gente como la amaban.

No ayudó que su posición como diosa suprema no fuera solo para mostrar, ya que su dominio sobre el sol eclipsó incluso a Apolo y Ra combinados.

"Entonces, ¿qué me estás pidiendo?" La frustración se filtró en su voz mientras miraba a la tetona Youkai sentada allí.

'' ¡Te estoy pidiendo que contactes a tu gente!De las tres facciones principales, son los ángeles caídos quienes siguen causando problemas.Los ángeles se quedan allá arriba en el cielo, los demonios se mantienen en el inframundo, con la excepción de unos pocos seleccionados, ¡pero al menos se comportan!Cada vez son los Caídos los que causan problemas y después de una breve discusión con Amaterasu-sama, decidimos prohibir que los Caídos ingresen a Kioto ''.

''¡Qué!¡No puedes hacer esto!Por favor, reconsidere lo que está diciendo ''.

Yasaka sacudió la cabeza, lo que a su vez también hizo temblar su pecho, algo que atrajo la atención de Naruto.'' Desearía poder pero no puedo.Esta no fue la primera vez que sucedió y me temo que si no hiciéramos algo, tampoco sería la última vez.A partir del viernes, los ángeles caídos ya no son bienvenidos en Kioto.Si los ven, se les pedirá amablemente que se vayan y si no cumplen, usaremos la fuerza.Espero que te asegures de informar a tu gente de esto, ya que no tienen a nadie a quien culpar sino a ellos mismos ''.

Azazel abrió la boca listo para protestar, pero una sola mirada de Yasaka lo hizo cerrar la boca sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.Podía verlo.Ella se fijó en la regla y no protestar ni nada de lo que él diga cambiaría de opinión.

Miró al rubio sentado a su lado.Varias emociones cruzaban por sus ojos mientras se preguntaba qué era diferente de él.Lo que la hizo elegirlo entre las docenas que le precedieron, incluido él mismo.No era un demonio del que estaba seguro.Parecía no tener ni siquiera veinte años, un simple niño comparado con él mismo.Y podía sentir su poder que, aunque parecía impresionante para alguien de su edad, no era nada del otro mundo y definitivamente no cerraba el suyo.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

Todos sabían que las mujeres, especialmente las de lo sobrenatural, se sentían atraídas por el poder, pero ¿qué hacía a Yasaka tan diferente?Una mujer que era buscada por cualquier hombre de sangre caliente, soltero o no, pero que rechazaba a cualquier hombre hasta ahora.

Algo sobre el rubio tenía que ser especial.No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón.Haría que sus hombres en Grigori descubrieran todo sobre él.Aunque no era una amenaza per se, algo sobre él tenía a Azazel en guardia, incluso inconscientemente.

'' Veo que no podré cambiar de opinión sobre esto.Muy bien entonces ''. Azazel se levantó y miró a las otras dos personas en la habitación antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que ya no podía sentirlo más, Yasaka dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado, sus hombros caídos mientras su expresión estoica se transformaba en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Algo está mal, Yasaka?", Le preguntó Naruto mientras acercaba su silla a la de ella, colocando una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda que comenzó a frotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo y la hizo inclinarse hacia ella, incluso si no era consciente de que Estaba haciendo eso.

"A veces me arrepiento de haber nacido en esta posición ..." Murmuró suavemente mientras se giraba hacia él, sus ojos le mostraban lo cansada que estaba realmente junto con la sonrisa tensa que llevaba.Incapaz de soportar verla así, Naruto la levantó y la colocó en su regazo sin protestar y la abrazó, presionando sus labios contra su sien y disfrutando su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

Sin embargo, Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Yasaka de repente giró su cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de él.Sus suaves manos se alzaron y ahuecaron sus mejillas mientras él todavía estaba aturdido, permitiéndole profundizar el beso y deslizar su lengua, que procedió a vagar por el interior de su boca.

No fue hasta que sintió que ella se movía de un lado a otro en su regazo que él salió de su estupor cuando su lengua comenzó a tocar la de ella mientras se intercambiaba saliva.La pareja estaba gimiendo en la boca del otro mientras las manos de Naruto estaban ocupadas amasando la carne alrededor de sus caderas.

"Ya- .. Yasaka .." Naruto logró salir cuando se separaron de lo que tenía que ser su beso más intenso hasta el momento.Su lengua revoloteó sobre sus labios, ahora húmedos por una mezcla de su saliva mientras ambos jadeaban.Sus ojos buscaron los de ella y cuando se encontraron, su aliento se enganchó en su garganta.Estaba mirando orbes de oro fundido y reflejando un puñado de emociones diferentes, pero la que estaba al frente era la lujuria, seguida de cerca por otra que estaba dirigida hacia él y le revolvió el estómago.

"Naruto ..." vino el suave murmullo de Yasaka."Yo ... quiero esto ~" Las palabras salieron de su garganta con un ronroneo mientras bajaba su mano entre ellas donde descansaba justo encima de su entrepierna mientras volvía a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro en su regazo.

Naruto tragó saliva.Le temblaban las manos mientras Yasaka continuaba sus ministraciones, pero el temblor era de lo que ella quería, que era él.Estaría mintiendo si dijera que tampoco estaba interesado en ella, pero Dios, también estaba nervioso.

Dependiendo de su respuesta, iba a perder su virginidad y hacer oficial su relación, ella sería suya y él sería de ella.Una sola mirada en esos orbes necesitados de ella selló su respuesta ya que sin previo aviso los sacó de la habitación.

* * *

La pareja reapareció en su habitación, con los labios cerrados en un beso apasionado, Yasaka estaba peinando sus dedos a través de sus mechones rubios antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama.Naruto se unió a ella mientras se arrastraba sobre ella, mirando su rostro jadeante, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus lujuriosas orbes doradas.

Una parte de su haori se había deshecho, revelando más de su abundante pecho que se movía con cada respiración que tomaba y él no pudo evitar lamer sus labios ante la vista antes de inclinarse y tomar sus labios nuevamente.Sus manos buscaron las de ella y entrelazó sus dedos mientras sus lenguas se doblaban y se intercambiaba saliva.Yasaka dejó escapar gemidos complacidos en su beso, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras tenía sus piernas alrededor de él para mantener su cuerpo presionado sobre el de ella.

A Naruto no le importó ni un poco, de hecho lo agradeció mientras se alejaba de sus labios hacia su cuello, donde comenzó a besar y chupar su piel, su gemido decepcionado se convirtió en un maullido de placer y sus manos se levantaron. hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza para sostenerlo allí mientras esperaba que dejara un chupetón o dos allí como una especie de marca.

Sus propias manos tampoco estaban ociosas.Tenía uno amasando sus muslos carnosos debajo de su hakama mientras que el otro acariciaba su pecho, apretando los orbes suaves pero perfectos que ni siquiera cabían en su mano.Ella gimoteaba cada vez que su pulgar se movía sobre su pezón que se endureció bajo su toque.

"M-Más Naruto ... más ~". Él la escuchó decir y se obligó mientras lamía un rastro hasta su garganta, sus ojos observaban los dos puntos más oscuros en su piel donde había estado besándose y chupando antes de comenzar. besando un rastro por su cuello hacia su pecho, deshaciendo más de su haori mientras él continuaba.

Se echó hacia atrás para quitarle completamente el haori y dejarla desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero no sin antes sacudirle los pezones con la lengua, lo que la hizo arquear la espalda con un grito.Una vez que la había despojado de su haori, que había arrojado a un lado, no perdió el tiempo cuando enterró la cara entre su pecho, las dos esferas lo suficientemente grandes como para envolver su cabeza por completo.Él besó y mordisqueó su pecho, enjuagándolos en su saliva mientras Yasaka se retorcía debajo de él, apretando su núcleo contra su forma aún vestida de necesidad.

Lentamente, él se alejó de entre su pecho y besó un rastro hasta su montículo derecho antes de envolver su pezón endurecido con sus labios, chupando y sacudiendo el brote endurecido en su boca, dando vueltas alrededor para molestarla e incluso dándole ligeros tirones con los suyos. dientes mientras su mano mantenía su otro seno ocupado.

Yasaka estaba actualmente en un estado de éxtasis mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos.Nunca había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera sus propios dedos y manos podían compararse con lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo.Una parte de ella le preguntó cómo sabía qué hacer, pero esos pensamientos huyeron de su mente cuando sus labios cambiaron de pecho.

Naruto gimió mientras continuaba atacando el pecho de Yasaka, pero no era por sus dedos que estaban cavando en su cráneo, sino por la forma en que sus pantalones se sentían, ya que era tan duro como una roca y era incómodo.

Decidió deshacerse de sus pantalones mientras se recostaba, observando cómo su pecho brillaba por su trabajo bucal, agitándose de arriba abajo mientras Yasaka respiraba profundamente.Sus ojos revolotearon hacia él para ver por qué se había detenido.Cualquier protesta que ella podría haber muerto cuando ella puso sus ojos en su forma ahora vestida de boxeador con un bulto visible.

Humedeciendo sus labios secos con su lengua, extendió los brazos y tiró de él hacia abajo, compartiendo un breve beso antes de darles la vuelta para que ahora estuviera encima.

"Ya que me has atendido, es mi turno de devolverte el favor ~". La sonrisa que tenía cuando le dijo que lo hizo tragar saliva mientras intentaba prepararse.

Yasaka deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su pecho, sintiendo los ligeros movimientos de sus músculos mientras movía su pezón con un dedo, haciéndole silbar antes de que fuera silenciado cuando Yasaka inició otro beso áspero y sometió su lengua con la suya.

Unos gemidos le dejaron cuando la sintió rechinar de un lado a otro, las sensaciones eran mucho más notables ahora mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre ella detrás, dándole a sus mejillas carnosas un fuerte apretón que le hizo morder el labio antes de que ella se recostara.Su mirada se detuvo sobre su abundante cofre, esos dos enormes orbes balanceándose junto con su molienda, estaba seguro de que no había un solo hombre vivo que no matara por estar en su posición.

Quitando sus manos de su regordete detrás de él, estaba a punto de alcanzar y ahuecar sus senos cuando ella lo atrapó, sonriéndole hoscamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.Una vez que apareció, él entendió que ella soltó sus manos y comenzó otro labial que no duró mucho, ya que comenzó a besar su rostro, mordisqueándole el cuello y asegurándose de dejar una marca allí como lo había hecho con ella.

Yasaka sonrió cuando lo escuchó respirar mientras arrastraba su pecho por su pecho, sintiéndose aún más húmeda allí cuando sus pezones duros rasparon contra él y le dieron placer a los dos.

Honestamente, tenía bastante de esto y quería llegar a eso.No el sexo en sí, sino que quería sentir sus labios y lengua acariciando su núcleo y devolverle el favor, ya que podía sentir que se estaba agitando mientras más tiempo su polla dura como una roca permanecía desatendida.

Levantándose de él y de la cama, sus ojos estaban sobre ella mientras ella se paraba a los pies de la cama, donde procedió a deshacer lentamente su hakama, asegurándose de hacerlo lo más lento y sensual posible mientras se deslizaba de su curva. cuerpo y en el suelo, dejándola vestida solo con sus bragas que tenían una mancha oscura notable en ellas por sus propios jugos.

Sonriendo, Yasaka se dio la vuelta y se inclinó mientras procedía a arrastrar lentamente sus bragas por sus piernas, permitiéndole ser la primera persona que no fuera ella misma en mirar sus labios intactos que estaban presionados juntos y brillando a la luz.Y a pesar de que el coño de Yasaka era el primero que había visto, dudaba que existiera uno más perfecto que el de ella.

Se quitó las bragas y se giró para mirarlo, usando sus brazos para sostener su gran pecho con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras lucía una sonrisa tímida al ver la tienda en sus boxers.Ella lo miró expectante y él pareció entenderlo después de un par de segundos cuando Naruto se quitó la ropa interior, así que estaba acostado en la cama desnudo, un pequeño sonrojo sacudió sus mejillas al notar su mirada hambrienta en su anatomía que le había llamado la atención. .

Yasaka regresó a la cama, arrastrándose hacia él a cuatro patas, lo que hizo que su pecho se moviera, se detuvo una vez que se colocó junto a él y antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, su visión se vio obstruida por algo que rozó sus labios.Irradiaba calor, estaba húmedo y olía fuerte y dulce hasta el punto de dejarlo en trance y antes de darse cuenta, separó los labios, dejando que su lengua se liberara mientras comenzaba a lamer, chupar y besar contra el labio inferior de Yasaka. sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de su cabeza.

No fue hasta que la sensación de algo cálido envolviendo su otra cabeza lo golpeó cuando salió de su trance, haciendo una pausa para comer a Yasaka y soltando un gemido prolongado que a su vez la hizo gemir por las vibraciones contra su sensible coño que le permitió sacando más de sus fluidos.

Sus manos descansaban sobre sus mejillas y las apretó involuntariamente al sentir lo que suponía que era su lengua dando vueltas alrededor de su longitud antes de intentar ignorarla y volver a comerla.Ahora que su mente estaba realmente allí, fue capaz de concentrarse más mientras trazaba sus labios externos con su lengua, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y algo sorprendido de que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como lo hizo.

Trató de lamer todos sus líquidos, pero cada vez que se deshacía de un poco se unía a un poco más, saboreando el sabor dulce antes de que decidiera obtener un sabor más directo cuando separó sus labios inferiores y la penetró con la lengua.

Yasaka siseó ante el movimiento inesperado, presionando sus muslos aún más fuerte contra su cabeza cuando accidentalmente presionó sus dientes alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Naruto.Sin embargo, en lugar de maldecir como esperaba que lo hiciera, sintió que se contraía en su boca, sus dedos hundiéndose más profundamente en sus mejillas carnosas y podía sentir su lengua moviéndose dentro de ella.Cerró los ojos mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo su longitud, usó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar sus bolas mientras presionaba su sexo más profundamente contra su rostro y comenzó a rechinar de un lado a otro mientras su otra mano bombeaba la base su polla que ella aún no se había puesto en la boca.

'Mierda!E-Esto es b-mejor de lo que podría imaginar ...Naruto reflexionó internamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y comenzaba a empujar ligeramente la cálida y húmeda boca de Yasaka, sintiendo que sus dientes raspaban contra su cabeza, lo que solo aumentó aún más. Su placer.Ahora entendía la obsesión de Jiraiya con el sexo opuesto, ya que nunca imaginó que sería tan bueno.¡Y aún no habían llegado al plato principal!

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de todo, Naruto todavía era virgen, por lo que Yasaka no se sorprendió cuando lo sintió temblar repetidamente en su boca.Ella tampoco estaba muy lejos, así que dejó que todo menos la cabeza de su polla saliera de su boca, que golpeó repetidamente con su lengua mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su molienda aún más.

Él vino con un fuerte gemido, estallando en su boca mientras sus labios fuertemente sellados no dejaban escapar ni una gota cuando varios chorros de su cálida semilla entraron en su boca.Incluso cuando él vino, ella no detuvo el remolino de su lengua mientras sacaba más de su semilla que se tragó sin dudarlo un momento.

Sin embargo, Yasaka no esperaba correrse ya que había jugado consigo misma antes, así que no estaba preparada cuando encontró su clítoris y le dio una fuerte succión y lo raspó con los dientes, enviándola al borde cuando los líquidos fueron expulsados de su núcleo. en el rostro de Naruto con un grito y en su boca abierta.Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando llegó a su pico después de lo cual cayó sin fuerzas sobre él después de perder la fuerza para sostenerse.

Estaba jadeando con dureza mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos cuando sintió que él todavía lamía su núcleo.Sus ojos habían perdido brevemente su enfoque después de alcanzar el nirvana y parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar la longitud algo suave de Naruto frente a ella y acercó su rostro un poco más cuando comenzó a bañarlo con besos suaves que pronto lo volvieron a poner duro.

Una vez que Yasaka notó que ya no asistía a su núcleo, rodó fuera de él y sobre su espalda.Seguía respirando lenta y profundamente, dándole a Naruto un espectáculo mientras se sostenía usando los codos y observando su pecho rebotando.La rubia estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando fue golpeado cuando Yasaka se sentó y luego se arrastró hacia él.

Con una mano sobre su pecho, lo empujó hacia abajo antes de proceder a montarlo a horcajadas.Su sexo húmedo se frotaba contra la parte inferior de su polla, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran hasta que Yasaka se detuvo.

"Naruto-kun ..." Lo llamó suavemente, haciéndolo mirarla solo para perder el aliento cuando la miró a los ojos. "Me entrego a ti. Después de esto nuestra relación será oficial. Tú Lo mío como lo soy yo ''.

''Yo sé.Seré tuyo siempre y cuando seas mía. '' Él regresó con un pequeño tartamudeo mientras las emociones en sus ojos amenazaban con abrumarlo.Definitivamente no estaba preparado para la radiante y pura sonrisa que ella le envió al escuchar esas palabras mientras se agachaba mientras se levantaba, agarrando su longitud y alineándola con su cálido núcleo.

Despacio, muy despacio, Yasaka se bajó, deteniéndose brevemente cuando la pareja dejó escapar un gemido cuando la cabeza de su polla hizo contacto con su entrada.Después de una breve pausa, Yasaka continuó con su descenso, gimiendo fuerte y lasciva cuando la punta de su pene fue engullida.

Del mismo modo, Naruto tenía un solo ojo cerrado ya que podía sentir sus entrañas revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza, que era mucho más cálida y húmeda de lo que había pensado, a pesar de haberla comido antes.

Sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos y le daba un suave apretón para que le diera un masaje mientras Yasaka le fruncía el rostro al sentir un poco de incomodidad cuando sus paredes internas se separaron por primera vez.Sintió que se estiraba alrededor de su longitud, sus paredes abrazaban al invasor contra su cuerpo con fuerza mientras continuaba alimentando cada vez más su polla en su coño goteando.

Una vez que la totalidad de su longitud quedó enterrada en lo más profundo de ella, ella estaba sentada encima de él, inmóvil mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación que atacaba sus sentidos actualmente.Estaba contenta de que Naruto tampoco se moviera, lo cual, desconocido para ella, era porque casi voló su carga en ese momento, ya que los estrechos límites que rodeaban a su miembro eran ... Bueno, no tenía palabras para describir adecuadamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Yasaka comenzó a balancear ligeramente las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, indicando que estaba lista para comenzar, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.El balanceo de sus caderas aumentó en un minuto cuando ella comenzó a apretarse sobre su longitud también y Naruto hizo que sus manos viajaran desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas cuando comenzó a darle pequeños empujones.

"¡F-Joder!", Gimió Yasaka mientras bajaba al mismo tiempo que él la empujaba, llegando incluso más profundamente dentro de ella.'' ¡A-Again ~! '' Exigió mientras dejaba que más centímetros dejaran su apretado arranque antes de caer de nuevo.Ambos comenzaron a jadear a medida que aumentaba su ritmo, ella se movía hacia arriba cuando él bajaba y luego se bajaba mientras empujaba hacia arriba y pronto el sonido de sus nalgas impactaba su entrepierna se escuchó repetidamente en toda la habitación.

"M-More ... Dame más ~." Sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho mientras ella cabalgaba por todo lo que él valía.Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se concentraba únicamente en el placer que estaba experimentando.

El propio Naruto tampoco estaba mucho mejor ya que el rápido pero superficial rebote de Yasaka lo llevó al nirvana.Su mirada estaba en su enorme pecho que rebotaba y levantó las manos para tomar tanto como pudo.Sus dedos se hundieron en los orbes carnosos cuando se inclinó y tomó un pezón en su boca.El movimiento sorprendió a Yasaka, especialmente cuando comenzó a presionar a su miembro dentro de ella con un empuje rápido pero profundo que la hizo cantar mientras sus manos sostenían su hombro con sus dedos cavando en su piel.

'' ¡Y-Yasa- Yasakaaa!Yo ... estoy muy cerca, muy, muy cerca '', le advirtió cuando sintió que sus bolas se agitaban cada vez que la golpeaban detrás.

Yasaka gritó de placer cuando sintió su polla rozar un cierto lugar dentro de ella con cada uno de sus empujes.'' I-Inside!¡Lo quiero dentro de mí! '' En buena medida, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, asegurándose de que incluso si él quisiera, no sería capaz de retirarse.

"¡ARGH!" Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido ya que con un puñado de empuje más profundo se encerró dentro de ella donde procedió a liberar su semilla.

"¡Nnnnngh ~!", Surgió el gemido de Yasaka mientras empujaba su cabeza entre su pecho y lo sostenía allí cuando sintió que su cálida semilla se liberaba dentro de ella.El agarre que tenía sobre su cabeza era casi doloroso, pero estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparse, ya que continuó rebotando en su regazo ya que también estaba cerca.Con una última gota dura que hizo que la cabeza de su polla chocara contra su cuello uterino, ella dejó escapar un grito animal mientras sus paredes se convulsionaron y sacaron un chorro más de su semilla, su espalda se arqueó por el placer antes de que la pareja cayera la cama con ella encima de él.

El silencio los siguió, la excepción fue su respiración pesada mientras se aferraban al cuerpo cubierto de sudor del otro.Todavía estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura dentro de Yasaka, a quien parecía no importarle mientras ella trataba de calmar su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

'' ... Eso ... Eso fue ... increíble.Fue todo lo que imaginé que sería mi primera vez y mucho más ... '' Ella movió la cabeza para que su mentón descansara sobre su pecho y sus orbes dorados suaves pudieran mirar a sus igualmente suaves azules.Mantuvieron los ojos cerrados mientras continuaban descansando hasta que Naruto acercó su mano hacia su rostro y usó su pulgar para limpiar una lágrima que corría por su rostro cuando ella no sabía que estaba llorando en primer lugar.

Yasaka se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso suave que fue alimentado por su amor por él y pareció notar que su beso era diferente a todos los demás que habían compartido cuando ella se interrumpió mientras sonreía."Te amo, Naruto-kun". Sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero fue claramente escuchado por él a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron.

Esas palabras ... Soñaba con que alguien le dijera esas tres palabras desde que era un niño.Era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía y lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, ya que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran tanto como Yasaka, dejó que un par de lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza. abrazar, como si temiera que todo esto fuera un sueño y que ella se hubiera ido cuando él se despertara.

Él no le devolvió las palabras, pero Yasaka lo entendió y no se ofendió.Quizás un poco triste, pero eso fue todo.Ella sabía que él sentía lo mismo, incluso si no lo expresaba.Fue el resultado de su educación que terminó con él sin reconocer ciertos términos que funcionaban con ciertas emociones como el amor debido a que nunca había experimentado ninguno.No parental, familiar o romántico.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, ella se aseguraría de eso ya que él era de ella ahora y no planeaba dejarlo ir.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama durante un período de tiempo no especificado, sin hacer nada más que sentirse cómodos en presencia del otro.

Finalmente, aunque decidieron que se habían quedado en la cama el tiempo suficiente, ya que ambos tenían hambre.Pero antes de irse hacia la cocina, la pareja decidió limpiarse primero, ya que ellos y la habitación olían a sexo, usando el baño que estaba conectado a su habitación donde compartían una ducha tibia y se engañaban un poco y dejaban la habitación oliendo a limpio. y vestido.

Cuando Yasaka le dijo que iban a comer algo, no esperaba que ella quisiera decir que iban a salir a comer, pero aquí estaban, caminando por las concurridas calles de Kioto, cogidos de la mano.

Y aunque no era visible a primera vista, aquellos que los reconocieron y echaron una segunda mirada hacia Yasaka pudieron ver que tenía cierto brillo.Eso, combinado con la expresión de su rostro y cómo estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero rubio, rápidamente hizo que los engranajes en su mente giraran mientras juntaban las piezas del rompecabezas que Yasaka, su líder, acababa de tener relaciones sexuales.

Por supuesto, estaban felices por ella, ya que todos sabían que había estado buscando a su persona especial incluso cuando algunos de los miembros más antiguos de ciertos clanes Youkai la habían presionado a una relación, aunque por lo general ofrecían un miembro del clan que pertenecía con la esperanza de tener más influencia en todo Kioto, que fue gobernada únicamente por la propia Yasaka.

Todos los que prestaron atención notaron lo feliz que parecía Yasaka y actuaba desde la llegada de la rubia con ella.Sus ojos eran aún más deslumbrantes cada vez que la veían caminando con él.Y cuando Yasaka se sintió feliz, ellos mismos no pudieron evitar sentirse así también, una señal de que ella era una buena líder para su gente.

''Asi que.¿A dónde exactamente me llevas? '', Le preguntó Naruto a la zorra a su lado, ya que estaba siendo conducido.Reconoció un par de calles, pero otras le eran desconocidas.

'' ¡Es una sorpresa ~!Pero estoy seguro de que te gustará. '' Yasaka chirrió y no tuvo más remedio que mover las piernas ya que estaba seguro de que ella lo arrastraría de otra manera.

Cuando él y Yasaka doblaron la esquina, tuvo que parpadear y pausar sus pasos cuando su nariz fue asaltada por el delicioso olor a comida caliente.Con su olor mejorado, incluso podía distinguir las especias específicas que se mezclaban y la emoción lo llenaba.

Junto a él, Yasaka se rió en la manga de su kimono mientras observaba la expresión infantil que adornaba antes de parecer inocente cuando se volvió para mirarla."Es ... ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" Era inconfundible.Ese aroma que podía oler desde aquí.No había nada igual.¿Similar?Sí.Pero este era de hecho uno de su tipo.

Y cuando Yasaka lo condujo hacia un pequeño puesto de ramen que estaba en la calle lateral, estaban junto a su estómago y se dejó oír con un gruñido cuando la pareja se sentó en una de las sillas frente a ella.

Un anciano los saludó y reconoció a Yasaka.Estaba sonriendo e irradiando un aura positiva, en realidad le recordaba a Teuchi en Konoha.'' Si no es Yasaka-hime, ¡mucho tiempo sin verte!¿Y qué es esto?Un invitado ... No, veo a alguien un poco más especial ''. Notó sus manos aún entrelazadas que descansaban sobre el mostrador.

'' Hihi ~ Saludo Kenji-oji, ha pasado un tiempo y tienes razón.Este es Naruto-kun, de hecho, es alguien muy especial para mí ... Es mi compañero, mi compañero, mi amante ... todas estas cosas.¡Pero no le digas eso a los demás todavía!Lo traje, ya que podríamos usar un poco de su delicioso ramen, que también es la comida de la que está enamorado.A veces me pregunto si lo ama más que a mí ... '' Reflexionó mientras miraba al rubio sentado a su lado, solo para que su ojo temblara cuando notó que babeaba mientras miraba la gran olla de la que se originó el aroma.

Kenji no pudo evitar reírse cuando también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el rubio cuando se volvió hacia la zorra.'' Ciertamente es algo Yasaka-hime, pero mientras lo ames y te trate bien, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?Ya es hora si me preguntas.Con la cantidad de hombres que has rechazado hasta ahora, mereces la mayor felicidad.Me pregunto cuánto tiempo hasta que veamos pequeños zorros corriendo ''. Soltó otra carcajada, perdiendo el color de las mejillas de Yasaka ante su insinuación.

"Hmpf, solo sírvenos un plato de ramen oji-san". Yasaka hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza.'' En realidad conviértalo en pareja, ya que Naruto-kun aquí puede comer varios tazones sin detenerse.Todavía no tengo idea de a dónde va toda esa comida ''.

'' Jaja, claro Yasaka-hime.¡Dos cuencos subiendo! '' Kenji se puso a trabajar cuando Yasaka se unió a Naruto y vio al hombre ir a trabajar.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	7. chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama debajo de él, llevando a Yasaka con él, que se aferró a su cuerpo.Ambos jadeaban y estaban cubiertos de una capa de sudor mientras la sostenía cerca mientras aún estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Acaban de terminar con otro episodio de sexo.Caliente, apasionado y lleno de lujuria desenfrenada por el otro.Fue un evento recurrente ahora.Desde su primera vez, ambos tuvieron problemas para apartar las manos del otro, ya que todas las noches estaban llenas de pasión.A veces las mañanas también.Incluso la tarde no estaba fuera de los límites.

... Casi siempre que estuvieran de humor lo harían.

Demonios, incluso lo habían hecho un par de veces mientras Yasaka tenía las orejas y la cola.Lo que podría no parecer que cambiará mucho, pero tuvo su efecto, ya que él volaría su carga mucho más rápido cuando ella estaría en la cima luciendo así.Era bastante rizado y ella también lo disfrutaba mucho, ya que le daría lugares más sensibles para usar cuando lo hicieran.

"A veces me pregunto ... me pregunto si no eres parte ... su-succubus". Naruto se las arregló para soltar una respiración profunda, ya que podía sentir su interior ordeñarlo incluso ahora después de la carga que había depositado dentro de ella.

"Mhm ~." Yasaka dejó escapar un gemido suave mientras movía la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.Su amor llenó orbes de oro fundido mirándolo mientras lucía una pequeña pero satisfecha sonrisa mientras se mantenía moldeada contra él.Era casi un requisito para ella cada vez que terminaban y ambos se tomarían su tiempo para disfrutar de la dicha postcoital.'' ... Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo estoy.Pero no te importa, ¿verdad? '' Una sonrisa burlona jugó en sus labios mientras controlaba su respiración.

Naruto se burló mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda desnuda y sudorosa antes de acomodárselas detrás de ella, donde comenzó a masajear las mejillas suaves pero firmes que la hacían maullar.''¡Por supuesto no!Solo un idiota se quejaría de tener sexo con la mujer más bella e insaciable del mundo.Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me sobreviva cuando se trata de algo físico ''.

"Ya veo ~." Yasaka pasó sus propios dedos por su pecho.Debido a la diferencia de altura por el hecho de que todavía estaban unidos a otro en la cadera, ella podía descansar la parte superior de su cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con otra.

Yasaka luego dejó escapar un bostezo antes de temblar cuando el aire frío de la ventana abierta de la habitación golpeó su espalda que todavía estaba un poco sudorosa.Naruto sintió esto mientras usaba una mano para levantar las mantas, ganando un suave agradecimiento mientras besaba su pecho mientras se ponía cómoda.'' Creo que es hora de que nos quedemos dormidos.Me cansaste bastante bien en las últimas dos horas ''.

"Mmm, estoy de acuerdo". Murmuró mientras sofocaba un bostezo, ajustándose un poco para poder colocar un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, justo donde sus dos orejas estaban escondidas antes de descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Estuvo despierto un poco más cuando sintió que Yasaka se dormía lentamente, lo que era evidente por cómo su respiración se ralentizaba y miraba el techo por unos momentos.Su mente vagó por lo que había hecho para ganarse el afecto de Yasaka en su vida.

Quizás todo esto fue creado por algún ser superior para la vida desordenada que tenía.Su llegada aquí a este mundo extraño pero pacífico y a Kioto, a diferencia del Inframundo o algún otro lugar, estaría menos acomodado.Eventualmente condujo a encontrar a alguien que lo amara por lo que era y sabía más sobre él que los que estaban en Konoha en cuestión de meses.

En general, Yasaka era una mujer amable, cariñosa y hermosa que también tenía un lado más juguetón.Y ella era casi insaciable en la cama y él era el único con el honor de ver y experimentar esto de primera mano.

Realmente se sintió como en casa aquí.Le importaba alguien que le importaba y dudaba que terminara con alguien allí.Todos estaban colgados de Sasuke, quien nunca les prestó atención en su búsqueda de venganza.

En general, estaba contento de haber tomado esa decisión en ese entonces de saltar al extraño fenómeno, incluso sin saber en ese momento que conduciría a su situación actual.No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.Nada en absoluto.

La sensación de que Yasaka apretó su abrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente mientras la veía dormir antes de decidirse a unirse a ella en el mundo de los sueños.Justo cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, envió un silencioso agradecimiento a cualquier dios que estuviera allí por permitirle experimentar esto.

* * *

Cuando Amaterasu apareció de la nada en la sala de estar, Naruto y Yasaka se sorprendieron, especialmente por cómo estaban posicionados cuando llegó, abrazados en el sofá mientras veían una película que se estaba reproduciendo.

"¿Vine en un mal momento?" Mientras sonaba disculpándose, la sonrisa que mostraba decía lo contrario mientras se dejaba caer junto a ellos como si fuera la dueña del lugar.'' Dije que pasaría si lograba averiguar más, recuerda.Espera un segundo '', la diosa del sol miró a la pareja, tarareando mientras los miraba de arriba abajo."... Hay algo diferente sobre ustedes dos ..." Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado."No me digas ... veo que ustedes dos finalmente lo hicieron oficial". Hubo un pequeño y casi imperceptible cambio en el aura de Yasaka que habría echado de menos si no estuviera tan cerca de ella.

"¡Ooooh, estoy tan feliz por ti!" Amaterasu dejó escapar un chillido de niña que era muy poco apropiado para su personaje mientras juntaba sus manos.''¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?¿Lo disfrutaste?¿Te cuidó bien?¿Qué tan grande es él?

"¡Amaterasu-sama!", Gritó Yasaka avergonzado que Naruto compartió, cuyas mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo.'' ¡Eso es personal y no es asunto tuyo!... Y aquí pensé que no eras uno de los dioses pervertidos ''.

Ante sus palabras, Amaterasu se detuvo y un aura depresiva la cubrió.'' ¡Lo siento, Yasaka-chan, pero por favor!No me amontonen con el resto de esos pervertidos, les prometo que me detendré ''. Ver a una poderosa diosa como ella suplicando así fue realmente inquietante de lo que Yasaka afortunadamente se ocupó.

'' ¡Muy bien, no lo haré!Actúa responsablemente Amaterasu-sama y recuerda para qué viniste aquí ''.

La diosa parpadeó antes de asentir."¡Correcto!" Su estado de ánimo hizo un giro de 180 , tomándolos desprevenidos mientras intercambiaban miradas y se preguntaban si había algo mal con ella.'' Como dije, fui con mis hermanos después de irme, donde les conté lo que discutimos aquí y decir que se sorprendieron fue un eufemismo.Estaban muy interesados en saber de dónde eres, especialmente porque parece tener algún tipo de conexión con nosotros por lo que has dicho con respecto a ciertos poderes.Desafortunadamente no pude contactar al Shinigami ya que probablemente tendría respuestas más claras ya que parece estar evitándonos al resto de nosotros.Es probable que esté en Yomi, que no podemos ingresar sin su permiso, así que hasta que se vaya, no obtendremos las respuestas que estamos buscando ''.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba sus palabras antes de asentir lentamente.'' Ya veo ... ¿Te enfocarás en crear un tipo de enlace entre mi lugar de origen y el de aquí?Debemos estar conectados de alguna manera, ya que dudo mucho que haya sido la suerte al azar lo que me hizo terminar aquí, tanto como me gustaría ''.

'' Estamos de hecho.También estamos seguros de que debe haber más, pero hasta qué punto queda por ver.No hay una fecha establecida o lo que sea cuando puedes esperar más y es probable que no haya una de vez en cuando hasta que podamos preguntarle a Shinigami cómo logró cruzar dimensiones ''.

''Entiendo.No voy a mentir pero estoy un poco decepcionado.Sin embargo, no mucho desde que tengo a Yasaka ahora y el mayor tiempo que puedo pasar con ella es una ventaja en mi libro ''.

Amaterasu se echó a reír suavemente, haciendo que la pareja la mirara extrañamente, de lo que tomó nota y sacudió la cabeza.'' Realmente eres un joven interesante, Naruto, y Yasaka tiene suerte de tenerte.Puedo ver por qué le gustas ''.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Naruto se conformó con rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras luchaba por no sonrojarse por sus palabras.

"Bueno", Amaterasu chasqueó los dedos, llamando su atención.'' Ha sido agradable volver a verlos a ustedes dos, especialmente ahora que ustedes dos lo han hecho oficial.La próxima vez que visite espero tener buenas noticias sobre su situación, o al menos saber más de lo que sabemos ahora.Desearía poder quedarme un poco más, pero he estado bastante ocupado las últimas dos semanas con su caso y la afluencia de almas que llegan y necesitan ser guiadas al cielo ''.

'' Ha sido agradable verte de nuevo también, Amaterasu-sama.Naruto-kun y yo esperamos su próxima reunión, aunque agradecería que no aparecieran tan repentinamente ''.

"¡No hay promesas Yasaka-chan ~!" Y antes de que Yasaka pudiera responder, ella se había ido con un destello de luz.

'' Haa ~.¿Por qué todos los dioses tienen estas peculiaridades extrañas? '', Se quejó la rubia al saber que Amaterasu llegaría la próxima vez sin avisar solo para molestarla.Sus oídos cayeron ante la idea antes de que Naruto le sostuviera la barbilla y la volviera, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras rápidamente profundizaba el beso.'' Mmph!¿Para qué fue eso? '', Le preguntó cuando sus labios dejaron los de ella.

''¿Qué quieres decir?No necesito una razón especial para besarte, ¿verdad?

"... No". Yasaka enterró la cara en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.La pareja se mantuvo así durante el resto de la película, aunque ninguno volvió a verla.

* * *

'' ¿Shemhazai?¿Encontraste algo? '', Preguntó Azazel mientras observaba a su amigo entrar en la habitación en la que estaba trabajando, jugueteando con un pequeño dispositivo en la mesa frente a él.

Shemhazai era un hombre que parecía tener veintitantos años.Su cabello era plateado y complementaba sus ojos morados.Fue construido un poco más escuálido, al menos en comparación con los otros cofundadores de Grigory, pero cualquiera que lo subestime estaría en problemas ya que su poder rivalizaba incluso con el de Azazel, y el hombre mismo lo confirmaba.

''No, no tenemos.Hemos hecho que nuestros hombres busquen en todas las bases de datos disponibles, pero no se conoce una sola información sobre un Uzumaki Naruto.Nada en absoluto, casi como si apareciera de la nada recientemente ''.

Azazel hizo una pausa con lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia su viejo amigo.'' Nada en absoluto, ¿estás seguro?Aunque, por alguna razón, una parte de mí no se sorprende, ya que sentí algo desagradable sobre él cuando lo vi por primera vez.Me tuvo en guardia todo el tiempo a pesar de no haber dicho una sola palabra o hacer algo en particular ''.

''¿Justo ahora?¿Alguien logró hacerte sentir incómodo?¿Es por eso que me hiciste buscarlo?

'' ... Bueno ... ¿Uhm sí? '' El ojo de Azazel se crispó ya que ni siquiera se convenció a sí mismo.

"Azazel". El hombre en cuestión hizo una mueca porque incluso él se sintió como un niño siendo regañado por sus padres cuando fue sometido a la penetrante mirada y tono de su amigo."Por favor, no me digas que esto se debe a que todavía estás colgado de ella". Cuando no recibió respuesta, Shemhazai se palmeó la cara y bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sabes, espero este comportamiento de un niño, no de un hombre milenario que se ha acostado con más mujeres que algunas podrían contar.Y qué si ella te rechazó, no es el fin del mundo.Solo por verla deberías haber sabido que no es alguien para acostarse con alguien a quien no ama ''.

"Lo sé pero ... no entiendes a Shemhazai ..." Azazel respiró hondo mientras pasaba una mano por sus cerraduras oscuras.'' Ella es diferente del resto.Ella tiene ese aura cálida y gentil que la rodea, combinada con un cuerpo que me atrevo a decir que es perfecto.Ni siquiera Gabriel puede estar a la altura de ella '', hizo una pausa para despejar su mente de las imágenes que comenzó a evocar.'' He intentado más de una década ganarla solo para ser rechazada cada vez.Y ahora, un niño aparece de la nada, ni siquiera un adulto, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer lo que yo, ¡y muchos otros han intentado hacer durante tanto tiempo e incluso tienen éxito!Y sé que lo hizo cuando noté las miradas que se enviaban, los pequeños toques que compartían y la cercanía general.¡Estaba prácticamente radiante durante nuestra reunión! ''Levantó las manos en el aire cuando terminó su perorata y respiró hondo un par de veces."Simplemente no es justo ... ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?", Murmuró Azazel mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

Shemhazai miró a su amigo con preocupación.Esta era la primera vez que veía a Azazel así, especialmente cuando dejaba salir sus emociones reprimidas.No era realmente un secreto en Grigori que Azazel estaba tratando de ganarse a la princesa Youkai de Kioto.Sin embargo, todos lo habían descartado como simple lujuria, especialmente porque se sabía que Yasaka no había sido tocada y quien tuviera la suerte de ganarse su afecto podría considerarse un hombre muy afortunado y una fuente de envidia para los demás.Sin embargo, al mirar a su viejo amigo ahora, después de escuchar su diatriba, parece que podría haber más que lujuria.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.Si lo que dijo Azazel era cierto, Yasaka finalmente había aceptado a alguien, y definitivamente no iba a interponerse entre los dos y se aseguraría de que Azazel tampoco lo hiciera.Sin embargo, iba a tratar de reunir más información sobre el niño, algo que ahora era mucho más difícil desde que Kyoto había prohibido la entrada de cualquier Caído.Lo cual, tan disgustado como los hacía, no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para exigir la entrada.No con los estrechos lazos de Amaterasu con Yasaka, que era perfectamente capaz de reducir a Grigori a cenizas y eso era solo ella.

Dando una última mirada a su viejo amigo, Shemhazai se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, listo para dar sus órdenes y esperando que la próxima vez que vea a Azazel esté de mejor humor.

* * *

"¡Jiraiya!", Gritó Tsunade, sus ojos se movieron hacia su derecha mientras observaba la silueta de su antiguo compañero de equipo después de mezclarse con las paredes de su oficina.

"Sí, ¿hime?" Jiraiya se movió para pararse cerca de su escritorio, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante para mirar la carta que estaba leyendo.

"Leer". Ella le tendió el papel para que él se despertara, lo que hizo cuando se concentró, sus ojos escaneando el contenido de la carta.Lo leyó dos veces, asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada antes de devolverlo y mirar a la princesa babosa, su expresión inusualmente seria.

'' Una cumbre kage ... La última vez que se celebró una de ellas fue cerca del final de la segunda guerra shinobi.Y este ha sido iniciado por el ataque de todas las personas ''.

''En efecto.Desafortunadamente no dijo la razón por la que pidió uno, pero debe ser importante si alguien tan torpe como él convoca una reunión de esta importancia ''.

Jiraiya tarareó ante sus palabras cuando él estuvo de acuerdo, ya que había conocido al hombre antes y sabía que era un hombre de lucha primero y una pregunta después.¿Alguna idea de a quién llevarás?Leí que puedes traer dos guardias ''.

"Kakashi y Guy son a quienes llevo conmigo".

El sabio sapo asintió lentamente.'' Elección inteligente, ambos se especializan en diferentes aspectos y son algunos de los mejores en su campo.Es en dos semanas y tiene lugar en la Tierra del Hierro. Supongo que es de esperar debido a que es neutral.¿Quién actuará como Hokage en tu lugar cuando te vayas?

Jiraiya parpadeó cuando Tsunade lo miró antes de darse cuenta de que lo golpeó y él dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.''Oh no.¡No no no!No puedoTodavía necesito buscar a Naruto, no puedo vigilar el pueblo.Que alguien más tome tu lugar.Shikaku, por ejemplo, haría un gran trabajo ''.

''Lo siento, pero no.Es necesario como Jonin Commander ya que quiero aumentar las patrullas a lo largo de la frontera de Land of Fire en caso de que intenten cualquier cosa cuando descubran que el Hokage junto con dos de sus principales jonin asisten a una reunión ''. convencida de que Tsunade decidió sacar su carta de triunfo.'' Sabes, como Hokage actuando puedes decidir algunas reglas.Incluso puedes mirar con la bola de cristal o ir directamente a las aguas termales y no podrán golpearte ya que eres el Hokage ''.

Podía ver los engranajes girar en la mente de Jiraiya y más rápido de lo que esperaba que él estuviera frente a ella, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras la sangre goteaba por su nariz.''¡Acepto!''

"Bien". Tsunade sonrió, aunque una parte de ella se preguntó si lo que acababa de hacer era prudente.Bueno, ella no estará presente cuando suceda y si alguien le pregunta, le diría que Jiraiya estaba mintiendo.La creerían por un pervertido conocido, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Mientras que los eventos agitados estaban en el horizonte en las Naciones Elementales, sucedía todo lo contrario con Naruto, quien junto con Yasaka estaba haciendo un picnic en un parque cercano.

Fue un hermoso día con un cielo azul sin nubes y el sol que brillaba sobre Kioto y Japón en general.La pareja se colocó sobre una manta que habían colocado a la sombra de un árbol alto y ancho porque de lo contrario hacía un poco de calor.Yasaka estaba apoyada contra su compañera rubia mientras la pareja disfrutaba de la naturaleza al máximo.

No eran los únicos allí.Una mezcla entre parejas y familias también estaba teniendo picnics mientras se extendían por todo el parque, también refugiándose a la sombra de otros árboles que estaban alrededor.

"Di ahh". Naruto empujó una gran y jugosa uva verde a los labios de Yasaka, quien sonrió antes de que ella separara los labios y le permitiera alimentarla."¿Eh?" Él hizo un ruido cuando ella cerró los labios sobre sus dos dedos manteniéndolos mientras soltaba un silbido cuando sintió que su lengua golpeaba repetidamente las puntas de sus dedos.

Ella estaba haciendo esto a propósito ya que él podía ver la diversión bailando en sus ojos y la forma en que la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba.Incluso hizo movimientos ligeros, pero ella no dejaba ir sus dedos.

Un cierto brillo entró en sus ojos cuando pensó en una forma de liberar sus dedos y movió su mano libre por la espalda de Yasaka, deteniéndose una vez que alcanzó su cóccix, la base de sus colas que había escondido y una zona erógena conocida que había encontrado fuera apasionados ataques de hacer el amor.

Entonces, con eso en mente, canalizó una pequeña y minúscula cantidad de chakra del rayo en la punta de su dedo que fue suficiente.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Los ojos de Yasaka se abrieron de par en par cuando se sentó con la espalda recta.Su boca se abrió antes de cerrarse tan rápido como reprimió un gemido que casi dejó su garganta.Lentamente, las sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo se desvanecieron cuando ella se volvió hacia Naruto y le envió una mirada que sonrió mientras él todavía levantaba sus dos dedos que estaban resbaladizos con su saliva.'' ... Tu propia culpa '', dijo.

Yasaka resopló ante él antes de derretirse rápidamente contra él, sus ojos enfocados en los dedos que había estado chupando y que él todavía sostenía."¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?"

'' Hm?Oh!Uhm ... '' Bajo los ojos vigilantes de Yasaka, se llevó los dedos cubiertos de saliva a la cara antes de deslizarlos en su boca, donde procedió a limpiarlos.La zorra rubia observó con la respiración contenida cómo sus dedos desaparecieron en su boca, tragando mientras su garganta estaba un poco seca y era una vista extrañamente excitante.Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba para verlo mirándola fijamente y reprimió un escalofrío que la atravesó.

'' ... Eso fue ... algo caliente ''.

'' ¡Ergh!Esa no es la reacción que pensé que tendrías ''.

''¿Cómo es eso?No es nada extraño, hemos hecho mucho e intercambiado saliva antes.Esto es más o menos lo mismo, excepto que no hay besos ''.

Él la miró antes de sacudir la cabeza.'' ... Eres una mujer perversa, Yasaka-chan.Cómo me tienes haciendo estas cosas, ni siquiera me conozco ''.

Yasaka le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa antes de levantarse en su regazo y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.''Sencillo;Es porque me amas, Naruto-kun.Incluso si no me lo has dicho directamente, sé que lo haces, lo cual es suficiente para mí.Eventualmente espero escucharte decir esas tres palabras, pero puedo esperar un poco más ''.

"Pronto Yasaka, lo prometo". Murmuró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda y la traía con él.Se acostó con ella encima de él, mirando las hojas del árbol debajo del cual descansaban.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando mientras yacían allí, habiéndose quedado dormidos en compañía de la presencia del otro.Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero para cuando despertaron, el sol mostraba signos de ponerse.

El parque también estaba más vacío, como era de esperar."¿Yasaka?" Le dio un ligero codazo a la rubia encima de él.

"¿Mhm?"

'' ¿Quieres alejarte de mí?El sol está empezando a ponerse ya que hemos estado dormidos durante bastante tiempo ''.

'' ... ¿Tengo que ~? '' Se quejó mientras hacía lo contrario de lo que él le preguntó y se presionó más contra él.

'' Uhm, no per se pero me gustaría que lo hicieras.Lo agradecería mucho ''. Era la verdad.Le gustaba mucho el peso familiar de Yasaka sobre él, ya que se sentía realmente bien y ya se había acostumbrado.Pero realmente deberían levantarse.Habían pasado toda una tarde haciendo ... bueno, nada realmente.

Lo cual estuvo bien!Tomar un día libre solo para relajarse siempre fue bienvenido, especialmente cuando pasas el tiempo con alguien que te gusta.

Por un momento no estuvo seguro de si ella cumpliría cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse o hacer ruido en general.No fue hasta que Yasaka soltó un suspiro y se movió, posicionándose de modo que ahora estaba sentada encima de él.

Él la miró expectante pero aparentemente fue ignorado cuando ella comenzó a deshacer algunas de las arrugas que se habían formado en su ropa.Descansadamente, no menos, mientras yacía allí debajo de ella, sus brazos estaban retenidos por sus piernas que estaban a cada lado de él.

"Hmm ... Supongo que es hora de levantarse". Yasaka tarareó mientras lo miraba pensativa, como si lo estuviera considerando, pero afortunadamente asintió y lentamente se puso de pie.

"Urgh ..." Naruto gimió cuando finalmente pudo sentarse, ambos escucharon un estallido satisfactorio cuando enderezó la espalda y rodó el cuello.Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Yasaka tendiéndole una mano, que él tomó mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, soltando un gruñido mientras lo hacía.Alcanzando la mano, agarró la manta en la que habían estado descansando, donde procedió a doblarla cuidadosamente antes de entregársela a Yasaka, que extendió las manos y aceptó, metiéndola debajo de un brazo mientras ella cerraba la otra con la suya mientras comenzaban a salir del parque. .

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, caminar por Kioto era aún más hermoso de lo normal con el tono naranja que bañaba la ciudad.Era casi algo de uno de esos libros de fantasía que leía, especialmente porque el cielo era una mezcla de azul oscuro y naranja, chocando bastante bien con las filas de nubes que ahora estaban presentes.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Sintió que Yasaka le daba un ligero apretón en la mano."¿Quieres salir a comer?"

''¿Fuera?Por supuesto.¿A dónde sin embargo?¿Ese pequeño puesto de ramen que me trajiste hace un tiempo?

¿Te refieres al que es propiedad de Kenji?No me importa, creo que está deseando volver a vernos, especialmente a ti ''.

'' ¡Eh!¿Yo?¿Por qué?''

'' No tengo idea, no puede ser que fueron los quince cuencos que lograste comer.No, eso es imposible ''.

"Está bien, ya lo tengo ~" Se quejó mientras bajaba la cabeza.'' No es mi culpa que pueda comer esos fideos para siempre.Mi cuerpo procesa la comida que como a un ritmo mucho más alto que una persona normal, así que tengo que recuperarme o tendré hambre el resto del día ''.

"Claro, Naruto-kun". Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras continuaban su camino a su casa.

* * *

"¿Es esto cierto?", Preguntó una voz femenina pero monótona mientras los dueños orbes negros miraban fijamente a la persona que le hablaba, su forma envuelta por las sombras sin dejar nada visto.

''Es.Algunos hombres confirmaron los rumores y es verdad.Una dimensión completa llena de usuarios de chakra, capaz de domesticar los elementos a su voluntad, cada uno al menos tan fuerte como un demonio de clase alta.Aunque eso no es todo.Hay algo más, algo mucho más poderoso también está presente, parece estar ubicado en la luna.

Y sea lo que sea, su poder supera a Typhon ''.

Miró las sombras antes de que su cabeza se moviera lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un movimiento de cabeza.''..Interesante.Podría ir y verlo por mí mismo.Quizás pueda ser útil si lo libero para vencer a Red.¿Eso es todo?''

"Sí, Ophis".

Otro asentimiento vino de Ophis cuando ella desapareció, así como así.Nunca notó el brillo que estaba en el ojo de la persona desconocida que se rió una vez que estuvieron solos.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	8. chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

Naruto se agachó, justo a tiempo cuando un puño navegó sobre su cabeza y luego rodó hacia atrás varias veces, cada vez que una bola de llamas azules condensadas impactaría el suelo que ocupaba hace menos de un segundo.

Se detuvo en sus cuartos traseros, escaneando sus alrededores para ver a varios clones sonriéndole, cada uno con sus puños que estaban rodeados de llamas azules.

Parecía haber una señal invisible ya que sin ninguna orden verbal sus copias arrojaron su puño hacia adelante mientras varias docenas de bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia su posición.El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a medida que Naruto recibía cada ataque, su mente comenzaba a calcular su trayectoria mientras respondía saltando en el aire, girando su cuerpo mientras sus ataques lo echaban de menos.

Todavía en el aire, Naruto tomó represalias cuando se formó una pequeña llama en cada punta de sus dedos que pasó por sus labios, soplando una ráfaga de aire sobre ellos mientras comenzaba a disparar pequeñas balas de llamas a sus clones a altas velocidades.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba la expresión de sorpresa en sus copias, ya que reaccionaron demasiado tarde y algunas se echaron a perder al ser golpeadas.Sin embargo, no todos ellos como pareja fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para reaccionar golpeando sus pies contra el suelo cuando un muro de piedra se alzó frente a ellos.

Hizo chasquear la lengua como esperaba que se hubiera librado de todos ellos cuando aterrizó con gracia y se puso en acción.El primer clon ni siquiera pudo parpadear antes de que el original estuviera detrás de él, un puño sobresalió de su pecho cuando luego apareció y Naruto aceleró hacia el más cercano.

Este se encontró con él en una ráfaga de puños, cada uno cancelando los golpes del otro con los suyos cuando Naruto de repente movió su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando cómo su clon disparaba su puño frente a él, lo extrañaba pero clavaba al que intentaba escabullirse. sobre ellos justo en su cara y con suficiente fuerza él también se disipó.

Cuando el clon que estaba luchando parecía sorprendido, Naruto actuó mientras barría sus piernas debajo de él antes de girar sobre sus talones y con el impulso adicional plantó su codo en el cuello del clon.

Podía sentir un clon cerca de él y al darse la vuelta envió un puño, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran brevemente cuando su brazo fue atrapado y Naruto se encontró arrojado al suelo.Su acción rápida le impidió aterrizar con dureza mientras rodaba hacia un lado, observando cómo su clon realizaba una patada hacia abajo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su talón estuviera incrustado en la tierra y agrietando el suelo.

Poniéndose de pie, miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba lidiando con el último clon que lo miró con confianza."Interesante ... No estoy seguro de cómo, pero algo me dice que eres más fuerte que los otros clones que hice ..."

'' ¿Quieres averiguarlo?¡Oye!Si te saco, ¿puedo hacerme cargo?Me aseguraré de cuidar bien de Yasaka en tu lugar jejeje ... '' El clon se rió perversamente mientras hacía movimientos de presión con las manos mientras una estúpida sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro.

Naruto parpadeó ante su clon.''¿Qué?Sabes que puedo deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad?Si por algún milagro termino asesinado por mi propio clon, tú también te habrás ido.No es que eso suceda nunca.Me pillaste desprevenido ya que olvidé que también obtienes chakra cada vez que un clon se disiparía ''.

"¡Lo que sea!" Su clon se desvaneció de su visión.¡Una imagen posterior!Naruto se dio cuenta y justo así respondió dándose la vuelta rápidamente y desviando el puño dirigido a su cabeza.Sin embargo, se puso a la defensiva cuando su clon lo atacó con un asalto implacable de puños y patadas, feroz como una bestia.El hecho de que, como él mismo, su clon estuviera atacando sin un patrón establecido, hacía difícil predecir su próximo movimiento y bloqueo.

No fue sino hasta que recibió dos puños en la cara junto con una rodilla que se enterró en su estómago y lo envió un par de metros atrás que se lanzó a la ofensiva, incluso si eso significaba recibir un par de golpes más mientras cubría su puño. Fox Fire, que su clon copió mucho para su disgusto.

Las llamas de un hermoso azul explotaban hacia afuera cada vez que su puño se encontraba, chamuscando ligeramente el suelo a su alrededor mientras el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus frentes por el calor que irradiaban.

Al darse cuenta de que esto ha continuado durante el tiempo suficiente, Naruto intentó un nuevo enfoque cuando sorprendió a su clon agarrándolo por la muñeca y dándole un fuerte tirón donde procedió a estacionar una rodilla con toda la fuerza en su estómago, como lo había hecho su clon. hecho a él.El ensanchamiento de los ojos de su clon y el ruido de tos que hizo mostró que había perdido el aliento, pero Naruto no permitió que se recuperara.

Le dio una patada a la pierna derecha de su clon, haciéndolo tropezar por el movimiento inesperado mientras se alejaba del original.El clon tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la parte inferior del pie de Naruto dirigiéndose hacia su cara y fue demasiado tarde para poner algún tipo de protección y eso fue lo último que vio cuando todo se volvió negro y él apareció así como así.

Ahora solo, Naruto se permitió recuperar el aliento cuando sintió que le dolía un poco el lado derecho de la cara, exactamente donde su clon había recibido dos golpes duros.No fue hasta ahora que sintió el efecto y no fue agradable.Afortunadamente, su factor de curación se ocupó rápidamente de él cuando abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para sentir la sensación de dolor que ya no estaba allí.

Luego se dio la vuelta cuando pudo sentir a Yasaka acercándose a él junto con otra firma de energía.Una poderosa en eso.

Estaba en lo correcto cuando caminaba al lado de Yasaka era un hombre de aspecto mayor.Naruto estimó que tenía treinta y tantos años, al menos su apariencia era como con el poder que sentiría viniendo de él, dudaba mucho que fuera un humano normal.

Además, el hecho de que Yasaka estaba caminando con las orejas y la cola fuera una gran pista.

"¡Hola, Yasaka!" Saludó amorosamente a la zorra rubia que se le acercó y lo abrazó como saludo.

"Buenos días Naruto-kun", compartieron un beso rápido mientras ella rompía el abrazo y se paraba a su lado."Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien bastante importante para nosotros, Youkai y Shinto en su conjunto". Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre que vino con ella y que dio un paso adelante."Naruto-kun, este es Susanoo, dios sintoísta del mar y las tormentas y hermano de Amaterasu-sama".

Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva mientras miraba a Susanoo de arriba abajo.Era mucho más imponente que Amaterasu, incluso si su apariencia no lo mostraba.El hecho de que él fuera capaz de sentir su poder no ayudó, pero se mantuvo firme aunque hizo una reverencia con respeto ya que Yasaka lo había considerado de buenos modales y le gustaría causar una buena primera impresión."Es un honor conocerte, Susanoo ... -Dono?-sama? '' Se rascó tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza ya que no estaba seguro de qué sufijo usar.

Sin embargo, se salvó cuando Susanoo se rió entre dientes y agitó la mano.'' Solo Susanoo está bien, gaki.Por lo que Amaterasu me contó sobre usted y con su cercanía a Yasaka, lo permitiré.Aún así, estoy intrigado por lo parecido que pareces con alguien que viene de The Outside ''.

"¿El exterior?", Repitió Naruto antes de entender.'' ¡Ah!¡Quieres decir así!Supongo que tiene sentido llamarme así, ya que no soy nativo por aquí ''. Asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba."Aunque creo que un término mejor sería Elemantian, principalmente debido a que nuestras tierras se llaman Naciones Elementales".

Susanoo se frotó la barbilla.'' Naciones Elementales eh ... en realidad me gusta.Suena mejor de lo que se nos ocurrió al menos ''. Miró al rubio y entrecerró los ojos."Mmhm .."

"Som-Algo mal?" Preguntó Naruto ya que la forma en que lo estaba mirando no lo hacía sentir a gusto.

''..No.Solo me acordé de algo '', respondió Susanoo un poco apresurado, planteando preocupaciones que no fueron expresadas por ninguno de los rubios.

''Oh.Bien entonces.¿Qué los trae a los dos aquí o fue solo para presentarnos? '' Naruto se volvió hacia Yasaka cuando le preguntó esto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.''Correcto.Susanoo me pidió que lo llevara a ti porque quería conocerte pero no sabía dónde estabas.Por supuesto que podría usar sus poderes para encontrarte fácilmente, pero eso atraerá atención no deseada.También Amaterasu-sama estaría molesta si escuchara que usaría su poder sin restricciones ''.

Cuando Yasaka dijo esa última parte, el dios sintoísta del mar y las tormentas no pudo evitar estremecerse.Había estado sometido a la ira de su hermana antes y eso era algo que no deseaba para nadie, ni siquiera para sus peores enemigos, ya que se había encontrado cerca de la muerte ese día cuando ella le mostró por qué se la consideraba la diosa suprema que dirigió a los sintoístas. Facción.

"Jajaja ..." Susanoo se rió nerviosamente."Eso sería correcto y prefiero no experimentar eso si puedo evitarlo".

"Hombre, ustedes dioses realmente no son lo que yo esperaba que fueran", comentó Naruto sin pensarlo, lo que hizo que Susanoo se pusiera serio cuando le envió una mirada aumentada con un pulso de su poder.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa gaki?"

'' ¡A-AH! '' Naruto rápidamente levantó sus manos de manera aplacadora y dio un paso atrás.'' ¡N-Nada!¡Honesto!''

Susanoo sostuvo su mirada por lo que parecía una eternidad para el rubio antes de que se derritiera rápidamente y una risa dejara su lengua.''¡Jajaja!¡Deberías haber visto la expresión de tu cara!Ja, solo bromeo gaki, pero se siente bien saber que todavía lo tengo en mí ''.

Los brazos de Naruto cayeron sin fuerzas a un lado, sus labios se separaron y sus ojos reflejaron su incredulidad ante su situación o un robot, su cabeza giró lentamente hacia el lado donde estaba Yasaka.Ella captó la mirada que él tenía antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia el dios sintoísta.

"Oh ~ Susanoo-dono", la forma excesivamente dulce que Yasaka se dirigió a él, junto con el respetuoso sufijo que agregó, que nunca hizo, fue suficiente para que la alarma comenzara a sonar en su cabeza cuando rápidamente detuvo su risa y cubrió el El malestar que sentía de la mujer con risas nerviosas."Te agradecería que no te opongas a Naruto-kun ... O de lo contrario tendré que informarle a Amaterasu-sama ya que ya le ha gustado".

'' Ehehehe ... ¡Oh!¿Mirarías la hora?¿Ya es tan tarde?El tiempo realmente pasa volando, ¿no?Ha sido divertido, pero ... necesito asistir a mis deberes, jaja ... '' Un destello de luz brillante seguido del crujido del trueno fue la única indicación de que la pareja tenía que el dios había abandonado el área.

¿No será extraño?¿El sonido de un trueno en un día soleado como este?

''..Quizás.No es que haya mucho que podamos hacer al respecto de cualquier manera ''. Yasaka se volvió hacia él antes de que se formara una sonrisa astuta mientras procedía a moldear su cuerpo contra el de él.Aunque un poco inseguro ante la repentina muestra de afecto, Naruto todavía lo recibió mientras la abrazaba y disfrutaba de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera tener suficiente de esto.Ella era como una droga a la que él era adicto.Su toque, su olor y solo su presencia se habían convertido en algo necesario para él.Se había introducido en su corazón, lo que, sin duda, no había sido demasiado difícil para ella, ya que él le dio la bienvenida."Di ~ ¿Estás deseando que llegue más tarde?" Su aliento cálido rozó contra su cuello donde estaba su cabeza, enterrado justo en el hueco.

'' ¿Eh, más tarde?¿Hay algo que olvidé? '', Preguntó confundido Naruto, incluso frunció las cejas y trabajó su cerebro, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Al parecer, esa no era la respuesta que Yasaka estaba buscando mientras se alejaba de él y en realidad parecía un poco herida por la caída de sus oídos."Tú ... ¿Te olvidaste?"

'' Yo ... lo siento ... realmente lo soy pero nada destaca.Al menos nada fuera de lo normal para un viernes ''.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sus pupilas rajadas parecían aún más delgadas de lo normal mientras tarareaba.''¡Exactamente!Es viernes.Vamos a las aguas termales cada semana en este día, ¿recuerdas?

'' Oooh .. ¡Por supuesto que sí!Pensé que era algo más importante que me perdí ''. Naruto exhaló aliviado mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor que habían comenzado a formarse en su frente.'' Debes saber que no lo olvidaré.He estado esperando eso desde temprano esta mañana.Especialmente porque somos solo nosotros dos ''. Él se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras con una mano peinaba sus dedos a través de sus suaves y espesas colas de pelaje dorado que respondían a su toque revoloteando. acerca de.

Después de un par de experiencias compartidas en las aguas termales después de la primera vez y de convertirse en una pareja, habían decidido convertirlo en un evento recurrente que ocurría cada viernes.El agua caliente combinada con los alrededores tranquilos y solo el otro era un lugar perfecto para relajarse, especialmente después de una semana agotadora, estaba eufórico para aliviar el estrés que tenían sus cuerpos.

Por supuesto, como era un onsen privado y solo ellos estaban allí, les permitía algo más que simplemente relajarse allí.Afortunadamente, debido a que estaba un poco alejado del resto de la ciudad, nadie más que ellos estaban allí para escuchar la mezcla de gemidos, gemidos y gritos cuando se entregaban a la otra.

Lo que era lo mejor, ya que Naruto no permitía que nadie más que él viera el cuerpo desnudo de Yasaka.Solo sus propios ojos podían deleitarse con lo que la perfección le daba forma humana.

Naruto acarició su rostro contra el de Yasaka antes de alejarse.Sus labios rozaron ligeramente su piel impecable mientras le salpicaba la cara de besos.Le encantaba cómo se veía cuando sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado.Sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes dorados brillaban de emoción, amor para ser exactos y con tal cantidad que casi lo abrumaba.

Tenía que atraerla hacia él mientras mirarla se comía su alma.Su abrazo sobre ella fue más fuerte que antes y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yasaka cerrara sus brazos detrás de su espalda antes con un pequeño salto enredado en sus piernas alrededor de él, sus manos sosteniéndola mientras descansaban sobre ella detrás.

"¿Planeando algo?" Naruto la miró, divertido y con una ceja levantada.

'' ¿Eh?No sé a qué te refieres '', respondió ella, moviendo la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.Desafortunadamente para Yasaka, la sonrisa maliciosa que no pudo ocultar correctamente chocó contra la forma inocente en que habló.

Naruto solo sacudió su cabeza hacia ella.A pesar de su edad, Yasaka seguramente podría actuar como una niña.¡Aunque no es que le importara!De hecho, disfrutó cuando ella era juguetona como esta, ya que debe haber sabido que no funcionaría.

Al menos, por lo que él sabe, sus intentos habían fallado.Aunque dudaba haberlo sabido exactamente, ya que no hay razón para que ella le diga si había tenido éxito en algún intento.Tendría que prestarle atención y esperar que ella no lo distrajera, en lo que él admitiría que era buena.Muy bueno de hecho.En parte fue culpa suya cuando Yasaka podía mostrarle un poco de piel y sus ojos se moverían hacia el lugar, incluso si en realidad no quería.

Algo de lo que se había aprovechado muchas veces, esa descarada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra del Hierro, un área pequeña y neutral, al menos en comparación con las cuatro potencias principales, tuvo lugar una reunión de gran importancia.

La cumbre de Kage.Una reunión a la que asistieron los Kage de cada pueblo importante.Cualquiera que sea el resultado de la reunión, todos sabían que no solo afectaría a sus pueblos, sino también a todos los menores que intercambiaban bienes específicos con ellos.

Así que fue con buena razón que cada Kage celebró la reunión en alta estima.Hacer el ridículo en una reunión como esta fue perjudicial para todos.Quizás no en las mismas cantidades, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Incluso los errores más pequeños podrían conducir a una guerra que, en última instancia, era algo que todos querían evitar.

Cada uno de los Kages estaba sentado en una gran mesa en U con detrás de ellos colgando una pancarta con el Kanji del elemento respectivo que representaban.

Con el balcón sobre ellos estaban sus guardaespaldas, posicionados de tal manera que podían pasar por alto la reunión y estar atentos a cualquier amenaza.Fuera o locales.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo esto, el Raikage no se preocupó por estas reglas no verbales, evidentes cuando golpeó su puño sobre la mesa de madera, rompiéndolo y enviando astillas a todas partes, haciendo que los guardias de cada Kage saltaran a una posición defensiva.

"Todos, como mediador, les pido calmadamente que se calmen", solicitó Mifune, era el general de los samurai que habitaban la Tierra de Hierro y debido a que su tierra era neutral, se le pidió que pasara por alto la reunión. no tenía prejuicios contra o para ninguna aldea específica.'' Estamos aquí para hablar.Restrinja tal comportamiento grosero '', envió una mirada hacia el Raikage.

El aire tenso que había en la habitación llegó a su fin cuando uno por uno cada Kage llamó a sus guardias, comenzando con el Hokage y terminando con el Tsuchikage.

''Gracias.Continuemos donde lo dejamos ''. Las luces brillantes se apagaron y las más enfocadas se encendieron.

El Raikage tomó esto como una señal para continuar, lo cual hizo.'' Konoha, Iwa, Kiri y Suna, Akatsuki está compuesto por nin desaparecidos de cada una de tus aldeas.¡Y eso no es todo! '' Sus ojos se movían sobre cada regalo de Kage."¡Hemos descubierto que hay algunos entre ustedes, incluidos los Kages anteriores, que han usado Akatsuki para su propio beneficio!"

"¿Usaste Akatsuki?", Gaara pidió una aclaración.

"¡No confío en ninguno de ustedes aquí!" Y fue ignorado rápidamente.'' No vine aquí para hablar.¡Los he llamado a todos aquí para cuestionar la profundidad de su lealtad! ''

"¿Qué quieres decir cuando dijiste:" Usé el Akatsuki "", preguntó Gaara una vez más.

'' ¿Hoh?¿Entonces ni siquiera le han dicho a su Kazekage actual?¡Ve a preguntarle a los ancianos de tu pueblo!¡Tu aldea usó el Akatsuki en la última guerra! ''

"De hecho", habló Tsuchikage.'' Debido a los tiempos de paz que experimentan nuestras naciones y la estabilidad, en lugar de expandir nuestro ejército, los desarmamos.Con la mejora de las relaciones entre los pueblos, disminuye la amenaza de o tal, nuestros militares, de nuestras aldeas, serán vistos como caros e innecesarios.Por supuesto, reducir descuidadamente la fuerza de una aldea también conlleva riesgos.¿Qué pasa si la guerra estalla repentinamente?

Ahí es donde entra Akatsuki. En lugar de depender de shinobi sin experiencia de batalla real, uno podría contratar a un grupo de mercenarios altamente entrenados y poderosos que podrían marcar la diferencia entre ganar y perder una guerra ''.

* * *

El suspiro de una mujer que acababa de alcanzar el nirvana abandonó los labios de Yasaka mientras se desplomaba hacia adelante.Sus brazos se aflojaron a su lado mientras su pecho se apretaba contra el duro pecho de su rubia favorita.Su barbilla se posó sobre su hombro mientras lucía una pequeña pero contenta sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada respiración jadeante que tomaba al sentir sus manos que ni siquiera un minuto antes habían estado vagando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo descansando en la parte baja de su espalda.

Estaba cansada, tanto como él la había agotado, de nuevo.Demasiado cansada para contener el gemido que se le escapó cuando lo sintió temblar porque todavía estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella.Al menos podía consolarse en el agua caliente que la rodeaba desde el pecho hacia arriba, lo que la hacía saborear aún más su agarre protector sobre ella.

La sensación de comodidad y experiencia de amar a alguien y ser amada a cambio era algo que nunca supo que echaba de menos.Se había estado preguntando ociosamente en los últimos días si sabía hace años que así es como sería si estuviera con otra persona y si la trataran como lo hizo Naruto.

¿O la usarían?¿Lujuria por su cuerpo solo para irse una vez que se aburrieran de ella?¿Y si ella quedara embarazada?La idea de criar a su hijo sola era desgarradora.Por supuesto que amaría a la niña, pero le dolía pensar que su hija o hijo crecería sin el hombre responsable de crearlos en su vida.

Y esos pensamientos solo se irían cuando ella se encontrara en su abrazo cómodo.Una que le asegurara que él estaba allí para ella y que no la dejaría.

"Mhm ... detente Naruto-kun ..." Ella se retorció en su abrazo, riendo suavemente mientras lo sentía colocar besos y mordeduras de amor alrededor de su pecho y cuello.Sus dientes rozaron ligeramente su piel, que todavía era un poco sensible a sus actividades anteriores.

"Lo siento ... Yasaka ... Pero, es tan ... difícil". Murmuró entre besos mientras se acercaba a su cara.Él besa sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su frente, su nariz."Soy adicto a ti". Fue lo que dijo antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios, cerrando los ojos mientras se absorbía por completo en su duelo de lenguas mientras ella respondía con vigor.

Sus labios se quedaron así por más de un minuto hasta que surgió la necesidad de respirar y se separaron con pesar, Yasaka regresó a descansar su cabeza contra su hombro y pudo sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello.Levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a peinar sus dedos a través de su hermoso, húmedo y largo cabello rubio mientras miraba su rostro que parecía contento.

Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho mientras más la miraba y estaba seguro de que ella también lo sentía.Una sensación agitada invadió su estómago y pudo escuchar una voz en su mente que le decía que lo hiciera.Ese era el momento perfecto para decirle las palabras que había anhelado.Ella era la indicada para él.Junto con ella formaría su futuro.Aquí.

'' ... Yasaka-chan '', su nombre dejó su boca como un suave susurro, haciéndola abrir lentamente los ojos mientras lo sentía acunar suavemente su mejilla.Su garganta se secó mientras miraba esos orbes azules en los que fácilmente podía perderse.

'' ... ¿Sí ...? '' Su voz era ronca.Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, tomó sus labios una vez más en un beso rápido pero lleno de pasión, rompiéndolo y apoyando su frente contra ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

'' Yo ... te amo, Yasaka.Realmente lo hago ''.Finalmente logró decir las palabras que ella tuvo más tiempo para escuchar de él y se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron del agua que fluía y sus propios latidos.Yasaka entonces parpadeó.Una, luego dos, tres veces mientras su mente procesaba lo que él acababa de decirle.

Jadeó cuando finalmente la golpeó y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes cuando sus emociones comenzaron a abrumar todo su ser.Incluso olisqueó un par de veces y Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle si hizo algo mal cuando sus manos se levantaron, un poco temblorosas pero descansando en sus mejillas cuando esta vez ella inició el beso.Un beso suave, muy tierno y lleno de amor a través del cual Naruto podía sentir lo feliz que estaba en ese momento e inconscientemente la abrazó aún más cerca de él, tratando de moldear sus cuerpos.

'' ¡Estoy-estoy tan feliz! '', Yasaka pronunció, sus ojos aún un poco llorosos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro incluso podía hacer que el sol se viera opaco en comparación mientras lo abrazaba con la fuerza suficiente para que él pudiera sentir un Un par de costillas se rompieron pero no querían arruinar el estado de ánimo actual y mantuvieron la boca cerrada.Y su factor de curación ya lo estaba cuidando de todos modos.

La pareja permaneció en esa posición por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sus cuerpos moldeados juntos como nada más que el otro, su persona más importante les importaba en ese momento.También se olvidó el hecho de que todavía estaban conectados en las caderas.

* * *

La Cumbre de Kage fue mejor de lo que Kage pensó que sería, especialmente después de las acusaciones que hizo el Raikage, pero eso podría deberse a que todo lo que dijo era cierto.No hubo ganancia al negar, ya que la prueba estaba allí.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones?", Preguntó Tsunade al Raikage.La reunión había durado un tiempo y, a pesar de que ninguno de los Kages estaba en la garganta del otro, nada de lo que se dijo aquí era realmente una noticia.

'' Propongo que trabajemos juntos, aunque solo sea para librarnos de la amenaza que es el Akatsuki.Tienen casi todos los Jinchuuriki, incluso mi ... hermano '', podrían decir que tuvo problemas para decirlo.'' El único que no tienen es el Ninetails, pero su contenedor desapareció hace meses.¿A menos que hayan logrado capturarlo?

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza.'' No lo sabemos.Incluso Jiraiya con su extensa red no lo ha visto, pero ...

"¿Y si todo esto es una estratagema de Konoha?" El Tsuchikage la interrumpió y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin preocuparse por la mirada que lo envió.

''¿Una estratagema?¿Te importaría explicar eso, Tsuchikage-dono? '', Preguntó el Quinto Mizukage al hombre más viejo de la habitación.

''Sencillo.Todos nuestros Jinchuuriki han sido capturados por Akatsuki, excepto los de Konoha.Según los informes, desapareció, pero ¿y si no lo hizo?¿Y si lo están escondiendo?Sin Jinchuuriki, nuestras aldeas están debilitadas, incluso si queremos negarlo.Esta alianza que propone el Raikage podría ser lograr que bajemos nuestras defensas aún más, después de lo cual nos apuñalarán por la espalda cuando tengamos nuestras fuerzas enfocadas en el Akatsuki ''.

Quizás el viejo Tsuchikage todavía estaba amargado por las pérdidas que habían sufrido durante la Tercera Guerra, pero no se podía negar que sus palabras tenían algo de ánimo.Bueno, excepto por el Hokage y Kazekage, este último sabe el tipo de persona que es Naruto y sabía que estaría muy en contra de algo así.A menos que Konoha lograra librarlo de sus recuerdos, veía la posibilidad de que esto sucediera en cero.

'' Tsuchikage-dono plantea ciertos puntos.La información disponible sobre la desaparición de su Jinchuuriki suena un poco fuera de lugar.Quiero decir, ¿supuestamente fue atrapado en un agujero en el espacio?

Tsunade miró a su compañero Kage para verlos a todos mirándola con duda, desconfiando del Kazekage.

"Dicho esto, Iwa rechaza la oferta de Kumo de formar una alianza.El Akatsuki solo está interesado en Bijuu y con nuestros dos Jinchuuriki desaparecidos no son una amenaza para nosotros ''.

"Ya veo ... ¿Y qué hay de Kiri?"

'' Mis disculpas Hokage-dono con Kiri también declinan.Hace poco comenzamos a reconstruir nuestras fuerzas después de expulsar a la anterior Mizukage, Yagura, y no podemos permitirnos ser arrastradas a otra cacería que parece no tener sentido ''. Le envió a su compañero Kage una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que lamentaba .

"¡Hmph!", Resopló el Raikage mientras golpeaba su mano sobre la mesa, esta vez mucho más suave que antes.'' ¡Kumo seguirá formando una alianza, aunque solo sea para pagarles por el secuestro de mi hermano!A diferencia del resto de ustedes, en Kumo no confiamos en nuestro Jinchuuriki y nos aseguramos de mantener a nuestros militares entrenados ''.

"¿Una alianza entre Kumo, Konoha y Suna?", Dijo Mifune para asegurarse de que entendía y cuando los tres Kage asintieron, cedió a cambio.''Muy bien.Si eso es todo, declaro que esta Cumbre de Kage ha terminado oficialmente.Cada uno de ustedes será acompañado a su hotel, donde podrán pasar la noche si lo desean.Si ustedes tres ", miró a los Kages de la alianza recién formada," desean hablar con otro, háganmelo saber a mí o a uno de mis samuráis y les indicarán una habitación que ofrece privacidad ". Al final, Mifune hizo una reverencia al ponerse de pie, lo que fue imitado por los Kages cuando sus guardias saltaron detrás de ellos.

* * *

Jiraiya tarareó mientras se recostaba en la cómoda silla dentro de la oficina de Hokage.Tenía los pies sobre la mesa ya que actualmente estaba revisando su próxima entrega de su famosa serie Icha Icha.

Tendría que agradecerle a Tsunade cuando regrese, ya que sin sus sugerencias él nunca hubiera terminado otro libro tan rápido.Su trabajo como Hokage interino fue sorprendentemente más fácil de lo que esperaba.Con todas las historias de horror sobre el papeleo, esperaba poco o ningún tiempo libre, pero un simple clon de sombra se resolvió tan rápidamente.

Una repentina nube de humo que apareció en el escritorio lo hizo detenerse y parpadear una vez mientras movía sus ojos de sus notas para encontrarse casi cara a cara con Fukasaku, uno de los sapos mayores de su contrato de convocatoria.

"¡Pa!" Se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento cuando notó la mirada de desaprobación que le enviaron."¿Qué ... qué te trae por aquí?" Se removió un poco en su asiento.

"Jiraiya-chan, creemos que tenemos una pista sobre el paradero de Naruto-chan".

La velocidad a la que Jiraiya se puso serio sorprendió incluso a Fukasaku, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando habló.''Explique.''

El sapo sacudió la cabeza.'' No podemos.Al menos no aquí.Gamamaru-sama es con quien necesitas hablar ''.

'' ¡Urgh!No puedoNo ahora como soy Hokage hasta que Tsunade-hime regrese de la Cumbre de Kage.Puede esperar unos días, supongo que donde sea que esté, está a salvo ''.

Un movimiento de cabeza."Supuestamente lo es ... Al menos por la forma en que sonrió, supusimos que sí.Regresaré y preguntaré, si está bien, volveré dentro de unos días; de lo contrario, me verás de nuevo pronto ''. Se creó una nube de humo donde estaba Fukasaku y cuando se disipó, el escritorio ahora estaba libre de sapos.

Sin embargo, Jiraiya dejó a un lado sus notas, no con ganas de continuar, ya que su estado grave solo sería perjudicial al revisar lo que había escrito cuando estaba en su 'modo pervertido' como lo calificó.

Esperaba que Tsunade volviera pronto para poder obtener más información sobre el paradero de su ahijado.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	9. chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

"Te amo, Yasaka".

Incluso ahora, días después, escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza la hizo sonreír como una joven enamorada.Que ella era.Aunque tal vez no sea la parte joven, dependiendo de la métrica que esté utilizando.

Actualmente estaba en su habitación, mirándose frente a un gran espejo que no llevaba ni una sola pieza de ropa.Sus manos descansaban sobre su pecho, justo encima de donde yace su corazón que latía rápidamente, que había sido un constante revoloteo en los últimos días.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba mirando la imagen de sí misma en el espejo.Tampoco fue para buscar la validación de sí misma.Ella sabía cómo se veía y estaba satisfecha con su belleza que encantaba a los hombres que la miraban.

Fue por una razón completamente diferente.Uno que le trajo alegría a la vez pero que también la llenó de miedo.

Era el 7 de octubre hoy.El otoño había llegado hace poco más de un mes y se parecía mucho a los años anteriores.Kioto había sufrido una transformación cuando las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a ponerse rojas, y junto con los cielos azules que se volvían cada vez más raros, hizo que Kioto pareciera salir de una cola de hada.

Pero lo más importante, el cumpleaños de Naruto fue en tres días.Sería su primer cumpleaños desde que llegó aquí y ella planeaba pasar ese día y celebrarlo con él.Incluso si él le decía que no se molestara, ya que nunca celebró su cumpleaños en Konoha, ya que era un día de recuerdo allí.

Y ella realmente quería cambiar eso.Su cumpleaños era importante y digno de celebrarse, le había dicho ella.También era para acostumbrarlo, ya que ella continuaría haciéndolo el próximo año también.

¡Ella también tenía un regalo para él!Aunque ... sus manos lentamente caminaron hacia su vientre y lo sostuvieron, frotándolo con ternura.Solo esperaba que él no se molestara cuando ella le dijera.

Ella solo se había enterado hace un par de días después de haber estado plagada de náuseas que terminaron con sus vómitos.Junto con el hecho de que recientemente había perdido su período, la hizo probar una prueba que confirmó lo que había adivinado.

La cantidad de alegría que la atravesó cuando la prueba dio positivo fue indescriptible.Sin embargo, la alegría que sintió lentamente se desvaneció cuando pensó en cuál sería la reacción de Naruto ante las noticias.Después de todo, a pesar de todo, todavía era joven.Tanto en humanos como en años sobrenaturales, especialmente los últimos.

¿Estaría molesto?¿Estaría enojado con ella?No podía soportar la idea de que él la dejara una vez que ella le dijera.Realmente la había mantenido despierta por la noche, lo que la llevó a estar bastante cansada durante el día.Si bien una gran parte de ella le aseguró que él no era así, existía esa molesta sensación de "qué pasaría si" que la afectara más de lo que le gustaba.

Pero fueron solo tres días más.Ella ya había decidido que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, amaría a su hijo, ya que seguirían siendo parte de ella y nada cambiaría eso.

El sonido de tocar a la puerta de su habitación la hizo dar un pequeño tirón y parpadear para recuperar la concentración."Yasaka, ¿estás aquí?" Escuchó la voz de Naruto que venía del otro lado.''Te estuve buscando.Son casi las 6:35 p.m. y necesitamos estar allí a las 7, ¿recuerdas?

"¡Estoy aquí y ya casi termino, Naruto!", Respondió Yasaka mientras estaba en el proceso de ponerse la ropa que decidió usar para su pequeña cita en el restaurante que él había preparado.

''¡Bien! Solo quería asegurarme de que no te quedaras dormido.Me di cuenta de que te veías cansado los últimos días.Si algo te molesta por favor háblame al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?Me preocupo por ti y no quiero que suceda nada ''. Naruto se apoyó contra la puerta de su habitación, mirando la pared opuesta a él, que, aparte de algunas pinturas de Kyoto y cómo se veía durante varias décadas, estaba en blanco.

En realidad lo llenó con la idea de hacer una pintura para los dos.Había visto la gran pintura de Yasaka en su túnica de sacerdotisa con sus orejas y colas a la vista.Esa pintura era algo bello por lo detallada que era y se preguntó si ese mismo pintor podría hacer uno de los dos.

Tomó una nota para preguntarle a Yasaka qué pensaba sobre la idea más tarde cuando escuchó que la puerta detrás de él se abría y se dio la vuelta justo cuando se abría.

De pie en la puerta, Yasaka lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, no faltaba y definitivamente no se quejaba de cómo sus ojos se movían sobre su forma.Ciertamente tampoco se veía mal, ya que su cabello rubio generalmente puntiagudo había sido peinado y domesticado un poco, lo que le daba una apariencia más madura.

"Te ves bonita", le dijo y ella sonrió mientras la pareja salía del palacio y atravesaba las calles con los brazos cerrados.

"¿No lo hago siempre?" Incluso si él se lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces antes, todavía la hacía sentir apreciada cuando decía esas palabras.

''¡Tú lo haces!Pero aún así, no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso cuando te miro.¡Y no es que te disgusten mis cumplidos, y tampoco trates de mentir! '' La acusó juguetonamente mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

"E-Eso es cierto pero umm ... ¡Oh, mira!¿No es ahí donde dijiste que teníamos que estar? '' Ella movió su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, desviando con éxito su atención que estaba en ella cuando vio que sus ojos se iluminaban y asintió con la cabeza mientras la conducía hacia allí.

* * *

La anticipación goteó a través de Jiraiya como nunca antes, mientras seguía a Ma y Pa mientras lo conducían hacia el Gran Sabio del Sapo en busca de respuestas con respecto a su ahijado.

No había perdido tiempo en el regreso de Tsunade, ya que le había informado de lo que le habían dicho en un breve resumen.Ni siquiera esperó su respuesta ni le contó lo que había sucedido durante su mandato como Hokage interino, ya que había convocado a Pa, diciéndole que era tiempo antes de que fuera convocado inversamente al Monte Myoboku, la Tierra de los Sapos.

Después de un rápido saludo de Shima, donde él rechazó su invitación a la cena lo más cortésmente posible, la imagen que acompañaba a sus palabras casi lo hizo vomitar, en lugar de darle hambre, se fue con Fukasaku, quien lo llevó al sapo vivo más viejo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaba Gamamaru, Jiraiya adoptó la forma del sabio Toad Sage que se veía igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí.Sus ojos se cerraron con una sonrisa caida, si no lo supiera asumiría que estaba dormido.

"Gamamaru-sama, he traído a Jiraiya-chan conmigo". Fukasaku habló respetuosamente, dando un paso atrás cuando dijo su paz.

Un minuto de silencio tuvo lugar después de que Fukasaku hablara, y por un momento Jiraiya se preguntaba si realmente estaba dormido, pero eso se hizo a un lado rápidamente mientras observaba al sapo anciano moverse, seguido por la lenta apertura de sus ojos.Sin embargo, no por mucho, solo se podía ver que estaba entrecerrando los ojos.

'' ... ¿Hm?Oh, Jiraiya ... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Suprimiendo un tic en su ojo, respiró calmadamente antes de abrir la boca. Fukasaku vino a mí hace unos días y me informó que podría estar al tanto del paradero de mi último alumno, Naruto.Lleva bastante tiempo desaparecido ''

'' ¿Naruto?Ah, ¿te refieres a ese joven rubio que es nuestro nuevo invocador?De hecho, sí. '' El sapo anciano asintió casi imperceptiblemente y solo algunos de los ojos más experimentados pudieron captarlo ...

"C-¿Puedes decirme entonces?"

''Por supuesto.Pero, antes de eso '', Jiraiya se enderezó cuando los ojos de Gamamaru se abrieron un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder distinguir sus pupilas.Le hizo prestar atención de inmediato por la última vez que vio que el sapo en su estado actual había regresado durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.'' La profecía ... ha cambiado.No, más bien, el futuro no está claro.Las visiones que recibo se han detenido.Hay imágenes vagas pero sin un destino establecido ''.

"¡Qué!" Jiraiya no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando escuchó la noticia."¡Cómo es eso posible!" Hubiera continuado sus quejas si no fuera por Fukasaku que saltó a su altura y procedió a golpearlo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

'' ¡Jiraiya-chan! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto! '', Fukasaku comenzó a reprenderlo, pero se detuvo cuando ambos escucharon un sonido de risa proveniente de Gamamaru.

"Hohoho ... cálmate jóvenes y te lo explicaré". Cuando cumplieron con su pedido, Gamamaru continuó."¿Estoy seguro de que recuerdas las palabras de la profecía que te hice hace años?"

Inmediatamente, Jiraiya asintió y recitó las palabras que le habían dicho."Sí, me dijiste que entrenaría a un estudiante con el poder de destruir o salvar el mundo, dependiendo de mis acciones".

''Correcto.Pensaste que era el pequeño Minato, ¿no?Es una pena que el joven muriera tan pronto como él.Mucha promesa que mostró.Pero él no es tu único alumno ''.

Jiraiya respondió después de unos segundos de silencio."Te estás refiriendo a Naruto".

Gamamaru no confirmó ni negó sus palabras.'' ¿Podría ser una coincidencia que el futuro no esté claro a tiempo con su desaparición?Quizás.Te dejo pensar en eso porque esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí antes que yo, ¿correcto?

Parpadeando, Jiraiya asintió porque, de hecho, se estaban desviando cuando le recordó para qué había venido aquí para empezar.'' Sí, estabas a punto de decir dónde está mi último estudiante.Toda mi red de espías no ha podido encontrarlo ni siquiera verlo.Tememos que lo mantengan cautivo por saber que trataría de llegar a Konoha de inmediato si pudiera y tampoco ha intentado convocar a ninguno de los sapos ''.

'' Mmmm, hay una respuesta simple a tus preguntas;Naruto ya no está aquí ''. Sintiendo que Jiraiya estaba a punto de golpearlo por decir lo obvio, Gamamaru continuó hablando."No quiero decir que ya no esté aquí con nosotros, al menos no en ese sentido.Lo que sea que causó su desaparición resultó en que ya no residía en el mismo mundo que nosotros ''.

El silencio reinó al escuchar esas palabras, tanto de Jiraiya como de Fukasaku que miraban al viejo sapo con incredulidad brillando en sus ojos, obviamente sin creer lo que acababa de decirles.'' Yo ... lo siento, pero ¿acabas de decir que dejó nuestro mundo?¡Cómo!¿Y qué implica eso?Sin embargo, todavía está vivo, ¿verdad?

Lo dije, ¿no? Los jóvenes en estos días no escuchan lo que se les dice, incluso yo no estoy al tanto de los detalles. Él está vivo ya que todavía recibo imágenes borrosas de vez en cuando que lo rodean.Sin embargo, el lugar donde se encuentra actualmente es un misterio incluso para mí ''.

Jiraiya respiró hondo para calmarse mientras procesaba la información que Gamamaru le proporcionó.'' Está bien ... Al menos no está cautivo por el Akatsuki, eso es una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.Pero ... el mundo en el que está ... ¿está en cautiverio allí? ''. Sus palabras salieron lentamente, ya que todavía era un poco difícil de aceptar.El concepto de otro mundo diferente al suyo.Llegaron preguntas y lo dejaron, lo que se abstuvo de expresar, ya que podía decir que el viejo sapo tampoco sabía mucho al respecto.

"¿Cautiverio?" Jiraiya no estaba seguro de si sus oídos lo traicionaron, pero ¿fue esa diversión la que detectó en la voz del viejo sapo?También sonaba un poco más animado por alguna razón.'' Supongo que uno podría verlo como tal. Sin embargo, dudo que Naruto haya protestado mucho con el tipo de cautiverio que está experimentando ''.

Jiraiya intercambió miradas con Fukasaku que había saltado a su hombro, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no se les contaba toda la historia.Su curiosidad solo aumentó cuando, con una mirada más centrada, vieron el ligero enrojecimiento de la cara de Gamamaru que lo llevó a interrogarlo."¿Hay algo que nos ocultas?"

"Hohoho .. Si tan solo supieras lo que ha estado haciendo tu último estudiante, Jiraiya.Actuarías muy diferente entonces ''.

'' ¿Eh?¿Qué se supone que ... Espera!No me digas ... '' El temor llenó a Jiraiya cuando los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaron a hacer clic en su lugar.Las palabras de Gamamaru combinadas con el rojo que sacudió la cara del viejo sapo hicieron que sus sentidos hormiguearan."Mi alumno ... ¡finalmente se ha convertido en un hombre!"Levantó las manos, lo que causó que Fukasaku saltara de su hombro debido a los movimientos repentinos.

Sus vítores se detuvieron abruptamente cuando bajó la cabeza, confundiendo a los dos sapos."¿Algo le pasa a Jiraiya-chan?", Vino la pregunta de Fukasaku, ya que no esperaba que las celebraciones de Jiraiya fueran interrumpidas.

"Sí." La palabra salió de su boca con pesar mientras se desplomaba aún más.'' ¡Mi estudiante perdió su tarjeta en V y no estuve allí para felicitarlo!¡Ni siquiera podía ofrecerle ningún consejo!Demonios, ¡incluso perdí la oportunidad de usarlo en mi próximo libro!Hubiera sido un gran capítulo de bonificación ... '' Jiraiya continuó llorando, perdiendo las miradas de incredulidad que le enviaron mientras lo hacía.

"¡Jiraiya!", Lo llamó Fukasaku y estaba listo para abofetearlo con un golpe de senjutsu mejorado.El pervertido de cabello blanco pareció sentir esto cuando rápidamente se detuvo y se mantuvo firme.

'' ¡Sí, sí, no me pegues!¿Hay algo más Gamamaru-sama?¿Algo que pueda ayudarnos a traerlo de regreso aquí o hacia él?Nos pertenece en Konoha ''.

'' Que yo sepa, no la hay. Quizás imitar las circunstancias que rodearon su desaparición puede acercarlo.Las dimensiones de viaje siempre han sido arriesgadas, ya que las únicas personas conocidas que utilizan con seguridad el método son el Segundo y el Cuarto Hokage y eso fue solo en un sentido limitado ''''. Y si lograste traerlo de regreso, no estoy seguro lo apreciaríaNo por lo poco que capté de lo que ha estado sucediendo durante su tiempo allí.No puedes obligarlo a ver a Konoha como su hogar y espero que lo veas cuando llegue el momento, Jiraiya.Al final del día, una profecía es solo eso.No vale la pena sacrificar la felicidad de uno.

'' ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?Hablar tanto tiempo me está cansando.Necesito reponer energía si quiero recibir más visiones ''.

'' ... No '', respondió Jiraiya después de un momento."Si bien ha sido de gran ayuda, la decepción todavía me llena".

''Comprensible.Le sugiero que se tome un tiempo libre antes de concentrarse en su estudiante.Si bien la profecía ya no está activa, no significa que no haya problemas en el futuro cercano ''.

"Entiendo", inclinó la cabeza hacia el viejo sapo con respeto y que sus preocupaciones han disminuido aunque sea un poco.'' Pa, ¿puedes enviarme de regreso a Konoha?Voy a informar a Tsunade y preguntarle a Kakashi quién estaba allí cuando Naruto desapareció ... Espero que la información que le cuento me librará de su ira después de despedirla cuando regresó ''. Intentó sonar confiado, pero incluso entonces la duda se filtró. su voz.Su única esperanza era pronunciar el nombre de Naruto, que tenía una alta probabilidad de hacerla detener su inminente castigo.Y probablemente lo único que funcionaría.

* * *

Naruto exhaló lentamente mientras disfrutaba de la brisa pasajera que hacía que su cabello revoloteara junto con su ropa.Muy lentamente, dejó que sus párpados se elevaran, la luna blanca presente en lo alto del cielo nocturno se reflejó en sus orbes cristalinos mientras Kioto se bañaba en un brillo etéreo.

Había mucho en su mente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.Sin embargo, sus pensamientos giraron principalmente en torno a Yasaka y su comportamiento en los últimos días.No estaba seguro de si ella se lo estaba ocultando activamente, pero podía decir que algo la estaba molestando.

El mayor indicador que lo alertó de que algo andaba mal fue su cansancio en respuesta a que se quedaba despierta hasta tarde.Dudaba que ella supiera que él estaba al tanto y podía darse cuenta de que todavía estaba despierta por la noche.Por lo general, se quedaba dormida un par de minutos antes que él, pero últimamente, incluso cuando lo intentaba, estaba durmiendo antes que él.No extrañaba lo tensa que estaría cuando estaban acostados en la cama y ni siquiera apretando su abrazo sobre ella la hizo relajarse ...

Pero confiaba en que Yasaka se lo diría en sus propios términos.Forzarla no les haría ningún bien a ninguno.Mientras su condición actual no empeorara, por supuesto.Él solo se aseguraría de estar allí para ella cuando lo necesitara, asegurándose de hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que si tenía algo que decir al respecto, ella nunca lo estaría.

Se puso rígido momentáneamente al sentir que dos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás, seguido de la sensación de dos montículos empujándole en la espalda."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?". Él reprimió un estremecimiento cuando su cálido aliento tocó la piel en la parte posterior de su cuello.

'' Solo aclarando mi mente.La hermosa vista y el silencio son de gran ayuda '', murmuró Naruto cuando se dio la vuelta en su abrazo y la abrazó.Inhaló su aroma, ya que siempre lograba que bajara sus defensas, haciendo que actuara más despreocupado.

En los brazos de otro, estaban parados allí, en el balcón del palacio en el que vivían. La luna brillaba sobre ellos mientras que con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a arrastrarse, bailando lentamente al ritmo de la música imaginaria que solo se escuchaba en sus mentes.

Cuando la canción solo escuchada por los dos llegó y terminó, Yasaka se acercó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello ya que sus movimientos no se habían detenido por completo.

"Hihi ~ ... Gracias por esto". Sus palabras fueron ligeramente amortiguadas pero aún llegaron a sus oídos cuando él le sonrió mientras movía suavemente sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.Cuando Yasaka echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró, pudo ver sus ojos algo brillantes.Y él habría pensado que algo andaba mal si no fuera por su radiante sonrisa, ella le mostró.

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Yasaka-chan, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti". Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio largo y algo rizado que pudo peinar sus dedos durante horas.'' Pero vayamos al dormitorio, ¿de acuerdo?Se está haciendo tarde y quiero que obtengas todo el descanso que necesitas y algo más.¡Así que vamos a dormir hasta el mediodía y sin peros! '', Dijo este último con una mirada juguetona pero acusadora que le valió un adorable puchero de la zorra que, sin embargo, asintió al ver que no iba a ceder esto. hora.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando inesperadamente la levantó y la tomó en sus brazos. Pensó en luchar pero decidió no hacerlo y, en cambio, se acomodó en su abrazo.La sonrisa en sus labios nunca vacilaba incluso cuando él la acostaba en su cama y se unía a ella allí.

En el momento en que se acostó, Yasaka se sentó encima de él, sin darle la oportunidad de moverse.Sin embargo, no le importó realmente mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que su cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo mientras rascaba el cuero cabelludo de Yasaka, sus ojos rodaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sus orejas astutas se mostraban en respuesta a sus dedos.

No detuvo sus atenciones hasta que sintió que su respiración se ralentizaba como una señal de que se había quedado dormida, después de lo cual la hizo rodar cuidadosamente de lado junto a él.Luchó contra su propio impulso de unirse a ella en la tierra de los sueños mientras observaba su rostro dormido, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla con el pulgar.

"Naru ..." Él la miró con una ceja levantada cuando su nombre salió de su boca mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.''...Ve a dormir.''

"¿Eh?" Él hizo un ruido mientras le daba una mirada casi penetrante para asegurarse de que ella no estuviera realmente despierta."Huh ..." Reflexionó en silencio cuando confirmó que ella realmente estaba dormida. Oh bien. Decidió escucharla mientras presionaba ligeramente hacia adelante, rozando sus labios contra los de ella por un breve momento antes de descansar su frente contra ella mientras el sueño lo alcanzaba.

* * *

Pasaron tres días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En realidad, fue sorprendente lo rápido que pasó el tiempo al pasarlo con sus seres queridos.O uno en el caso de Naruto.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, no lo había olvidado.Aunque dudaba que fuera posible con cómo Yasaka le recordó eso en los últimos días.

Y, bueno, con la forma en que ella entendía qué día era, había esperado que ella lo dejara dormir. Preferiblemente hasta que terminara el día.Pero honestamente, ¡despertarse de la sensación de que su longitud se ve envuelto en una caverna cálida y húmeda junto con un músculo igualmente húmedo y cálido que se menea alrededor de la cabeza también fue bienvenido!Ciertamente lo fue.

Y la vista cuando arrojó sus mantas a un lado... Dios, se había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soplar su carga en ese momento, ya que aquellos vidriados sobre orbes dorados que no tenían más que adoración, amor y lujuria por él buscaron a sus azules.La forma en que tenía su haori parcialmente deshecho de una manera que liberó su pecho y partes de sus brazos y hombros tampoco fueron extrañados por sus ojos.

Pero cuando ella comenzó a usar esos senos que le hicieron agua la boca y envolvió su longitud a cada lado, él lo perdió cuando sus ojos giraron en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se vació en la boca de Yasaka esperando un minuto o dos más tarde.

Perdió la fuerza en sus brazos que solía apoyarse para mirarla mientras su cabeza caía sobre las sábanas.Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba profundamente mientras todo su cuerpo hormigueaba por lo que tenía que ser uno de los mejores despertares de la historia.

Cuando sintió que un segundo peso se unía a él en la cama, movió su cabeza hacia el origen antes de que sus labios fueran tomados en un beso agresivo.Trató de defenderse de la lengua invasora, pero todavía estaba aturdido, lo que la hizo fácilmente capaz de abrumarlo y deambular libremente por su boca.

Al abrir los ojos cuando los labios se apartaron lentamente, observó la cara jadeante de Yasaka, un pequeño rastro de saliva conectaba sus labios separados con los suyos mientras sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un tono rosado."Feliz cumpleaños Naruto", Yasaka lo felicitó cariñosamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para un beso rápido que también los libró del rastro de saliva.Su expresión se volvió un poco más sensual mientras pasaba la lengua por los labios."¿Disfrutaste de tu despertar?" Por la carga que le había disparado en la boca, ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero todavía le gustaba escucharla.

"S-Sí ... lo hice". Su voz era un poco ronca, pero quién podía culparlo después de lo que había podido experimentar, ni siquiera diez minutos desde que se despertó.

''Bien ~. La palabra salió de la boca de Yasaka con un ronroneo tan sensual que hizo que hundiera los dedos en el colchón para luchar contra el impulso de no revertir sus posiciones y golpearla hasta que los dos estuvieran gastados y ella tuviera problemas para caminar.'' Lo disfruté también ~.Pero, por mucho que me gustaría pasar el resto del día en la cama juntos, no podemos ''.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro con un movimiento de cabeza."Lo sé ... aunque voy a necesitar una ducha". Él la miró y ella entendió lo que estaba insinuando con esa mirada, sus palabras confirmaron sus pensamientos."¿Te importaría unirte a mí?"

Yasaka le dirigió una mirada divertida que se reflejó en su voz.''Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso.''

Él hizo.Levantó a Yasaka de la cama, que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando el hakama que llevaba cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la carne de sus muslos mientras avanzaba hacia el baño.

* * *

"Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba tu cumpleaños, pero al menos podrías actuar un poco más alegre por lo que estoy haciendo por ti", se quejó Yasaka con un lindo puchero mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados mientras aleteando sus pestañas hacia él.

Gruñendo algo debajo de su aliento, Naruto frunció el ceño antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.'' Lo siento, Yasaka ... Estás aquí haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por mí mientras estoy de mal humor como un niño pequeño.Haré todo lo posible para ser un poco más alegre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ''.

Al escuchar sus palabras, una sonrisa adornó las facciones de Yasaka mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, quien la notó y se recostó en la silla que estaba ocupando.Se movió con gracia, como si cada paso se hubiera practicado cientos de veces mientras se sentaba en su regazo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, inclinándose hacia él mientras sentía que él rápidamente la abrazaba.

'' Está bien Naruto-kun.Supongo que en parte tengo la culpa de obligarte a celebrar este día a pesar de tus propios deseos ... '' Su cabeza se inclinó un poco ya que estaba decepcionada de sí misma por forzar esto sobre él.

"Oye ..." Naruto usó su dedo para levantar su barbilla y girar levemente la cabeza para que estuviera frente a él y pudiera ver la pequeña sonrisa que lucía.'' No te enojes ... No te queda bien.No te culpo por querer hacer algo bueno.Debería haber explicado mejor por qué nunca esperaba este día, pero ahora es demasiado tarde ".

"Lo sé, pero yo solo ..." Naruto la hizo callar con un beso.

"Está bien. Es demasiado tarde ahora, pero centrémonos en el resto del día, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer".Yasaka asintió levemente antes de dar un pequeño tirón cuando deslizó una de sus manos dentro de su haori y la apoyó sobre su vientre desnudo.No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se formara cuando sintió que su mano hacía movimientos circulares sin darse cuenta de la vida que estaba creciendo allí.

Estaba silenciosamente sorprendida de que él no hubiera tomado nota de la pequeña protuberancia del bebé.Por otra parte, si no hubiera sido por los signos que había experimentado, tampoco lo habría notado, ya que era casi imperceptible menos que uno mirara su forma desnuda desde un lado.Y dado que, aparte de Naruto, no permitió que nadie viera su cuerpo desnudo.

¡Y aún entonces!La mayor parte del tiempo que ella estaba desnuda era cuando tendrían relaciones sexuales donde las posiciones que usaban generalmente la llevaban a una de ellas una encima de la otra y ella sabía que sus ojos no estarían en su vientre, sino en las esferas por encima de él.O ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, lo que le dio una vista increíble de su trasero, pero no mucho más.Aunque ella sabía muy bien que era más que suficiente para ponerlo en marcha con lo duro que era cuando ella lo dejaba llevarla en esa posición.

"Uhm ... ¿Yasaka-chan?"

"¿Mhm?" Parpadeó un par de veces cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos."¿Qué es qué?"

"¿Podrías ... te importaría nomoverte?" Siseó Naruto mientras tenía que contener un gemido.

'' ¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir? '', Le preguntó Yasaka antes de que sus ojos se movieran lentamente hacia abajo y luego lo vio.Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando obedeció rápidamente, de alguna manera no se había dado cuenta de que había estado girando mientras estaba sentada en su regazo.Su cuerpo actuó sobre sí mismo en respuesta a su toque mientras ella había estado ocupada con sus pensamientos.Sus suaves caricias no se habían detenido y, bueno, simplemente sucedió.

"Gracias ..." murmuró, ya que ahora tenía que luchar contra su duro ataque causado por ella.Descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, frotando su mejilla contra la de Yasaka mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y respiraba hondo, percibiendo un olor total de su aroma inconscientemente haciendo que él acariciara más su rostro contra ella.

Echó la culpa al hecho de que ahora era medio kitsune, mientras que ella era pura por el efecto que su aroma tenía en él.

"¿Has planeado algo más hoy?", Preguntó en un intento de comenzar otra conversación.O al menos pasar el silencio que reinaba.

"No realmente", respondió Yasaka, retorciéndose cuando su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel."Tengo un regalo para ti más tarde, eh ... espero que te guste". Su voz era bastante tranquila cuando habló.

¿Y lo estaba imaginando o escuchó vacilación en su voz cuando ella habló sobre su regalo?Casi sonaba como si tuviera miedo por alguna razón.Realmente esperaba que no fuera por él.Lo último que quería era que ella le temiera.No estaba seguro de qué hacer si ese fuera el caso.

'' ¿Un regalo para mí?Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad?Pasar este día contigo es mejor que cualquier regalo que se me ocurra ''. Debido a la naturaleza de su posición, nunca la vio estremecerse mientras sus palabras volvían a la superficie sus inseguridades.

"Lo sé, pero aún así ..." Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios secos."Realmenteespero que te guste".

'' Hey ... No seas tan negativo.Te dije muchas veces que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.Al igual que hoy y cómo te dije que no te molestaras, estoy un poco feliz de que no hayas escuchado ''.

Eso lo hizo.No podía esperar hasta el final del día para contarle.Estaba carcomiendo su conciencia por más de lo que podía manejar y, a menos que se cerrara, su respuesta a lo que iba a revelar que iba a ser demasiado difícil para ella pasar el día.

Entonces Yasaka se levantó abruptamente, dando un pequeño paso adelante antes de darse la vuelta, notando la expresión confundida que tenía mientras la miraba.Sus labios se separaron y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, ella lo silenció presionando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"No ... Déjame hablar, por favor". Al ver la mirada suplicante de lo importante que sea que quiera decirle, él no dijo nada pero sí asintió.''Gracias.Estaba planeando dar tu regalo más tarde esta noche, pero mis inseguridades me están molestando y no creo que pueda disfrutar el resto del día menos si recibo tu respuesta.Así que, por favor, Naruto, cierra los ojos y extiende las manos, con las palmas hacia mí mientras te doy mi regalo ''.

Estaba nerviosa, sus propias manos temblaban y sus piernas se sentían débiles mientras lo veía cumplir con lo que le pedía.Esto fue.Ella iba a obtener su respuesta, rezó para que su reacción fuera positiva porque no estaba segura de poder manejar si su respuesta no era la que esperaba.Se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida y la idea de que la dejara casi la hizo llorar.

Con sus ojos ahora brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, Yasaka extendió la mano y tomó sus muñecas en sus manos.Confirmando que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente los acercó a su abdomen y sostuvo sus manos allí con las suyas sobre las de él.

Ella asimiló la forma en que su rostro se arrugó cuando él le dio un suave apretón antes de abrir lentamente los ojos para ver dónde descansaban sus manos."Yasa..ka?" Su voz vaciló cuando sus confusos orbes azules levantaron la vista y casi se sintió abrumado por lo que lo saludó.Ella estaba sonriendo pero ninguna de sus sonrisas habituales.

Su labio inferior temblaba y sus expresivos orbes dorados estaban húmedos.Inmediatamente no quería nada más que abrazarla y preguntarle qué pasaba cuando ella lo detuvo hablando.'' Naruto-kun ... yo ... estoy embarazada ... '' Cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento después de que ella revelara su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero ella lo mordió lentamente mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por sus mejillas."Solo me enteré hace unos días ... quería decírtelo antes, pero ... ¡tenía miedo!" Yasaka sollozó cuando se formaron más lágrimas y cayeron en cascada al suelo. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras cuando te lo dijera.Todavía eres tan joven ... Pero no pude ocultártelo por más tiempo.Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, solo quiero que sepas que aún amaré ...

Había escuchado suficiente.No le permitió continuar hablando, ya que su estado actual lo lastimaba más de lo que imaginaba, ya que se levantó de su silla y la abrazó con afecto y protección.Sintió que ella temblaba contra él cuando Yasaka gritó con todo su corazón, sus lágrimas mancharon su camisa, pero eso fue de poca importancia ya que su enfoque completo estaba en consolarla.

Él le acarició la espalda con una mano mientras le susurraba cuánto la amaba en sus oídos.Besándose justo entre ellos después de cada vez mientras se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, sin detenerse hasta que sintió que ella dejaba de temblar y llorar.Todavía estaba sollozando cuando él se apartó de ella después de unos minutos, haciéndola levantar la vista antes de que él ahuecara sus mejillas y apretara sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que superó a cualquiera de los anteriores con la cantidad de amor que Yasaka podía sentir como se derramaba. en ello.

De hecho, la dejó sin aliento cuando él la rompió y apoyó su frente contra la de ella."Yasaka-chan ... ¿Por qué estás siendo tan tonta?" El resplandor que le envió ante sus palabras fue más adorable que cualquier cosa, porque sus ojos aún estaban un poco llorosos y sus mejillas estaban rojas.'' ¡Crees que te dejaría por eso!Una parte de mí está ofendida, pero la dejaré pasar dado que su estado emocional estaba por todas partes.Claro, soy bastante joven y convertirme en padre a mi edad no era algo que planeé.¡Pero!Nunca imaginé que estaría en una relación con la mujer más bella y amable que he conocido.¡He soñado con tener una familia propia desde que era un niño y ahora se está haciendo realidad!Y aunque unos años antes de lo que imaginaba, mientras esté contigo no me importa.

Una vez que terminó, Yasaka no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con una sonrisa tan pura y cálida que haría que un ángel palideciera en comparación antes sin ninguna advertencia de que lo derribó al suelo.Él yacía debajo de ella mientras le salpicaba la cara de besos mientras la alegría que se extendía por ella era indescriptible.Sus temores resultaron ser injustificados y se sintió como si una montaña invisible fuera levantada de sus hombros, así de aliviada estaba.

Y cuando Yasaka finalmente estaba cansada de cubrir su rostro con besos, ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sin molestarse en que él estuviera acostado en el piso mientras disfrutaba con el latido de su corazón que ella misma copiaba.

Ella arrulló suavemente cuando sintió sus dedos peinarse a través de su cabello.Por el momento todo era perfecto, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo ya que había encontrado su felicidad.El lugar donde pertenecía que estaba justo aquí, al lado de Naruto.

"¿Oye Yasaka?"

Ella tarareó.

"Ya sabes ... Por mucho que me encanta pasar el resto del día así, el piso es bastante incómodo".

"Ahuh". Su ojo se movió ante su respuesta a sus palabras y aumentó cuando, en lugar de levantarse, comenzó a frotarse más contra él.Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarla en el momento en que miró a su alrededor antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en el sofá cercano.Más específicamente, una de las almohadas en la que utilizó una simple sustitución para reemplazar tanto a él como a Yasaka.

Exhaló aliviado cuando su espalda se encontró con los cómodos cojines y si Yasaka se vio afectada por el repentino desplazamiento, no lo demostró.

"Di Yasaka, ¿sabes cuántas semanas de embarazo tienes?", Le preguntó suavemente, lo que le valió una reacción adecuada cuando ella se movió, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho mientras hacía contacto visual mientras mantenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. .

'' Mhm ... creo que un poco más de un mes?Agregue una o dos semanas, pero debería estar por ahí ''. Ella asintió vacilante ya que no estaba segura de sí misma.

''Oh wow.Y nunca me di cuenta realmente ... '' Murmuró, ya que estaba un poco decepcionado consigo mismo por perderse algo tan grande como esto.Sin embargo, no ayudó que ella no lo mostraraen absoluto.Incluso antes, cuando estaba frotando directamente su vientre, no lo notó.En retrospectiva, recordó una ligera redondez, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión abatida, frotó su mejilla contra su pecho.'' No te golpees por eso Naruto-kun.Tampoco me di cuenta hasta que terminé vomitando una mañana ''. Hizo una pausa en su discurso cuando él la movió un poco más y terminó acostada lado a lado en el sofá con sus caras a unos centímetros de distancia. .

Intentaré no hacerlo por ti.Sin embargo, después de eso, realmente no tengo ganas de hacer nada el resto del día.Solo quiero acostarme aquí después de que me hayas dado mi mejor y primer regalo de cumpleaños, que es un recuerdo que atesoraré para siempre ''. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, que la hizo inclinarse en su toque. incluso cuando él se apartó, lentamente moviéndose hacia abajo hasta su vientre y dejándolo descansar allí.

Yasaka sonrió ante el gesto afectuoso y puso su propia mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

'' Creo que podemos hacer eso.Tenía algunos planes pero ya no estoy de humor ''.

"¿Oh?" Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa."Estás seguro de que no es que disfrutes de la forma en que estamos presionados contra otro". Cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, dejó escapar una risita suave antes de inclinarse para un casto beso."Incluso si no lo haces, sé que sí". Él no dejó que ella respondiera cuando volvió a sus labios y Yasaka cedió. Realmente no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	10. chapter 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

Desde que Yasaka le dijo que estaba embarazada, que iba a ser padre, había estado extasiado.Aunque si le preguntaras a ella, te diría que eso es poco.

Sin embargo, fue por una buena razón.

Desde que era niño había anhelado una familia propia.En ese momento era tener una madre y un padre que lo cuidaran como si hubiera visto a todos los otros niños.A medida que creció en lugar del amor de los padres, se encontró anhelando una familia propia.

Sin embargo, todavía era un poco irreal.Nunca, en su vida, imaginó que llegaría tan pronto con una mujer a la que había amado.Hmph!Si tan solo los de Konoha pudieran verlo ahora.No hay forma de que crean que es el mismo rubio de la boca.

... Y eso estuvo bien con él.

Cualquier opinión aparte de la de Yasaka era intrascendente para él.Pueden pensar lo que quieran de él.Mientras la dejaran fuera, por supuesto.

"Hihihi ~ ¡Para ese Naru-kun!" Yasaka se rió mientras se retorcía en su abrazo.Estaba sentada en su regazo, intentando escapar débilmente mientras él continuaba haciéndole cosquillas en uno de sus puntos débiles.Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el rabillo de sus ojos antes de que él se detuviera de repente, permitiéndole respirar profundamente un par de veces para recuperar el aire que había perdido cuando su cara se puso un poco roja por la risa.

Naruto se rió cálidamente mientras besaba su mejilla y frotaba círculos sobre su vientre.Su bulto de bebé era más notable ahora que llevaba casi dos meses.Sin embargo, todavía era invisible a simple vista cuando estaba vestida con su atuendo de doncella del santuario.Tienes que verla sin su parte superior o tocarla como lo estaba haciendo y ya que solo se le permitió y pudo hacer que su embarazo se mantuviera en secreto del público.

Y eso fue por una buena razón.Si bien, obviamente, sería imposible mantener un secreto durante todo el proceso, la atención que se le brindaría era una buena razón para mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Además del líder de Grigori, Azazel junto con su facción, era relativamente desconocido para el mundo sobrenatural y esperaba mantenerlo así el mayor tiempo posible.Si incluso la mitad de lo que había aprendido de Yasaka era cierto, ser el centro de atención no era algo bueno en este mundo.

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando Yasaka lo empujó repentinamente sobre su espalda, parpadeando mientras la miraba mientras una cierta sensación comenzaba a formarse en la boca del estómago por la sonrisa que lucía.Su nariz se torció y sintió que se calentaba cuando sus feromonas lo golpearon porque podía oler que estaba excitada."U-Uhm ... ¿Y-Yasaka-chan?", La llamó, ya que parecía que no planeaba detenerse.

Ella ignoró su llamada mientras tarareaba apreciativamente, moviendo su mano por su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos antes de deslizarse debajo de su camisa.Sus caderas giraban contra su ingle y cuando sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos, él supo que ella se había ido ya que la lujuria parecía haberla alcanzado.

Honestamente, y estaba seguro de que a muchos les encantaría estar en su lugar, pero su área pélvica realmente estaba sufriendo un poco por el tiempo extra que había servido.Probablemente tuvo que ser debido a su embarazo, pero Yasaka estaba cachonda casi constantemente desde el momento en que reveló que estaba esperando en primer lugar.Ese día, en su cumpleaños, debe haber pasado casi la mitad del día en la cama con ella.

No estaba seguro de si había demasiado sexo, pero si lo hay, debe haberlo alcanzado en las últimas semanas.Lo harían varias veces al día con una sesión más larga por la noche e incluso entonces le tomó todo su esfuerzo saciar su lujuria por esas pocas horas que descansaría.

Y como había pensado antes, estaba seguro de que los hombres formarían una línea para tener una oportunidad con ella, pero eso nunca iba a suceder.Prefiere trabajar horas extras para que las manos de otra persona la toquen.

Debe ser solo una fase.Al menos eso esperaba.Le gustaba el sexo con ella.Fue absolutamente increíble pero maldita sea ... Se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea a este ritmo.Solo una vez al día estaba perfectamente bien con él, a veces dos veces, pero no cuatro veces, y algo más.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió que su longitud se envolvía en un abrazo cálido, húmedo y apretado, esos pensamientos rápidamente abandonaron su mente mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver que ella había logrado deshacerse de sus pantalones y ropa interior, su propia hakama se agrupó en sus o no llevaba bragas debajo, le permitió guiarlo fácilmente dentro de ella.

"¡Hnng!" Un fuerte gemido dejó sus labios y comenzó a cabalgarlo con fuerza, sus propios gemidos llenaron la habitación.No estaba seguro de cómo sucedió todo esto sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse.Luego, Yasaka dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió que sus manos se movían hacia ella por detrás, sus dedos hundiéndose en sus mejillas.

Una repentina necesidad la venció cuando Yasaka se inclinó para aplastar sus labios contra los de él, su lengua saqueó su boca mientras iniciaba un beso abrasador.Y mientras luchaba débilmente contra su lengua con la suya, Naruto rezó para poder caminar cuando terminaran.

* * *

"Fuuuuuck" Naruto maldijo mientras hacía una mueca con cada paso que daba.Incluso los pequeños barajaduras duelen.Arrastrar sus pies tampoco era una opción desafortunadamente.

Eso había llevado más tiempo de lo que esperaba.Mucho mas largo.

Al menos él estaba seguro de que ella estaba satisfecha por el resto del día, mientras miraba detrás de él hacia la habitación a la que se habían mudado en algún momento durante el apareamiento.Por allí, durmiendo entre las sábanas desaliñadas y con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro estaba Yasaka.Su abundante cofre, que era para que sus ojos lo vieran agitado con cada respiración lenta que tomaba.

Una parte de él se preguntó si debería haber arrojado las mantas sobre su forma, pero ya había llegado tan lejos y sabía que si regresaba allí, probablemente se uniría a ella en su sueño solo para deshacerse del dolor entre sus piernas.

¡Pero no!

Había planeado hacer algo de entrenamiento.Ha estado aflojando las últimas semanas y a este ritmo nunca ganará más colas.Si lo que sabía era correcto, necesitaba entrenar, expandir toda su energía y romper sus límites varias veces.

No parecía difícil en teoría.Romper los límites era algo suyo, pero no era tan tonto como para pensar que iba a ser tan fácil en la práctica.Iba a tomar miles y miles de clones desperdiciando su chakra por ... No estaba seguro, pero pasaría un tiempo con las reservas que ahora tenía.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.Fue por un buen gol al menos.Sería capaz de proteger a Yasaka y a su hijo cuando nacieran.Cuanto más progresara su embarazo, menos móvil tendría y si alguien la atacara, tendría problemas para defenderse adecuadamente.Y, bueno, él no quería ponerle guardias 24/7 y estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco le gustaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia los campos de entrenamiento cerca de las montañas, un destello brillante que sucedió frente a él lo hizo detenerse mientras Amaterasu se paraba frente a él en toda su gloria.Llevaba la misma sonrisa amable y gentil que solía hacer mientras se cepillaba algunos mechones de su delicioso cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

"Saludo a Naruto-kun", lo saludó aunque levantó una ceja mientras observaba su estado actual.''¿Estás bien?¿Vine en el momento equivocado?

'' ... No, debería estar bien.Me duele un poco, pero eso es todo realmente ''.

La diosa del sol tarareó antes de mirar a su alrededor."¿Yasaka no está aquí?"

''Ella no es.Bueno, ella está aquí pero dormida ''.

'' ¿Eh?¿Dormido?¡Ya pasó el mediodía!

"Después de lo que acabamos de hacer, me sorprendería si ella se despierta antes de que sea de noche". No pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo al decir esas palabras.

Amaterasu parpadeó mientras procesaba sus palabras antes de entender lo que estaba insinuando cuando un tono rojo le sacudió las mejillas.'' Oh ... ¡Oh!Ya veo.Yo, acabo de venir a informarte que Shinigami finalmente está dispuesto a conocerte.Aunque con Yasaka no aquí, no estoy seguro de si ...

"¡Está bien!", Respondió de manera fácil con un gesto de su mano.'' Ella entenderá cuando le diga que merece descansar.De hecho, tenemos algunas noticias importantes, aunque dejo que ella te las revele.Creo que estarás encantado cuando escuches lo que es ''. El brillo en los ojos de la diosa lo puso un poco incómodo, aunque trató de no mostrarlo al abordar rápidamente el asunto en cuestión."¿Supongo que quieres ir ahora?" Asintió y chasqueó la lengua."Ya veo ... inicialmente planeé hacer algo de entrenamiento, pero creo que tengo que posponerlo ... otra vez". Creó un clon.'' Vigila nuestra casa e informa a Yasaka-chan en caso de que se despierte.Lo último que quiero es preocuparla ahora mismo ''.

Parecía entender lo que él estaba tratando de transmitir cuando se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, luego de lo cual usó su teletransportación para llevarlo consigo.

* * *

Donde Amaterasu lo trajo a Naruto no lo sabía, ya que estaba oscuro.Muy oscuro.Apenas podía ver un puñado de pies frente a él, incluso mirar sus propias manos requería un esfuerzo real.

Brillantes tonos naranjas que servían como luces flotaban a su alrededor, lo que tampoco ayudó, ya que la luz que emitían era demasiado poca para importar.

La misteriosa atmósfera que reinaba afectó a Naruto, quien se quedó cerca de la diosa del sol que parecía notar su incomodidad.'' Quédate cerca de mí y estarás bien.Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a eso ''. Fueron las palabras que pronunció cuando tomó la iniciativa y él obedeció.

Voces espantosas y gritos resonaron a su alrededor, haciendo que los dedos de Naruto se contrajeran por reflejo cuando estaba listo para actuar en cualquier momento.Su ojo tembló cuando de la nada comenzó a rodar la niebla y escuchó a Amaterasu suspirar y murmurar."Urgh ... Siempre ha sido uno de los teatrales ..."

"¿Ese es él?" La voz era grave, cada palabra ronca pero aún estaba clara para sus oídos.Naruto se puso rígido por un segundo mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente.Podía sentir un par de ojos sobre él, pero no podía ver de dónde se originaba, ya que sentía que su ubicación cambiaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Sí, él es de quien te hablé".

Naruto se congeló cuando pudo sentir una presencia acechando sobre él.Se atrevió a no mover un solo músculo cuando un peso opresivo lo descubrió, una sensación de muerte siguió pronto.

'' Mhm.Sí, lo siento.Él es el que he marcado hace años ''. Naruto se relajó lentamente mientras el peso opresivo se levantaba lentamente y su entorno se volvía un poco más ligero.No era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para poder distinguir un tenue contorno que flotaba a su alrededor."¿Cómo está él aquí?" No fue difícil distinguir que la cabeza del contorno estaba girada hacia Amaterasu.

'' Eso es lo que quería preguntarte, ya que lograste ser invocado en un mundo diferente al nuestro.Incluso sin mi aviso ''.

"Si eso es por lo que estás aquí, me temo que te irás decepcionado".

"¿Cómo es eso?", Fue Naruto quien preguntó.

'' Porque tampoco sé cómo terminé allí.Me sorprendió esa noche cuando ese rubio había convocado con alguna invocación desconocida.Literalmente me llevaron a un lugar desconocido y me obligaron a sellar a esa bestia de nueve colas que siento que todavía está dentro de ti.Traté de entrar en ese mundo muchas veces, cada una resultando en un fracaso, así que finalmente me rendí.

Hace un par de años fui convocado una vez más, esta vez por un anciano al borde de la muerte.Una vez más, traté de anclarme a ese mundo pero me encontré con el fracaso una vez más.Por supuesto, también reavivó la chispa dentro de mí y pasé días para ingresar a ese mundo por voluntad propia pero sin suerte ''.

"... Maldita sea", dijo Naruto cuando pasó un momento de silencio.'' Eso ... apesta.Vinimos aquí con la esperanza de que hubiera una forma posible de viajar a ese mundo, pero supongo que es un no.¿Supongo que ya hemos terminado aquí? '' Miró a Amaterasu, quien asintió.

'' Parece que sí.Es una pena, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto.Puedo preguntarle a otros dioses si saben más, pero las posibilidades son pequeñas ''.

'' Bueno, cualquier cosa ayudaría, diría yo.Entonces, si pudieras, estaría agradecido incluso si no sale nada de eso ''. Luego miró entre la figura sombría del Shinigami y Amaterasu."¿Supongo que ya terminamos aquí?"

"Estamos", se volvió hacia el dios de la muerte con una pequeña sonrisa."Gracias por la información, incluso si al final no salió nada".

''Fue un placer.Especialmente al ver al chico que marqué esa noche cuando creció.Ahora, si eso es todo, te pido que te vayas, ya que tengo que cumplir con los deberes que me han asignado ''.

"¡Por supuesto!", Amaterasu respondió rápidamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y se teletransportaba fuera del área.Ni ella ni Naruto notaron varias sombras que se habían estado moviendo en el fondo.

* * *

Naruto tropezó un poco después de que Amaterasu se teletransportó tanto a ella como a él dentro del palacio, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban antes de partir.

Sin embargo, rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio antes de enviar a la diosa una mirada fulminante, la intensidad aumentó cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Naru ... ¿eres tú?" El resplandor en su rostro rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa suave y cálida que se dirigió a Yasaka, que lentamente apareció a la vista.La mirada soñolienta en su rostro era absolutamente adorable.Especialmente con la sonrisa mareada en su rostro mientras usaba una de sus manos para quitar el sueño de sus ojos.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y abrazó fuertemente a Yasaka.Él inhaló su aroma, girándola un poco cuando sintió sus propios brazos rodear su sección media."¿Descansó bien?", Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás.Yasaka asintió mientras bostezaba tiernamente.

"Lo hice ... Uno de los mejores descansos que he tenido en mucho tiempo". Ronroneó suavemente mientras el cálido chakra de su rubia favorita la bañaba y disfrutaba.

"Mhm ... De nada", murmuró mientras había enterrado su rostro en su cabello.

"¿Oh?" Yasaka levantó una de sus delicadas cejas y cortó las cejas ante sus palabras.''¿Porqué es eso?''

Debido a su posición, Yasaka no pudo ver el brillo travieso que estaba presente en los ojos de Naruto.'' Bueno, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se desmayó esta mañana después de gritarte ronca.¿Sabes lo que dicen verdad?No comiences lo que no puedes terminar '', gruñó en sus oídos antes de tomar uno de ellos entre los dientes y darle un ligero mordisco que la hizo gemir.

"Ejem", Amaterasu se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que todavía estaba allí.Funcionó ya que hizo que la pareja se separara de otra mientras parecía un poco avergonzada.'' Es bueno verte de nuevo Yasaka-chan.Por mucho que disfruto viéndolos afectuosos, ¿Naruto me informó que ustedes dos tienen una gran noticia para mí?

Al escuchar que Yasaka miró hacia Naruto, quien al notar su mirada le dio un asentimiento.Tomando eso como señal de avance, la zorra rubia respiró hondo antes de acercarse a Amaterasu.

Deteniéndose frente a ella, Yasaka tomó las manos de Amaterasu, ignoró la mirada inquisitiva que le enviaron mientras sostenía las manos de la diosa contra su vientre.Por un momento, Amaterasu estaba confundida.Sin embargo, pronto su confusión fue reemplazada por sorpresa cuando dejó escapar un grito audible mientras miraba hacia la cara de Yasaka para verla mirar su vientre con una mirada tan tierna.

'' ... Estás embarazada '', dijo Amaterasu cuando Yasaka asintió mientras se frotaba la barriga.

"Sí, lo he estado por dos meses". Yasaka habló suavemente mientras descansaba su cabeza contra Naruto que había venido a pararse a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¡E-estoy tan feliz por ti, Yasaka-chan!" Como si se hubiera activado un interruptor repentino, Amaterasu extendió la mano y tiró de la zorra en un abrazo.'' Sucedió antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero no puedo esperar a ver a un pequeño kitsune rubio caminando.Oh ~!¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?

'' Uhm ... ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? '', Le preguntó Naruto amablemente, '' Vienes bastante abrumadora ''.

Parpadeando un par de veces, la diosa del sol obedeció mientras parecía un poco avergonzada.'' Ah, perdón por eso.Estoy un poco emocionado ''.

"Entendemos Amaterasu-sama, quiero decir Amaterasu". A pesar de las muchas veces que Yasaka todavía no se había dirigido a ella sin el sufijo respetuoso."También estamos entusiasmados, aunque hemos tenido tiempo de procesarlo".

'' Comprensible, aunque yo ... Aw, desearía poder quedarme aquí por un tiempo, pero me necesitan de vuelta en Takama-ga-hara.Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar con respecto a su embarazo, por favor pregunte ''.'' Me aseguraré de ayudar cuando pueda.También trataré de liberar algo de tiempo para poder pasar periódicamente y ver cómo están ustedes dos ''. Con un pequeño gesto de su mano, Amaterasu se fue cuando la pareja se quedó sola.

Poco después, Yasaka hizo una mueca, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto, quien rápidamente usó un brazo para sostenerla mientras preguntaba si algo andaba mal.''No estoy bien.Es solo mi estómago ''. La comprensión llenó a Naruto que tomó la mano de Yasaka y comenzó a llevársela.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a dónde la llevaba cuando la llevó a su habitación y comenzó a deshacer su parte superior.'' Déjame darte un masaje.He leído que ayuda a las mujeres embarazadas ''. Yasaka no luchó contra él, de hecho lo contrario, mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y se acostaba boca arriba en la cama.

Después de asegurarse de que ella estuviera cómoda, Naruto colocó sus manos sobre su estómago ligeramente abultado, frotando suavemente mientras se iba a trabajar.Yasaka tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que sus manos le traían.

Aún así, ella no pudo detener por completo la ligera contracción de sus dedos de manos y pies cuando él comenzó a incorporar su chakra en el masaje.

Naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, que era más difícil de lo que pensaba que habría sido.Él trató de mantener sus ojos en su estómago, pero finalmente no pudo evitar robar miradas a los dos grandes montículos en su pecho.Fue realmente un misterio cómo parecían ignorar la gravedad a pesar de su tamaño.

'' ¡Oh! '' Yasaka dio un ligero salto y abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Naruto que lucía una sonrisa descarada después de haber sentido su dedo mover uno de sus pezones.Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, especialmente porque el masaje que le estaba dando era absolutamente maravilloso.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lentamente comenzó a alejarse de su estómago, posicionándose cerca de sus pies mientras comenzaba a masajear sus plantas.Usando sus pulgares para presionar mientras sube y baja las plantas de sus pies.Sus dedos se meneaban y él levantó su pie y le dio a cada uno de los dedos un beso que la hizo reír mientras procedía a hacer lo mismo con su otro pie.

Naruto volvió a su vientre después de eso y pudo ver que Yasaka estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente por la mirada medio tapada que sostenía.Solo un par de minutos más y ella estaría fuera.Sin embargo, no podía permitir que eso sucediera mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto a ella, Yasaka lentamente se volvía hacia él solo para que sus labios fueran atrapados por los suyos.

Cuanto más tiempo durara el beso, más de su cansancio la dejaría y ella se presionó contra él, silbando suavemente cuando sus pezones se frotaban contra su pecho desnudo.

No iban a tener sexo ahora, ambos lo sabían.Esta mañana había sido más que suficiente para saciarla, pero besar y acariciar a otra era algo que siempre era bienvenido.Una forma de tener intimidad con todo.

"¿Tienes ... algún otro plan ... hoy?", Le preguntó Yasaka a su compañero rubio entre pausas cortas, sus labios no se apretaron.Incluso en su beso ella lo sintió asentir.

"Sí", se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios que estaban húmedos por una mezcla de su saliva.'' Estoy planeando cansarme con el entrenamiento.He estado aflojando estas últimas dos semanas y no quiero oxidarme.Solo soltándome de vez en cuando ... Simplemente el pensamiento hace que mi sangre hierva ''.

'' Mhmm.Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Hirito, el líder de los Tengu, que entrene contigo de vez en cuando.Después de mí, es considerado el ser más fuerte en Kioto ''.

''¿Oh?¿Más fuerte que yo?

Yasaka lo miró pensativa.''¿Quizás?Si bien creo que tienes más poder dentro de ti y potencial, Hirito es un maestro en varios estilos de lucha y lleva varias décadas invicto.Es por eso que él y el resto de su clan tienen la posición de ser guardias de la ciudad.Con Hirito y un grupo de confianza como parte de mi guardia personal cuando estoy en la ciudad ''.

Naruto se recostó en la cama mientras miraba hacia el techo.'' Bueno, supongo que vale la pena buscarlo.En parte para ver si es tan bueno como dices y cómo lo comparo con él.Al final podría salir algo ''. Luego rodó hacia un lado un par de veces hasta que pudo levantarse de la cama, estirando las extremidades mientras lo hacía y se volvió hacia Yasaka.'' Voy a tomar algo de comer.¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

"Ahuh". Yasaka asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba cómoda donde estaba acostada."Eso sería bueno Naru".

"Está bien, volveré pronto".

* * *

Fin del capítulo


	11. chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

"... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapantandome a la pila de papeles.

Eso fue mucho más agotador que entrenar constantemente durante varias horas.Tenía una comprensión mucho mejor de lo que cada Hokage, o más bien cada Kage debe pasar todos los días.Le dolían los dedos por sostener un lápiz tanto tiempo.

Pero fue por una buena causa.

Yasaka tenía tres años, casi cuatro meses y había comenzado a afectarla mucho más.Estaba cansada mucho más rápido de lo habitual o necesitaba tomar más descansos durante el día.Afortunadamente no tuvo antojos extraños de comida o cambios de humor.

Y debido a que él se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de su trabajo, al menos en parte porque había ciertos documentos y archivos que solo ella podría firmar.Por lo general, se ordenarían por importancia y de a quién iba a ir.

Él, con su ayuda y bendición, podía mirar y firmar algunos de los más comunes, mientras que Yasaka se ocupaba de las otras facciones o personas de alto rango.

Ella había estado muy agradecida con su oferta de ayudarla, pero para él no era nada especial.No iba a dejar que la mujer que amaba y la madre de su hijo trabajaran hasta la muerte, especialmente si podía ayudarlo.

Yasaka también lo ayudaría un poco en el manejo de archivos, mensajes y cosas similares de personas más importantes para que él también pudiera cuidarlos cuando su embarazo esté en sus últimas etapas y poco después de que ella dar a luz.

No podía dejarla trabajar así, no lo permitiría.

Así que las últimas dos semanas, esto es lo que había estado haciendo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.Hubiera dejado que un clon lo hiciera, pero él mismo necesitaba saber qué hacer para que ellos también lo hicieran.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y se estiró, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfactorio al hacerlo.Pasándose una mano por el pelo puntiagudo, las orejas sobresalían y las cuatro colas detrás de él se agitan de lado a lado.

Si cuatro.No tres

Finalmente, después de entrenarse hasta el agotamiento varias semanas, consiguió su cuarta cola.No hubo ningún tipo de celebración, lo cual estuvo bien para él.Solo quería uno cuando había llegado a su noveno puesto que era mucho más especial.

Y que Yasaka le dijera que estaba orgullosa de él porque dicho logro era más que suficiente para él, especialmente la deliciosa cena que había preparado ese mismo día, que todavía estaba en su mente incluso ahora.

Desafortunadamente, no todo fue sol y arco iris, ya que Kyoto y la facción Youkai se habían convertido en el tema de discusión en las últimas dos semanas cuando se difundieron las noticias sobre el embarazo de Yasaka.

La protuberancia ahora visible, junto con la manera cuidadosa con la que se llevaba, las manos que a menudo descansaban sobre su estómago hicieron que los engranajes giraran en la cabeza de los espías que estaban en la ciudad.

Fue un pequeño revés pero para el que estaban algo preparados, especialmente dado que sabían que se filtraría tarde o temprano.Significó que la protección alrededor de Yasaka aumentó y Naruto se aseguró de dejar siempre cerca a dos clones henge'd.

También había enviado varios Youkai para eliminar más espías que estaban alrededor.

Naruto se dirigió a la ventana mientras miraba la ciudad afuera.Tan pacífico, quería que fuera así para siempre.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y les dijo que entraran, sin apartar nunca la vista de la vista.No fue hasta que oyó que se abría la puerta que se dio la vuelta, mirando para ver a Hirito, el jefe de los Tengu y la seguridad entrar en su oficina de Yasaka.

"Naruto-sama". Hirito lo saludó con una leve reverencia, usando el sufijo tanto con respeto por su relación con Yasaka como por la destreza del rubio en la batalla, habiéndolo experimentado él mismo.

"¿Sí, Hirito?" Naruto se dirigió al hombre más alto.Se giró hacia él cuando el Tengu se acercó a él.Incluso a esta distancia, uno aún podía distinguir la diferencia de altura, no es que a Naruto le molestara particularmente eso.

La altura de Hirito era anormal incluso para los estándares de su clan.Si bien la mayoría de sus miembros eran más altos que la mayoría de los hombres que Naruto había encontrado en Kyoto, promediando alrededor de seis pies.Hirito se erguía fácilmente sobre ellos con sus siete pies de altura y se construía como una pared de ladrillos.

Incluso ahora Naruto podía sentir la leve punzada en partes de su cuerpo donde Hirito había recibido varios golpes limpios durante su pelea inicial.Nunca antes había sido golpeado tan fuerte antes, Sakura no podía ser comparado, mostrando que su físico musculoso no era solo para mostrar.

¡Y estaba seguro de que también podría recibir una paliza!Naruto sabía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido, ya que podía golpear fácilmente el suelo con sus golpes con la cantidad de veces que tuvo que golpearlo durante su pelea.

Aunque le hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo saber que alguien como él era parte de la guardia de Yasaka.

"Yasaka-sama me pidió que te dijera ver deseos de verte".

El rubio parpadeó al escuchar eso.Fue un poco extraño, principalmente debido a que Hirito fue enviado por algo mundano como un mensajero.Aún así, ¿en serio?¿Ella también te dijo por qué me necesitan? ''

Un movimiento de cabeza."Lo siento Naruto-sama, ella solo dijo que era importante".

Chasqueando la lengua, Naruto asintió."Está bien, dile que estaré allí en un momento". Miró por la oficina."Solo necesito ocuparme de un par de cosas, nada más, pero sería más rápido si las termino ahora".

''Entendido.Hasta entonces Naruto-sama. '' Otra reverencia y Hirito se dieron la vuelta antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Naruto preguntándose para qué Yasaka podría necesitarlo cuando volviera al trabajo.

"¿Me llamaste, Yasaka?", Preguntó Naruto inmediatamente al verla.

Estaba sentada allí, hermosa como siempre con este brillo a su alrededor mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, volviendo la cabeza solo cuando escuchó su voz.

"Lo hice con Naruto-kun". Respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en su abrazo mientras él se paraba detrás de ella donde la envolvía con sus brazos, sus manos se deslizaban hacia su estómago casi inconscientemente y comenzó a hacerlo. frotar suavemente

Soltó un suave zumbido.''¿Para qué?''

"¿Te enojarías si lo hiciera porque te extraño?" Yasaka echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para poder mirarlo.

"No lo haría", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa."Sin embargo, le preguntaría si algo anda mal". Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y la besó en el área justo entre sus oídos."Dado que no debería haber ninguna razón para estar molesto porque no voy a ir a ningún lado". Naruto se movió para sentarse a su lado antes de levantarla y colocarla en su regazo, sus brazos retrocedieron para envolver su sección media mientras inhalaba. su aroma

"Por cierto, terminé los papeles que me habían dado".

'' Buen trabajo '', le dijo Yasaka cuando se estiró detrás de ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciéndole hacer un puchero que la hizo reír."No, pero realmente, estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda".

"Je, lo sé", le dijo Naruto mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre su hombro y frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.'' Lo hice con mucho gusto.Cualquier cosa para ayudar a facilitarle el embarazo.Sólo tienes que preguntar.''

"Lo sé ..." Murmuró suavemente antes de girar la cabeza y picotearlo en los labios.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo corto que fue el beso e intentó seguir sus labios, solo para detenerse cuando presionó un dedo contra su labio inferior.

'' Puedes tener más más tarde.Quiero discutir algo ''.

'' ¿Eh?¿Entonces hubo una razón por la que me llamaste?

Yasaka puso los ojos en blanco.''Por supuesto.''

"Bueno", Naruto se enderezó en su asiento, o al menos tanto como Yasaka en su regazo le permitía."Vamos a escucharlo entonces".

No estaba preparado para el suspiro de Yasaka, ya que ella casi se aflojó en su agarre mientras dejaba caer la cabeza.''¡Oye!¿Qué pasa?Vamos, puedes decirme Yasaka querida ''.

"... Yo", resopló Yasaka."Recibí una carta de uno de los satanes antes".

'' ¿Eh?¿Los demonios? '' Naruto levantó una ceja confundido mientras la miraba.

"Sí", asintió y no parecía feliz."De repente quieren concertar una reunión y hablar de negocios".

Negocios eh ... Un zumbido salió de sus labios.''Veo.¿Crees que tienen motivos ocultos?

"¡Por supuesto!" Yasaka respondió rápidamente cuando un gruñido leve salió de su garganta.'' No puede ser una coincidencia que quieran una reunión justo cuando se difundió la noticia de mi embarazo.Es probable que quieran capitalizar mi estado actual ''.

Al oír la molestia que se filtraba en la voz de Yasaka, Naruto la silenció con un beso, ya que no quería que se estresara.No era algo bueno en su estado actual, ni mucho menos y lo evitaría siempre que pudiera.'' Fácil Yasaka, respira hondo.Enojarse por esto no nos hará ningún favor a ninguno de nosotros ''.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, ella obedeció, respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente mientras Naruto la consolaba con varios toques en los brazos y la espalda, presionando sus labios contra su sien.

"¿Mejor?", Le preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Sí." Yasaka murmuró su respuesta mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la curva de su cuello.

''Bueno.Ahora que estás más tranquilo, hablemos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Yasaka asintió."Mhm".

''Bueno.¿Por qué no comenzamos con lo que podrían desear de una reunión? ''

Ante su pregunta, Yasaka adoptó una expresión pensativa que Naruto encontró algo lindo, pero no lo expresó mientras la dejaba hablar.'' ... ¿Información sobre ti tal vez?Todavía eres bastante desconocido para alguien que no sea Youkai o parte de Grigori.Ser el padre de nuestro hijo lo pondrá en el centro de atención si lo desea o no.Esa es mi principal preocupación.Aparte de eso, no sería una sorpresa si intentan establecerse aquí en Kyoto.Han intentado hacerlo antes al querer construir edificios en la ciudad a su nombre.Junto con Amaterasu rechazamos su oferta, ya que no nos traería mucho ''.

'' Ya veo ... Esas son preocupaciones válidas y puedo ver por qué reaccionaste así ahora.Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor invitarlos, solo para ver lo que quieren ''. Añadió antes de que, como ella le había hecho, le pusiera un dedo en los labios.'' Mira Yasaka, va a suceder de todos modos, especialmente ahora que no tienes conocimiento de tu embarazo.Al invitarlos, podemos controlar la forma en que me ven.¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?Serán más laxos y facilita la manipulación sutil de cómo queremos que vaya la reunión.Muéstrales lo que queremos que vean.Si rechazas, sin duda enviarán espías y cosas por el estilo y quién sabe lo que pueden ver entonces ''.

Abriendo su boca para una réplica, Yasaka realmente hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que él le dijo antes de darle una mirada de asombro, sin haber esperado que saliera de su boca."Wow Naru ... no pensé que supieras todas esas palabras", dijo claramente tan juguetonamente antes de reírse cuando él le hizo cosquillas.

"¿Realmente ahora Yasaka-chan?" Continuó atacando a su compañero rubio que se retorcía en su abrazo y a su merced.

Aunque no duró mucho.'' ¡Yo doy!¡Doy! '', Suplicó y para su alivio él cedió, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento ya que su rostro había adquirido un tono rojo.

"¿Y bien?", Naruto la miró cuando pareció haberse calmado y volvió a la normalidad.

"Creo ... creo que vale la pena seguir con tu idea".

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" Naruto empujó su pecho tanto como fue posible mientras parecía bastante contento consigo mismo.Naturalmente, esto se encontró con un ligero golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de su zorra rubia que sacudió su cabeza hacia él, a pesar de que no se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que ella trató de ocultar.

* * *

Caos.

Ese fue el mejor término para describir la situación actual de las Naciones Elementales en su conjunto.

Todo lo que pudo haber salido mal, lo hizo.

Ni siquiera había pasado un mes completo después de que la alianza se había formado entre Konoha, Kumo y Suna antes de que Akatsuki lanzara un ataque a gran escala contra Iwa, lo que resultó en la destrucción de la aldea, la pérdida de las Cinco Colas Jinchuuriki y la pérdida. de la vida que se rumoreaba que era de hasta el noventa por ciento, aquellos que estaban en misiones y que tenían la suerte de sobrevivir.

Los sobrevivientes buscando una de las otras aldeas principales, a saber, Kumo y Konohagakure, quienes los aceptaron cuando vieron su determinación de luchar contra los Akatsuki por lo que hicieron en su hogar.

Ni siquiera una semana después, Kirigakure envió una carta a los miembros de la alianza, disculpándose por descartar la amenaza de los Akatsuki y pidiendo unirse a ellos después de haber visto sus capacidades.Fueron bienvenidos, especialmente porque aumentó su fuerza de combate en dos mil extra.

Desafortunadamente, Kiri había caído poco después.Sin embargo, debido a los miembros de la alianza, Might Gai, especialmente, pudieron eliminar a tres miembros notorios de los Akatsuki.

Kakazu de Takigakure, Hidan de Yugakure y uno de los miembros más poderosos, Hoshigaki Kisame, que había logrado forzar a Gai a entrar en la Séptima Puerta antes de ser abrumado.

Su batalla había destruido lo poco que quedaba de Kiri, pero como la aldea había sido evacuada, tales asuntos no eran importantes.Es una pena que no hayan podido salvar al Jinchuuriki de Six Tails.

Así que ahora los Jinchuuriki restantes eran los Siete, Ocho y Nueve Colas.Aunque las Siete Colas habían desaparecido de Takigakure hace algún tiempo, su destino era desconocido.

Y el Jinchuuriki de Nueve Colas faltaba, pero al menos en un lugar seguro de acuerdo con la información de Jiraiya, dejando al hermano menor del Raikage como el último Jinchuuriki en las Naciones y mantenido en un lugar oculto.

Actualmente, los cuatro Kages y los asesores estaban discutiendo su próximo paso en un edificio seguro utilizado como sede que se encuentra en Kumo.

Estaban repasando varios planes, descubriendo el siguiente paso cuando la puerta que conducía a la habitación se abrió de golpe y un mensajero irrumpió dentro, cayendo de rodillas y jadeando.

"¡Cuál es el significado de esto!", Ay, exigió el Raikage mientras le enviaba al pobre hombre una mirada que casi le hizo mear los pantalones.

'' ¡Uc-Uchiha S-Sasuke es visto en la puerta de la aldea Raikage-sama! '' El hombre finalmente logró pronunciar solo para desmayarse debido a una mezcla de estrés y fatiga.

"¡QUÉ!" Ay rugió mientras se ponía de pie, su compañero Kage imitando sus acciones mientras intercambiaban una mirada con otra antes de salir disparados de la habitación, rompiendo el marco de la puerta en el proceso.

* * *

Sasuke miró hacia adelante, con una expresión neutral en su rostro, sin molestarse por la forma en que todos a su alrededor estaban en guardia.

Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el Raikage apareció de repente dentro de su visión periférica, o cualquiera de los otros Kages mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia los cuatro que dejaban salir su chakra como una forma de intimidación.

"Uchiha Sasuke, lo que trae a un ninja desaparecido de Konoha aquí, en la puerta que conduce a mi pueblo".

Sasuke no parecía molesto por la forma en que el Raikage le gruñó mientras respondía con calma.''Quiero unirme a tí.''

"¿Únete a nosotros?", Repitió el Mizukage."¿Y por qué deberíamos permitir eso?"

'' Porque no me queda nada que hacer.He completado mi objetivo, redimí al clan Uchiha matando a mi hermano.El Akatsuki también se me acercó, un hombre enmascarado me pidió que me uniera.Decliné, sus intereses no son míos.Tuve problemas con mi hermano, no con el resto de ustedes.

También tengo información que puede ser valiosa para su causa.Es tu elección.Si me niegas, me iré, probablemente deambule más y piense en lo que quiero después ''.

"Aceptamos", respondió Tsunade, levantando la mano cuando sabía que el Raikage estaba a punto de protestar.'' Dado que has matado a Orochimaru e Itachi, tenemos una idea de tu fuerza y podemos usar a todos si estamos luchando contra una organización compuesta por criminales de rango S.Ya hemos derrotado a varios miembros, pero aún quedan algunos grandes bateadores.El hecho de que hayan estado callados las últimas semanas también es preocupante ''.

Ay dejó escapar un gruñido."Muy bien, entonces es tu responsabilidad, Hokage-dono".

'' Por supuesto, él siempre ha sido nuestra responsabilidad.Tendrá guardias que lo vigilarán hasta que estemos seguros de sus motivos '', dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke lo oyera.Sin embargo, no hizo nada, ya que esperaba esto.

* * *

Naruto no podía hacer mucho ahora mientras veía miles de copos de nieve a la deriva hacia la ciudad.No podía salir y entrenar con este clima, todavía era susceptible por el frío.

Y lo peor fue que parecía que iba a continuar en el futuro previsible ya que Yasaka recibió un mensaje de Amaterasu de que Susanoo está teniendo un poco de forma.

Así que estaba sentado y observando cómo caía la nieve, con una taza de té caliente en las manos mientras pasa el tiempo.

Honestamente, no eraquemal.Siempre podría haber sido mejor, pero también podría haber sido peor.

También ayudó que no estuviera solo aquí cuando giró la cabeza justo cuando Yasaka apareció a la vista.En sus manos había una pequeña bandeja con una, una pequeña taza y hervidor de agua que colocó en la pequeña mesa delante de él, vertiendo su propia taza, después de lo cual procedió a sentarse a su lado, acurrucada contra él.

"¿Un día lento para ti también?", Le preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia donde descansaba sobre la de ella, sintiendo que sus oídos le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla.

"Ahuh". Yasaka hizo un ruido suave antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, exhalando suavemente mientras disfrutaba el sabor persistente.

'' Susanoo tiene la culpa de esto.Aún así, contigo a mi lado, esto no es tan malo ''. Él levantó la cabeza antes de pellizcarle las orejas, recibiendo un chillido sorprendente de ella mientras Yasaka intentaba alejar su cabeza.

'' N-No!¡Para Naru!¡Hace cosquillas! '' Frunció el ceño cuando él no parecía estar escuchando, aunque eso podría deberse a sus risitas cuando se lo dijo."Por favor, derramaré mi té si no te detienes". Eso funcionó ya que él en cambio asaltó su rostro con besos que no le importó.

Siempre le mostraba afecto siempre que podía.Ya sean besos, toques leves o simplemente asegurarse de que estaban cerca el uno del otro.Ella supuso que tenía algo que ver con su educación donde había habido falta de afecto.

Pero ella se estaba asegurando de que él estuviera recibiendo el afecto que se había perdido y mucho más, ya que ella lo adoraba simplemente tanto.

"... ¿Ya enviaste un mensaje a esos Demonios?". Su pregunta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, ya que había dejado de ministrar y la miraba con curiosidad.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba sus palabras antes de asentir.'' Lo hice justo antes de venir aquí.Además, reservé una cita en el hospital para nosotros en un par de días ''.

"¿Una cita?" Naruto parecía un poco confundido.¿Para qué podría ser?

"Sí", asintió Yasaka mientras acunaba su estómago y él se llenó rápidamente de comprensión.

'' ¡Ah, por supuesto!Tengo curiosidad también.Emocionado también ''.

"Yo también", le dijo Yasaka con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que su mano, que descansaba sobre su brazo, comenzara a deslizarse hacia abajo, sin duda llamando la atención de Naruto.

"Um ... ¿Yasaka-chan?" Él la miró mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de la camisa que llevaba y le acariciaba el estómago.Sus ojos temblaron mientras ella continuaba y rápidamente puso su taza vacía en la bandeja antes de poner su mano sobre la de ella sobre su camisa.

"Vamos Naru ~." Ella ronroneó.'' Ambos no tenemos nada más que o no lo hicimos anoche, una cierta picazón me ha estado molestando ''.

Naruto sostuvo su mirada por varios segundos antes de soltar un suspiro mientras usaba un parpadeo del cuerpo para moverlos a ambos a su habitación, Yasaka termina acostada de espaldas en la cama mientras él se cernía sobre ella, sus piernas a cada lado de él. mientras él vagaba por su cuerpo con sus manos, deslizándose fácilmente dentro de su haori y encontrando su carne desnuda, deslizando sus manos desde su estómago hasta su sensible seno que él apretó, haciéndola retorcerse debajo de él mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

Después de un momento y cuando ella estaba sin aliento, él retiró las manos y comenzó a deslizarse por su hakama, revelándole su sexo desnudo que brillaba por sus jugos.Yasaka no se molestó en usar bragas o sostenes.La primera debido a que era una molestia debido a la protuberancia en su estómago a pesar de que él se ofreció a ayudarla, y la segunda porque debido a su embarazo su pecho había aumentado un poco de tamaño y sus pezones se habían vuelto demasiado sensibles para restringirse.

Lentamente acercó sus dedos a su abertura y comenzó a frotarla suavemente, saboreando los gemidos que la dejarían e hizo que sus propios pantalones se sintieran restringidos.

"¡Nnnn- Na-Naru ~!", Gritó Yasaka mientras movía su clítoris, una oleada de necesidad la inundó mientras rápidamente desabrochaba su haori y comenzaba a apretar sus propios senos.Sus piernas se contraían cada vez que él le prestaba atención a su clítoris.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera llevarla al nirvana, ella lo detuvo al agacharse, haciéndole mirar su rostro necesitado."Yo ... quiero lo real en mí cuando me corro".

Ella no necesitaba decir nada más cuando él rápidamente se desabrochó la ropa y la tiró a un lado, agarrando su dura roca y dándole unos golpes húmedos antes de envolver sus piernas alrededor de él y cerrar sus tobillos, señalando que Será mejor que lo ponga menos y que desee sufrir.

Y él hizo.

Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de satisfacción, uno ante la sensación familiar de estar lleno, perdiéndolo incluso si ella lo tuvo por última vez hace dos días y el otro desde las estrechas paredes que mantenían su longitud en su lugar.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más antes de que Naruto se inclinara para besarla, inadvertidamente empujándose más profundamente dentro de Yasaka quien respondió cavando sus uñas en su espalda.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ya que sus ojos le dijeron al otro lo suficiente y poco después la sala se llenó con el sonido de la piel que se unía con la piel, gruñidos, gemidos, gemidos y gemidos que se volvieron lo suficientemente fuertes como para escuchar en todo el palacio.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

"Um ... ¿eh? ¿Es sabio moverse tanto?", Le preguntó Naruto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse un hermoso kimono y a atar el obi de una manera que no ejercía fuerza sobre su barriga, pero aún mantenía su kimono se cerró. '' ¿Tenemos que asistir? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente se espera debido a tu posición, pero podrían entender. Tienes seis meses y, bueno ...

Yasaka finalmente tuvo suficiente de escucharlo hablar sobre sus palabras mientras se daba la vuelta y apretaba sus mejillas, de pie sobre la punta de sus dedos de los pies mientras obligaba a su boca contra la suya para silenciarlo. Ella lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, pero él se estaba volviendo demasiado protector con ella.

¡No es que ella lo culpara!

Ella sabía que su sueño era tener una familia propia después de su infancia miserable, por lo que solo estaba actuando en su mejor interés, pero también necesitaba calmarse un poco. Era mucho más fuerte que una mujer normal, su cuerpo podía soportar mucho más castigo, lo que había demostrado al resistir cada vez que se divertían en la cama, ya que una mujer normal habría cojeado si no fuera en una silla de ruedas. la cantidad de fuerza que puso en sus empujes.

Así que no había razón para que ella tuviera los mismos problemas que un humano tendría durante su embarazo, a pesar de que claramente había algunos.

Cuando Yasaka apartó sus labios de los suyos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados con los de él mientras le enviaba una tierna sonrisa. '' Aprecio que me hayas cuidado, pero te prometo que aún puedo cuidarme ''.

"¿Puedes hacerlo?", Bromeó Naruto mientras miraba el kimono con el que necesitaba su ayuda. Ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar la bofetada que ella le envió, ya que se lo merecía por completo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero". Murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas antes de mirarlo juguetonamente al escucharlo reprimir sus risas que amenazaban con escapar.

"Lo hago ~". Él gorjeó cuando se movió detrás de ella y la abrazó. Él respiró su aroma que estaba arraigado en su mente mientras disfrutaba la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía presionado contra el suyo. '' Todavía es divertido verte sonrojar. Te hace aún más bella, lo que debería haber sido imposible ''.

Yasaka cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente mientras un calor agradable se extendía a través de ella ante sus palabras. Siempre supo qué decir y cuándo. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero sus elogios y la facilidad con la que podía decirle eso solo lo hicieron destacar en primer lugar.

Lamentablemente, Yasaka abandonó su agarre ya que tenían que moverse o llegarían tarde. Y no daría una buena idea si ella de todas las personas no llegara a tiempo. Ella extendió su brazo y él recibió el mensaje mientras entrelazaba el suyo con el de ella, acercándola a donde ella se apoyaba en él mientras la pareja salía silenciosamente de su casa.

* * *

'' ... Sabes que no tengo idea de dónde se supone que debemos ir, ¿verdad? '', Le preguntó Naruto a Yasaka después de que habían estado caminando por las calles durante un rato. Ella se aferró a su brazo mientras él la conducía.

Su pregunta la hizo detenerse abruptamente antes de enviarle una mirada inexpresiva, esperando que no hablara en serio. Desafortunadamente lo estaba y Yasaka se abstuvo de golpearlo en la cara, a pesar de lo mucho que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

"Supongo ... supongo que esto es en parte culpa mía", murmuró entre dientes. "No debería haber supuesto que lo sabrías dado que no estabas consciente hasta que te lo dije esta mañana". Yasaka respiró hondo para calmarse. No le haría bien a nadie que ella se enojara con él por esto, ya que su estado de ánimo bajaría y también el de ella.

Una vez que estuvo mucho más tranquila, Yasaka retiró su mano con la suya, y la soltó para no romper los huesos en sus manos por la cantidad de fuerza con la que había estado apretando sus manos. "Solo sigue conmigo, ¿está bien Naruto-kun?"

Su compañero rubio asintió con la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento, encontrando que no encajaba con lo que estaba acostumbrada. "Naruto-kun, no estoy molesto, así que cálmate ¿de acuerdo?" Al ver que todavía estaba un poco vacilante, ella levantó la mano y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, que parecía funcionar cuando su cuerpo se puso visiblemente menos tenso y él cedió. su mano un apretón.

Ella le sonrió al retroceder. ''Bueno. Ahora, nos guiaré ''.

Con un asentimiento sin palabras, él caminó con ella, posicionándose para estar solo un poco detrás de ella, de modo que si ocurriera un ataque, incluso con la posibilidad de estar cerca de cero, podría sacarla de peligro o usar la suya. cuerpo si se trataba de eso.

Con Yasaka tomando la delantera, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran. De alguna manera, lo que contribuyó a su suerte, logró al menos dirigirse en la dirección correcta. Estaba a solo unas calles de distancia, pero usar los callejones que se encontraban por toda la ciudad no fue un problema.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se les permitió entrar fácilmente cuando vieron la forma embarazada de Yasaka, que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él y lo mantenía cerca. Ignoró la mirada envidiosa que recibió cuando pasó junto a los guardias que parecían ansiosos por pedirle que mostrara su invitación.

Naruto estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Yasaka no se le permitiría entrar, ya que a pesar de ser conocido como el amante de Yasaka, compañero o lo que sea, no todos los Youkai lo aceptaban. La razón fue porque fue visto como un extraño. Alguien que apareció de la nada y capturó el corazón de una de las mujeres más buscadas tanto dentro de la facción como fuera de ella.

Por supuesto, esos puntos de vista fueron fortalecidos por algunos de los ancianos de varios clanes Youkai en Kioto. Para ellos no tenía nada que ver con Yasaka. Habían esperado que se casara con un miembro de su clan para aumentar su poder político y para futuros miembros fuertes. Aunque para ellos lo peor era que ella había elegido a un humano y había sido contaminada por él. De buena gana.

No tenían ningún problema con que los humanos se casaran y tuvieran hijos con Youkai común, pero ella, Yasaka, era su princesa. Un Kyuubi de alto rango, poderoso y de pura sangre cuyo linaje se remonta a siglos. Ahora estaría contaminado con su elección de un humano y haber dejado que la embarazase, lo que resultaría en que su hijo fuera un halfling.

Por supuesto, nadie más que Yasaka y unos pocos elegidos sabían que él no era realmente humano y si hubiera soltado sus orejas y colas probablemente se habrían callado ... Al menos la parte de que él era humano, ya que todavía la querían. elegir un miembro de su clan.

Y lo que a Naruto especialmente no le gustó fue que incluso ahora, más de la mitad de su embarazo, todavía estaban presionando para que ella lo dejara y eligiera un compañero, en sus palabras, más adecuado.

Cuando ella le dijo que estaba tentado de hacerles una visita y hablar con ellos. Realmente deberían estar agradecidos de que ella hubiera logrado persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera. Sus habilidades de persuasión eran de primera categoría. Agradable y mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando sintió que se endurecía al recordar las cosas que ella hizo con su boca en ese momento.

Mirando a su alrededor en el gran salón / habitación donde habían entrado donde Youkai estaba presente, todas las especies estaban vestidas muy bien con mujeres en kimonos y hombres yukatas. Naruto se inclinó para susurrar una pregunta en el oído esponjoso de Yasaka que se retorcía de su cálido aliento.

"Entonces uhm ... ¿para qué fue esta fiesta o lo que sea?"

Suspirando ante su pregunta y la cruda manera de preguntar, ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Estamos aquí porque ..." Yasaka realmente hizo una pausa y parpadeó un par de veces antes de arrugar la cara. "Estamos aquí por uhm ..." Ella buscó mientras se sacudía el cerebro para recordar la ocasión.

"Jejeje ~." Al escucharlo reír, incluso mientras intentaba sofocarlo, se volvió para mirarlo a donde le envió una mezcla de puchero y resplandor. Cuando vio la mirada que ella le envió, la perdió al dejar que se escuchara su risa.

Atrajo la atención de todos hacia ellos, lo cual Naruto no reconoció, encontrando la situación demasiado divertida. Yasaka, por otro lado, trató de ocultar el rubor furioso que se había formado por la vergüenza, sus dedos temblaban por la urgencia de castigar a su compañero rubio, que apenas se contuvo.

Finalmente, Yasaka tuvo suficiente cuando agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo con ella hacia un lado. Esta vez, Naruto se calló rápidamente cuando vio la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Ella no estaba jugando y él no iba a arriesgarse cuando rápidamente se disculpó con ella, frotando círculos en sus manos con sus pulgares mientras asentía mientras ella le ordenaba que se portara.

Yasaka lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de encontrar lo que había estado buscando cuando se calmó y comenzó a sonreír una vez más. Ella trató de presionarse contra él para darle un abrazo, pero eso no funcionó debido al golpe en su estómago cuando Naruto se conformó con frotar su cabeza hasta que decidió regresar al centro donde estaban la mayoría de los invitados.

Desafortunadamente, Naruto pronto se quedó allí parado torpemente solo, ya que Yasaka estaba ocupado conversando con varios que asumió que eran importantes Youkai que la habían arrastrado.

Él había querido detenerlos, pero ella le dirigió una mirada que le dijo que estaba bien y prefirió hacerlo solo. Y, bueno, él no iba a mentir y decir que no le dolía haber sido dejado por su solitario ... Fue su idea ir aquí en primer lugar ya que no vio caras conocidas.

Así que decidió regresar a la banca donde consiguió un trago, pararse allí e intentar ajustarlo, lo que sabía que estaba fallando.

"Parece que preferirías estar en otro lugar ~". Una voz femenina habló desde su lado, lo que lo llevó a mirar a su derecha ya que rápidamente estaba en guardia mientras lograban acercarse sigilosamente sin darse cuenta.

Se encontró con un par de tonos dorados que brillaban con alegría mientras ella golpeaba sus pestañas hacia él al darse cuenta de la forma en que la estaba mirando.

"A-Ah ..." Hizo un ruido débil cuando sintió sus mejillas calentarse y miró hacia otro lado.

No esperaba la suave risa que siguió. '' Oh no ~. Esta bien. Solo estoy jugando contigo. '' Al escuchar que Naruto lentamente deslizó su mirada hacia ella para verla mejor.

Lo que inmediatamente llamó su atención fueron las orejas felinas que sobresalían de su cabeza, que eran de color gris, mezclándose bien con su cabello igualmente gris que era rizado en la parte inferior. Tenía una nariz pequeña y labios rosados que estaban ligeramente separados, dando un pico a sus dientes blancos y a los caninos más grandes que el promedio.

Por supuesto, tampoco se perdió la cola de punta negra que salió de detrás de ella y le hizo saber que ella es una Nekomata.

No sabía mucho sobre ellos aparte de que eran bastante juguetones. Disfrutaron guiando a hombres jóvenes a los que atraerían con sus cuerpos y una sola mirada a ella hizo que Naruto descubriera cómo caerían en eso, incluso con el kimono puesto, uno que era bastante revelador de que todavía se estaba haciendo alarde de sí misma.

"Entonces", habló la Nekomata mientras lo miraba también, lamiéndose los labios mientras le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. '' Podría preguntar qué está haciendo alguien como tú aquí, ya que puedo ver claramente tu incomodidad. No es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

"¡No lo es!", Le dijo rápidamente cuando ella hizo una mueca. '' ... Al menos no completamente. No me pueden culpar cuando una linda mujer se acerca para hablar conmigo y un Nekomata no menos ''.

'' Oh sí ~. Puedo entender. ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

"Porque ..." Naruto hizo una pausa mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Nekomata. Era amable con los ojos, eso era seguro, pero a él no le interesaba, se dijo. Estaba comprometido con Yasaka y tenían un hijo en camino. Él nunca mostró interés en otras mujeres, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan afectado esta vez?

Incluso miró hacia donde vio a Yasaka, una parte de él con la esperanza de que ella lo viera y la situación en la que se encontraba y viniera a su rescate. La suerte no estaba de su lado esta vez, ya que ella parecía absorta cuando otro hombre le habló.

Dio una sacudida cuando sintió que sus dedos rozaban los suyos, mirándola a la cara y la vio parpadear con una inclinación de cabeza digna de un Nekomata cuando rápidamente retiró su mano de donde había estado.

'' Uhm .. Por favor no lo hagas. Yo ... ya estoy comprometido ''.

"¿Lo estás ahora?" Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo cuando una vez más los orbes dorados de Nekomata centellearon cuando ella se inclinó hacia él. Sus ojos bajaron brevemente a su abundante escote que era visible debido al kimono que llevaba antes de sacudir la cabeza y retroceder un paso.

''¡Soy! Así que, por favor, no ... No pudo terminar cuando otra voz interrumpió, una que envió alivio fluyendo a través de su cuerpo mientras bajaba la guardia después de escucharla.

"Le agradecería que lo escuchara, Nekomata". Las palabras salieron con un leve gruñido y la Nekomata se volvió hacia el hablante, con un siseo en la lengua para ser interrumpida, pero se apagó rápidamente cuando ella vislumbró quién era.

Ella no era estúpida ya que reconocía fácilmente la forma de su líder. Incluso embarazada, su belleza no tenía rival. Ella era una mujer que admiraba. Su poder, la forma en que se portaba y la belleza eran aspectos que ella y sus compañeros Youkai idolatraban.

Todas las chicas la admiraban. Deseando estar en sus zapatos para sentir cómo es.

"¡Y-Yasaka-sama!" La Nekomata tartamudeó mientras sus ojos parpadeaban desde su líder hacia el joven rubio que había intentado seducir antes de conectar lentamente los puntos. Ella confirmó aún más su suposición cuando la zorra caminó hacia el rubio silencioso y tomó su mano entre las suyas observando cómo se ponía visiblemente menos tenso. ''¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo sabía! '', Se disculpó mientras daba excusas por lo que había estado haciendo.

"Ya veo", respondió Yasaka lentamente. "Ahora lo haces, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de él, puedes irte". Al escuchar que el Nekomata hizo una reverencia antes de estafar.

"Lo siento por ese Naruto-kun". El rubio en cuestión parpadeó cuando escuchó sus palabras, mirándola desconcertada por qué se estaba disculpando. Y Yasaka tomó nota de eso mientras elaboraba. '' No debería haberte dejado solo. Especialmente no aquí donde nadie parece conocerte. Urgh! Incluso tuve que actuar interesado cuando esos viejos y sus malditos compinches seguían hablando. Ojalá pudiera haberles presentado mi Fox Fire ... '' Fue Yasaka quien fue silenciada esta vez cuando Naruto detuvo su diatriba al sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Él mantuvo sus labios sobre los de ella mientras observaba lentamente la irritación que abandonaba sus ojos mientras ella se derretía en el beso. Solo se detuvo cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió demasiado e incluso con mucho pesar.

Por supuesto, su muestra de afecto no pasó desapercibido y después de ver a su líder y a un presumiblemente humano besarse, se lanzaron más que unas pocas miradas de disgusto.

Aunque una simple mirada puntiaguda por cortesía de Yasaka hizo que todos miraran rápidamente hacia otro lado menos que quisieran estar al final de su ira.

"Entonces ... ¿Me acompañarás el resto del tiempo aquí?"

"Sí". Yasaka asintió mientras sostenía su brazo posesivamente. "Disuadirá a cualquiera de intentar algo contigo o conmigo".

"Me gusta eso", reflexionó mientras la llevaba a donde estaba la sala de estar. Estaba más en la esquina de la habitación donde había varias mesas junto con sillas. Tampoco eran los únicos, ya que tanto hombres como mujeres de diferentes especies estaban hablando entre ellos.

Él y Yasaka intentaron ser lo más discretos posible, pero ¿cuántos otros Youkai con nueve colas estaban allí?

Aun así, trataron de hacerse pequeños moviéndose hacia uno de los lados mientras Yasaka optaba por su regazo en lugar de una silla. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente desde detrás de ella hasta su estómago mientras recordaba sus colas que le hacían cosquillas en la cara, un gruñido suave que lo dejó cuando la escuchó reír mientras sus colas continuaban su asalto.

"¿Te importaría detener eso?", Preguntó mientras presionaba su frente contra su espalda.

'' Mhm? ¿Parar con qué? '' Incluso ahora podía ver, casi sentir su sonrisa mientras hacía un ruido que le decía que no lo estaba comprando. Y poco después sus colas recuperaron su movimiento cuando comenzaron a agitarse en el aire.

Yasaka no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo escuchó exhalar exasperado y sus brazos alrededor de ella aflojaron su agarre. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ahora estaba sentada de lado en su regazo, parpadeando varias veces antes de que él bajara la cabeza y la apoyara contra la suya.

Ella arrulló suavemente ante eso, seguido de un ruido sordo que surgió de su garganta mientras él atendía una de sus colas, los otros se envolvieron alrededor de ese mismo brazo para llamar su atención. Naruto observó el espectáculo de sus colas peleando con otro, encontrándolo bastante divertido.

Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Yasaka volvió la cabeza y miró sus apéndices peludos. Era como si la estuvieran desafiando con cómo saludaban amenazadoramente. No fue hasta que Yasaka entrecerró los ojos un poco más que cedieron y volvieron a bajar, y ella soltó un resoplido.

'' ... Qué '' dijo Naruto después de ver todo eso. Él también miró sus colas antes de mover lentamente su mirada hacia la cara de Yasaka, que ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Algo anda mal, Naruto-Argh!" Yasaka dejó escapar un gruñido mientras acunaba su estómago mientras su expresión mostraba dolor.

Naruto actuó de inmediato. No se desperdició ni un segundo cuando se puso de pie y dejó que Yasaka se sentara en la silla antes de arrodillarse ante ella y poner sus manos sobre su estómago, ya que eran de oro brillante.

Un calor relajante se apoderó de sus manos sobre su estómago y su expresión llena de dolor se fundió con una de consuelo, ya que lo que sea que estaba haciendo la estaba ayudando mucho. Después de un par de minutos de esto, que tenía más de un par de ojos sobre ellos, retiró las manos y se puso de pie, usando una para ahuecar su mejilla antes de tocar su frente con la otra mano.

Ella estaba realmente cálida y el solo toque de su dedo que una vez más había estado cubierto con ese aura dorada parecía latir a través de todo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

"... Gracias", dijo en un susurro suave y Naruto se inclinó para besar su frente en el mismo lugar donde la había tocado.

''No hay problema. Pero que pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con el bebé?

"No estoy seguro", respondió Yasaka con el ceño fruncido. "Sentí un dolor punzante que me recorrió de repente".

Naruto dejó escapar un zumbido cuando acercó otra silla que colocó frente a Yasaka y se sentó. Parecía preocupado mientras frotaba suavemente su abultado vientre, sacudiéndose cuando sintió una pequeña presión en la palma de su mano y rápidamente levantó esa misma mano mientras miraba a Yasaka con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Algo anda mal?", Preguntó al notar su reacción.

"¡N-No!" Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que sentí que el bebé pateaba o algo así".

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Yasaka brillaron mientras se ponía las manos en el vientre y cerraba los ojos. Cuando nada parecía suceder, estaba a punto de chasquear la lengua y fruncir el ceño antes de sentirlo.

Era muy ligero y casi imposible de notar, pero ella lo sintió.

Sus ojos se abrieron y humedecieron mientras miraba a Naruto quien sonrió al verlo mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante, tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras las acariciaba y besaba.

Después de un momento, Yasaka se movió de nuevo a su regazo, prefiriéndolo sobre el asiento duro y sobre todo echando de menos el abrazo que recibió de él tal como lo hizo ahora.

Apoyándose contra él, fue cómo pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Viendo a otros ir y venir, Youkai hablando entre ellos. Incluso llegaron un par de Youkai con los que él y Yasaka estaban familiarizados y hablaron un poco antes de irse.

Y honestamente, Naruto ya tenía suficiente y le preguntó a Yasaka si podían irse. La zorra reflexionó un momento antes de asentir cuando Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento cuando ella se puso de pie y él la siguió de cerca.

"¿Necesitas hacer algo o podemos irnos?"

"Podemos irnos", afirmó y Naruto no pudo haberse movido más rápido.

* * *

Una vez afuera, respiró hondo e inhaló el aire fresco que le faltaba. Un par de Youkai habían tratado de detenerlos, o al menos momentáneamente, para hablar con ellos -Yasaka principalmente- pero, afortunadamente y para su agradecimiento, los ignoró o al menos actuó como si no los hubiera escuchado o visto.

Lo hacía sentir todo cálido y borroso por dentro.

"¿Nos vamos a casa?", Le preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Un movimiento de cabeza. '' Mhm! Ha sido divertido, pero nos vamos ''. Ella se movió pero se detuvo cuando él no se movió y se volvió hacia él. "¿Naru?"

La rubia en cuestión le dirigió una mirada seca. '' ¿De verdad Yasaka? ¿Divertido? Sabes que no hay necesidad de mentir ''.

'' ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?''

''Vamos. No me digas que sé que estás tan feliz de irte como yo ''.

Yasaka sostuvo su mirada por un momento antes de dejar caer su cabeza con un suspiro de derrota. ''Me atrapaste..''

''¡Decir ah! Por supuesto lo hice. Nadie te conoce tan bien como yo ''. Esta vez fue Yasaka quien no se movió mientras le hacía una mueca. Él rodó los ojos y la abrazó. "Fue un cumplido ... Para mí pero quiero decir ..."

Recibió un ligero empujón en su hombro cuando ella se alejó, haciendo lo mejor que pudo y no sonrió al ver la cara que él hizo. "Vamos a casa".

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo incluso cuando una suave risa salió de sus labios. "Sí, vamos". La acercó a él mientras caminaban, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura hasta su estómago, a lo que ella respondió poniendo su propia mano encima.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

El próximo capítulo probablemente será mucho más largo. Ya he resuelto lo que será, solo necesito escribir e incorporarlo adecuadamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

_Haaa ~._

Un suspiro de felicidad abandonó sus labios mientras hacía todo lo posible por concentrarse en las manos que exploraban su espalda y hombros, amasando los nudos que sabía que estaban allí pero incapaces de cuidar.

Oh!

Yasaka dio un ligero tirón cuando modificaba su mano empujaba contra un cierto punto cerca de su hombro superior derecho, uno que enviaba una sacudida de dolor que atraía, que luego fue seguido por un calor relajante.

"" Lo siento "" Murmuró en su oído, el órgano cubierto de piel se crispó cuando su cálido aliento la hizo cosquillas, lo que era evidente por cómo se retorcía.

"Naru ..." Yasaka dijo suavemente mientras no podía evitar inclinarse hacia atrás en su abrazo. Sus brazos dando vueltas detrás de ella. Ella no soportó nada de la cintura para arriba y su mano izquierda comenzó a frotar suavemente su estómago mientras que la derecha era un poco más atrevida cuando sufrió uno de sus senos, que eran mucho más sensibles debido a su embarazo.

Se sintieron más pesados y llenos cuando él le dio unos suaves apretones, haciendo que Yasaka emitiera suaves gemidos cuando su boca se enganchó en su cuello. Él probó su piel e inhaló su aroma que no hizo mucho por su creciente excitación por el masaje que le había dado.

Solo mirar su piel desnuda era suficiente para soportarlo, solo uno de los muchos efectos que tenía sobre él.

Mientras tanto, Yasaka reprimió el impulso de darse la vuelta y empujarlo sobre su espalda antes de montarlo. Lo único que la detuvo fue su embarazo, que ya no le quedaba mucho. Tales movimientos arrepentidos no eran buenos para ella, así que por ahora trató de abrirse paso mientras sus uñas se clavaban en las sábanas debajo de ella mientras empujaba la sensación de hormigueo en su estómago.

"Naruto ..." Su nombre dejó su garganta en forma de gruñido que solo sirvió para alimentar su deseo por ella cuando la atrajo a su regazo. Su boca ahora estaba atacando brutalmente la de ella mientras Yasaka se defendía. Sin embargo, ella estaba perdiendo.

Su asalto a su cuerpo la hizo tambalearse un poco, pero más que suficiente para que tomara las riendas y no la soltara. Los ojos cerrados sobre sus costados, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano derecha y su mano izquierda y apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella mientras la sonreía amorosa, una que ella devolvió igualmente.

"No puedo esperar". De repente, sus manos grabaron amorosamente su abultado vientre mientras ella le sonreía con cariño.

"Me neither". Yasaka regresó igualmente suave mientras acariciaba la curva de su cuello, dándole pequeños y suaves mordiscos que fueron fácilmente para dejar una marca roja visible en sus ojos.

'' Espero poder ser un buen padre. Mentiría si no tiene dudas ''.

Yasaka puso una mano sobre su mejilla antes de tranquilizarlo. '' Vas a. Estaré allí para ayudarte. No puedes aprender sin cometer algunos errores ''.

'' ... Eso es cierto ... Me pregunto qué pensarían aquellos de donde soy. Incluso ahora todavía es un poco surrealista para mí, así que probablemente sea el mar aún más para ellos ''.

Yasaka dejó escapar un suave zumbido ante su pregunta, incluso si no estaba dirigida a ella. "Por lo que me has dicho, dudo que te crean".

Él parpadeó ante eso, mirándola con una cara arrugada antes de asentir lentamente al darse cuenta de que probablemente tuvo razón. Probablemente todavía esperan que sea el mismo chico ruidoso e ingenuo.

¡Bah! No tienen importancia en este momento. Todo lo que le importaba era Yasaka y su futuro hijo.

Luego sé dio la vuelta un poco, así que se cernía sobre ella, sus ojos se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su forma mientras ella yacía allí debajo de él, con sus propios brazos sobre su vientre mientras inclinaba la cabeza de manera linda. El impulso de besarla fue demasiado para que él se resistiera cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, Yasaka devolvió el contacto con entusiasmo cuando una de sus manos se preocupaba y la agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Hrmm ... Realmente te amo, ¿sabes?"

'' Lo sé. Yo también. '' Yasaka regresó mientras acercaba su rostro a la curva de su cuello, sus dedos peinaban su suave cabello mientras deseaba poder permanecer en esta posición para siempre.

De repente, Yasaka escapó de la risa, que abrió mucho los ojos antes de intentar sofocar el sonido mientras le hacía cosquillas en uno de sus puntos sensibles. Sin embargo, no iba a ceder y no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Cuando sus intentos de alejar sus brazos fallaron, Yasaka usó una de sus colas para golpear, haciéndole rodar sobre su espalda y ella rápidamente, o al menos tan rápido como pudo sentarse encima de él, mirándolo. con una cara roja que era más linda que nada.

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus músculos desnudos mientras él estaba entre sus piernas, dándole una mirada curiosa mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener el contacto visual. Y Yasaka entendió eso mientras ponía los ojos en blanco antes de que su resplandor se derritiera y le respondió una sonrisa amable.

Era imposible para ella estar enojada o molesta con él. No estaba segura de qué era, pero la forma en que la miraba, esos orbes expresivos de color azul que mostraban emociones solo reservadas para ella eran una gran debilidad para ella.

Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Yasaka se arrulló cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia su estómago, brillando en una mezcla de oro y azul que corría por su estómago embarazado de manera pulsátil, disipándose cuando llegaba más allá de su vientre.

Ella lo miró con interés, curiosa exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Ella sabía que no era nada malo, pero aún así ...

Yasaka dio un brusco tirón cuando pudo que el bebé pateaba y, juzgado por la mirada que lucía Naruto, él también pudo verlo. Y es cierto, al mirar hacia abajo vio movimiento, como si el bebé pudiera sentir lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Ella sonrió cálidamente al ver la mirada que él tuvo, mirando su estómago como si fuera lo más sorprendente que había visto. Y tal vez lo fue. Parpadeó un puñado de veces antes de mirar a los ojos, un poco húmedo por las emociones que temían porque una parte de él todavía no creía que esto fuera real.

Sigue esperando despertarse repentinamente y volver a su departamento descuidado en Konoha. Todo esto siendo un simple sueño. Sin embargo, no podríamos estar seguros de qué hacer si ese fuera del caso. El tiempo que había pasado aquí con Yasaka fueron los mejores de su vida. Ni siquiera podríamos imaginar vivir sin ella ahora.

'' Voy a tomar un baño. ¿Quieres unirte a mí? '' Las palabras de Yasaka lo sacaron de su aturdimiento y rápidamente asintió.

'' ¡Por supuesto! Necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no?

Un zumbido seguido de un asentimiento. '' Sí ... '' Su embarazo fue difícil, si no imposible, limpiarse con dificultad. Su estómago no le permite a sus brazos alcanzar ciertos puntos. Ella había tratado de usar sus colas, pero ese intento terminó fracasando, por eso se duchan y se bañan juntas desde hace algún tiempo.

El hecho de que les permitiera perder el tiempo un poco más definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con eso. No para nada ..

* * *

Nunca en su vida Naruto esperaba comprar artículos para bebés. Pero aquí estaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando identificó a Yasaka lo guiara mientras se movían de tienda en tienda.

Estaba tan emocionada que era contagiosa mientras señalaba varias prendas de vestir, y se entusiasmaba con el dulce que se vería su bebé mientras asentía con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

Por supuesto, la visión de su líder muy embarazada haciendo compras con su compañera rubia fue sin duda llamativa para los que pasaban por allí.

''¡Oh! Mira Naru, ¿qué hay de esto? '' Yasaka se dio la vuelta, sostuvo un disfraz de zorro bebé que lo hizo reír.

'' Quiero decir ... Es lindo pero no sé ... No creo que ella necesite uno, ¿verdad? Al menos no un zorro. Él la miró y ella hizo un mohín pero asintió.

Eso también fue algo nuevo. Después de su último hospital habían llegado a saber haber tenido el sexo de su bebé. Es seguro decir que Yasaka casi lo saltó de alegría cuando les dijeron que serían una niña.

Él mismo no tenía ninguna preferencia de ningún tipo. Estaba feliz de ser padre pronto.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ...?" Ella tarareó mientras miraba las prendas con una mirada escrutadora, murmurando profundamente en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué tal si buscamos en otro lado?" Ofreció mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de Yasaka. "Todavía necesitamos cosas para su habitación, una cuna también".

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos antes de asentir suavemente. "Bueno .."

Él le sonrió y se inclinó para colocar un beso en su frente mientras salían de la tienda para el siguiente.

Mientras caminaban por la calle de Kioto, Naruto de repente hizo una mueca cuando sintió una sensación de ardor en su palma derecha. Tropezó, lo que hizo que Yasaka se acercara a él con su brazo, una mirada preocupada en su rostro mientras le preguntaba qué estaba mal.

"No ... no estoy seguro". Respondió mientras apretaba y abría su mano derecha antes de girarla para que su palma estuviera frente a él. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando vio el círculo blanco en el centro de su palma que no estaba allí antes.

'¿Qué es esto?' Se cuestionó a sí mismo, tratando de hacer contacto con el zorro dentro de él, ya que podría sentir algo de poder proveniente de él. Desafortunadamente, el zorro no parecía querer hablar con él, así que le dio otra mirada al círculo antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar a Yasaka con una pequeña sonrisa. "No estoy seguro de qué era, pero estoy bien, lo prometo", agregó al ver su mirada escéptica.

"Si tú lo dices ..." Ella lo miró de arriba abajo antes de tomar su mano en la suya y continuar.

... Y desconocido para Naruto, sellado dentro de él, el zorro lucía una expresión seriamente desenfrenada mezclada con sorpresa después de haber sentido un breve atisbo de energía. Desapareció en un instante, pero lo captó y suscitó aún más preguntas sobre su carcelero, ya que esa firma de chakra solo pertenecía a una persona y murió hace siglos. _'Este chakra ... ¡Imposible! ¡¿Capellán?!'_

Sin darse cuenta de la agitación del zorro dentro de él, Naruto estaba prestando atención a un zorro.

"Oh ... claro". Yasaka tuvo la decencia de repetir tímidamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con las mejillas rojas.

.. Demasiado adorable ~

'' ¿Quieres tomar algo de beber, Yasaka querida? Hay una pequeña y pintoresca casa de té cerca de aquí. El personal es amable y el té tampoco está mal. ''

Pareció pensarlo antes de asentir, volviendo a poner un sombrero de ganchillo que recogió para mostrárselo. Él tomó su mano y la acercó cuando salieron de la tienda, su cabeza descansando contra su hombro mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Habían visto días mejores.

La gente estaba cansada. Su era moral baja ya que estaban siendo empujados hacia atrás desde el frente norte.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que sucedió en los últimos meses fue que Iwa y Kiri se unieron a su alianza después de sufrir grandes pérdidas por varias emboscadas por cortesía del Akatsuki.

No ayudaron a que sus grandes bateadores estuvieran actualmente en el frente sur, donde estaban la mayoría de los shinobi Edo-Tensei. Se les exigió que los debilitaran lo suficiente para poder sellarlos. El shinobi traído de vuelta con Edo-Tensei había sido una sorpresa desagradable, especialmente porque habían estado atrayendo a su enemigo antes de que entraran en el juego.

Así que fue un revés importante, uno que había puesto un obstáculo en sus planos. Las estrategias que se habían ideado fueron arrojadas por la ventana ya que no contaban con la descripción de un nuevo jugador.

Por otra parte, la mayoría asumió que Kabuto se suicidó después de la desaparición de su maestro, no se convertiría en una abominación anormal. Era una buena suposición, especialmente con lo dependiente que era el antiguo lacayo de Orochimaru, pero uno también debería haber asumido lo que aprendieron los viejos hábitos de la serpiente para experimentar.

Las fiestas enviadas a buscarlo tampoco tuvieron suerte. Asumió que estaba bien guardado y escondido dado el efecto que tuvo en la guerra con ese solo Jutsu.

Realmente se necesita un milagro si deseaban terminar esto pronto.

* * *

"¡Aargh!" Inmediatamente Naruto estaba en alerta después de escuchar el grito de Yasaka. Al materializarse junto a ella en menos tiempo le había llevado parpadear con sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras la miraba apresuradamente.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Él pasó su mano sobre su forma, sus dedos cubiertos de chakra dorado en un intento de ver qué había tenido su dolor.

"Es ..." Yasaka logró salir mientras su rostro estaba arrugado. "Creo que solo son calambres, pero ..." No pudo terminar cuando Naruto lo entendió y rápidamente los trajo de vuelta a casa usando un simple shunshin donde la recostó en el sofá, su cabeza descansando en su regazo cuando comenzó para masajear sus sienes y su cálido chakra la bañaba.

'' Solo calambres o no, deberías tomártelo con calma, Yasaka. No quiero que terminemos dañando al bebé ''.

Parecía que quería quejarse, pero contuvo la lengua ante la preocupación que podría ver acumulándose en sus profundos orbes azules. En cambio, ella le envió una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el momento por lo que era.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba. Se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara antes de darle una broma juguetona a la nariz, lo que hizo abrir un ojo para verlo sonreírle.

Ella dejó escapar un suave aliento antes de sonreír y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Gracias por cuidarme". Las palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Yasaka". Él le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla mientras ella se apoyaba en ella. Sus ojos no dejaron otro, ni siquiera cuando Naruto bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue un poco extraño, el beso al revés que compartió y ella podría decir que él no quería nada más que tirar de ella en su regazo y besarse con ella. Y ella estaría mintiendo si no era lo que ella quería, pero también podría decir que él se abstuvo de hacerlo por su salud.

Yasaka parpadeó cuando besó su frente, sin darse cuenta cuando se alejó. Antes de que él pudiera alejarse por completo, ella extendió la mano con una de sus manos y se aferró a su cuello y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza, sorprendiéndose mientras ella procedía a violar su cavidad oral, moviendo su lengua en respuesta a su agresivo asalto y déjala que lo haga.

Ella se desconectó con una sonrisa satisfecha, le gustó la mirada aturdida que tenía mientras sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Los calambres que habían perdido desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y Yasaka se sentó y luego lo sorprendió mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

Lo sacó de su estado de aturdimiento y rápidamente detectó que él la abrazó y sus labios rozaron la sensible piel de su cuello que la hizo retorcerse. Sus colas se agitan por la estimulación, los espesos apéndices intentan envolverse alrededor de él, incluso luchando para hacerlo.

Naruto se echó a reír mientras lo miraba, le han cosquillas cada vez que le rozaban la cara y trató de morder una, pero Yasaka lo detuvo y lo miró.

Simplemente lo hizo reír más fuerte antes de que una de sus colas lo golpeara en la cara. Detrás de él había una sorprendente cantidad de fuerza que lo hizo caer de costado con Yasaka enviándole una sonrisa altiva. '' Hmph. Eso es lo que obtienes por tratar de morderme. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ''

"Nada ..." se quejó. "Realmente no iba a morder ..." No parecía conveniente ni un poco mientras protegía sus colas. "Vamos ... ¿lo prometo?" Sonaba bastante inseguro.

Sin embargo, cedió mientras se recostaba conscientemente sobre él, consciente de su vientre mientras usaba un par de colas como cojín.

Un ruido retumbante surgió de su garganta cuando sus dedos grabaron su cabello. Encontrar sus sensibles oídos y rascarlos de una manera que solo él sabía. O se le permitió.

Luego, Yasaka tuvo algo rígido en su costado y movió la cabeza para darle una sonrisa de cheshire mientras movía un poco su cuerpo para frotarlo contra él. No podía evitar que un gemido lo abandonara, que trató de reprimir mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le enviaba una mirada de ojos estrechos.

"Si así es como quieres jugar ..." Se detuvo antes de retirarse de debajo de Yasaka. La zorra parpadeó ante la pérdida y curvó una de sus delicadas cejas antes de llevar rápidamente una mano a sus labios, sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rosado cuando jadeó al sentir su lengua atendiendo su núcleo ya que de alguna manera se había metido entre sus muslos.

"Na-Naru ~!" Ella gimió cuando sintió sus dientes raspar ligeramente sus labios externos. Ella se agachó con su mano libre y agarró un puñado de su cabello puntiagudo antes de empujarlo más fuerte contra ella. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el placer mientras su respiración se volvía más demacrada. Su kimono se había deshecho un poco más, permitiendo que su pecho se derramara, que luego fue arrastrado por sus propias colas cuando comenzó a retorcerse donde estaba acostada.

Oooh ~! Había extrañado su hábil lengua allí abajo lamiendo su sexo. Estaba contenta de que disfrutara dándosela tanto como ella a él, incluso sin que ella lo pidiera o lo insinuara. Sin embargo, la cantidad de sexo que habían disminuido debido a su embarazo y cuando lo habían, fue con más cuidado en la comparación con el aspecto frenético de la naturaleza casi bestial que los confinados en su cama durante la mayor parte del día.

Y aunque a ella le encantaba el amor más lento que tuvieron, hay algo en ser tomado como el animal que era, sin duda debido a que era una Kitsune Youkai a la que le encantaba ser violada durante horas y horas. Si solo los demás supieran cuánto tiempo ella y Naruto lograron hacerlo, probablemente serían envidiados por sus compañeros Youkai.

Incluso ahora no estaba sorda a los susurros que se hablaban cuando caminaba con él a su lado. Si era una mujer, no estaba segura, pero era como si supiera lo bueno que era para mantenerla satisfecha con las miradas que le dispararían si pensaran que no estaba mirando.

'' ¡Nnngh! ~ ¡ _Narutoo ~! _'' Ella se estremeció y gimió su nombre sin ninguna vergüenza cuando llegó a su clímax. Su cuerpo producía espasmos ligeros mientras sus paredes internas se contraían alrededor de su lengua mientras su liberación se derramaba en su boca, que él consumió sin dudarlo. Sus colas se habían aflojado al morder una de ellas para evitar desmayarse ya que apenas podrían sentir sus piernas.

Eso fue ... Intenso.

Incluso ahora sus dedos de los pies se crisparon y él los notó mientras jugaba con ellos. Ligeramente haciéndoles cosquillas y pasando los dedos por los dedos. Eran tan suaves como cualquier otra parte de ella, sin mancha a pesar de la cantidad que caminaba.

Yasaka apretó sus músculos alrededor de su cabeza que no la habían dejado, ya que todavía estaba sentado dando unos labios lentos, sensuales y lentos.

Con mucha renuencia, se apartó de entre sus músicos, dibujando un suave gemido mientras ella meneaba su cuerpo y todavía tenía los hormonas fantasmales que la registrarían. "¡Mmmhp!" Ella dejó escapar un ruido amortiguado cuando él salió de la nada y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella. Podía saborearse a sí mismo, aunque no le importaba, ya que no era tan malo.

Habían hecho cosas más extrañas con sus fluidos corporales cuando Yasaka separó sus labios y pasó la lengua por las húmedas, lamiéndolas antes de sentir que su lengua se inscribe sobre la suya.

La pareja se desenganchó con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus dedos aún daban ligeras sacudidas por el orgasmo anterior mientras hacía todo lo posible por controlar. "Gracias", susurró mientras descansaba su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. "Yo, yo necesito eso".

'' Es un placer Yasaka-chan. Sabes que me encanta atender a cualquiera de tus necesidades ''. Mordió una de sus orejas de zorro, raspando sus dientes sobre ellas. Ella se acurrucó más profundamente en él, una de sus manos se movió por su pecho antes de detenerse cuando se deslizó por su ingle.

Sintió algo duro presionar contra su mano y se movió para mirarlo y verlo morderse la lengua. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido aliviado. ¿Cómo podría ser tan tan egoísta? Ella se enorgullecía de su capacidad para mantenerlo tan satisfecho como él lo hizo con ella para que esto no sirviera.

Yasaka no perdió más tiempo antes de medir su mano dentro de sus pantalones y luego su ropa interior mientras sus dedos ágiles agarraban su longitud. Sintió que su forma se congelaba y soltaba un grito ahogado cuando se aferró a su cuello con los labios, mordisqueando y chupando su piel mientras su mano estaba ocupada.

No tardó mucho. Sus hábiles ministraciones y otros toques pronto tuvieron su palpitación que ella sintió y aceleró sus movimientos. Su liberación siguió poco después y ella movió sus labios desde su cuello hasta su boca, lo que silenció su gemido al sentir la sustancia cálida y pegajosa cubrir su mano.

Ella no se quitó los dedos. No inmediatamente al menos mientras ella continuaba acariciándolo mientras él se ablandaba. Sus propias manos descansaban sobre sus muslos con sus dedos cavando en su piel de una manera placentera mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, Yasaka recuperó su mano que estaba cubierta con su pegajosa liberación. '' Me voy a limpiar yo mismo. Yo ... creo que deberías hacerlo también ''. Se apartó de él mientras se levantaba.

Naruto con dificultad los ojos cerrados por un momento cuando la escuchó salir de la habitación antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. "Urgh ..." Gimió por el desastre que había debido debido a Yasaka cuando se puso de pie también. "Supongo que una ducha rápida no dolería ..." Reflexionó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, asumió que Yasaka también estaba.

Ociosamente se perdió muchas semanas tuve que esperar hasta que tenían padres. No podría pasar mucho tiempo ahora. Se acercaban las cuarenta semanas, lo que el médico le dijo que era la duración promedio. Por supuesto, podría terminar un poco más o menos, por eso estaba más atento que nunca con Yasaka.

Estuvo con ella casi todo el día, lo que sería todo el día si fuera posible, pero ciertos asuntos seguían siendo privados, lo cual él entendía.

Al entrar al baño no le sorprendió ver que Yasaka estaba usando la ducha mientras su mirada se detenía en su forma desde atrás. Incluso embarazada, su belleza seguía siendo incomparable, algo que se había asegurado de contarle muchas veces.

Si bien no lo descubrí, Naruto sabía que había vuelto más consciente de su apariencia y comenzó a preguntarse si todavía era atractiva para él. Se aseguró de aplastar esos pensamientos que ella tenía mostrándole cuánto significaba y seguiría significando para él, ya sea con palabras o acciones.

Descartó su propia ropa mientras terminaba sus pensamientos antes de que tuvieran irse cuando él también entró en la ducha, colocándose detrás de ella antes de envolverla con sus brazos y moldearla hacia él.

Ella dejó escapar un chillido adorable antes de derretirse rápidamente en su abrazo mientras el agua tibia caía en cascada sobre ellos. Naruto no se movió y ella tampoco lo hizo mientras descansaba su frente contra la parte posterior de su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Momentos como estos debían ser apreciados.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Entonces ... No él actualizó esta historia en mucho tiempo. Honestamente busca un capítulo más largo, pero lo que él planeó tiene que esperar un poco más. Tampoco quería usar un gran salto de tiempo, así que supongo que esto es una pelusa de relleno.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Un ceño fruncido adoraba su rostro cuando se despertaba solo para notar que todavía estaba oscuro. Naruto se quejó para sí mismo mientras se ponía un poco más cómodo antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Sin embargo, no se quedaron cerca por mucho tiempo mientras sus oídos temblaban al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su lado.

Eran suaves y amortiguados. Como si ... ¡Como si tuviera dolor!

Rápidamente, Naruto se sentó antes de girarse hacia Yasaka, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su rostro arrugado, acurrucado mientras sus manos acunaban su estómago mientras se escapaban suaves gemidos.

'' ¿Y-Yasaka? '' Él la llamó suavemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente. Cálido, muy cálido hasta el punto de que no creía que fuera saludable. '' ¡Yasaka! '' Él la sacudió ligeramente despertándola con éxito.

"N-Naruto?" Su nombre dejó sus labios en un susurro dolorido cuando sus párpados se separaron y revelaron sus ojos hinchados.

'' Sí cariño, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa? '', Le preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza a su nivel y la miraba preocupada.

Se acurrucó aún más cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el rabillo de sus ojos. "Eso ... duele Naru ..." Yasaka le dijo mientras olfateaba. Se avergonzó de admitir que le tomó unos segundos antes de procesar lo que ella dijo antes de actuar, poniéndose rápidamente una bata simple y levantándola con cuidado en sus brazos.

"Aguanta un poco más Yasaka-chan, nos llevaré a un hospital". La ajustó para que le resultara más fácil cargarla y que fuera más cómodo antes de usar un shunshin simple para aparecer en una sala especial del hospital que estaba especializada para Youkai.

En el momento en que lo notaron allí sosteniendo a Yasaka, quien claramente estaba sufriendo, no perdieron el tiempo cuando llegaron las enfermeras y lo llevaron a una habitación grande pero vacía. Los médicos al verlo entrar rápidamente le dijeron que la acostara en la cama mientras la miraban. Por supuesto, les gusta mucho que todos los demás conocieran a la pareja, especialmente porque los dos habían venido aquí varias veces antes debido a controles.

Gotas de sudor cayeron por la frente de Yasaka, ya que el dolor no mostraba signos de desaparecer y Naruto se aseguró de pararse junto a su cama con su mano sujetando la suya con una cantidad saludable de chakra para que no se rompiera.

Uno de los médicos parecía haber terminado de revisarla mientras se dirigía hacia él y tenía una expresión seria. '' Naruto-sa, me refiero a Naruto. Hemos terminado de mirarla ''.

''¿Y? ¿Qué le pasa a ella? '', Preguntó apresuradamente.

'' Tememos que tenga que ver con el bebé. Antes de continuar, le pregunto si ha mostrado signos de mareos o náuseas. Dependiendo de lo que responda, es posible que tengamos que inducir el parto menos, lo que lastimará a su hijo por nacer o, peor aún, Yasaka-sama podría no salir de aquí ''.

Ante esas palabras, sus ojos se agrandaron antes de entrecerrarse cuando le envió a Yasaka una mirada preocupada que notó cuando encontró su mirada y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano. '' S-Sí! No se ha sentido demasiado bien en los últimos días. Ninguno de los dos pensó que significaba mucho, sucedió un par de veces antes y desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Otro médico nos dijo que era de esperar y que solo necesitaba descansar ''.

El doctor reflexionó sobre la información antes de recurrir a Yasaka. ''Veo. Después de escuchar que no hay duda de que estamos lidiando con un caso de preeclampsia que, si no se atiende, puede causar complicaciones graves tanto para la madre como para el niño. Debido a esto, deseamos pedir permiso para inducir el parto ''.

'' U-Uhm ... I- ¿Sí? ¡Si eso garantizará la seguridad del bebé, por favor! '', Dijo Yasaka antes de morderse el labio para contener un gemido mientras otra punzada de dolor la recorría.

''Muy bien. Haré que un par de enfermeras arreglen todo. Tenga en cuenta que esto puede tomar desde unas pocas horas hasta un día o dos. Esto depende únicamente de la reacción de su cuerpo a este tratamiento ''.

"Eso está bien con nosotros, cierto Yasaka". Él le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras le frotaba la mano con el pulgar. '' ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ella? Quiero estar aquí para ella ''.

''Por supuesto. Puede ser bastante aterrador. Solo sepa que nos mudaremos de habitación, ya que esta no está equipada para el procedimiento. Volveré y buscaré otro médico aquí mientras las enfermeras están haciendo los preparativos ''. Con una leve reverencia, el médico salió de la habitación cuando Naruto no perdió el tiempo para agacharse y abrazarla mientras sus manos se clavaban en su espalda.

"Tengo miedo Naru ..." Yasaka susurró cuando sintió que le colocaba besos en la cabeza.

"Lo sé ..." Naruto regresó igualmente suave. '' Estoy aquí para ti mi amor. Siempre estaré aquí para hacerte sentir segura ''. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa amorosa y rápidamente capturó sus labios en un beso rápido pero seguro. "Si hay algo que quieres que haga, solo dilo y lo haré".

"Quédate aquí conmigo", murmuró mientras lo sentía apretar su agarre sobre ella.

Una suave risa lo abandonó mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza. "Por supuesto, de todos modos no pensaba dejarte aquí sola".

* * *

Una enfermera pronto se acercó a ellos, ya que habían preparado una habitación diferente. Naruto levantó cuidadosamente a Yasaka y la siguió mientras ella los conducía a una habitación más grande y de aspecto más limpio, donde la acostaba suavemente sobre la cama y se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama.

Había enviado un par de clones de sombra mientras se trasladaba a la nueva habitación. Se les había encomendado la tarea de informar a la seguridad personal de Yasaka, que ahora vigilaba al hospital por si alguien sospechaba.

Algunos otros clones se habían ido a su casa para mantener todo limpio y ordenado, especialmente su habitación, que estaba un poco desordenada con lo rápido que se había ido. Sería bueno tener todo limpio cuando regresen.

Así que aquí estaba, sentado en una silla que podría ser mucho más cómoda, ya que sostenía una de las manos de Yasaka con la suya mientras ella frotaba suavemente su vientre con la otra. Le habían dado analgésicos que la tenían más a gusto. Su temperatura todavía estaba en el lado alto, pero verla hacerlo mejor también alivió su mente.

Cuando el doctor se mostró una vez más, Naruto se enderezó en su asiento alzando una ceja con curiosidad cuando se detuvo ante Yasaka y él.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a la pareja. '' Ejem, Yasaka-sama, Naruto. Hay varias formas de inducir el parto. Algunos más naturales que otros. Entonces, si bien podemos hacerlo también, puede haber una forma que prefiera, que ustedes dos pueden hacer por su cuenta. Más Naruto que tú, Yasaka-sama ''.

"¿Hm?" Naruto parpadeó antes de volverse hacia Yasaka e intercambió miradas antes de volver a enfocarse en el médico. "¿Y cuáles son esas formas si no te importa compartir con nosotros?"

"Eso sería a través del sexo o por estimulación del pezón".

'' ... ¿Eh? '' Se le escapó un ruido, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras miraba a Yasaka, quien luchó por sonrojarse. "¿Serio?" El doctor asintió.

"Sí, esa sería la forma más natural sin nuestra interferencia".

'' ... '' Un silencio incómodo siguió después de eso.

"Bueno ... no me opondría a esto último ... ¿Tú?" Naruto se volvió hacia Yasaka, quien negó con la cabeza.

"No me importaría ..."

'' Y es mejor que el primero. Sería un poco extraño hacerlo en un hospital ''.

Al ver que habían tomado una decisión, el médico habló una vez más. '' Si ambos están de acuerdo, los dejaré a ustedes dos solos, una enfermera lo revisará periódicamente. Oh, una cosa más: la estimulación no está destinada a ser sexual, sino a succionar como un bebé ''.

Con su pieza, dijo que dejó la habitación a la pareja mientras Naruto miraba a Yasaka, quien le devolvió la mirada. "Sabes ... yo eh, nunca he hecho esto antes. Ni siquiera cuando era un bebé ''.

La expresión de Yasaka se suavizó cuando lo escuchó hablar mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. '' Conozco a Naru ... Me dijiste sobre ser un huérfano. Esto también es nuevo para mí, así que será la primera vez para los dos al menos. También me ayudará a experimentar cómo sería una vez que nazca nuestra hija ''.

Naruto no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al escucharla mientras se inclinaba y conectaba sus labios. Su beso se profundizó cuando Yasaka movió una mano detrás de su cabeza donde se entrelazó con su cabello suave y lo atrajo más profundamente.

Una de sus propias manos que había estado inactiva comenzó a moverse, deslizándose debajo de la delgada manta que ocultaba la forma desnuda de Yasaka de ser revelada y se movió a su vientre, que él frotó suavemente mientras la pareja continuaba intercambiando saliva.

After a minute or two Naruto detached his lips from hers and started trailing down kisses. Her cheeks, nose and surrounding areas weren't spared as he started moving down where he attached his mouth to her neck and sucking against her throat. His hand that had been tending her belly was moving upwards as well without letting up its ministrations.

A poor whine left Yasaka's parted lips which were glistening from a mixture of their saliva as her breathing was becoming heavier and her own hand that wasn't holding his head against her neck moved on top of his one beneath the blanket.

Sus ojos, que lentamente se habían entornado, se abrieron con un jadeo repentino cuando sintió su mano acunar uno de sus senos, masajeando el gran globo con ternura. Su pulgar acarició ligeramente el pezón cuando Yasaka comenzó a retorcerse un poco y aumentó su agarre cuando el globo comenzó a moverse. Naruto no había terminado cuando el propio agarre de Yasaka en la parte posterior de su cabeza se aflojó en respuesta y le permitió continuar un rastro de besos por su cuerpo. Su mano libre movió la manta para que sus gloriosos y deliciosos montículos se revelaran a sus ojos.

Su enorme tamaño ya había crecido aún más debido a su embarazo. Los brotes endurecidos rodeados por su areola rosa estaban pidiendo alivio, lo cual era más que bienvenido a proporcionar mientras bajaba la cabeza y salpicaba su otro seno en una miríada de besos de mariposa antes de sellar sus labios alrededor de su teta.

Yasaka dio un ligero tirón cuando formó un sello hermético alrededor de su protuberancia. Fue raro. Ella no tenía experiencia, pero definitivamente se sentía diferente. Al menos no sexual. Era difícil de describir, pero sintió la necesidad de mover una mano detrás de su cabeza y apoyarlo, que es lo que hizo cuando una mezcla de emociones salió a la superficie.

Ella miró su expresión. No es que revelara mucho dados sus ojos cerrados y su patrón de respiración tranquila mientras continuaba succionando. No tenía idea de si él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, dado lo que le contó sobre crecer sin padres, pero definitivamente se _sentía_ bien.

Sin embargo, su otra mano todavía estaba amasando su otro seno, pero su enfoque estaba únicamente en el que estaba atrapado entre sus labios. '' _Ooh ~. _'' No pudo evitar que los suaves sonidos la abandonaran, especialmente cuando sintió que algo salía del seno al que estaba prestando atención con la boca.

Yasaka vio que se dio cuenta, así como su mano pausó brevemente el masaje de su otro seno antes de continuar mientras continuaba succionando con mayor vigor.

Dulce.

Eso fue lo que trataron las papilas gustativas de Naruto. El fluido tenía una textura extraña pero acogedora y también era cálido. Era más grueso de lo que había imaginado que habría sido.

Un extraño sentimiento lo venció cuando una mezcla de emociones salió a la superficie mientras él continuaba chupando su pecho. Parpadeó una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla cuando Yasaka comenzó a tararear una melodía suave mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Con renuencia silenciosa, quitó los labios de su nudo mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y levantó una mano para limpiar el rastro que la lágrima había dejado, después de lo cual se lo pasó por el pelo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Yasaka ..." Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa lo dejó cuando Yasaka extendió la mano y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de bajarlo, su cabeza descansando en la curva de su cuello.

'' Está bien Naru. Sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti ''. Su voz suave y cariñosa era como el timbre de las campanas y lo sintió asentir.

'' Lo sé pero aún así ... Aquí estamos. Debería ser sobre ti y no sobre mí. No soy el que tiene un hijo en mí que probablemente deba ser expulsado ''. No pudo evitar sentir sus propios labios curvarse en una sonrisa cuando ella se rió.

Naruto lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras se retiraba de su abrazo, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera. Se sonrojó un poco al ver a Yasaka desnuda, incluso si una pequeña cantidad de celos se mezclaban debido al tamaño de sus senos antes de recuperar su profesionalismo. '' Estoy aquí para verificar si algo ha cambiado. Dependiendo de eso, seguiremos con el siguiente método ''.

Yasaka asintió con la cabeza mientras la enfermera se movía hacia el final de la cama donde sus piernas estaban apoyadas para facilitar el acceso mientras levantaba las mantas. Fue un poco incómodo para ellos, especialmente cuando la enfermera se perdió de vista y Yasaka pudo sentir su ligero toque e instintivamente intentó cerrar las piernas debido a que no venía de Naruto.

Después de unos minutos bastante nerviosos, la enfermera salió y se dirigió a ellos. '' Tengo buenas noticias, Yasaka-sama. El método actual parece estar funcionando, solo necesita un poco más de ancho antes de que podamos comenzar el siguiente procedimiento. Informaré esto al médico, pero no espero que cambie nada y sigo con la estimulación ''.

Cuando la enfermera dejó a la pareja sola, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto continuara su tarea anterior. No con lo tentadores que eran sus senos mientras continuaban moviéndose con cada respiración.

Yasaka no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó al ver lo ansioso que estaba.

* * *

De vuelta en las Naciones Elementales, las cosas no iban según lo planeado.

Estaban cansados y sucios. Sus esperanzas habían estado en una espiral descendente a medida que la guerra había estado ocurriendo durante varios meses. Las expectativas lo habían puesto en un mes, dos como máximo, pero claramente estaban equivocados.

Las bajas contadas por miles de las docenas asumidas debido al Edo Tensei tuvieron el disgusto de luchar. Un enemigo que no podía morir, tenía infinitas reservas de chakra y libraba una guerra emocional que incluso hizo que el shinobi endurecido se tambaleara por un segundo demasiado tiempo.

Y desafortunadamente para ellos; un segundo fue la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Y si no podía ser peor, esa maldita serpiente Kabuto había logrado revivir a Madara Uchiha de todas las personas. El verdadero y no el que simplemente se llamaba por su nombre. Cualquier hombre o mujer que fue contra él regresó en una bolsa para cadáveres ... Si al menos quedaba suficiente de ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Sandaime Tsuchikage cayera a manos del Uchiha. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad y era discordante ver jugar con el viejo Kage como Madara lo había hecho. ¡Un poder abrumador lo superó todo y se había asegurado de que supieran contra quién se enfrentaban cuando eliminó no solo al Tsuchikage sino a toda la aldea al invocar un meteorito de todas las cosas!

Susurraban si era algún tipo de dios y la repentina destrucción de una Aldea Oculta había puesto a todos en alerta máxima.

La seguridad aumentó e incluso entonces se hicieron salidas de emergencia en caso de que el hombre apareciera. Los civiles ya estaban asegurados bajo tierra. Solo se permite fuera de ciertos momentos del día y bajo estricta supervisión.

La alianza estaba recibiendo un golpe tras otro y no parecía haber un final a la vista.

Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo luchar contra él. Claro, que había durado más que la mayoría debido a su sharingan y sus evoluciones pero aun así Madara se aseguró de hacerle saber por qué él era el único que desafiar Hashirama como con un atisbo de su perfecto Susanoo de Sasuke estaba sin habla y sin esperanza para el primera vez desde que su hermano había matado al clan.

No ayudó que nadie hubiera podido descifrar el extraño símbolo que había aparecido en su palma. Sostuvo la forma de una luna creciente de color oscuro, pero independientemente de lo que intentó, no pasó nada.

Él tampoco se sentía diferente. Ni un poco.

Entonces estaba simplemente allí. Tal vez tuvo un uso, pero qué tipo siguió siendo un misterio. No es que se haya demorado en ello por mucho tiempo, ya que necesitaba pensar en la guerra que aún se mantenía. Los Zetsu no eran un problema; incluso genin podría eliminarlos por docenas.

Él mismo fue enviado a tratar con cualquier Edo Tensei, siendo su Susanoo parcial una gran ayuda para mantenerlos presionados ya que el cuerpo de sellado haría su trabajo.

La puerta que conducía a sus habitaciones se abrió cuando una conocida chica de cabello rosado se dio a conocer.

"Uhm ... Sasuke-kun ... Te piden en la sede".

Miró con un solo ojo, su mirada la hizo temblar incómoda antes de soltar un gruñido suave cuando se puso de pie. Se aseguró de agarrar su katana y asegurarla a su cinturón antes de pasar sin decirle una palabra. Ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada a pesar de que todavía estaba atrapada en él, incluso después de todos estos años.

Mostraba lo poco que había madurado mentalmente.

* * *

'' Buenas noticias, Yasaka-sama, he revisado todo y estoy feliz de decirte que tu cuerpo reaccionó de manera muy positiva al tratamiento y que podemos comenzar el procedimiento principal tan pronto como lo desees. Aunque lo recomiendo más temprano que tarde, ya que habrá menos posibilidades de complicaciones. Simplemente dame la palabra y haré que las enfermeras te preparen para dar a luz ''.

Al escuchar esto, una oleada de alivio se extendió a través de ambas rubias, ya que Naruto no pudo evitar besar a Yasaka, que tenía un fuerte agarre en su mano. Una conversación no verbal que tiene lugar mientras la pareja mira a otra. '' Apoyo lo que elijas, lo sabes. Mientras tú y nuestro hijo estén a salvo ''.

Los labios de Yasaka se curvaron en una sonrisa ante sus palabras antes de volverse hacia el médico. Sus ojos mostraban determinación e intención de no poner esto en espera. Ella le dio a la mano de su compañero rubio otro apretón firme antes de responder. '' Me gustaría pasar por esto ahora. Creo que estoy preparada lo mejor que puedo y cuanto antes termine, más pronto podré abrazar a mi bebé ''. Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso, sintió que Naruto le besaba el costado de la cabeza.

''Bien. Algunas enfermeras vendrán para hacer un par de pruebas de último minuto mientras informan a mis colegas que me ayudarán durante el procedimiento ''.

Una vez que el doctor dijo su artículo y salió de la habitación, Naruto abrazó rápidamente a Yasaka, quien compartió su calor mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. "¿Estás seguro de esto?" No pudo evitar preguntarle mientras mantenía su cabeza contra la de ella.

'' Soy Naru. Es por nuestra seguridad ''. Ella sostuvo su barriga mientras lo decía.

"Yo ... sé que es solo que ..." Trató un poco con sus palabras. '' Si algo te sucediera, no sé qué haría. Me has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no creo que pueda soportar la idea de seguir sin ti ''.

'' Oh, Naruto ... '' Yasaka bajó la cabeza y cariñosamente pasó los dedos por sus suaves mechones. '' Prometo que estaré bien. Al igual que tú, no romperé mis promesas ''.

"Te sujetaré a eso". Murmuró contra ella antes de mover su rostro hacia arriba para un beso lleno de pasión que casi la hizo doblar los dedos de los pies mientras hundía los dedos en su espalda para profundizarlo ...

"Ejem ..." El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta rápidamente los hizo retirarse antes de levantar la vista para ver al médico allí con dos enfermeras a su lado. ''Bueno. Las enfermeras aquí se estarán preparando para que den a luz, mientras que les daré a ustedes dos un resumen rápido de lo que deben esperar ''. El médico hizo un gesto a las enfermeras que comenzaron su tarea mientras él mismo se acercaba.

Sería una mentira si no estuviera un poco ansioso. Si algo sucediera durante el nacimiento, no estaba seguro de su propio futuro. Estaba tratando con su líder. A una parte de él no le gustaría nada más para lograr que alguien más lo haga, pero también se atrevió a no en caso de que cometieran un error.

... Probablemente sería la tarea más estresante de su carrera.

* * *

"¡AAARGH!" El grito de Yasaka resonó por toda la habitación. Estaba sudando, su cara arrugada mientras sus dedos estaban cavando en el colchón debajo de ella.

''¡Solo un poco más! ¡Puedo ver la cabeza tratando de salir!

'' Empuja a Yasaka-chan. ¡Estás haciendo un gran trabajo! '' Naruto se las arregló para salir con los dientes apretados mientras hacía todo lo posible para concentrarse en la sensación en su mano izquierda que Yasaka apretaba con fuerza. Incluso reforzarlo con una gran cantidad de chakra no ayudó a la sensación de que iba a aplastar su mano en cualquier momento.

''¡Oh! Seguid así. Casi la mitad de la cabeza está afuera ...

'' AAAAH! ¡CÁLLATE! '', Le gritó Yasaka al médico antes de girar la cabeza hacia un lado donde estaba Naruto y lo congeló con la mirada. "Tú ... ¡Me hiciste esto Naruto ~!" Y el rubio en cuestión tragó saliva.

'' Yo ... lo sé querida. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo ''. Él se inclinó y acercó su mano que intentaba cortar la circulación de la sangre a la suya y la besó. Si ella no tuviera tanto dolor como ella, Yasaka habría arrullado el gesto. En cambio, se conformó con una mirada de muerte que él ignoró molestamente.

"Vamos Yasaka, sigue presionando".

'' ¡Deja de decirme eso! Yo **SOY ****empujando! **'' El fuerte grito de Yasaka se convirtió en un rugido a medias en el médico y en cómo él le decía cosas que ella ya estaba haciendo. Ella _realmente_ quería patearlo, pero sabía que no sería prudente. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que sintió algo empujar seguido por el sonido del llanto.

'' ¡Fuera la cabeza! ''

Espoleó a Yasaka. El sonido de su bebé llorando la hizo olvidar su ira anterior y poner todo en ella. Su pecho se agitaba ya que con cada exhalación empujaba más fuerte de lo que pensaba que era capaz. Cuando finalmente sintió una sensación húmeda y resbaladiza debajo y no más dolor, se dejó caer sobre el colchón inhalando y exhalando mientras el alivio cubría su forma cubierta de sudor.

No se le dio mucho tiempo para descansar, ya que el médico le tendió a su hijo para que lo tomara y fue como si el instinto la alcanzara mientras sostenía a su hija contra su pecho donde comenzó a mamar después de colocarla en su pezón.

La atención de Yasaka se centró por completo en su bebé, quien continuó bebiendo su leche incluso cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil. No fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que apartó la vista para ver al padre de su hijo mirar entre ella y su bebé con ojos igualmente brillantes cuando él se inclinó para darle un casto beso antes de mirar con satisfacción la alimentación. recién nacido.

Una parte de él pensando era todo un sueño y al mirar a Yasaka, que miraba con cariño a su hija, sabía que no estaba solo.

"Naru, ¿cómo la llamamos?", Le preguntó Yasaka de la nada.

'' ¿No hemos decidido ya un nombre? El que se te ocurrió. '' Aquí ella se encontró brevemente con su mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza ya que sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa.

"Kunou, nueve pesas".

"Sí ..." susurró Naruto mientras miraba las pequeñas orejas de zorro que estaban planas contra la cabeza del recién nacido. "Kunou es un nombre maravilloso". El médico y dos enfermeras ya habían salido de la habitación. Volvería más tarde para limpiar adecuadamente al bebé y hacer el registro, pero por ahora había dejado a los nuevos padres a solas con su hijo. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella se durmiera de todos modos.

Finalmente, Yasaka sintió que dejaba de mamar y miró para ver que ahora estaba dormida y se volvió hacia Naruto. "¿Quieres abrazarla?"

En realidad, fue sorprendido por su pregunta y se lo hizo saber. '' Ah? ¿Estás ... estás seguro?

'' Por supuesto tonto. También es tu hija '', le dijo con una risita suave.

"Sí." Susurró antes de que Yasaka le dijera que extendiera las manos y la entregara con cuidado. Con gran paciencia la tomó y muy lentamente la acercó a su pecho. Sintió que sus brazos y piernas temblaban de nervios, lo que ella parecía haber notado mientras se movía para hacer espacio en la cama. Aceptó la invitación y se sentó lentamente y, antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a mecerse lentamente de un lado a otro cuando sus propias lágrimas volvieron y comenzaron a caer.

Yasaka se había movido para sentarse detrás de él mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura donde descansaban solos mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su espalda. Cuando lo escuchó sollozar, levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello y tarareó una suave melodía mientras su cuerpo se mecía con el de él. "T-gracias", lo escuchó incluso cuando su voz apenas era un susurro. '' Gracias por darme una familia, salvarme de una vida llena de soledad. Gracias por darme un hijo propio para amar y cuidar. Y lo más importante, gracias por amarme ... ''

Cuando terminó, Yasaka no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras apretaba su abrazo sin dejar de recordar a Kunou. "Oh, Naruto ..." Murmuró suavemente mientras movía su cabeza hacia arriba y giraba la suya hacia la suya antes de poner sus labios sobre los de él en un breve pero lleno de beso de amor.

Cuando se desconectó, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se unió a él para observar a Kunou. "Ella es adorable". Ella lo escuchó decir y estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento. "Hicimos un buen trabajo", bromeó, a lo que ella respondió pellizcando su cuello mientras soltaba una risita. "¿Crees que sería un buen padre?", Le preguntó de repente.

''¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? '', Respondió Yasaka rápidamente.

"Es solo que ... yo mismo no he experimentado ningún amor de los padres y me temo que lo estropearé". Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba antes de que se enroscara a su alrededor.

"No digas eso". Ella lo castigó a la ligera. "Ambos somos nuevos en esto, así que espero que los dos cometamos un error aquí y allá, pero está bien". Estamos juntos en esto y se pueden cometer errores siempre que aprendamos de ellos ''.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras mientras se movía un poco y se permitía acostarse en la cama con ella, Kunou se mantenía cerca de su pecho mientras Yasaka se unía acurrucándose cerca de él y atrapando a su recién nacido entre sus padres. .

Fue perfecto mientras miraba a Yasaka y ella le devolvió la mirada antes de bajar simultáneamente la vista y el bebé dormido. El puro silencio solo se sumó al momento cuando ambos sintieron que sus propios ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando el largo día finalmente pasó factura a la pareja.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**_Sí, sé que llego tarde, pero la vida tomó mis prioridades, especialmente con cristmas y el año nuevo también. Sinceramente, ya tenía una parte hecha o de lo contrario seguiría escribiendo._**

**_Espero que todos hayan tenido una cristmas maravillosa y una víspera de año nuevo igualmente agradable como yo._**

**Hasta la próxima ~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Sostuvo a Yasaka cerca de él mientras se abrazaban juntos. Todavía estaban en la habitación del hospital y han pasado dos días desde que nació Kunou. La noticia ya se había extendido por Kioto y no estaría muy lejos suponer que el resto del mundo sobrenatural también había sido informado.

Desafortunadamente, su hija no estaba con ellos en este momento, ya que ahora estaba con un médico que tuvo que realizar algunas pruebas y obtener su información en el sistema. Eso hizo que Yasaka se pusiera un poco nerviosa ya que no quería nada más que tener a su hija con ella en cualquier momento.

Apenas tenía dos días, pero ya era tan protectora que incluso tuvo que asegurarle que el médico no haría nada para que ella le entregara a Kunou.

Su bebé se había ido por poco más de una hora y fue él quien la sostuvo, las manos peinando su largo y suave cabello rubio que la calmó, pero incluso él sabía que eso no duraría. Todavía estaba un poco dolorida en la planta baja por empujar a un bebé, pero si eso significaba la seguridad de Kunou, ignoraría el dolor entre las piernas.

"Naru ~!" Yasaka se quejó mientras lo miraba con ojos húmedos y un labio inferior tembloroso. "¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan con mi bebé?"

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo responder a su pregunta, principalmente debido a que tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo, pero la expresión en su rostro hizo que quisiera darle algunas respuestas. Afortunadamente, se libró de hacerlo cuando una enfermera entró en su habitación con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

La zorra no perdió el tiempo sentada con los brazos extendidos mientras la enfermera le entregaba a su hijo. Yasaka acercó a Kunou en un abrazo firme pero al mismo tiempo suave mientras el bebé la miraba con sus ojos dorados que heredó de ella. No pudo evitar callarse mientras se inclinaba y salpicaba su cara de besos.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera estaba interrogando a Naruto, diciéndole que todo está bien con ella y que ella está lo más saludable posible.

Él suspiró aliviado. '' Uf, es bueno escuchar eso. ¿Hay algo más o es todo lo que hay? ''

''Eso es todo. Yasaka es libre de irse si está en condiciones de hacerlo, solo debe informarnos primero ''. Él asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Muy bien, gracias". La enfermera le sonrió antes de dejar a los nuevos padres solos. Inclinando su cabeza en su dirección, se volvió hacia Yasaka una vez que ella se fue para verla alimentar a Kunou mientras el recién nacido parece hambriento.

"¿Escuchaste eso?", Le preguntó mientras miraba a madre e hija con una sonrisa cariñosa, grabando la escena ante él en su cerebro.

"Lo hice". Yasaka le respondió mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Kunou.

"¿Y?" Él se movió y dejó que su cabeza descansara contra la de ella, sus propios dedos se unieron mientras golpeaba a Kunou en su nariz, lo que la hizo fruncir el rostro.

"¡Naruto!", Yasaka Light lo amonestó mientras hacía todo lo posible por contener las risas. '' Para responder a su pregunta, creo que estoy listo para irme. ¿Más tarde esta tarde, tal vez?

"Bien conmigo ..." Se giró y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza. '' Tendré algunos clones para asegurarme de que nuestra casa esté limpia y demás. Pídales que preparen la cuna y que la pongan en nuestra habitación ''.

Luego, Yasaka le indicó que extendiera los brazos mientras le entregaba a su hija, que él aceptó y acercó. Ella era tan frágil, pensó mientras la miraba. Su orgullo y alegría mientras sus hermosos orbes lo miraban con curiosidad. Se juró a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Sintió un peso extra asentarse contra él cuando Yasaka esta vez se apoyó en él. Con una hermosa sonrisa, lo vio agarrar las pequeñas manos de Kunou y frotarlas suavemente. Estaba tan tranquilo en la habitación y se notaba cuando su hija parpadeaba lentamente y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse.

Fue dentro de los cinco minutos después de que él la sostuvo que Kunou se durmió en el abrazo protector de su padre.

"¿Cómo va ser padre hasta ahora?", Le preguntó Yasaka de repente. "¿Sientes algo diferente?"

Pareció pensativo por un momento antes de responder. '' Es ... no lo sé. Es difícil poner en palabras lo que siento ahora que estoy abrazando a mi hija en este momento. Sinceramente, nunca imaginé que experimentaría algo como esto, ¿sabes? Y si lo hizo, no a esta edad. Pero abrazándola ahora, una parte de ti y de mí, siento que una pieza que faltaba ahora está completa ''. Cuando terminó, sintió los labios de Yasaka presionados contra su mejilla.

'' Sé lo que quieres decir, siento lo mismo. Me han estado molestando durante tanto tiempo para tener un hijo, pero hasta que te conocí nunca conocí a una persona con la que pudiera tener uno. Sé que no hemos estado en una relación por mucho tiempo, pero te has convertido en una parte vital de mi vida. Nunca supe lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que te conocí y ahora me has dado el mejor regalo que podría imaginar ... '' Ella contuvo un sollozo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo cuando giró la cabeza y presionó unos besos en el costado de su cabeza una vez más, moviéndose hacia arriba donde estaban sus oídos y susurrando: "Te amo, ahora y siempre". a su cabello mientras ella le devolvía sus palabras con la misma cantidad de amor que tenía.

Cuando sucedió, ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro, pero sus ojos se agitaron lentamente para una siesta rápida.

* * *

Era bastante pasado el mediodía cuando la pareja había decidido irse. La suave habitación del hospital les pasó factura y después de contactar al médico, les declaró que podían irse, diciéndoles que regresaran para un chequeo de Yasaka en unas pocas semanas para ver si había alguna complicación que no hubiera aparecido. antes de.

Cuando salieron, ni él ni Yasaka estaban preparados para la gran cantidad de personas allí. Sus ojos se movieron más allá de él y hacia ella y luego al bulto que sostenía protectoramente.

Todos eran Youkai que habían venido a ver por primera vez a su futuro líder, ya que era probable que ella siguiera los pasos de Yasaka cuando fuera mayor.

"Wow ... esto es un poco raro ..." Murmuró suavemente para sí mismo y Yasaka quien asintió con la cabeza. "Vayamos a casa, sin embargo". Se posicionó para caminar junto a ella, pero también de una manera que sería capaz de reaccionar en cualquier momento en que algo sucediera. Sus pasos eran lentos porque Yasaka todavía sentía un ligero dolor con cada paso y tuvo que recurrir a arrastrar los pies por el suelo.

Afortunadamente, la multitud se separó por su cuenta y los dejó pasar mientras se abrían paso por su cuenta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a varios guardias que se movían con ellos, eran bastante buenos y se mantenían ocultos con una técnica que les permitía mezclarse con su entorno.

Si no fuera por la luz del sol que brilla sobre ellos y distorsiona el área alrededor de su reflejo, no los habría atrapado.

Afortunadamente, no estaba tan lejos, ya que hicieron uso de algunos callejones que reducían la distancia tremendamente. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para Yasaka cuando entró detrás de ella, siguiéndola a la sala de estar donde se sentó en el sofá y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al caminar esa pequeña distancia le había costado más de lo que esperaba.

Esperaba que no tomara mucho tiempo hasta que volviera al cien por cien.

"Yasaka", la llamó mientras ella movía sus ojos hacia él. '' Quieres algo de beber; agua o té?

"El agua estaría bien, gracias". Él inclinó la cabeza en respuesta mientras la dejaba sola con Kunou, los orbes dorados del bebé parpadeaban después de haberse despertado de los sonidos cuando habían estado afuera. "Hola, Kunou ... Mirando a tu alrededor, ¿eh?", Se pasó los dedos por la regordeta mejilla. '' Aquí es donde crecerás. Conmigo y tu padre. '' Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y presionó sus labios contra su frente mientras los ojos de Kunou la seguían, mirándola con asombro.

Ya que estaban en casa, Yasaka le permitió a sus colas y orejas su libertad. Y movió uno de sus apéndices peludos, la atención de Kunou rápidamente se movió hacia él mientras se balanceaba en el aire. Acercó su cola y le hizo mover la nariz de Kunou, haciéndola arrugar la cara, lo que la hizo resistir el impulso de chillar por lo adorable que era la escena.

"Aquí tienes Yasaka". Naruto regresó con dos vasos de agua que colocó en la mesa frente a ella mientras se sentaba también. Rápidamente llevó una de sus colas a su regazo y comenzó a pasar los dedos por el suave pelaje. Ella no pudo evitar que el ruido retumbara como se solía hacer cuando él le acariciaba las colas o las orejas.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras disfrutaban en el silencio que reinaba. Estaban apoyados contra otro mientras Naruto miraba a Kunou. Su propia carne y sangre estaba aquí con ellos. Ligeramente empujó a Yasaka. "¿Puedo abrazarla?"

"Por supuesto", Yasaka permitió que la tomara de sus brazos mientras tomaba su vaso de agua y aliviaba su garganta seca. Una pequeña risita la abandonó cuando había colocado a Kunou en su tupida cola, un apéndice suave se enroscó a su alrededor mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manos de su hija.

Los sostuvo entre sus dedos, sonriendo cuando ella extendió la mano para tratar de agarrar su pulgar. Sin embargo, la divirtió mientras le permitía tomar su pulgar y se lo llevó a la boca, donde comenzó a mamarlo. '' ¿Eh? Kunou, eso se siente extraño ''. Las encías que rodeaban su dedo crearon una sensación extraña cuando Yasaka arrulló a su lado ante su acción. Sin embargo, el bebé lo ignoró ya que estaba decidida a continuar.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el destello de luz brillante que apareció en su sala de estar, Kunou cerró los ojos por el brillo que le permitió recuperar su pulgar, ya que ya sabían quién era.

''¿Es ella?''

"Lo es, Amaterasu", respondió Yasaka mientras la mujer se acercaba.

Podían escuchar su respiración agitada mientras ella se paraba frente a él y miraba al pequeño bebé que le devolvía la mirada. '' Oh ~ ¡Ella es tan hermosa! Adorable también ~! ¡Tiene tus ojos! '', Dijo la diosa del sol mientras se inclinaba y asomaba la mejilla antes de enviarles una mirada de disculpa. "Lamento no haber podido visitar antes porque he estado ocupado".

''Está bien. No es que hayamos estado en casa por mucho tiempo ''.

''¿De Verdad?''

''Sí. De hecho, acabamos de llegar después de que nos autorizaron a irnos ''.

Ella tarareó antes de verse seriamente seria. '' ¿Entendí que había algunos problemas? Al menos lo escuché ''.

"Bueno ..." comenzó Naruto ya que no estaba seguro de poder revelar esa información. Aunque Yasaka demostró que podría haberlo dado, ella respondió.

''Había. Tuvieron que inducir el parto debido a complicaciones que surgieron y por eso estábamos en el hospital en primer lugar ''.

Naruto tarareó mientras continuaba por ella. ''Sí. Me desperté en medio de la noche con sus gemidos de dolor mientras sostenía su barriga. No quería arriesgar nada y verla así dolió y activó las alarmas, así que fui rápido en llevarla al hospital ''. Sintió que Yasaka tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente.

'' Lo hiciste y estoy agradecido por eso. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si hubieras estado un poco más tarde ''. Un breve período de silencio siguió antes de que Naruto sacudiera la cabeza para deshacerse de las posibilidades.

"Prefiero no pensar en eso". Las dos mujeres le dieron una sonrisa amable cuando entendieron de dónde venía. Después de todo, perder algo que alguna vez tuvo fue realmente una diferencia entre nunca tenerlo en primer lugar. Al menos ahora podía entender de dónde venía Sasuke.

Había perdido a todo su clan, a sus padres en una sola noche. Lo que debe haber sentido ... No creía poder describirlo con palabras. Y aunque no haber conocido a sus propios padres también era doloroso, al menos no tenía que lidiar con la sensación de pérdida con respecto a ellos.

"Entonces", dijo Amaterasu, rompiendo el sombrío estado de ánimo que había estado en el aire. "¿No creo que ustedes dos me hayan dicho cómo se llama?"

La pareja parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón y simultáneamente se rascó la mejilla, los labios de la diosa del sol se curvaron hacia arriba a la vista. 'Estos dos realmente fueron hechos el uno para el otro'.

"Su nombre es Kunou", le dijo Yasaka.

''¿Oh? ¿Nueve pesas? ¿Debido a que ella es una Kyuubi?

La zorra se sonrojó. "Definitivamente jugó un papel importante al pensar en un nombre".

'' No me estoy quejando Yasaka. Creo que es un nombre apropiado para ella, solo tenía curiosidad ''. Amaterasu hizo una pausa, con los ojos vidriosos por unos segundos antes de recuperar la concentración y soltó un suspiro cansado.

'' ¿Volviste a llamar? '', Le preguntó Naruto al conocer esa mirada que ahora llevaba.

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. '' Sí ... ha estado muy ocupado por alguna razón. Le pregunté a Susanoo si tenía una idea, pero tampoco se le ocurrió nada ''. Ella lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Yasaka. '' Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir. Prometo que haré una visita adecuada cuando termine para ver mejor a mi nieta ''.

"¿Nieta?", Repitió Yasaka después de escuchar cómo se dirigió a Kunou.

"Por supuesto", sonrió con una sonrisa radiante. '' Prácticamente te he criado desde que eras una niña. No estaría mintiendo cuando te vea como mi propia hija ''.

"Oh ..." Un ruido suave salió de Yasaka, definitivamente no esperaba eso. Por supuesto que sabía que tenía una relación cercana con la Facción Sintoísta, Amaterasu en particular, pero no creía haberla visto así. '' No estoy seguro de qué decir. Sin embargo, no me opongo a eso. Has estado allí para mí cuando te necesitaba. Tú y Susanoo ambos.

"No fue problema Yasaka-chan". Amaterasu se acercó a la mujer y se inclinó para abrazarla. '' Lo volvería a hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque dudo que necesite hacerlo ya que ahora hay alguien más que se preocupa por ti ''. Miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio asentir. "Pero si me necesitas solo tienes que avisarme y te daré tiempo". Al liberarla del abrazo, enderezó el kimono que llevaba con un suspiro. "Realmente tengo que volver, pero prometo que me verás de nuevo antes de fin de semana".

"Entiendo", dijo Yasaka cuando Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa. La devolvió antes de ser rodeada por una luz brillante y ya no estaba en la habitación con ellos.

''¡Oh! Kunou está dormido. '' Yasaka miró hacia él para ver que estaba diciendo la verdad. "¿Quieres que la acueste en su cuna?" Él la miró por la respuesta.

Ella asintió. ''Por supuesto. Ella puede acostumbrarse a ella en lugar de esta noche ''.

Naruto creó un clon y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle por qué, su clon había quitado a Kunou de sus brazos y Yasaka se encontró levantada y colocada en su regazo, sus brazos rodeando su delgada cintura.

Aunque inicialmente sorprendida, Yasaka se derritió rápidamente en su abrazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho mientras él juguetonamente le mordisqueaba la oreja. Ella se sintió a gusto en su abrazo, soltando una risita suave cuando una de sus manos se deslizó dentro de su kimono y trazó ligeramente su barriga, que era cosquilleante.

'¡S-stop ~!' 'Ella gimió cuando comenzó a moverse en su regazo, lo que provocó sensaciones de bienvenida en su ingle. Él solo apretó el agarre que tenía sobre ella cuando comenzó a besar la parte posterior de su cuello, sus dientes rasparon ligeramente su piel antes de que fuera golpeada por la repentina urgencia de besarlo.

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa antes de que se cerraran, su propio medio tapado cuando ella levantó una de sus manos y agarró su cabello para asegurarse de que no se alejaría pronto.

Desafortunadamente, él pellizcando su cola hizo que ella lo dejara ir y gritara de dolor y le envió una mirada preguntándole por qué hizo eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor? No podemos tener sexo durante las próximas semanas ''.

"Lo sé ~", se quejó Yasaka. Realmente le gustaba tener sexo con él. "¡Pero aún podemos besarnos y hacer otras cosas!" Ella tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su pecho antes de ayudarla a apretarlas.

"... Verdadero ..." Murmuró en un ligero aturdimiento por la suavidad que sentía en sus manos y en un repentino cambio de posición, Yasaka se encontró acostada de espaldas con él flotando sobre ella. "Supongo que deberíamos aprovechar estos momentos solos, ya que será menos probable que ocurran ahora que tenemos a Kunou".

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió Yasaka antes de bloquear sus brazos detrás de su cuello y tirar de él hacia abajo.

'¡ _Dios, amo a esta mujer!' _Pensó Naruto mientras ella violaba su boca y él desviaba toda su atención hacia ella.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche y la pareja yacía en la cama. Sin embargo, no estaban dormidos, sino que se acurrucaban juntos y miraban a Kunou dormida en su cuna cerca.

Fue una vista adorable. Los movimientos más leves que hizo mientras abrazaba a un peluche de zorro que había sido colocado en la cuna con ella.

Fue un momento donde todo fue perfecto.

Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yasaka, cuya mirada se movió hacia arriba mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada tierna. "¿Algo anda mal?", Le preguntó mientras él simplemente la miraba. Él sacudió la cabeza y la acercó.

'' No, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Todo es absolutamente perfecto ''. Sus palabras fueron un mero susurro cuando levantó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla, quitando algunos mechones de su cabello. "Estoy muy contento de que hayamos vuelto a nuestra cama normal. Esa cama de hospital apenas nos quedaba a los dos ''.

Yasaka rio suavemente de acuerdo. ''En efecto. Este también es más cómodo ''. Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación podía ver su sonrisa. Ella sintió que él levantaba las sábanas y las llevaba sobre ellas antes de acercarse un poco más, presionándose contra él mientras ese mismo brazo la rodeaba en un agarre protector.

"Espero que Kunou no nos despierte ..." Murmuró antes de sentirla golpear ligeramente su pecho. '' Oh, sé que es normal, pero no puede doler esperar, ¿sabes? Al menos puedo hacer un clon para no tener que salir de la cama ''.

Yasaka tarareó. "Con cómo trabajas esos clones tuyos, me preocupa que puedan defenderse uno de estos días ..."

Parpadeó ante la idea antes de contener una risita. '' No creo que sea posible. Aún así, es una imagen graciosa que me has dado en este momento ''. Luego bajó la cabeza ligeramente y besó sus labios. '' Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿no? Me imagino que hoy debe haberte gravado ''.

"Mhm ... Tienes, mwah ~, cierto", murmuró Yasaka con un lindo bostezo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Se unió a ella poco después, sin darse cuenta del repentino portal que se abría sobre una de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba en algún lugar del mundo.

* * *

Sabían que estaban en problemas. El único resultado a la vista fue derrotado por el monstruo que era.

Cualquier intento que habían hecho fue frustrado. Madara los aplastó bajo su pie sin una pizca de piedad. Un gruñido molesto es lo único que sale de sus labios mientras jugaba con estos ... 'niños' como lo dijo.

Fue decepcionante. Ver shinobi en estos días habiendo disminuido tanto. Ni siquiera necesitaba su Sharingan, era como un adulto jugando con un grupo de niños. Incluso les dio una apertura gratuita aquí y allá solo para que se sintieran decepcionados cuando ninguno lo aprovecharía.

Una patada aquí, un puñetazo allí y un golpe con un kunai. Y repítelo una y otra vez.

El único desafío que había tenido hasta ahora, si es que era el último miembro de su clan. Su baile duró más que el resto hasta que él también se retiró con sus heridas.

Lo había dejado ir después de eso. Dejarlo sanar para su próximo baile, que también sería el último. Se aseguraría de eso.

Su plan original fue arruinado, su invocador asesinado, lo que lo dejó sin mucha opción.

* * *

"¿Tenemos algún plan?", Preguntó Tsunade a Shikamaru mientras se mantenían en una gran cueva convertida en una base. Sabían que Madara los estaba esperando afuera. Su enorme cantidad de chakra se detecta fácilmente, burlándose de ellos para decirles que sea cual sea su plan, no le haría nada.

No había otro lugar para esconderse, Madara se había asegurado de eso llamando a un meteorito en cada una de las cinco aldeas. Había pocas cosas que los Uchiha odiaran más que los shinobi que se esconderían mientras otros estaban siendo asesinados.

"Yo ... no tengo nada", admitió Shikamaru mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se sacudió el cerebro por cualquier plan, pero nada de lo que se le ocurrió les dio una posibilidad factible de ganar. El hombre simplemente era demasiado habilidoso para quedar atrapado en cualquiera de sus trampas, lo que ya había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones y que resultó en la muerte de la mayoría del Cuerpo de Sellado.

Una mirada sombría se vio en los pocos sobrevivientes. Sorprendentemente, la totalidad de los Konoha 11 todavía estaban vivos y pateando. La excepción es Naruto, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, solo que todavía estaba vivo.

Definitivamente hubo algunas llamadas cercanas. Su trabajo en equipo, por el que Konoha era conocido, es la causa principal para asegurarse de que todavía estuvieran entre los vivos.

También hubo algunas pérdidas muy fuertes. El padre de Shikamaru e Ino estando entre ellos como Madara se apresuró a sacar el cerebro y los medios de comunicación. Habían perdido el contacto con Jiraiya un mes antes y temían lo peor del Toad-Sage.

"No tenemos planes y Madara simplemente está esperando que salgamos ... No podemos seguir enviando a Sasuke a comprarnos algo de tiempo, ya que dejó en claro que había terminado de jugar". Tsunade miró a los compañeros sobrevivientes. . "¿Tienes algo Kakashi?"

El hombre lamentablemente sacudió la cabeza. '' Lo siento, no lo hago. Ya he usado en exceso mi Sharingan en mis otras batallas ''. Puso una mano sobre su ojo cubierto con la venda.

Ella chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la realización entre ellos. Su pánico solo aumentó cuando sintieron que la cueva que era su escondite comenzaba a temblar, obligándolos a ponerse de pie.

"Yo ... no creo que quiera esperar mucho más". Kiba habló mientras Akamaru se cubría la cara con las patas.

"Podemos ver eso, Kiba". Sakura gritó antes de tropezar cuando el efecto de una explosión los golpeó.

"¡No!", Todos gritaron al ver un gran trozo de roca que se rompía y caía que bloqueaba su salida.

"Kakashi, ¿tienes algún Jutsu de la Tierra que pueda sacarnos de aquí?"

"Lo hago, pero no creo que tenga suficiente tiempo para hacerlo". Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, su atención se dirigió al centro de la habitación, donde apareció un portal de la nada. Lo miraron con recelo, cada uno mirando a su alrededor si alguien más era la causa. El portal se agotó y todos retrocedieron unos pasos antes de canalizar rápidamente el chakra a sus pies cuando parecía que estaban siendo absorbidos.

"¡No, Akamaru!". Las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Inuzuka que vio a su compañero canino ser absorbido antes de saltar después.

"¡Kiba!", Gritó Hinata y miró a su Hokage, cuya mirada cambió entre la extraña ocurrencia y la salida bloqueada.

'' Voy a entrar también. O eso o quédate hasta que finalmente Madara se interponga. Sasuke ni siquiera esperó una especie de respuesta mientras caminaba con calma y se lo tragaba entero.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿órdenes?"

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos y emitir su orden. '' Los seguimos. Sasuke tiene razón. Esperamos o probamos suerte ''. Todavía parecían un poco vacilantes, pero cuando Sakura intervino, Ino se apresuró a seguir y luego al resto de su equipo.

"¡Espera, Hinata-sama!", Gritó Neji, que cayó en oídos sordos mientras saltaba junto con Shino. No le quedaba más remedio que apresurarse tras ella con sus dos compañeros de equipo a sus espaldas.

Entraron uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron Tsunade, Kakashi y los hermanos Sand. Gaara y Tsunade intercambian asentimientos mientras se movían para entrar también. Kakashi fue el último en saltar después de lo cual el portal simplemente se cerró sin saberlo. Solo esperaba que nada malo estuviera del otro lado, si es que algo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Sus orejas temblaron y Naruto se animó cuando un sonido que llegó a reconocer cuando Kunou lloraba lo alcanzó. Se puso de pie y la miró cuando la voz de Yasaka sonó en su casa.

'' ¡Naruto! ¿Te importa revisar a Kunou?

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara mientras se apresuraba a su habitación donde su hija yacía en su cuna. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía mientras lloraba. Rápidamente se inclinó y metió la mano en la cuna, tomándola en sus brazos y levantándola con cuidado antes de acercarla.

Sus gritos parecieron calmarse un poco como si supiera que él estaba allí para ella mientras la miraba, sin notar ningún olor desagradable y su pañal no tenía signos de haber sido usado. Así que descartando eso, comenzó a mecerla suavemente en sus brazos, tarareando una melodía suave que había escuchado de Yasaka que generalmente trabajaba para calmarla cuando estaba llorando.

Naruto se alegró de que funcionara cuando lo hizo, así como sus gritos se calmaron lentamente y movió un pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro y darle una pequeña sonrisa. '' Ya despierto eh, pequeña. ¿Estabas llorando porque querías que tu papá te abrazara? '' Él podría jurar que ella hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, incluso por un segundo o menos.

Pero desapareció antes de que pudiera estar seguro de eso y ahora lo miraba a la cara mientras hacía ruidos sin un significado real.

Con ella en sus brazos, regresó a la sala de estar, sentándose y sosteniéndola firmemente contra él mientras dejaba de emitir sonidos. Su comportamiento era bastante interesante, era como si ya hubiera reconocido quién era para ella con la rapidez con que Kunou se calmó cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a hacerle caras extrañas, tratando de reaccionar. Aunque no era el que deseaba cuando el collar que colgaba de su cuello se deslizó fuera de su camisa, los orbes dorados de Kunou se movieron inmediatamente hacia la reluciente gema que ahora colgaba de izquierda a derecha, sus pequeños brazos extendiéndose hacia ella.

Decidiendo complacerla, Naruto levantó los brazos y desabrochó el collar antes de colocarlo en sus brazos. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sostenía la gema verde. '' ¡Ah, Kunou! ¡No, no es para eso! '', Dijo con una suave risa mientras la veía llevar la joya a su boca y morderla con las encías. Incluso logró parecer presumida mientras lo hacía.

"Vamos Kunou ~" Le dio un tirón suave al cordón. "Si lo dejas ir, te llevaré con mamá, ya que creo que tienes hambre". Como si fueran algunas palabras mágicas que ella obedeció y lo dejó recuperar su collar, asegurándolo alrededor de su cuello antes de ponerse de pie y comenzando a buscar a Yasaka.

"¡Oooh Yasakaaa ~!", Dijo Naruto en un canto mientras junto con Kunou caminaba por su casa. Si bien ahora estaba acostumbrado a su gran tamaño y se enorgullecía de saber para qué servía cada habitación, eso no significaba que supiera dónde estaba Yasaka dado que ella no se lo había dicho.

Sabía que ella estaba, bueno, en algún lugar dentro, pero eso no significaba mucho ...

Continuando, pasó por una puerta que se abrió silenciosamente, sin que él la oyera. No fue hasta que se congeló por un segundo o dos cuando sintió dos suaves montículos presionar su espalda seguido de un par de brazos delgados que lo envolvieron por detrás.

"¡Te tengo ~!", Susurró juguetonamente desde atrás antes de que él se diera la vuelta y se inclinara un poco para picotearla en los labios.

"Lo hiciste ... Y tu recompensa es alimentar a Kunou". Él asintió con satisfacción mientras ignoraba la mirada inexpresiva que ella le envió. Sin embargo, ella rodó sus orbes dorados antes de que aterrizaran en el pequeño bulto en sus brazos que ella le quitó suavemente.

Kunou pateó un poco después de que le quitaran a su padre, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando Naruto la besó en la frente, lo que hizo que Yasaka hiciera un puchero. '' Mou ~! ¡¿Cómo haces eso?!''

Se encogió de hombros porque honestamente tampoco tenía idea. "... ¿Uhm, no sé?" En lugar de responderle, Yasaka soltó un poco su haori, no se molestó en usar nada debajo con la frecuencia con que tenía que alimentar a Kunou y sus pezones eran bastante sensibles para ser confinados. un sostén Acercó a su hija a su teta, que rápidamente se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionar, ella misma se inclinó ligeramente contra Naruto, que la sostuvo masajeando sus hombros mientras miraba a Kunou desde atrás.

"Ella debe estar realmente hambrienta". Yasaka sintió que su cálido aliento le rozaba los oídos, que temblaron ante la sensación. Sin embargo, ella tarareó una respuesta mientras Kunou seguía succionando.

''Ella hace. Esperaba que terminara por ahora ''. En ese momento, Kunou soltó su pezón y Naruto rápidamente tomó a su hija de sus brazos y le permitió asegurar su haori. La abrazó y la hizo saltar ligeramente para que eructara, lo que hizo que los padres se rieran un poco.

"Lindo ~". Él arrulló mientras acariciaba su rostro contra ella. Él sonrió cuando ella extendió la mano y una de sus pequeñas manos agarró su nariz y la apretó. Suavemente sacudió su cabeza para darse cuenta rápidamente de que había sido un error, ya que Kunou inmediatamente se echó a llorar, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran y miraran a Yasaka para ver sus ojos brillantes de diversión. '' ¡A-Ah! Kunou cariño, ¿no llores por favor? '' La abrazó y se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies.

Sin embargo, sus gemidos continuaron y él hizo todo lo posible para no dejar entrar el pánico. "E- Erm ... ¿Cómo puedo ... ¿Qué pasa con ... Er, Kunou si dejas de llorar iremos afuera?

Eso pareció hacerlo cuando sus gemidos se detuvieron lentamente, él parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado y se volvió hacia Yasaka para verla con una de sus delicadas cejas arqueadas. "Bueno, entonces ..." "No esperaba eso. "¿Estás de paseo por el parque?"

"Claro", respondió ella con una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

"Lord Michael, se han despertado". Se escuchó una voz débil y sonora perteneciente a una figura encapuchada. Era claramente masculino y había una pequeña pausa con cada palabra, revelando que la edad y el género del hablante eran de un hombre mayor.

"¿Lo han hecho ahora?", Respondió un hombre guapo con largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos verdes que brillaban con amabilidad y compasión. "¿Han mostrado alguna señal de intentar liberarse?"

Una sacudida de su cabeza fue su respuesta.

'' No tienen a mi señor. Están más confundidos que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, puede notarse que parecen hablar japonés, aunque con un dialecto extraño ''. Eso despertó su interés.

''¿Japonés? Tal vez los sintoístas tengan algo que ver con esto ... hablaré de esto más tarde. Los visitaré más tarde también. Asegúrate de que siempre y cuando se comporten para tratarlos bien ''.

"Por supuesto, mi Señor". El sacerdote se inclinó como si estuviera pensando en hacer otra cosa que no fuera.

"Gracias por su información, padre August". Michael se despidió del anciano sacerdote. Una vez que dejó una luz brillante se originó en el Arcángel que se teletransportó.

Reapareció en una habitación blanca que parecía durar para siempre y dentro de donde estaban sus hermanos y hermanas, los serafines.

"¿Algo pasa, hermano Michael?"

''No por el momento, no. Me han informado que los ... cautivos, han comenzado a despertar ''. Eso le ganó toda su atención.

''¿Oh? ¿Han dicho quiénes son y de dónde son?

'' No, todavía no les he hablado. Estoy planeando hacerlo una vez que termine de informarles a todos. Es interesante notar que un sacerdote a cargo me transmitió que están hablando pensamiento japonés con un dialecto extraño ''.

''¿Japonés? ¿Crees que los sintoístas pueden tener algo que ver con su repentina aparición? ''

Michael sacudió la cabeza. '' No puedo decir por el momento, aunque lo dudo. No hay razón para que lo hagan. Las relaciones entre nuestras facciones son casi inexistentes, lo mismo para las otras facciones que prohíben a los Youkai que residen en Kioto ''.

"Supongo que no hay razón para suponer nada hasta que tengamos una mejor idea de con quién estamos tratando".

'' Lo secundo, hermano. Los visitaré entonces, confío en ustedes cuatro para mantener el Sistema en funcionamiento ''. Con una pequeña sonrisa, un resplandor rodeó una vez más al Arcángel cuando se fue.

* * *

La instalación donde estaban retenidos los prisioneros o 'invitados' era una base subterránea ubicada debajo del Vaticano. A Michael nunca le gustó el lugar, pero cuando trataba con personas o seres que tenían una animosidad hacia su propia gente y creencia, incluso ellos tenían que ensuciarse las manos.

Por supuesto, no significaba que todavía tuviera el mismo uso que una vez tuvo hace siglos durante la Guerra de las Tres Facciones.

Pasó junto a dos guardias que se aseguraban de que nadie no autorizado entrara o saliera. Abriendo la puerta al verlo.

Inmediatamente al entrar vio que su atención estaba en él. El argumento de que parecían haberse detenido cuando él los miró tal como lo hicieron con él.

"Saludo, espero que te hayan tratado bien", les habló. Lo entendieron de la misma manera que él podría entenderlo por mucho como los Demonios, ellos también tenían la habilidad de hablar y entender cualquier idioma. Bueno, siempre y cuando no estuvieran hablando tonterías reales, eso es.

"... Sí, nos han cuidado muy bien". Sus ojos verdes giraron hacia la derecha, donde un hombre de cabello plateado se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama en la que había sido colocado. "Erm, disculpe. por preguntar pero, ¿somos todo lo que encontraste? ''

'' Me alegra escuchar eso y sí, te encontramos desmayado en un campo no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Hay más de ustedes entonces?

"Correcto uhm .."

"Oh". El Arcángel parpadeó antes de dar una sonrisa de disculpa. "Mis disculpas, Michael es lo que puedes llamarme".

'' Muy bien, Michael, estoy preguntando ya que nos faltan algunos de nosotros. Nos preguntamos si los tienen en otra habitación. Soy Hatake Kakashi o Kakashi, por cierto ''.

"Bueno, entonces Kakashi ..- san", Michael estaba un poco inseguro sobre el uso del sufijo, pero al no ver ninguna protesta, continuó. '' Descubrimos que muchos se desmayaron hace cuatro días y los trajimos. Probablemente notaron que están confinados ya que no podíamos correr ningún riesgo con su repentina aparición. Especialmente con nuestra relación con los sintoístas no son favorables y no estamos seguros de con qué facción o panteón estás alineado ''.

'' Comprensible '', admitió Kakashi, sin decir una palabra sobre los términos extraños como facción, panteón y 'sintoísta' que se usaron y Michael notó que nadie más hablaba excepto el hombre de cabello plateado. Aunque también era el más viejo en la habitación y parecía tener autoridad sobre el resto.

'' Además, pudimos sentir que todos ustedes tienen algún tipo de energía dentro de ustedes. Tiene similitudes con el utilizado por Youkai, pero podemos decir que tiene algunas diferencias notables ''.

Aquí Kakashi entrecerró su ojo visible. '' Youkai? ¿Que es eso?''

"¿No sabes sobre Youkai?" Michael parecía bastante sorprendido. '' Son una facción que reside en Japón. Son capaces de usar chakra y tienen vínculos con el sintoísmo, por eso hemos tomado estas precauciones con usted ya que asumimos que tenía algunos vínculos con ellos ''.

'' Puedo decir honestamente que nunca antes había oído hablar de ellos. No los tenemos de dónde somos ''.

'' ¿Y dónde es eso entonces? Desde su repentina aparición ha despertado nuestro interés. Incluso tomamos algunas muestras de sangre y las pasamos por una base de datos, pero no llegamos a nada con ninguno de ustedes ''.

"Ah, bueno ..." Aquí Kakashi se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras le daba una mirada incómoda al hombre rubio. '' No estoy seguro de si debería decírtelo aunque me creas, pero no somos de este mundo ...

* * *

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras miraba a Yasaka con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo y se abrazaba con Kunou.

Estaban en un parque, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol donde se refugiaron a la sombra mientras el sol estaba lleno. Esto fue el cielo.

... Bueno, no literalmente dado que había un cielo real, pero para Naruto, se acercó lo más posible. No había duda en su mente de que había pocas o ninguna situación que pudiera ser mejor que la que estaba disfrutando actualmente.

Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que con el relativo silencio y la presencia de la mujer que sostenía su corazón y su hija terminara dormitando. Ojos revoloteando para permanecer abiertos, pero al final todavía fue derrotado.

''...¿a? ¿Naruto?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando la voz de Yasaka llegó a sus oídos. Parpadeó un par de veces para alejar la imagen algo borrosa y se encontró con la cara de Yasaka que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la suya.

"¿Hwa?", Murmuró ininteligible antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente. '' ¿Qué pasa Yasaka-chan? ¿Algo con Kunou? ''. Sus ojos se posaron en el bebé que ella sostenía con seguridad y, por lo que parecía, también estaba disfrutando de una siesta.

"No, Naru, están preguntando si podemos venir ya que sospechan de alguien cautivo".

"¿Eh?" Él la miró confundido antes de ver a un guardia parado no muy lejos de ellos. "Está bien, pero ¿por qué necesitamos estar allí en persona ya que eso no es nada fuera de lo común?"

'' Tampoco estoy seguro, pero el cautivo mencionó tu nombre. No estaría de más comprobarlo, podemos irnos después ''.

'' Por supuesto, solo me pregunto. Espero que terminemos pronto, ya que tengo hambre ''. En ese momento su estómago se hizo oír con un gruñido que provocó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Nos prepararé algo una vez que volvamos a casa".

"¡Eres la mejor Yasaka-chan!" Se inclinó y tomó sus labios con los suyos antes de levantarse y levantarla con él y dejarla pararse sobre sus propios pies. Se volvió hacia un guardia que esperaba no muy lejos. '' ¡Abre el camino ~! ''

El guardia asintió mientras Naruto lo seguía con un brazo alrededor de Yasaka, que llevaba a su hijo. La pareja lo siguió a un edificio no muy alejado. No era nada que sobresaliera demasiado, se parecía a otro edificio antiguo desde el exterior.

Aunque por dentro era una historia completamente diferente. Esta instalación no era para prisioneros humanos, sino sobrenatural, Youkai que cometió crímenes siendo el foco principal ya que fue fuertemente reforzado. Sin mencionar que todo ocurrió un piso más abajo mientras bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con paredes en blanco a su alrededor.

"Erm, ¿por qué lo retienen aquí, si puedo preguntar?", Preguntó Naruto al guardia.

'' Sentimos que tenía mucho poder dentro de él, similar al tuyo Naruto-dono. Sin embargo, obedeció sin problemas ''. Entraron en otra habitación después de un largo pasillo, este tenía una gran ventana unilateral a través de la cual podían ver al cautivo y Naruto soltó un grito ahogado.

"¿Algo está mal?" Yasaka se volvió hacia él, con curiosidad por ver por qué reaccionó como lo hizo.

"Sí ..." Él estaba bastante tranquilo ya que sus ojos no dejaron a la persona en la habitación contigua a la de ellos. "Él es del mismo lugar que yo", los ojos de Yasaka se abrieron. "Él también fue el que causó esa cicatriz que tengo". Se frotó el pecho y sus orbes dorados perdieron rápidamente su calor cuando ella le dirigió una mirada de ojos estrechos. "¿Cómo está él aquí?"

"¿Supongo que eso es lo que vamos a descubrir?"

"Cierto". Él asintió antes de detenerse cuando sus palabras lo golpearon. ''¿Nosotros?''

"Sí, nosotros". Yasaka le dirigió una mirada que lo desafió a discutir. Cuando vio que él no iba a hacerlo, sonrió triunfante. ''Ahora vámonos. ¿Te importaría darnos algo de privacidad? '' Se volvió hacia el guardia que rápidamente entendió y se marchó.

* * *

Sasuke miró distraídamente delante de él. Sus dedos golpeaban sobre la fría mesa de metal frente a su forma sentada.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a mantenerlo aquí?

Dijeron que traían a alguien con más autoridad, pero les estaba tomando bastante tiempo y les hicieron saber a todos que no era un hombre de mucha paciencia. Podía levantarse e irse, lo que sea que le pusieran, algún tipo de sello de restricción no funcionaba. Si bien había sentido que su chakra estaba sellado por un momento antes de que desapareciera.

Inicialmente supuso que funcionaba según lo previsto, pero como pudo activar su Sharingan, demostró que no.

Aún así, la única razón por la que se dejó llevar fue porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba exactamente. Acababa de despertarse hace un día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya que se había encontrado en un campo vacío. Por no hablar solo.

Sabía que ya no estaba en las Naciones Elementales ... A menos que las personas con características animales fueran comunes y de alguna manera nunca hubiera visto una. Sí, definitivamente no iba con el último.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente escuchó que se abría la puerta, giró lentamente la cabeza solo para que sus ojos se abrieran hasta el punto que pensó que se caerían de sus cuencas. "N-Na-Naruto?" El nombre dejó sus labios en un susurro sorprendido mientras veía al rubio acercándose. No había duda al respecto. El cabello, ese tono rubio y sin mencionar esas marcas de bigotes que tenía en las mejillas, incluso si era mucho más débil. El chakra que sintió del rubio casi lo confirmó.

Se veía muy diferente pero también era el mismo. Más viejo, más maduro, je, Sasuke nunca pensó que usaría lo último para describir al rubio. Sus ojos tenían una cierta ventaja hacia ellos que era nueva.

Sus orbes de ónice se movieron hacia la mujer que entró con él. Era hermosa, incluso él lo admitiría. De otro mundo, incluso como ninguna mujer que había visto antes, le sostenía una vela. Su rostro tenía rasgos delicados y orbes exóticos de oro fundido. Largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta suelta y rizado hacia abajo casi hasta sus pies.

Tenía una figura voluptuosa que él no estaba seguro de que pudiera alcanzar un humano real y su atuendo, un kimono que revelaba mucho escote con un cofre que era el más grande que había visto, superando incluso a los del Quinto Hokage.

Estuvo tentado de activar su Sharingan y arraigar la imagen en su mente, pero algo le dijo que no sería sabio. También fue entonces cuando tomó nota del pequeño bulto que sostenía mientras estaba de pie cerca de Naruto.

"Hola ... Sasuke", llegó su saludo cuando el rubio se paró frente a él. No te esperaba, bueno, aquí ''.

"Naruto ..." Una vez más su nombre salió de la boca del joven de cabello negro, ya que todavía estaba perdido por las palabras.

'' Mhm. Ese soy yo. Realmente me pregunto cómo terminaste aquí, ya que ciertamente no he intentado encontrar un camino de regreso, ya que ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar ... Oh '', se animó, lo que llamó la atención de Sasuke, que observó cómo el rubio envolvía un brazo. la hermosa rubia y para su sorpresa la besó en los labios y la vio corresponder. "Esta es Yasaka, ¿puedes decir que es mi ... compañera? ¿Novia? Y el bulto en sus brazos es mi, _nuestra_ hija, Kuno ''.

Ante esa información, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Sasuke cuando su cerebro se derritió ante la información. Naruto, el ruidoso, idiota, de color naranja y rubio demasiado feliz estaba aquí. Enfrente de él. Y no solo eso, sino que de alguna manera maduró y consiguió una mujer que Sasuke quería decir que estaba fuera de su alcance, incluso la suya y todos los hombres en los que podía pensar. Y para terminar, ¡el rubio incluso lo había golpeado y ya era padre!

Con todo eso, Sasuke no tuvo otra opción cuando se desmayó, su cabeza golpeó la mesa mientras un momento de silencio seguía, uno que finalmente se rompió por la risa de Naruto mientras veía a su antiguo compañero de equipo desmayarse así.

"... Naruto". Fue la primera y única advertencia de Yasaka cuando ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Sí, ay!", Gritó mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras le enviaba una mirada llorosa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

'' Deja de reaccionar exageradamente Naru '', dijo Yasaka y rápidamente obedeció. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Ella empujó su cabeza hacia la forma inconsciente de Sasuke.

"Eh, no estoy seguro" Naruto se rascó la mejilla. '' Supongo que espera a que se despierte. Me pregunto si él está aquí, eso significa que otros también lo están ''.

'' Bueno, no hay razón para reflexionar sobre las posibilidades cuando podemos esperar y preguntarle a nosotros mismos. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir una silla extra aquí ''.

"No hay necesidad". Él la detuvo mientras se sentaba y acariciaba su regazo. '' Puedes sentarte aquí mismo ''.

Mirándolo por unos segundos, Yasaka sacudió levemente la cabeza pero cumplió con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Sus brazos la envolvieron por detrás mientras la acariciaba.

* * *

Sasuke parpadeó y abrió los ojos mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Los engranajes en su mente funcionaban porque por un momento no estaba seguro de dónde estaba hasta que recordó los eventos que condujeron a su estado actual.

Se levantó de golpe en su asiento, con la boca abierta para decir algo solo para que ningún ruido lo abandonara cuando estaba frente a él Naruto, la mujer rubia en su regazo mientras jugaban con el bulto en sus brazos.

Por un momento juró que vio nueve colas, doradas y espesas como las de un zorro rodeándola, pero desapareció cuando parpadeó.

"¿Qué pasó?", Les preguntó, llamando su atención.

"Te desmayaste", dijo Naruto sin rodeos.

Sasuke le envió una mirada seca. "Lo sé pero-" Se detuvo cuando la información llegó rápidamente. Todo hasta el momento en que su visión se había vuelto negra. ''...No importa.''

Siguió un silencio tenso.

"Todavía no sé cómo ..." Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer en su regazo, Yasaka, recordó que Naruto la había llamado a ella y a su ... hija. Era tan extraño pensar en Dios. ¿No eran de la misma edad? Ni siquiera tenía 18 años, pero el rubio ya había conseguido una hermosa mujer y tenía una hija con ella.

'' Quiero decir, no hay mucho que decir. Llegué aquí y me acogieron. ¿Me permitió vivir con ella después de contarle sobre mí y sucedió? Supongo que se podría decir que no fue amor a primera vista, pero definitivamente hubo algún tipo de chispa, ¿no? '' Yasaka asintió con la cabeza. '' Y, bueno, ella fue la que vino a mí primero y ¿cómo podría negarme? Ella es hermosa, amable, gentil, poderosa y muy buscada. Me sentí honrado de que le quisiera y estaba agradecida, además de que me había dado la familia que siempre quise '', Naruto presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Yasaka, haciendo que se sonrojara y tanto el gesto como sus amables palabras.

"Ya veo ... ¿Y supongo que también es por eso que no te molestaste en encontrar un camino de regreso?"

Él tarareó. '' Sí, después de que Yasaka y yo nos convertimos en una pareja, ni siquiera me molesté. ¿Por qué querría volver? ¿Un lugar donde me persiguen por algo que sostengo en el que no tengo voz? Después de estar aquí, me di cuenta de que miraba a Konoha con lentes color de rosa. No tenía a nadie, no se me consideraba más que una broma, un bufón. La chica que solía gustarme me golpeó por las cosas más pequeñas, mis llamados 'amigos' que sabían poco de mí aparte de mi nombre y aspiraciones, esto último solo porque era un idiota y lo gritaba al mundo en cualquier ocasión. podría conseguir. Uno de ellos incluso pasó un puño cubierto de luz en mi pecho. Aquí es tranquilo. No necesito temer por mi bienestar debido a un grupo de criminales que me persiguen, ni arriesgar mi vida por una aldea desagradecida y un sistema roto. Solo fuimos Yasaka y yo

Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué decir después de eso. Fue una sorpresa escuchar las palabras del rubio. Nunca supo que el rubio feliz era una simple máscara porque en realidad estaba sufriendo. Claro, él sabía un poco sobre él, no mucho más que nadie.

Era un huérfano, alguien que nunca conoció a sus padres y el amor que brindan. Sasuke tampoco había extrañado las miradas que se enviaron al rubio cuando eran genin. Sin embargo, nunca le habló al rubio porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa ahora?", Preguntó mientras se hacía un gesto para sí mismo.

Un momento de silencio seguido de un suspiro cuando Naruto sacudió la cabeza. '' No estoy seguro de ser honesto. Hay mucho que puedo hacer. He pensado en este escenario más de una vez, aunque no exactamente como es ahora ... ¡Oww, Yasaka!

"Compórtate Naru". Ella simplemente dijo y lo sintió asentir.

''¡Yo iba a! Tenías que dejarme terminar ... '' se quejó Naruto infantilmente antes de controlarse. "¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, ¿supongo que eres libre de ir?" Miró y vio a Yasaka asentir. '' No hay razón para mantenerte aquí. Puedes hacer lo tuyo, sea lo que sea. Oh, solo me preguntaba, pero ¿eres el único aquí?

Sasuke se apresuró a entender su pregunta y sacudió la cabeza. '' No, hay algunos otros. Así es como terminé aquí en primer lugar, aunque estaba solo ''.

'' Mhm. Veo. Quizás también se presenten pronto. Al menos puedo terminar con eso entonces '' Naruto le dio a Yasaka un suave toque en su muslo mientras recibía el mensaje y se puso de pie. '' Haré que alguien venga y escriba algunas cosas y luego eres libre de irte ''.

''¡Espere! ¿Hay más personas como estas con características animales? ''

''Si. Hay ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, dragones, incluso dioses reales están alrededor. Sin embargo, solo debe preocuparse por los tres primeros e incluso entonces el primero debería ignorarlo. Supongo que haré que te dejen algunos libros en los que puedas leer, es lo menos que puedo hacer ... '' Hizo un esfuerzo para irse con Yasaka y Kunou después de eso.

"Naruto", la mención de su nombre lo hizo detenerse. ''Gracias.''

El rubio pudo ver la genuina gratitud reflejada en sus ojos y asintió levemente.

''No hay problema. Teníamos algunos recuerdos que aprecio y, aunque también tenemos algunos problemas con otro, no me gustaría verte como un demonio la próxima vez que nos veamos ''. Habiendo dicho su parte, abrió la puerta para Yasaka y se fue después de ella. .

Solo, Sasuke se puso tan cómodo como pudo ya que lo golpeó con pesar, ya que a pesar de lo que le había hecho a Naruto, el rubio aún lo ayudaba incluso si no lo merecía. También estaba pensando en cómo el rubio ahora lo tenía todo y una parte no podía evitar sentirse celoso ya que los tres parecían una pequeña familia perfecta.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos. Ahora solo estaba esperando. Ya estaba planeando buscar a los demás.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

"¡Nhrg ~!" Yasaka gimió lastimosamente mientras se retorcía. "¡Na-Naru- Hnng! ¡Más! ¡Nnyes!" Sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia el techo mientras su lengua salía de su boca mientras él continuaba atendiendo sus labios inferiores con su lengua tan hábil.

"M-More ~! Cierto- Ughhh ahí SÍ!" Sus piernas que él había arrojado sobre su hombro produjeron espasmos ligeros mientras apretaba su cabeza entre sus muslos con más fuerza. Su voluptuoso cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor cuando él la dejó sin aliento. Una de sus propias manos estaba tendiendo su pecho, apretándolo, moviendo sus sensibles pezones mientras la otra se estiraba entre sus piernas separadas y se enredaba con los mechones rubios que la llevaban lenta pero seguramente al nirvana.

Él la había estado atendiendo durante bastante tiempo y Yasaka podía sentir la bobina dentro de ella lista para romperse. ¡Era tan bueno ~!

Su dedo rozó ligeramente su clítoris y, en combinación con su lengua que todavía estaba cavando profundamente dentro de ella, Yasaka lanzó una mezcla de gemidos y gruñidos cuando llegó. "¡N-Naruto! ¡Soy ... AARGH!" Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando lo sintió lamiendo su liberación.

Yasaka recuperó la compostura varios minutos después. Al menos un poco, ya que todavía estaba aturdida. Sintiendo una sensación húmeda en el pecho, sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo, donde encontró a su amada rubia que tenía su rostro enterrado entre los dos montículos, besándolos, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos, Yasaka arrullo suavemente mientras empujaba su rostro más profundamente entre sus chicas.

Él negó con la cabeza en un intento de liberarse, pero ella no se rindió. Shen gritó cuando él simplemente enterró dos dedos dentro de ella, aflojando sus brazos y él movió su rostro hacia arriba para agarrar sus labios con los suyos, sus lenguas se entrelazaron e intercambiaron saliva antes de separarse a regañadientes y dejarla con las mejillas sonrojadas. "¿M-más?"

Él tarareó mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. "¿Como? El médico me recomendó que esperemos un poco más".

"Lo sé pero-", ella se agachó con su propia mano y tomó su longitud en su mano. Fue cálido y duro, por no mencionar que sintió latir en su abrazo. "Hay otro agujero que podemos usar".

Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, sus ojos encontraron rápidamente los de ella. "A- ¿Estás seguro?" Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de anticipación sacudir su cuerpo ante la idea de desflorar su otro agujero y reclamarla completamente como la suya.

"No diría esto si no fuera así. Sé que los dos queremos esto, que comerme afuera me ha puesto todo caliente y molesto y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo".

"Bueno, si estás ofreciendo ..." Naruto se puso de rodillas y se movió entre sus piernas. Sus ojos subieron de su sexo aún húmedo a su cintura delgada y barriga plana, no había señales de que Kunou hubiera estado allí. Luego, a sus deliciosos senos, que eran tan sensibles y que le encantaba chuparlos todo el camino hacia su cara, lo que llamarlo hermoso sería un eufemismo.

Sin mencionar la forma en que ella se mordía el labio cuando la cabeza de su polla empujó ligeramente contra su culo realmente lo puso en marcha. Cuando Yasaka asintió, movió una mano hacia abajo para ayudarla a empujar dentro de ella mientras la otra sostenía su muslo y le daba un ligero apretón.

Se le cortó la respiración y también la de Yasaka cuando comenzó a empujar lentamente.

Fue apretado. Ridículamente así que ella apretó los músculos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando se sentía tan bien. "Nnnaagh ..." Yasaka lanzó un suave gemido mientras empujaba más de sí mismo dentro de ella. Ella no iba a mentir, dolía bastante, especialmente porque él era bastante grande.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse únicamente en las sensaciones placenteras de las cuales había abundancia. Cuando finalmente sintió que estaba enterrado dentro de su trasero hasta la empuñadura, sus muslos se encontraron con sus mejillas, ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso junto con un gemido cuando ella comenzó a moverse un poco. Se sentía raro pero en el buen sentido.

Del mismo modo, Naruto no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo dentro de ella. Por supuesto, ella lo había librado muchas veces con su boca y lengua, sus habilidades orales eran de primera categoría y podía hacer que él volara su carga en solo unos momentos si realmente lo deseaba. Todo el contraste en comparación con su primera vez, aunque ambos eran bastante torpes en ese entonces.

Por otra parte, tuvieron relaciones sexuales todos los días hasta que se supo que estaba embarazada de Kunou y aun así no se detuvo hasta un par de meses después. No completamente, por supuesto, sino alrededor de 4 veces a la semana, ya que Yasaka tuvo varios períodos durante su embarazo durante que estaba muy cachonda

..Y sería un tonto por rechazar el sexo con ella.

Así que Naruto no estaba demasiado sorprendido por la combinación de la falta de sexo, el hecho de que ella le había ofrecido su trasero y la tensión irreal de que él voló su carga después de cinco minutos. Yasaka alcanzando la suya mientras el líquido dejaba su vagina y se arrastraba hacia abajo sobre su polla y bolas.

Y aunque fue rápido, estaba lejos de haber terminado. Y a juzgar por el aspecto de pura necesidad que llevaba, Yasaka estaba en el mismo estado mental.

Sería una noche larga y placentera para ellos.

* * *

Una serie de suaves gemidos abandonaron a Yasaka mientras arrastraba los pies por el suelo.

Si bien la noche anterior había sido genial, increíble, incluso cuando la había reclamado por completo y había liberado su carga no menos de cinco veces dentro de ella, la había dejado adolorida. Caminar ahora era un dolor en el trasero, literalmente mientras se movía con una notable cojera.

No se arrepintió, ya que ambos realmente necesitaban esto porque la falta de sexo les estaba afectando a ambos, pero realmente deseaba que no doliera tanto. Tal vez podría haberle pedido que fuera un poco menos rudo, pero en ese momento su mente había sido sacudida por orgasmos que la dejaron mareada e incapaz de formar palabras.

Aún así, llegó a su destino, que era su sala de estar donde encontró a Naruto y Kunou. Sorprendentemente, Amaterasu también estaba allí. La diosa del sol fue la primera en notarla y notó su andar y la sonrisa perezosa junto con la forma en que parecía brillar rápidamente conectó los puntos y le envió una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Alguien tuvo una buena noche". Ella habló, lo que provocó que Naruto se volviera también para verla llegar.

"... Supongo que podrías decir eso", murmuró Yasaka mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Naruto, una leve mueca de dolor la dejó una vez que su trasero hizo contacto. Sin embargo, luego se dejó hundir en el sofá, sin importarle que su yukata de seda y colorida quedara bastante abierta y mostrando su abundante busto a Amaterasu.

Naruto no estaba seguro, pero ¿fue ese un destello de celos lo que vio en los orbes de la diosa del sol cuando su mirada parpadeó en el pecho de Yasaka por un segundo? Interesante...

Sin embargo, a Yasaka no le molestaba preocuparse por eso en este momento, no cuando Naruto colocó a Kunou en sus brazos, cuyas pequeñas manos rápidamente arañaron su pecho como señal de que deseaba alimentarse. Yasaka simplemente aflojó su yukata un poco más antes de acercar a su hija, que rápidamente se prendió y comenzó a mamar. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba sorprendida de que sus pezones no dolieran ya que Naruto también había sido bastante duro chupando de ellos.

Pero bueno, ella descartó ese pensamiento mientras iba a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se concentraba en Amaterasu y le hacía una pregunta. "Uhm, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Amaterasu?", Yasaka recordó que no se había dado cuenta de que estaría aquí hoy. Tampoco parecía urgente ya que Naruto la había dejado dormir, por lo que estaba agradecida porque estaba muy cansada.

"No hay nada en particular", respondió ella. `` Tenía algo de tiempo libre y decidí pasar y ver cómo están. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y esperaba ver a Kunou también, me sorprende lo bien que se comportó y Naruto incluso me permitió sostenerla ''. Yasaka miró a su compañero rubio que confirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

''Es verdad. También es por eso que no me molesté en despertarte. Parecía tan tranquilo dormido. Aunque me sorprende que no hayas escuchado a Kunou llorar, ya que necesitaba ser cambiada. Muestra cuán cansado estabas como lo hice yo tan rápido ''.

''Oh. Me sorprende que tampoco me haya despertado. Normalmente es al revés '', bromeó Yasaka mientras lo golpeaba en el costado derecho con el codo.

"Qué gracioso ..." Dijo secamente mientras sus ojos se volvían hacia ella. Aunque cuando vio la mirada peligrosa que ella le envió, tragó saliva nerviosamente. '' ¡Quiero decir jajaja! Tienes razón, por supuesto ''.

Yasaka resopló mientras la esquina de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba. "Mucho mejor". Luego miró hacia abajo porque Kunou había terminado de alimentarse. Sus ojos casi se cerraron cuando el calor irradiado por su madre hizo que fuera perfecto para conciliar el sueño.

Amaterasu se puso de pie, atrayendo su atención hacia ella mientras ella simplemente sonreía. '' Ha sido divertido pero necesito regresar. Si bien no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que tenía algo de tiempo libre, tampoco puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo ''.

Yasaka frunció el ceño porque solo la había visto por unos minutos. Naruto no pasó desapercibido cuando la rodeó con un brazo reconfortante y presionó el costado de sus labios contra su sien. Luego se volvió hacia la diosa del sol y le preguntó: `` ¿Alguna idea de cuándo volverás a visitarla? Una visita más larga quizás ''.

'' No me atrevo a dar un plazo específico. La semana pasada tuve problemas, ya que envié a algunas personas a investigar un hecho extraño que nos llamó la atención. Desafortunadamente, no se pudo hacer mucho ya que está en territorio de los Ángeles y su facción ''.

"Erhm ... ¿Te refieres al Vaticano o al cielo real?"

"El primero". Ella respondió a su pregunta.

"¿Crees que están planeando algo?", Le preguntó Yasaka, ya que era un poco extraño descubrir que tenía que ver a los Ángeles. Si hubiera sido alguna de las otras facciones bíblicas, podría descartarse como su esquema habitual. Todavía garantizaría una mirada más profunda, Yasaka lo admitiría.

'' No estamos seguros. Sería fuera de lugar para ellos, aunque podrían hacer que su exorcista lo haga por ellos. No sería la primera vez ... '' Amaterasu murmuró el último en voz baja. '' Pero realmente necesito regresar.

"¡Oh, espera!" ¡Naruto levantó la mano ya que no podía creer que casi lo olvidaba!

'' Hm? ¿Es importante? Y sé rápido ''.

Abrió la boca solo para cerrarla poco después y sacudió la cabeza. "Ah ... No es corto y es importante ... No estoy seguro. Sabes qué, te diré la próxima vez que estés aquí, ya que requiere un poco de paciencia ''.

'' Te mantendré en eso y me aseguraré de avisar. Que tengas un buen día y hasta la próxima Naruto-kun, Yasaka-chan y el pequeño Kunou ''. Dio un pequeño saludo, uno al que Naruto regresó y Yasaka fue incapaz de hacerlo, ya que habría despertado a su hija que estaba dormida. En sus brazos.

La forma de Amaterasu brillaba mientras se teletransportaba fuera de su casa.

La familia de tres ahora se quedó sola. No se intercambiaron palabras mientras se abrazaban, Naruto usó un solo dedo para frotar la mejilla de Kunou, ya que era adorable cómo dormía en el abrazo de Yasaka.

"¿Hay algo importante hoy?", Le preguntó en un suave murmullo.

"No que yo recuerde", respondió su respuesta. '' Estos últimos días han sido bastante lentos. Lo único de interés ha sido cuando fuimos a visitar a su ... conocido cuando lo mantuvieron cautivo. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

"Nuh uh". Ella sintió que él sacudía la cabeza mientras él tenía la cara enterrada en su cabello. '' Es probable que vaya a buscar a los demás. Recuerdo que dijo que no estaba solo ''.

"Oh ... ¿Te preocupa si te descubren?" Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Kunou.

"Nosotros" la corrigió y casi podía sentir su sonrisa. '' Y no, no lo soy. He hecho mi elección y no me arrepiento. No ahora y nunca lo hará mi amada Yasaka ''.

"Lo sé, pero hay una parte de mí que está preocupada, Naru ..."

Naruto emitió un suave zumbido mientras le frotaba los costados con uno de sus brazos. ''Es entendible. También me sorprendió su apariencia. Tal vez si nunca te hubiera conocido, o no hubiera estado tan cerca como nosotros, habría ido con él. Estar aquí contigo realmente me ha abierto los ojos, ¿sabes?

''¡Por supuesto! Me has contado muchas veces sobre cómo te preguntaste dónde estarías ahora si no aquí. Hay miles de posibilidades, pero la que importa es aquella en la que estás conmigo ''. Mientras decía que Yasaka sintió que le quitaba la cara del pelo antes de que la cogiera desprevenida cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella.

"Tienes un camino con las palabras, ¿sabes?", Murmuró, su cálido aliento se encontró con sus labios ahora húmedos mientras ella ajustaba ligeramente a Kunou mientras Naruto ponía más de su peso contra ella.

'' He aprendido de ti. Tienes estos momentos cuando hablas donde me dejas casi sin palabras ''.

"¿Oh?" Levantó una ceja. "¿Y qué hay de los momentos que no hago?"

"Simplemente no me molesto en escuchar", dijo Yasaka así como así. Tomando alegría cuando su rostro cayó y sus ojos temblaron.

Se rio entre dientes. "Está bien, me tienes allí". Antes de que ella pudiera sonreír triunfante, hubo un borrón cuando Yasaka descubrió que le faltaba un peso en los brazos. Su mirada bajó para ver que Kunou ya no estaba allí y cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia él, la encontró dormida en los brazos de su padre.

'' ¡Mou ~! '' Ella hizo un mohín lindo ya que se la habían robado.

"¡Blergh!" Sacó la lengua y apartó su cuerpo de ella con Kunou en sus brazos.

Miraron a otro por un momento antes de que la risa estallara ante sus travesuras infantiles. De hecho, despertó a su hija, que lloró en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Naruto cuando él se apresuró a consolarla con la ayuda de Yasaka mientras se colocaba para que ella se acostara contra él con Kunou entre ellos.

Parecía funcionar cuando sus gritos retrocedieron rápidamente. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, alertó a Yasaka, que asintió con la cabeza y la besó en la frente antes de permitirle que se levantara para que pudiera ponerla en su cuna. Fue para que ella pudiera dormir sin que la despertaran de nuevo y les permitiera un poco más de tiempo para ellos.

Una vez que regresó con las manos vacías, se unió a Yasaka en el sofá, que rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sin intercambiar palabras, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jaló su cabeza contra su pecho, descansando su cabeza sobre la de él mientras sus brazos rápidamente se encontraban alrededor de su cintura.

Sucedió casi sin saberlo cuando él cerró los ojos y se deleitó en su abrazo. A veces se sentía bien ser abrazado como lo estaba ahora. Fue difícil describir exactamente lo que era, pero lo hizo sentir tranquilo y a gusto.

No pudo detener el ruido retumbante que surgió de su garganta cuando sus dedos peinaron su cabello, sus uñas le rozaron ligeramente el cuero cabelludo mientras apretaba el abrazo que tenía sobre ella.

"¡Ah!", Gritó Yasaka mientras se dejaba caer de lado en el sofá y la llevaba con él. Eso había sido inesperado, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sus labios habían cubierto los de ella.

"Te amo", murmuró mientras se separaba brevemente antes de zambullirse de regreso.

"Oh, Naruto ..." Yasaka regresó mientras tenía sus colas enrolladas alrededor de él. ''¡Yo también te amo! Tanto.''

La pareja se quedó así por el resto del tiempo. Solo en el abrazo del otro, que era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Naruto emitió un suave zumbido mientras leía un par de papeles con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Yasaka se los había dado ya que quería una segunda opinión.

Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro de si era la persona adecuada para esto, ya que no tenía experiencia con lo que se solicitó aquí.

Si bien en cierto modo era similar a cómo el Hokage tendría que lidiar con los documentos, Naruto se alegró de que simplemente quisiera su opinión. Le mostró que necesitaba expandir su conocimiento, ya que Yasaka había insinuado más de una vez que quería que participara más en las decisiones que afectarían a Kyoto y a la facción Youkai en su conjunto, dado que estaban juntos y lo harían hasta su muerte si tenían algo que decir al respecto.

Definitivamente tenía algo de trabajo cortado de él. No solo eso, sino que tampoco había entrenado en mucho tiempo. No quería terminar oxidado cuando se tratara de eso.

"¿Todavía ocupado?" Naruto se animó cuando la suave voz de Yasaka llegó a sus oídos. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de ella en su hombro y ella comenzó a darle un masaje.

"Mhmm, sí ~". Ronroneó y se derritió ante su toque. Sus pulgares estaban cavando en su piel mientras ella usaba su propia fuerza y amasaba sus hombros, sabiendo que él era capaz de manejarlo.

Naruto estaba moviéndose en su asiento, los papeles se habían dejado caer sobre la mesa ante él, ya que no podría concentrarse de todos modos. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sumergía en sus hábiles manos. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo de repente, estaba a punto de abrirlos y preguntar por qué cuando su respuesta llegó cuando Yasaka bajó su haori, dejándolo deslizarse hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho y hombros y luego continuando.

Sin embargo, las manos de Yasaka pronto comenzaron a deambular, sintiendo sus brazos y pecho cuando ella se inclinó y presionó su pecho contra su espalda.

"¿Oh?" Naruto rodó la cabeza mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Él levantó su brazo, sus manos se movieron hacia su cara, rozando ligeramente su mejilla mientras continuaba hacia arriba, moviéndose hacia su largo cabello rubio que llevaba en su coleta suelta. Sus dedos se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la base donde lo levantó y lo dejó caer sobre él. Su cabello olía tan fragante como siempre. Todavía era tan suave también. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás aquí, Yasaka-chan?", Le preguntó a ella ya que se habían quedado como estaban por un tiempo.

Ella tarareó. '' Mhm. ¿Vine a ver si estás interesado en visitar las aguas termales conmigo? Me las arreglé para tenerlo reservado solo para nosotros dos, pero si estás ocupado ... '' Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los papeles.

"No lo estoy ... quiero decir, siempre podríamos discutir eso allí. Y estar solo en las aguas termales contigo es muy tentador, pero '', se humedeció los labios cuando Yasaka le rodeó el pecho con los brazos. '' ¿Qué hay de Kunou? Sé que ahora está dormida, pero puede despertarse pronto ''.

"Oh, ya tomé eso en consideración", susurró mientras su cálido aliento le cubría la oreja. '' Simplemente puedes dejar un clon detrás. Ya llené una botella con leche, solo necesito calentarla, lo que sé que puedes hacer ''.

Naruto parpadeó. '' Huh ... me olvidé de eso. Bueno, ya que ya tienes cosas planificadas, no veo por qué no. Sería agradable relajarse, especialmente porque ha pasado un tiempo desde que los dos visitamos ''.

"¡Genial!", Chilló Yasaka y besó su mejilla antes de enderezarse. "Te estaré esperando mientras me preparo". Pasó los dedos por su cabello por última vez y le acarició la cabeza antes de irse.

Naruto se quedó como estaba por un tiempo más hasta que sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. "Qué mujer ..." reflexionó mientras volvía a ponerse su haori. Agarró los papeles que había estado leyendo previamente y se había caído sobre la mesa y los juntó para poder mirarlos nuevamente más tarde antes de levantarse.

Sin palabras, apareció un clon, su comando ya estaba impreso cuando el original salió a buscar a Yasaka. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de para qué prepararse. Los dos iban a pasar un buen rato relajándose en algunas aguas termales.

Muy bien, incluso él sabía que era un montón de basura. Comenzará así, sí, pero no pasó desapercibido que estaba liberando feromonas cuando sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su pecho.

Si ella lo había planeado o no, él no lo sabía, pero definitivamente tenía un efecto en él. Quizás algo había cambiado dentro de ella después de su jugueteo de la noche anterior. No es que se quejara ya que su libido parecía haberse reactivado.

Fue fácil encontrarla, ya que simplemente estaba allí esperándolo, en su mano había una pequeña canasta de madera. ''¿Listo?''

'' Arh ... debería estarlo. Mi clon ya está aquí en alguna parte ''.

'' Sí, lo vi mirando la televisión. Si estás listo, vámonos. Lo tengo reservado para nosotros la próxima hora y me gustaría aprovecharlo al máximo ''.

"Por supuesto querida". Se movió para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y la abrazó mientras salían.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Capítulo más corto ya que este bloqueo debido a Corona ha disminuido un poco mi deseo de escribir. Tuve unas vacaciones reservadas a principios de este mes que tuve que cancelar y eso disminuyó un poco mi estado de ánimo.

La próxima actualización probablemente será la reescritura de Rebirth of a Maelstrom o esta historia. Intentaré terminarlo en los próximos días, pero no prometo nada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Acostado en la cama, Naruto miró hacia el techo mientras recordaba la maravillosa noche que tuvo con Yasaka. El rubio en cuestión yacía acurrucado contra él, con un brazo sobre su pecho mientras él tenía uno propio sobre su espalda desnuda.

Hombre, nunca podría que dormir desnudo podría ser algo de lo que realmente disfruta. Pero ahora estaba agradecida con ella por haberle presentado el concepto. Sin embargo, supuso que sería un poco más incómodo dormir solo en la cama.

Aun así, se había sorprendido cuando la visitó antes con ella.

La forma en que las velas habían creado el ambiente al entrar, obteniendo inmediatamente un ambiente romántico, especialmente cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Se había si ella lo había preparado de antemano o si alguien más lo había hecho por ellos.

Sin embargo, definitivamente hizo su trabajo cuando él y Yasaka se sumergieron en el agua. Ah ~, incluso ahora todavía puedo sentir el agua tibia ya que había estado haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo en el momento en que hizo contacto con su piel.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde su última visita.

Después de bajarse y tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para acostumbrarse al calor arrepentido, él, junto con Yasaka, encontraron un lugar no muy profundo donde la pareja se acomodó y se envió.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que el agua en el onsen era lo suficientemente profundo como para mantener su pecho específicamente sumergido, más que suficiente para fuera de una vista atractiva para sus ojos. Sin embargo, había algo en la forma en que la mantenía parcialmente expuesta que lo hacía aún más emocionante.

Sin embargo, definitivamente había que él fuera del único que había visto sin nada.

Si bien se había acostumbrado a su forma desnuda hace bastante tiempo, eso no significaba que no apreciara su aspecto. Era todo lo contrario de hecho. Podía mirarla durante horas, ya sea desnuda o vestida, y considerarla, ya que ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa en la que había puesto sus ojos.

Y Yasaka también lo sabía porque él también era agradable a sus ojos. Su entrenamiento le dio abdominales más específicos, nada ridículo o exagerado, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo aprecie y lo sienta cuando pasea las manos sobre su pecho.

Los primeros dos minutos en el onsen pasaron en silencio mientras simplemente se consolaban con la presencia del otro y el agua tibia. Luego, lenta pero probablemente, sus manos tuvieron un vagar por el cuerpo del otro; brazos, piernas y estómago. Lo que había comenzado con toques leves rápidamente se volvió más a medida que había pasado a acariciar a otro y sus pies a frotar las piernas del otro.

Y sin prestarle mucha atención a cómo exactamente, Yasaka pronto lo montó a horcajadas. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se presionaba contra él, enterrando su rostro entre su pecho. No se quejaba, aunque dudaba que ella lo hubiera escuchado si lo hubiera hecho.

Pronto comenzó a girar su ingle contra la suya y él no se molestó en mantener sus propios gemidos cuando Yasaka dejó salir la de ella. Sus propias manos buscándola detrás mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la carne mientras apretaba firmemente cada mejilla.

El tiempo restante lo pasaron con algunas caricias pesadas que habían dejado a la pareja mucho más alegre cuando entraron en la hora anterior mientras se dirigían a una casa con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en él.

Después de un rápido chequeo en Kunou donde se asegura de que todo esté bien, decidimos simplemente irse a la cama. Si bien era relativamente temprano, él y Yasaka habían disfrutado de abrazarse juntos y besarse aquí y allá.

Sin embargo, durante su caminata de regreso había estado pensando.

Han estado juntos por algún tiempo ahora. Ella lo recibió en su casa desde el momento en que se conoció, nunca lo trató con ningún tipo de desconfianza. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Pronto surgió una relación entre ellos e incluso tuvieron una hija juntos.

Eran una pareja, novio y novia, pero estaría mintiendo si no quisiera que hubieran algo más. Naruto estaba seguro, cien por ciento seguro de que estaba completamente enamorado de Yasaka y no podía imaginarse vivir el resto de su vida sin ella.

En realidad, había estado pensando en esto de vez en cuando durante los últimos días antes de que volviera a él después de su diversión en el onsen.

Quería casarse con ella. Cásate con Yasaka. Da el siguiente paso. Criar a su hija Kunou como una pareja casada. Haz que todo el mundo separe que está completamente fuera del mercado para que no haya nadie que haya intentado algo como nunca sabrías con algunas de las personas, especialmente que están más arriba.

"Arhm ~". Un suave gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver a Yasaka levantando la cabeza y sus orbes de oro fundido buscando su rostro. '' ¿Naru? ¿Sigues despierto?

"No por mucho tiempo, Yasaka-chan". Habló suavemente con una cálida sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y apretaba los labios contra su sien. "Duerme querida, me reuniré contigo en breve".

Yasaka obedeció mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y pronto regresaron a la tierra de los sueños. Naruto la registró por un tiempo, le gustó la expresión pacífica que tenía antes de que él se pusiera un poco más cómodo para poder unirse a ella.

"Tengo que visitar las joyerías en los próximos días ..." Con ese pensamiento final, dejó que sus propios ojos se cerraran.

* * *

Un suspiro decepcionado dejó a Naruto mientras salía de otra joyería con las manos vacías. Esa fue la quinta tienda que visitó hoy.

Fue molesto. No solo porque no tuvo suerte hasta ahora, sino también porque es bastante conocido en todo Kyoto. Todos ahora, los Youkai al menos sabían que él y Yasaka estaban juntos e incluso tenían una hija que murió no hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces, cuando entró en una joyería y comenzó a mirar los anillos de bodas, sin duda circularían rumores. Al menos suplicó que se guardarían para no arruinar la sorpresa a Yasaka.

Inicialmente había pensado en usar un henge, pero descarté dicha opción que lamenta ahora. Y no tenía nada que mostrar hasta ahora. Mientras que había una gran variedad de anillos de bodas, ninguno de ellos se había destacado a él. Definitivamente quería algo único en lugar de un simple anillo con diamantes.

Esperaba que el que se dirigía hacia el próximo fuera del afortunado. Se supone que es una tienda pequeña pero antigua en comparación con las anteriores que había visitado. Hubo una mayor posibilidad de encontrar algo único que es seguro.

Al dirigirse, notó que realmente no se vio nada especial desde el exterior. Estaba apretado entre dos edificios más grandes con solo una pequeña tabla colgando sobre la puerta principal.

Al entrar, Naruto notó que estaba bastante oscuro. Las ventanas tenían polvo, lo que limitaba la cantidad de luz que podía entrar, aunque vio que había una pequeña lámpara justo encima de la caja registradora que emitía una luz tenue. No había nadie más en la tienda con él, aunque sí vio una puerta entreabierta que estaba detrás del escritorio.

Sin embargo, Naruto se acercó y comenzó a mirar lo que se presentaba en las vitrinas. Inmediatamente vio una mayor variedad que antes. Gemas y anillos de diferentes colores que se desviaron del diseño estándar.

También había collares presentes, pero no era para lo que estaba allí mientras continuaba mirando.

''¿Oh? Un visitante, no he tenido uno en mucho tiempo ... '' Naruto se animó al escuchar una voz temblorosa. Mirando a la fuente, vio que era un anciano, qué parecía tener alrededor de sesenta años, principios de los setenta, si lo adivinara.

"Ah, hola ..." Murmuró un poco incómodo.

'' Mhm. ¿Estás buscando un anillo? '' Naruto asintió mientras el hombre mayor tarareaba antes de detenerse y mirar mejor al cliente potencial. '' Oh, qué inesperado verte aquí. Dado que estás mirando los anillos de boda, supongo que vas a proponerle matrimonio a Yasaka-hime.

'' Sí ... aunque no corras la voz porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Ya no tuve suerte con las tiendas anteriores que visité ''. Parecía un poco decepcionado al decir eso.

'' Ya veo, ya veo '', reflexionó el viejo antes de caminar hacia donde todavía estaba mirando. '' ¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente? Al ver cómo has estado en otras tiendas, puedo suponer que estás buscando algo especial ''.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. ''Si. No tuvo suerte hasta ahora. Estoy buscando algo un poco más que un anillo promedio. La amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Quiero hacer esto con un anillo que tenga un significado ... No soy demasiado bueno para describirlo, pero quiero que sea único como ella ''.

El viejo lo escuchó hablar con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras antes de que simplemente se diera la vuelta. "Espera aquí por un momento", dijo mientras salía de la habitación con la misma puerta con la que entró.

Solo, Naruto se movió a una vitrina diferente. Era extraño cómo no había nadie en esta tienda dada la calidad que estaba viendo de los anillos y collares hechos a mano. Las diferentes gemas que se usan en el uso de un color más vivo que el simple anillo de oro con un diamante que llena las tiendas anteriores.

Sin embargo, no se quedó solo por mucho tiempo cuando Naruto se animó al escuchar los pasos mientras miraba al viejo regresar, solo que esta vez sostenía una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos.

"Sabía que todavía tenía esto en alguna parte". Habló mientras agitaba al rubio sobre la caja de madera en el mostrador. Con una ceja levantada, Naruto obedeció, observando cómo la pequeña caja se gira antes de abrir y permitir ver su contenido.

Se maravilló de eso. Fue perfecto Exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando quería algo único para Yasaka.

Eran hermosos anillos dorados que recuerdan a una cabeza de zorro. La banda del anillo se enroscó como una cola ya que el anillo estaba abierto en el lugar de lo normal con el extremo más grueso que el medio. La parte de la cola, al igual que el tocado, estaría en la parte superior de su dedo y estaba cubierta de pequeños diamantes naranjas. Esos mismos diamantes también cubrían parte de la cabeza del zorro, ya que sus ojos y nariz eran diamantes negros que parecían casi absorber la luz circundante y un hermoso contraste con la naranja.

Era obvio que este estaba destinado a la mujer y el que estaba al lado del hombre, ya que carecía de los diamantes naranjas, pero mantenía a los negros dándole un aspecto mucho más simple.

Naruto ni siquiera necesitó mirar más allá cuando encontró el anillo que quería. '' Lo quiero. Es el único, puedo sentirlo. El precio no importa, ya que no me iré sin ellos ''. Miró al hombre directamente a los ojos.

En lugar de responder, el hombre mayor agarró un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió algo antes de deslizar el papel hacia él. Al leerlo, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras miraba los anillos y luego hacia el hombre antes de asentir.

'' Acuerdo ''.

* * *

Naruto salió de la pequeña tienda con una sonrisa triunfante, en su mano la pequeña caja de madera que contenía los anillos que había elegido. Estaba feliz después de su fracaso con las joyerías anteriores.

Aún así, miró hacia atrás en la tienda una vez más, nunca escuchó que estaría allí. Su investigación, poco como se admite, demostró que no debería haber tenido una. ¡No es que se estaría dejando!

Oh no, lo contrario, de hecho, cuando podría poner sus manos en estos anillos.

Naruto regresó a la casa que compartía con Yasaka y su hija. Ahora que estaba hecho, era cuestión de cuándo iba a proponer. También para ocultarle los anillos, lo que iba a ser un poco más difícil ya que Yasaka podría ser bastante curiosa si quisiera. Probablemente no difícil que le fuera difícil decirle que no.

Especialmente si ella usara más ... tácticas persuasivas. Los que tienen que ver con su tiempo privado.

No fue una caminata larga ya que con el uso de callejones y su conocimiento general de dónde estaba y dónde estaríamos, redujo una gran cantidad de tiempo. Al doblar la esquina, pronto llegó al Palacio Youkai que era su hogar.

Naruto lo admiraba. A pesar de haber visto cientos de veces, todavía era un poco extraño vivir en un lugar como este.

Entrando en su perímetro, se verá al edificio principal donde vivían él, Yasaka y Kunou. Fox Youkai con una sola cola caminaba, algunos cuidaban el jardín y otros simplemente conversaban entre sí. Todos llevaban trajes de doncella del santuario, una versión más modesta en comparación con la de Yasaka, aunque eso es debió principalmente al tamaño de su pecho.

Casi cualquier Miko era un Fox Youkai. Naruto nunca se requirió por qué era eso, aunque asumió que se requería a que Yasaka también era uno, excepto con nueve colas en lugar de una.

Continuando su camino, fue recibido por quienes lo vieron. Algunos con sonrisas y otros con una leve reverencia en su dirección mientras él simplemente le devolvió el saludo mientras mantenía segura la caja de madera.

Una vez dentro, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Normalmente saludaría a Yasaka y Kunou si ella estaba despierta y con ella, pero dado que sin duda haría preguntas sobre lo que había dentro de la caja que llevaba, lo haría después.

Realmente no quería arriesgarse ya que sabía que cedería si Yasaka intentaba obtener una respuesta de él.

Ella era su debilidad. Simple como eso.

Naruto entró en la habitación y rápidamente echó un vistazo a la cuna que estaba en el lado opuesto de su gran cama a su izquierda. Estaba vacío, lo que significaba que Kunou estaba con Yasaka. Al buscar un lugar donde podría esconder los anillos, se le pidió una idea. En lugar de salir de su camino para ocultarlo, sería mejor ponerlo en algún lugar como su tocador.

Si, por casualidad, Yasaka se topaba con él, suscitaría menos sospechas que si hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Ayudó que ella respetara lo que era suyo.

Entonces se decidió por ponerlo en el cajón que contenía algunas de sus cosas. Aunque todavía colocó algunos otros artículos frente a él.

Satisfecho, Naruto intentó buscar a Yasaka y su hija. Se movió por los pasillos de su casa y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó los primeros gritos junto con la voz preocupada de Yasaka proveniente de donde se encontraba su sala de estar.

Al llegar allí, entró para ver a Yasaka tuvo un Kunou en sus brazos, moviéndose suavemente de izquierda a derecha mientras tarareaba una melodía suave mientras los gemidos de Kunou continuaban. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de su presencia cuando vio la vista hacia él y hacia él, enviándole una sonrisa incómoda, ya que no pudo detenerla.

Al darse cuenta de su angustia, se apresuró hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de preguntar: "¿Quieres que me haga carga?"

Yasaka asintió con la cabeza. Aunque un poco decepcionado con su fracaso para hacer que Kunou se detuviera, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No tuve hambre, lo comprobó. Tampoco necesité que la cambiaran, así que la entregó a su padre, que se envió a su lado.

Kunou consideró notar el cambio de su propia posición cuando separó los párpados, sus gritos no disminuyeron sino sus orbes dorados que heredó de su madre escaneando su rostro.

'' Hola, pequeña. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Estás molestando a mamá ''. Algo parecido al reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos cuando pasó de su rostro a Yasaka. Con la expresión de preocupación que lucía, se sorprendieron cuando los gritos de Kunou amenazaron con calmarse lentamente pero seguramente.

Naruto le pidió una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que Yasaka dejó escapar un sospechoso de alivio mientras se apoyaba en su amada rubia. "Gracias", murmuró cuando se formó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Kunou comenzó a alcanzar a Naruto con sus pequeños brazos mientras hacía ruidos de balbuceo. '' Ella ha estado llorando durante los últimos quince minutos. Intente todo lo que pude pensar pero no pude hacer que se detuviera. No estoy seguro de qué hice mal, ya que ella te escuchó sin ningún problema ''. Una pizca de envidia se filtró en su voz.

'' Ah, no te preocupes demasiado Yasaka-chan. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa en su mente, eh Kunou? Él le frotó la mejilla con el dedo. '' Eres una gran madre que está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Como dijimos al principio; los dos somos nuevos en esto y lo estamos haciendo juntos. Tal vez ella simplemente me extrañaba ''.

'' Lo sé. Es solo ... La silenció presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella.

'' No hay razón para golpear por algo tan pequeño, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo que sabemos, ella podría simplemente no tener sentido bien. Hiciste lo que creías correcto, lo cual es importante ''.

Yasaka enterró su rostro en su cuello ante sus palabras, sintiéndose un poco tímida. "¿Cuándo conseguimos esto con tus palabras?", Murmuró y lo escuchó soltar una risita.

'' Jeje. Tu sabes como soy Todavía hablo antes de pensar a veces, especialmente cuando se trata de ti ''.

"Lo haces ..." Podía sentir su asentimiento. '' Pero, realmente no me importa. Al menos no cuando es así ''. Kunou aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar el pecho de Yasaka con sus manos, haciéndola alejarse y dirigir su atención hacia su hija que todavía estaba en sus brazos.

"Oh, ¿tienes hambre Kunou?" Yasaka la acercó a su pecho. Aflojando aún más la ya reveladora yukata negra personalizada que tardaron decorada con hermosas flores. Solo lo usaba en privado debido a la cantidad de escote que mostraba.

Su belleza ya llamaba mucho la atención cuando estaba fuera, ya sea caminando o asistiendo a uno de los muchos santuarios. Tener aún más ojos en ella no era algo que estaría buscando activamente. Y, como le había dicho cuando hicieron oficialmente su relación, Yasaka solo tuvo que Naruto la viera tal como era ahora.

Nadie más.

Fue sacada de sus reflexiones cuando Kunou no perdió el tiempo y se aferró a su pezón y comenzó a mamar. "Buena chica". Yasaka arrulló mientras frotaba levemente su espalda mientras Naruto la envolvía con un brazo y se unía a ella para observar a Kunou alimentarse.

"Entonces, ¿dónde tiene estado?", Le preguntó mientras se ponía un poco más cómoda. Parece que todo el llanto ha hecho que Kunou tenga mucha hambre. Al menos se consideró así.

'' Hm? Oh ... solo estaba tomando aire fresco ''.

Él miró hacia otro lado. Mirando a la pared a su lado que de repente se había vuelto mucho más interesado. Al hacerlo, extrañó la mirada seca que Yasaka le envió, ya que no estaba convencida en lo más mínimo.

Era una mala mentira incluso para él. Aunque también la preocupaba un poco ya que no le había mentido desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, no dejó que se notara y su atención fue rápidamente robada por Kunou, quien finalmente terminó de alimentarse.

'' Finalmente hecho eh. Me importa si yo ... '' le dijeron a Naruto mientras señalaba a Kunou y luego a su regazo.

El asentimiento de Yasaka le dijo que estaba bien cuando él tenía sus brazos y puso en su regazo donde ahora estaba acostada.

Era adorable, especialmente con el traje de zorro que Kunou tenía puesto y Naruto tenía sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, jugando con ella mientras hacía lo que dirían que eran ruidos alegres. Sus piernas estaban dando vueltas tanto como su mono lo permitía.

Mientras Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con su hija, los orbes dorados de Yasaka parpadearon en un reloj no muy lejos, notando que eran más de las 12 de la tarde. "Hola Naru, ya que Kunou ha comido su comida, ¿también te apetece comer algo?"

"Erm ..." Se detuvo brevemente para asentir. '' Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo no estoy haciendo comida? Kunou también necesita regresar a su cuna pronto, creo. Parece cansada ''.

"Sí, se despertó abruptamente, así que puedo ver por qué todavía está cansada". Haré algo de comer mientras haces eso. '' Yasaka se inclinó y besó a su hija en la mejilla y el frente, la mano de Kunou se extendió hacia ella cuando se echó hacia atrás y le dio un beso a Naruto en la mejilla antes de ponerse arriba.

"Iré una vez que la haya puesto a dormir", dijo mientras se movía a Kunou de vuelta a sus brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él y se levantaba también, pero se dirigía a su habitación en lugar de la habitación. cocina donde ella fue.

Al llegar a su habitación, Naruto entró y luego caminó hacia la cuna. Kunou ya parecía cansada, sus ojos se cerraban por varios segundos cada vez. Inclinándose, bajó suavemente sobre el suave colchón, no antes de besarla en el frente mientras le deseaba un buen sueño.

Una vez que ella se acostó en su cuna, él se enderezó y la miró. Se veía adorable con su zorro mono. Un sueño muy rápido también, su suposición había sido correcta. La última vez un poco más antes de finalmente darse la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa. Cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Yasaka.

La viola tarareando en la cocina mientras ella hizo ... olisqueó un par de veces y el aroma entró en sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se iluminó. Ramen! Su comida favorita, especialmente cuando fue hecha por sus manos.

En silencio, se acercó a ella, sin hacer un solo ruido con la cuidadosa aplicación de chakra en sus pies. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, la pequeña sacudida que dio confirmación de que no tenía sentido, aunque rápidamente se derritió en su abrazo cuando Yasaka se echó hacia atrás.

"Huele bien". Susurró suavemente mientras presionaba sus labios a un lado de su cabeza.

Yasaka se preguntó si se refería a la comida oa ella. '' ... Ambos '', dijo su voz como si escuchara lo que ella había estado pensando. Ella no lo dijo en voz alta, ¿verdad? "No, era solo una suposición, como en este momento, aunque creo que te conozco mucho y lo suficientemente bueno como para tener una idea".

Casi podría sentir la sonrisa pícara que llevará y Yasaka le soltó las colas y las orejas e inscribirse el primero a su alrededor para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"¿Oh?" Una risita divertida lo dejó y ella se retorció cuando él sopló sobre sus orejas, que se retorció en respuesta.

'' Ah ~ ¡No lo hagas! Estoy tratando de hacernos comer Naru ~ '', se quejó Yasaka y miró hacia abajo para ver sus manos a un punto de alcanzar su pecho y les dio un golpe ligero. '' ¡Abajo! '' Dando un 'hmph' satisfecho cuando él obedeció y volvió a abrazarla. '' ¿Paso algo? Eres terriblemente cariñoso ''. Había un tono curioso en su voz cuando ella le tenía esto.

'' ¿What? ¿No? Quiero decir, siempre soy cariñoso contigo ... ¿verdad? '' Sonaba confundido. Yasaka aflojó el control que sus colas tuvieron sobre él antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar sus mejillas con sus manos.

"Solo estaba bromeando con Naru ~". Yasaka se inclinó y se acercó para besarlo, lo que le devolvió. "Siempre eres cariñoso conmigo, es por eso que te amo". Sus palabras fueron murmuradas cuando rompió su beso y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Y yo también te amo, mi querida zorra". Le dio a su oído un ligero pellizco que la dejó sin aliento. '' ... Aunque creo que la comida está a punto de quemarse ... ''

Yasaka se separó rápidamente de su abrazo para mirar la comida que estaba preparando y comenzó a revolverse porque tenía razón. Bueno, casi al menos ya que todavía no se había quemado, pero un minuto después lo había sido.

'' Hm. ¿Qué tal si pones la mesa? '', Sugirió Yasaka, ya que no estaba haciendo mucho aparte de seguir sosteniéndola.

"... ¿Ah?" Naruto se había perdido en sus pensamientos antes de que sus palabras lo trajeran de vuelta. ''¡Oh! Uh, seguro que lo conseguiré ''. Le dio un beso más en la mejilla antes de ir a preparar la mesa para que comieran.

"¿Oh, Naruto?"

"¿Si?" Él la miró después de que ella lo llamara.

'' ¿Sabes que habrá un festival la próxima semana? A la que asistiremos ''.

'' ... Uhm, ¿ahora?

'' Mhm. Lo leí antes mientras establece fuera y simplemente apareció. Somos invitados muy importantes, así que no te excedas durante el entrenamiento, ya que prefieres que estés en una sola pieza '', dijo con un tono acusador. "Hay más información, pero podemos repasarla después de almorzar, puedo decir que está tan bueno como hecho". Yasaka apagó la estufa y miró satisfecha la comida.

"Claro". Naruto asintió antes de continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Interiormente estaba animando. No podría haber llegado en mejor momento, ya que sería la oportunidad perfecta para proponer matrimonio.

El festival no pudo llegar antes.

* * *

Fin del capitulo


End file.
